Dusk Lust
by AnimeWriter45
Summary: When the Arisato Siblings; Tomoko and Minato move to start a new life, they get sucked into the life of fighting Shadows and owning Personas. Tomoko fights in order to protect her brother, when all over wishing their own home and life. But, the end is never a good ending. AkihikoXocXShinjiro.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One **

* * *

><p><strong>46 Monday**  
><strong>Late Night<strong>

On a train ride to a city in Japan –Iwatodai- a teen boy stared out the window listening to his music through his head phones. His MP3 player hung around his neck, glowing brightly from its light. His older sister leaned against the door next to him, arms folded, head down, eyes closed in deep thought. Her dirty blonde hair nearly covered her face, but she ignored it. She opened her dark green empty eyes and looked to her brother.

"Minato, our stop is almost here."

Minato Arisato –a 17 year old junior- looked to his older sister with his light gray eyes. He nodded, making his dark blue short hair move with his head. His sister, Tomoko Arisato –an 18 year old senior- looked back down and closed her eyes.

"_We'll be starting our new life here."_ She thought to herself. _"For best of my brother and I, I hope we can actually have a normal life. We can finally claim a place called home."_

"Attention passengers; we sincerely apologize in any convince caused by the delay. Next stop is Iwatodai." A voice rang over the loud speaker.

The train stopped, as the doors opened. Minato and Tomoko were the only two people. It was entirely empty; in the train and the station. They stopped, and looked around. Tomoko took out a folded up piece of paper, unfolded it, and looked it. It had the school information they would be attending and the dorms they were temporarily staying at. Tomoko had it arranged until she found –or bought- a home for them to live in permanently. Tomoko is the kind of sister that only cares for her brother, despite the fact he's not a kid anymore. He still looks up to her and loves her though, and always lets her do her thing. He never feels bothered about her love and protection over him, but has that laid back –calm, cool, and collected- quiet side on him.

Minato glanced at the paper, then at a clock above them. It was about to strike midnight. She noticed his gaze and looked to.

"Damn, midnight already? Let's hurry before we get there at two in the morning." Minato nodded. Just as they were about to continue, an eerie feeling came to the both of them.

"Huh?" Minato questioned, noticing his MP3 player went off, along with other techs around them. The moon glowed yelled, as everything around them was creepy green with some blood blotches on` the ground.

"What the hell? What kind of creepy place is this?" Minato looked from his no longer working MP3 player."Iwatodai; maybe I should've chosen Inaba. They have weird scenery here." She shrugged the feeling off. "Let's go. The dorms aren't the far from here."

He nodded, "Alright, Sis."

He followed his leading sister, also shrugging the feeling off. As they walked, Tomoko ignored the stuff and scenery she zoomed by. Tomoko ignored the moon color, the blood, and green looks of the city. She even ignored the coffins, thinking they were just for decoration. Minato looked at them, but still caught up with his sister's speed. When they stopped, they looked up at the building of the dorms.

"Well, until I get our own home, this is where we'll be staying." Said Tomoko, and they walked inside.

When they entered, the room was pretty big. Lights managed to work here, and there was no blood or coffins in the room. Minato tampered with his MP3 player, wanting it to work again. Tomoko rolled her eyes as she looked around, toward the –what looked like- a dinning or eating room. Where a table stood in the middle and there were multiple chairs surrounding it. Minato was still by the door, doing something else –writing the contract- in silence. Tomoko pondered, looking around. "There was supposed to be someone else here." She turned and walked back to her brother, who had his headphones now off.

"Hm, she isn't here. Let's just-" Suddenly, the lights went out and everything was green lighted again. "_Here too?"_ Tomoko wondered. "Who's there?"

They turned, seeing a light brown haired girl in pink come out of the darkness. "Ah, finally. Hey could you…" Tomoko noticed something wasn't right with this girl.

She was shaking and panting heavily. The two noticed a gun strapped to her right leg. Her hand was about to grab it, Tomoko stood by her brother.

"Takeba wait!"

She stopped and turned, seeing a long dark red brown haired girl who seemed Tomoko's age. The green eeriness went away, the lights came on, and the four could hear Minato's music back on blasting for all to hear. The older one smiled, looking at the three with her dark brown eyes. Tomoko smiled seeing the girl, as she and the one in pink walked up to the siblings.

"I wasn't expecting you'd arrive so late." She shook hands with Tomoko.

"It's good to meet you in person, Misturu." Greeted Tomoko.

She turned and shook hands with Tomoko's brother. "I'm Misturu Korijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm." Minato nodded, and put his hands back in his pockets. "You sister called me and when I heard the story, I right away got everything ready for you and her."

Tomoko smiled at Mitsuru. "I can't thank you enough. This is until I am able to buy a home for us, of course."

She looked to Tomoko. "Think nothing of it. It's pretty dangerous here without a proper safe home."

The one in pink was really confused. "…Who are they?"

The three looked at her. "This is Minato and Tomoko Arisato. They're transfer students. It was a last minute decision to assign them here."

Tomoko spoke up. "We won't be here long. Once I'm done high school, I'm buying a house for me and my brother."

The one in pink seemed nervous and looked to Misturu. "Is it alright for them to be here?"

Tomoko raised a brow at that, feeling insulted. Misturu smirked. "I guess we'll see…" They looked back at the siblings. "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you." She said, referring to Minato. "This is his older sister, Tomoko. She'll be a senior like me."

"Oh, another Senpai." Yukari joked. "Hey, nice to meet someone that's in my grade."

Minato nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Y-yeah…" She nodded and finally smiled. "Nice to meet you, too…"

"It's getting late, so you should get your rest." Said Mitsuru, and looked to Minato. "Your room is on the second floor, at the end of the hallway. Your things should already be there." She glanced at Yukari. "Takeba, show him to his room? I'll take Tomoko to her room."

Then she looked to Tomoko. "Your room is the first on the left. Your things should be there as well."

Yukari was dazing, but looked up. "Oh…" She turned to Minato. "I'll show you the way. Follow me."

* * *

><p>As Yukari led Minato to his room, Mitsuru led Tomoko to her room. "Oh, thankfully it won't be hard to memorize." Tomoko laughed.<p>

Mitsuru smiled. "Takeba's and mine are right on the other side. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

She nodded. "Right." Tomoko gazed at the steps to down at the boy dorm rooms. "Will my brother be alright down there? Are there any other boys here?"

Mitsuru felt the concern in Tomoko, she gave an assuring smile. "Don't worry, the other boy that lives here is a senior like you and I."

She looked up at Mitsuru. "Oh, I didn't know that. So you think we'll be in the same class?"

The redhead laughed lightly. "Who knows? If it does happen, you'll meet him tomorrow."

Tomoko nodded. "Well, you probably need your rest. And don't worry; your brother is in safe hands."

Before Tomoko could answer back, Misturu went to her room. Tomoko sighed and entered her own room.

Tomoko didn't really want to sleep. She fixed her room up to make it feel more home like. Even though she forgot what it's like to have a home. She got her bed made and put her clothing away. She got ready for bed pretty late; she'll probably be tired the next day. Before going to sleep, she put a photo in a frame and placed it on the table. It was of her family, both her and her brother's parents with them. They were only kids when it was taken, Minato barely remembers those days.

* * *

><p><strong>47 Tuesday**  
><strong>Early Morning<strong>

**Tomoko woke up to a knocking on her door. She got up, and answered it, rubbing her tired eyes. She was still tired from being later than she should've last night. **

**"Hm? ...What's up?" She asked, tiredly. **

**"I'm sorry, but school starts soon, and if we don't hurry-" She recognized the female voice from last night. **

**"Oh, Yukari."**

**"Yeah, Misturu-Senpai told me to take you and Minato with me to school." **

**Tomoko nodded and gave out a yawn. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll get dress and meet you down stairs." **

**Yukari nodded, and Tomoko shut the door. Tomoko didn't like the idea of wearing a skirt. She was one to do her own thing. So, she managed to get a male senior uniform just her size. So, when she put it on, it was a long sleeved collar with a ribbon tie. She had black pants and black heel shoes. She looked at herself in the mirror, making sure her curves were shown so she wouldn't be mistaken as a male student.**

**"Yes, this will do very nicely." **

**She grabbed her brown school bag and ran down stairs. She met up with Yukari and Minato at the front door.**

**"I'm here. Sorry for nearly sleeping in." **

**Yukari was taken back by Tomoko's outfit. "Tomo-Senpai, your uniform!" **

**Tomoko grinned. "Yeah, I wasn't happy with the skirt, even though it was long." **

**When Tomoko and Minato arrive, she was in a shirt with a jacket and pants and her shoes, not her uniform. **

**Yukari looked to Minato. "Are you fine by this?" **

**Tomoko gave a hidden glare at Yukari. _"_**_Since when is she the fashion police?"_

**Minato gave a shrug. "Sis is always wearing guy clothing. But she makes sure her curves are shown to not be mistaken by the opposite gender." He explained calmly. **

**Yukari gave a look to Tomoko, who was grinning again. **

**She took them to the train station that would take them to the island they're school was on.** **Yukari took them to where they're lockers were, right in front of the entrance. She turned to the siblings. ** **"You both okay from here, right?" **

**Tomoko nodded. "I got a map of the school, so I know where the rooms are."**

**She nodded and continued. "You should go see your homeroom teachers first." A smile was sent their way. "And that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?"**

**"No, not really." Minato answered tempted to turn his precious music player on. **

**Tomoko nodded.** **"If he's good, I'm good."**

**Yukari nodded, but gave a nervous look at the two. "Hey... About last night... Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay? See ya both later."**

**"Whoa, wait, why do we...?" ** **But Yukari ran off. Tomoko scoffed. "Gee, thanks." She turned to her brother. "Want me to help you with your class?" **

**He shook his head. "No, I'll be fine." **

**"Alright, if you need me I'll be..." She gave a laugh, scratching her head. "Oh, right. We need to find out our classes." ** **Minato nodded.**

**Minato and Tomoko saw their classes on the bulletin board. Minato was in class F on the second floor, Tomoko was in class D, on the first floor. The elder sister gave a sigh and looked to her brother. **

**"Geez, first we're on separate levels of the dorm, now we're in separate levels of the school. What's next?" **

**Minato turned to his sister. "At least we're in the same school." **

**She smiled. "True. So, to the faculty office?" Minato followed her down the hall in search of the room.**

**When they entered they saw a female teacher pouring some coffee and a male teacher at a table getting papers together. The adults noticed and came over to them. "Are you the new students?" The male teacher asked. **

**They nodded. "I'm Tomoko Arisato. This is my little brother, Minato."**

**"11th grade, correct?" He nodded to the female teacher. **

**"And you're a 12th grader, right?" Asked the male teacher. **

**"Yeah." Tomoko answered. **

**The male teacher shook hands with Tomoko. "My name's Mr. Mikado, I teach mathematics. I'll be your teacher, Tomoko." **

**"And I'm Ms. Toriumi, I teach Composition. Welcome to our school." **

**The brother and sister felt welcomed indeed, with soft smiles. **

** Ms. Toriumi picked up a clip board on the desk she sat at."Wow, you've both lived in a lot of different places…" She said, looking through file of papers. "Let's see… In 1999… That was what, ten years ago? Your parents-" She gave a slight gasp, discovering the fate of their parents.**

**Tomoko looked down, scowling slightly at her shoes. "I'm sorry… I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand." **

**Minato looked to his sister worriedly, but she looked back up with a fake smile. "I understand, busy with school starting and getting classes together." ** **Ms. Toriumi smiled, glad she didn't do harm. **

**"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Said Minato, as Tomoko said the same to her teacher.**

**"Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-f; that's my class." Said Ms. Toriumi. **

**"Tomoko, yours is 1-D, my class." **

**She nodded and felt nervous for a second. "I'm sorry to ask this, but will my brother be alright?" **

**The teachers were a bit lost. "Alright?" Mr. Mikado asked.**

**She looked to him. "You know from bullies, and such. I have the tendency to worry over my brother a lot." **

**The teachers gave a light laugh and smiled. "Don't worry; I keep an eye on my students. There will be no bullying while I'm around." **

**Tomoko felt a bit better. "Alright, thanks." **

**Ms. Toriumi nodded. "But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon." They understood and followed the teachers, glad someone was leading them somewhere and not wondering about.**

* * *

><p><strong>When they got there, Tomoko sat in the back left side with the seniors, Minato sat in the middle right with the juniors. Tomoko was slouching in her seat, not paying attention to the Principal's speech. Her eyes were fixed on her brother. She sat next to another senior, but ignored him completely. So far her brother seemed fine, until she saw a teen sitting behind Minato started talking to him. She sat up quickly, and leaned over, to see what was going on. <strong>

**"I'm guessing you're not listening either, huh?"**

**Tomoko quickly glanced to her left, and noticed this senior next to her. He had short white silver hair and light brown eyes. His clothing was of the male's uniform, white collar shirt, black pants, shoes, and red vest. But she saw no other students wearing a red vest, maybe he was in an excel class or something. She noticed he had black leather gloves on too, strange.**

_"Who wears gloves to school?"_** Tomoko pondered. She looked back to her brother, seeing he was responding to the student. Everything looked fine, so she leaned back into her seat. **

**"You're the new student right?" ** **She looked back at the 'annoying' senior, as she now dubbed him. **

**"I hear talking." They looked to Mr. Mikado. "I believe it's someone from Ms. Toriumi's class." ** **He said, teasingly making the teacher in trouble. **

**"Shhh! Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble." She calmly scolded, which made Minato and the student stop talking. **

**Knowing she wasn't caught, Tomoko turned back to the senior. "Yea, I'm Tomoko Arisato." She held a hand out; they shook, feeling the thin leather material covering his glove. Sould be a germaphoic. But his grip was a bit strong, funny as he looked pretty thin in his uniform.**

** "That's my brother, Minato." She quickly threw a pointed finger to the freshmen. "The one with blue hair. We just arrived in town last night, so we're new."**

**The senior gave a hidden smirk. "Oh, you're who Misturu told me about." **

**Tomoko gave a slightly surprised look at her sitting neighbor. "Are you Akihiko Sanada?" She asked.**

**He nodded with a strong smile. "Yea, nice to meet you. You came to the dorms pretty late, huh?" She nodded, he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry I couldn't meet you. I was already dead asleep when I got back from training." **

**Tomoko raised a brow. "Training?"**

**"Are those voices I hear?" Spoke Ms. Toriumi. "I think I hear it from Mr. Mikado's class." "Hey! Quiet over there." ** **Akihiko and Tomoko looked forward, staying silent for the rest of the ceremony.**

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

**Tomoko was about to leave, to meet with her brother. At class she made sure everything was in her school bag. She didn't want to lose any school supplies.**

**"Tomoko." Said a voice. Tomoko turned, standing in front of the door. Mitsuru came over, Akihiko was with her. **

**"Oh, Mitsuru. What's up?" She smiled.**

**"Akihiko and you have met, correct?"** **Tomoko nodded. "Well, there's one more person to meet." **

**She tilted her head. "Another student?" **

**Akihiko came into the conversation. "Not exactly. He's the Chairmen, he helped arrange for you and your brother to stay at the dorms." **

**Tomoko straightened her head and smiled. "Oh right, I forgot Mitsuru mentioned him." **

**Akihiko explained further. "He'll be meeting with you and your brother tomorrow tonight with Takeba." **

**"Right, I'll get Minato and-"**

**"Oh, he left." **

**Tomoko frowned, shooting her head to him. "What? Where did he go?" **

**Akihiko was a bit taken by her reaction on her missing brother. "He went with a boy in his class. He's probably on his way back to the dorm as we speak." **

**Tomoko hung her head low. "Geez, how heartless of my bro to ditch me like that." **

**Mitsuru chuckled, lightly folded her arms over her chest. "How about Akihiko and you walk to the dorms together?" **

**They both looked to Misturu. "I don't know, I'm planning to train after school." He said, not really knowing if he wanted to.**

**Tomoko had a big question mark over her head, not knowing this 'training' he kept talking about.** **"Take her with you. Maybe you can show her around Iwatodai as well." The redhead encouraged.**

**Akihiko sighed, and glanced to Tomoko. "Do you want to tag along?" **

**Tomoko pondered, and gave a shrug. "May as well, I got nothing else to do."**

**Akihiko nodded, Misturu smiled. "Tres Bien!" She said, with a perfect French accent. "I'll meet you two back at the dorm. Oh, and Akihiko?" **

**He looked to her. "Yeah?"**

**"Make sure you're not out **_too_** late." **

**Akihiko knew what she meant and nodded. "Yeah, I know." Misturu turned and left, he looked back at Tomoko. "So, ready to go?" **

**Tomoko nodded. "Sure." She smiled.**

* * *

><p><strong>48 Wednesday**  
><strong>After School<strong>

Akihiko and Tomoko grabbed they're school bags and left the school building. "How about I show you the Strip mall? We can grab a bite to eat."

Tomoko nodded. "Sure, I'm star-"

"Look! It's Akihiko!"

They stopped mid-way to the gate and looked, seeing two girls running toward them.

"Oh! Akihiko!"

They ran over to Akihiko, shoving Tomoko in the process. Tomoko fell into the grass, better than the cement.

"Oh Akihiko! You're so handsome!"

"Are you free? Would you like to hang out with us?"

Hearts spun above the girls' heads, Akihiko grew a sweat drop on his own. "I'm busy after school." He said, wishing they would go away.

"Aww, you are?"

"Ohh! Are you training? Can we watch?"

"Please!"

Akihiko's sweat drop grew. "No, I already have someone with me."

The girls were shocked.

"What!"

"Who!"

Akihiko nodded his head to a no longer standing Tomoko. "Tomoko here." He turned and noticed she was on the grass. Just sitting there watching the display as if it was a entertaining puppet show. "Oh!" He went over and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

"I'll live." She answered easily standing back up.

"That's the new student, isn't it?"

"Yea, but what does Akihiko see in her?"

"Yeah, she's dresses like a guy!"

"What a freak!"

Akihiko glared the girls, but before he could say anything, Tomoko went up to them. "Oh, oh, oh, you're _so_ clever! You think just because I dress, act, and be different Akihiko doesn't like me as a friend?" The girls were a bit uncomfortable from her straight forward sudden burst. In class she stayed quiet like a wall flower. Was it just a ruse? "You think you're so sexy, with your short skirts, make up, and stuffed bras?"

The girls, including Akihiko, were shocked by the words that escaped her mouth. They felt embarrassed from all of this and scurried off to who knows where. Akihiko covered his mouth, a smirk tugging upwards.

Tomoko grinned. "And that's how it's done." She looked to Akihiko, who was still surprised by her words. Mouth covered and eyes wide. "Oh, sorry about that." She said, hoping she didn't just made it awkward for him as well.

He threw out a few chuckles to her surprised, suppressed a burst of laughter. "No, that was great."

She raised her brows. "Really?"

Akihiko nodded. "It's been such a pain to leave this school without girls bugging me. This is the first time they ever left."

Tomoko laughed. "Well, Akihiko-san, if they ever bother you, come to me. I'll straighten those flats out." The two laughed and left for the strip mall.

* * *

><p>The two took a train ride to Iwatodai Station, then from there to the Strip Mall. They looked around, seeing many places to eat at.<p>

"Wow, it's pretty lively here." Tomoko commented looking around the crowded area.

"Yea, it can be when school ends or on our day offs." Akihiko looked to her. "So, where do you want to eat?"

Tomoko looked about but frowned."Akihiko-san, I don't even know most of these places."

Akihiko felt like an idiot for a second and scratched his head. "Oh, right, my bad. Well, there's Wild-duck Burger." He pointed up, her eyes following. "The Wakatasu Restaurant, Hagakure, and Sweet Shop on the second floor. Lastly, the third floor, is the Beef Bowl Place."

Tomoko pondered and gave a sigh. "They all sound so good!" She turned and looked to Akihiko. "Which do you recommend, Akihiko-san?"

He cupped his chin in thought. "Well, I was thinking the Beef Bowl place, but how about Hagakure?"

Tomoko tilted her head. "What do they serve there?" She asked, as they walked up the stairs, step by step.

"Ramen, of course!" Akihiko smiled. "Best ramen I say. I always came here to eat."

Tomoko grinned. "So, that's why you choose that pla-" Tomoko wasn't paying attention and tripped on a step, dropping her school bag over the railing.

Akihiko helped her up. "You okay?"

She easily shook the trip off. "Yeah, but I dropped my bag."

Akihiko stopped to wait up, as Tomoko ran down to get her bag. She picked it up under the spiral stairway, and dusted it off.

"Uhh…"

She looked up, seeing a pale sickly man, leaning against the stairs. "H-Hey, are you okay?"

"….Ah…Uhhahhh…." The sickly man groaned.

He came into the light, showing he was more than sick, he looked as if he was dying slowly. Tomoko stepped back, feared by the sickly man. His arms reached out toward her, as he groaned. Tomoko kept stepping back, until Akihiko came down and pulled her away from him. "

Tomoko, stay away from him." He said as the man fell to his knees. Akihiko took Tomoko's hand and brought her into Hagakure.

Akihiko ordered two specials. They're bags by the stools they sat at the front counter.

"Here ya go. Enjoy!"

"Thanks." Said Akihiko, as they received they're bowls of ramen. Akihiko waited for his ramen to cool, and looked to Tomoko. She gazed at her ramen filled bowl, her frowned face reflected into the steaming broth.

"Tomoko?"

She sighed. "Akihiko-san?"

"Yeah?"

Hesitating, she continued. "What was wrong with that man? He looked like a zombie."

Akihiko frowned to himself. He looked into his ramen bowl. "It's Apathy Syndrome."

She looked up at him. "Apathy Syndrome?"

"Apathy syndrome is a mysterious condition that affects the residents of Tatsumi Port Island." He explained, as his voice darkened. "No cure has been found, not even a treatment."

His hands tightened into fists on the counter. "Those suffering from the syndrome suffer from debilitating level of apathy, when it strikes the inflicted will collapse in a heap where ever they happen to be and become unable to move, feed, or care for themselves. And sooner or later, they die, or, join the Lost." The air became tense between the two. Akihiko noticed how the frown was worse on Tomoko's face "I'm sorry…" He sighed. "I'm sure a cure will be found soon."

She nodded, and looked to her ramen. "Ah, it's getting cold." She said, as she started eating it. Akihiko ate his as well.

Akihiko felt that he did something wrong. When returning to the dorm, they didn't say a word.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

The two returned to the dorm, Akihiko went to his room, not saying a word. She met up with her brother, seeing he was waiting for her before meeting the Chairman. Tomoko looking around; only Yukari, and a man with her sat at the couches. Yukari glanced over, noticing they're arrival.

"Oh, they're back." Said Yukari, making the man turn over.

"I see, they're the ones." He stood from his chair and the siblings approached him. He had a friendly smile with mid long wavy hair and glasses. His attire of a brown suit jacket, matching slacks, white shoes, and black sweater. "My name is Ikutsuki Shuji. I'm the chairman of the board for your school." He greeted.

By Tomoko's prospective, he seemed pretty friendly. They've only spoken on the phone about living arrangement. This is her first time meeting him face to face. He gave a chuckle. "Ikutsuki, rather hard to say, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself."

Tomoko smiled and held her hand out. "Tomoko Arisato. Thank you for letting us stay here."

He smiled. "No trouble at all. I'm glad to have finally met you and your brother in person."

He shook hands with her brother. "Minato." He greeted, giving a soft smile back.

They sat down with Ikutsuki and Yukari. "I hope this school year will be your best."

"It'll be my last." Tomoko shrugged. "So, you could say it will be my best."

Ikutsuki nodded. "That's right; we have another senior on our hands. Not to mention another junior. Yukari seemed lonely, being the only one in a junior class."

] "How long will you be staying here?" She asked. It sounded like she's wanted to ask that question.

Tomoko leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs. "Probably until my year is done. Or maybe mid-year. I'm planning to buy a house for me and Minato." She looked up at the ceiling with a weary smirk playing on her lips. "A home we can call our own."

The two smiled, Minato also smiled at his sister. He knew this was her dream since they became orphans, and will see that dream come true.

"Well then, I already know everyone will get along just fine." Ikutsuki smiled. "So, any questions?" He asked, legs crossed and hands on knees.

Tomoko leaned forward looking to him. "Actually, I do have one thing to ask."

They looked to her. "Ask away, my dear."

"Well," Tomoko paused to find the right words. "When Minato and I were on our way here last night,"

Minato noticed Yukari nervously looking over. "Yes?" Ikutsuki urged her to continue.

"Everything was so-"

"It was darker than usual." Minato cut his sister off.

They looked to him, along with his sister giving him a look for interrupting her. "Darker than usual?" Ikutsuki asked, with a questionable look.

"Minato." Tomoko spoke, but he continued.

"Yea, probably tired from the train ride here."

The nervousness left Yukari, as she gave a light sigh. Ikutsuki smiled and nodded. "I understand that." Tomoko looked to him. "Long trips can have that effect on you." Tomoko didn't know why her brother cut her off. She hoped there was a good reason to it.

The four stood from their seats. "Well, I'll be taking my leave now. I will come by here a couple days. So don't hesitate to ask any questions."

The siblings nodded. "You must be tired having to transfer in. You two should go to bed early. As they say, 'the early bird catches the bookworm.' Ha-ha." The siblings rose at brow at the failed to be funny joke. "Sorry for the pun, I couldn't resist."

Yukari sighed making them look to her. "You'll get used to his lame jokes soon." The siblings sweat dropped and went straight to bed. They were indeed tired.

* * *

><p><strong>49 Thursday  
>After School<strong>

School rushed through in Tomoko's mind, as she was still thinking the yesterday. _"As if the world is bad enough," _She thought. _"Soon, we'll probably be all dead." _She sighed, packing her school bag up. She heard light footsteps come over to her.

"Hey, Tomoko." She looked over her shoulder, even though she knew the voice. "About yesterday," Akihiko started. "I didn't really get a chance to show you around town." The image of that sick dying guy came to her mind. Her ears went deaf of Akihiko's voice, her mind stuck on that sickness. "Tomoko? Hey, you listening?"

She blinked, seeing Akihiko wave his gloved hand in her face. "Oh, huh?" She looked to him.

"You feel okay?"

Tomoko didn't really listen to what Akihiko was saying, and didn't want to be mean by asking him to repeat. She, herself, hates repeating. "Oh, yea, sure."

Akihiko's worried look became happy. "Really? Great, I'll meet you in front of the school. Since you were worried about your brother yesterday, I'm sure you'd want to make sure he gets back to the dorms, right?"

Tomoko smiled. "Thanks." Akihiko nodded and turned, leaving the room.

She got her bag and left the room. Tomoko found her brother heading for the stairs. "Minato, Bro." She called, he stopped on the second step, hearing his sister call. He turned and saw her. She ran over to him. "Hey, you going back to the dorms?" He nodded. "Alright," She leaned against the wall. "Going with anyone?"

He shook his head. "Myself today." He answered.

Tomoko put a hand on her hip and gave a stern look. "You make sure you get there safely, alright?"

He chuckled softly. "Alright Sis. You coming later?"

She nodded. "Akihiko invited me to see the place, want to come?"

"No thanks."

She shrugged, and let her arm off her hip. They both chatted about classes on their way to the front of the school. Outside they saw Akihiko, surrounded by girls again.

"Who are they?" Minato asked.

His sister answered. "Akihiko's fan service." Her eyes narrowed. "It's the same girls too." She looked to her little brother. "You go on ahead, Bro."

Minato gave a small wave. "Have fun with Sanada-senpai."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

They both opened the doors, Minato going on ahead, not giving Akihiko and the girls a glance.

Tomoko stopped at the top of the steps, close to Akihiko and the girls.

"Do you _really _want to hang out that that freak again?"

Tomoko's eye twitched with annoyance.

"Look, if you have a problem with it-"

"You can take it up with me."

They looked behind Akihiko, finding a smiling annoyed Tomoko standing with her arms crossed. The girls gave small glares and walked off grumbling to themselves. Akihiko chuckled, and smiled at Tomoko. "For now on, let's both walk outside of this fan girl filled school." Tomoko chuckled at that.

They walked along the sidewalk, heading to the train station. Akihiko's pace was fast but calm, he had no rush. One foot passing the other, as if he was normal walking to or from school. Tomoko's pace was a bit behind him, kicking stones, lifting her feet high in the air, as if a soldier marching to battle. Her hands folded behind her back holding her school bag loosely locked with her fingers. Her eyes stared at the cemented sidewalk, with a blank face.

"The mall isn't that big, but it has nice stores to check out." He spoke explaining the mall to her. Tomoko made an 'mm-hmm', letting him know she was half way listening. "I was thinking, maybe you want to check out the arcade. Your brother, Minato, told me you like to play at the arcade at times."

"I used to," She said, kicking a pebble into the street, and watch it fall off the curb. "But, I can't waste my money on such things like video games or the arcade."

Akihiko stopped, and followed her slower pace, looking at her. Her eyes went back to the passing sidewalk they walked upon. "You're saving up for college?" He asked. 

"Nope." She shook her head. "A home."

Akihiko found this answer to be bazaar. "A home? Like a house?"

She nodded and smiled softly at the clear blue cloudless sky. "I promised myself I would provide a home for my brother. I want to put my money to a home, and for his college education if I can."

Akihiko raised a silver brow. "What about you? You're going to college before him, right?"

Tomoko snorted a laugh, and started swaying her head lightly back and forth, as if her head was a metronome for a tune. "The money I got will be for the house I'll buy. I'd have to wait or skip college. Besides, I have high grades, so a scholarship might pay for it, if I'm lucky."

Akihiko never met anyone so dedicated to their sibling, other than himself. While on the train ride, they sat next to each other, talking about class and school and such. The sickly man from yesterday was finally out of Tomoko's head. Hearing and being with Akihiko made her feel better when her mind would go negative.

* * *

><p><strong>Paulownia Mall<strong>

The two entered the mall; some shops were crowded, empty, or closed. Tomoko looked around, seeing an arcade, police, music store, and others. Been so long since she snuck to a mall before. This was a bit bigger than the one she did.

"Where do you want to check out first?" Akihiko asked.

Tomoko looked up at him, not expecting him of asking her to choose. "Oh, well, hmm."

She pondered, thinking about each store. Arcade and music store is out, since she couldn't buy anything, in fact, all the stores were out since everything has to be paid. She gave a sweat drop, and would feel guilty if Akihiko wasted his money on her for anything. They had only just met and it would be wrong.

"Uh, how about you check out the shops, I'll stay here by the fountain." Tomoko walked over, sitting on the edge of it. She looked into the water, seeing her reflection. Behind here, Akihiko's reflection came into view.

"Why? I brought you here to check out the stores."

She looked at him through the reflection. "Yea, but I can't buy anything, saving up."

"Then I'll take care of the money."

"No, I don't want you to waste your money on me."

Akihiko blinked and chuckled. "You're so weird."

Tomoko gave him a look, this time to the real Akihiko, not the reflection. "How so?" She questioned.

"Most girls would beg their bo-their friends for money on random stuff..." He laughed. "It's like you got some guilt complex holding you back."

She stood her hands on her hips. "For your information, I _do_ have a guilt complex."

Akihiko smiled at her and laughed, she smiled back. The two mostly looked at music in the store, watching teens play in the arcade, and even peeked in on the karaoke, watching some sing well or sing badly. Soon, Akihiko and Tomoko sat at a cafe, to chill. Akihiko assured her the coffee wasn't that expensive, making her feel alright about it.

"You don't drink much coffee?" Akihiko asked, as they sat across in nice comfortable chairs, waiting for their drinks.

Tomoko shook her head. "Not really, I'm more of an ice tea or hot tea person."

"Well, they have nice coffee, so I think you'll like it."

Tomoko felt a pain in her chest making her give an 'hmp' and rub it. Akihiko was looking around not noticing. Tomoko ignored it, finding it going away as soon as he looked back to her.

Soon, the drinks came, they both got non-caffeine, not wanting to stay up for the next 4 hours. "Here you go." The waitress smiled, the two teens smiled back.

"Thanks."

"Anything else you need?"

Tomoko raised a hand. "Where are the bathrooms?"

The waitress pointed behind her. "Down the hall, sharp right."

Tomoko stood. "Thanks. I'll be right back, Akihiko."

He nodded. "Alright."

She scooted past tables and chairs, following the woman's instructions she soon found the woman's bathroom. She almost missed it, it was indeed a sharp turn to it.

Akihiko, sipping his coffee, heard a beeping on his cell. He pulled it out, reading the screen, seeing he got a text from Mitsuru. He flipped it open and read the message.

**_Akihiko,_**

**_Tomoko's brother is here. He was wondering where she was at this time. Is she with you?_**

**_-Mitsuru_**

Akihiko chuckled and replied back.

**_Mitsuru,_**

**_Yea, she's with me. We're at the mall, having a good time. Sorry for worrying you._**

**_-Akihiko_**

He sent the text and put his phone on the table, waiting for a text back.

* * *

><p>In the bathroom, Tomoko came out of the stall, after the sound of the toilet flushing. She sighed and went to the sink to wash her hands.<p>

"Well, I didn't get my period yet." Tomoko said to herself, and rubbed her chest. Some pain came to her lower stomach when she entered the restroom. She washed her hands with some soap, rinsed, and got some paper towels to dry them off.

"It'd be about a week early if I got my period this week. But, they feel like cramps." She said, giving a light groan having a stabbing pain go to her chest. "Is this what heartburn is like?" Tomoko never had such a thing, so it seemed logical to think that. "I'll ignore it for now. I don't want to spoil the fun with Akihiko-san."

She quickly left the bathroom and rejoined a smiling Akihiko.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked, putting his half empty cup down.

Tomoko nodded with a smile. "Yea, I'm good."

After about half hour of talking, Tomoko had two cups of coffee, Akihiko's coffee stayed half empty. Though, later on, Tomoko's stomach was beginning to bug her. She tried her best to hide the pain with the sharpness came. The pain jumped between her stomach and chest, fading in and out.

Akihiko glanced at his cell phone, seeing he got a text five minutes ago. He read the message, as Tomoko was checking her own phone.

**_Akihiko,_**

**_You do know the time right? If you don't leave now, you'll never make it back before midnight._**

**_-Mitsuru_**

Akihiko glanced at the clock on his cell phone. The time made his heart skip two beats. 11:24.

_"Damnit! We've been here not realizing the time."_ He cussed in his head.

"Oh, it's late." Said Tomoko, checking her own cell phone time.

Akihiko looked to her. "Yea, we better go." He paid for the drinks and they soon rushed out of the mall. More like Akihiko rushed themselves out of the mall.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p><strong>Late Evening<strong>

Akihiko was pulling Tomoko's arm nearly out of place. Every step she took made her upper body ache more. She just wanted to sit down for a bit and take a breather. Since the heavy breathing wasn't helping either, along with just jugged down hot drinks.

_"Maybe drinking two cups of coffee doesn't really help..."_ She thought, one eye closed tightly. "A-Akihiko-san, slow down."

Akihiko looked back, seeing her face show pain. He quickly stopped and let her arm go. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to-"

But she knelt down, gripping her shirt. He sees he didn't cause the pain, it was something else. "Tomoko?"

She let out a small cry, eyes were starting to water. "It hurts..." She whimpered. Akihiko knelt next to her.

_11:59:57_...

"What's wrong? What hurts?"

_11:59:58_...

"My chest... My whole body.." She hissed some air. "I feel like I'm being ripped apart..."

_11:59:59_...

Akihiko checked his cell phone clock "Shit-!"

_12:00:00_...

**Dark Hour**

Akihiko looked around, for sure, it was the Dark Hour. It was like how it was when Tomoko and Minato first came to town. "Shit, too late."

They weren't far from the dorm, they were outside the shrine. Tomoko gave a whimper, bringing Akihiko's attention back to her.

"Tomoko, if I carry you, would that hurt?"

She nodded still breathing heavy. Akihiko sighed. He didn't know what to do. He put his cell away, unable to call Misturu or the chairman, due to all the tech becoming dead in the Dark Hour.

**"Akihi..."**

He heard Mitsuru's voice. Tomoko could hear her as well; she looked around seeing where she was. "Akihiko here, is that you, Mitsuru?"

After some static, the voice came clear. It sounded as if they were talking through radios. But he held none, how was he..? **"Akihiko, where are you!?"** She practically yelled.

Akihiko talked, placing his hand on Tomoko's back. She started coughing, covering her mouth. "I'm at the shrine with Tomoko, we're stuck."

**"Stuck? What do you mean?" **

Akihiko sighed in frustration. "I mean, stuck as in Tomoko can't move." Akihiko helped Tomoko lean against the wall, as she was having a coughing fit.

**"What? Did a shadow attack you?"** Mitsuru asked, Tomoko had not heard the classmate in such panic before.

_"Shadow...attack...?"_ Tomoko thought, as she watched Akihiko talking.

"No, and I hope not. Tomoko's in serious pain. She told me her body feels like it's ripping apart and she's coughing hard." He explained.

**"It could be a reaction to the Dark Hour. Though, I never heard of such a reaction."**

"Are you saying she could be rejected and turned into a stiff coffin, or even a shadow?!" Akihiko yelled, getting impatient by the second.

Tomoko's eyes widened after giving a heavy cough. Something came up. Removing her hand she saw blood on it. Things were getting darker, like the clouds were blocking moon's light. She looked up; something black came from behind Akihiko, it had a blue mask and nearly twelve hands holding sharp knives.

**"Try to hurry back!"** Mitsuru ordered.

"Akihiko...A-Aki..."

Akihiko glanced to Tomoko. "What is it? What's wrong?" Akihiko didn't get an answer, for the shadow throw him back onto the other side of the street, slamming into the wall.

"Akihiko!" Tomoko screamed, and then saw the monster in front of her. She froze, Tomoko felt like this was a nightmare. But the pains were proving this was the real deal, her whole body felt to be on fire.

"Don't you touch her!" Akihiko yelled, jumping to punch the monster. He managed to throw a good one, but it didn't affect the creature. One of the arms merely sliced at him, drawing blood from his left arm. He fell back, holding his painful arm.

"Akihiko!"

"Tomoko! Run!"

Tomoko stood and turned, but she froze. Everything went silent, as if time had frozen. **_"You must do it..."_** Said a voice.

The voice sounded young, a young male. "Who's...?"

**_"To lose the pain and save your friend, you must do it..."_**

She turned around, facing the frozen monster. "Do what? Kill it...?"

**_"Yes, only one way of doing that..."_**

Something shined in Akihiko's school bag. Tomoko looked down, seeing the yellow moon glow shine off it. She bent down and pulled out a silver gun. "A gun...?"

**_"No, it's not that, but it looks like it. Just aim it the right way... And everything will go away..."_**

Tomoko nodded. **_"Aim it the right way..."_** She pointed the gun at herself, in the face, in the head. Right in between the eyes, with just one hand, staring at the killing beast. **_"...And everything will go away..."_** She put her finger on the trigger.

**_"Now, repeat after me..."_**

She gave a few pants, took a deep breath and whispered. "Per...so...na..."

She pulled the trigger, and everything changed! The sound of glass shattering, Tomoko's voice screeched out into the night air. Something was being born, a Persona.

"I Am Thou... Thou Art I... I am Garuda, the demon of Wind."

Akihiko was shocked to see this, all of this. He looked from the newly summoned Persona to Tomoko, her face scared him. She has a sinister smile, like she was about to kill someone… and was happy for it. Her eyes were dark with no pupils, her face even darkened.

"Garuda," She said, sounding dark and evil. She slowly lifted her arm and pointed at the shadow before them. "Destroy it." Garuda obeyed and attacked the shadow.

_"Is that, Tomoko...?"_ Akihiko questioned in his head. _"Tomoko looks so... Sinister and evil. I don't even recognize her."_

The battle was cut short as the now weak shadow escaped into the dark night. Garuda gave out a screech into the air and disappeared, into Tomoko's heart. "Amazing..." He heard a thud, and looked over, finding Tomoko lying on the cold hard cement sidewalk, limp and not moving. "Tomoko!" He got up and ran over, ignoring the pain in his arm. He picked her up, letting her lay in his arms. "Tomoko, Tomoko!"

She opened her eyes weakly, and looked at the one who was calling her. "…Akihiko..?"

**"Akihiko! What happened?"** He heard Mitsuru, the connection must have been cut when Tomoko's Persona appeared.

"The shadow was destroyed." He answered, Tomoko in his arms.

**"You defeated it?"**

"No," He looked down at the now sleeping Tomoko. "Tomoko killed it."

Three voices of the word 'what!' came. **"Are you saying Tomoko summoned her own Persona? That easily? And defeated the shadow?"** Came Yukari's voice.

Akihiko sighed. "Yea, but she's unconscious, and I'm injured." He took in some air, feeling pain in his side. Holding her up was a tad of a struggle.

**"How badly injured are you?"** The chairman asked.

"My arm is cut, and I might have fractured a few ribs."

**"Don't worry, I'll come get you."**

Akihiko nodded "Alright."

**"Just stay alive."** He last heard her say, and then static.

He took the gun like weapon out of Tomoko's fingers and looked at it. "Who would've known you'd have such a strong power…"

But he thought about it, the image of that evil look in her eyes and face came to his head. "I've never seen such a reaction before. The pain I can understand, but that feeling. I felt scared myself." He thought and decided to move.

He propped himself against the wall, laying Tomoko's head in her lap, an arm laying protectively over her shoulder. "Though, this could be bad. I better ask the chairman about this." He looked back and forth, looking down the bloody roads keeping an eye out for Mitsuru.

* * *

><p><strong>418 Saturday  
>Afternoon<strong>

Tomoko lay in the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling. She woke up that morning and has been staring at the clean white ceiling for probably more over four hours. She didn't bother ask the time or date to the nurse. The nurse herself didn't even ask how she was feeling. She'd come in, check around as if something was to be broken, then leave. Tomoko had the thought of how big her paycheck was for being such a _good_ and _helpful_ nurse.

The door creaked open; Tomoko assumed it was the lazy –hopefully under paid- nurse. The footsteps sounded differently; more sharp and louder then sneakers. Seeing the face that looked down at Tomoko made her shot up.

"Minato!" She gasped sharply, grabbing her head in pain. It felt like a sledge hammer hit her brain.

"Not so fast, Sis. Lay back down." Minato warned, gently pushing her back.

"How did I get here? Why am I here?" She asked as he helped set her pillows to sit up a bit.

Minato knew those question would come from his dear sister. He put his hands in his pockets, having a calm face cover his worried one. "You're recovering her from the battle. Yukari-san told me about it. Sanada-san took you here after you fainted."

"Recover?" She questioned, her brother nodded and looked out the window behind him.

"I woke up yesterday. Something happened to us Sis." Minato took a glance at her from the corner of his eye. "Do you remember what happened that night?"

Tomoko looked down at her hands in thought. Her eyes narrowed, almost glaring, trying hard to remember. "I remember Akihiko and I were on our way to the dorms. We got attacked by these…Monsters."

Minato stayed silent, letting her finish. He heard it from Akihiko's side of the story, as he questioned what happened to his sister. But he wanted to know what she remembers exactly. "What I remember the most is, holding a gun to my head. The word 'Persona' came to my mind. When I pulled the trigger, another creature came, but it was an Egyptian bird like creature." Minato looked over at his sister. "I can't remember after that. She looked to her brother with a sigh. "That's all I remember."

Minato nodded and sat next to his sister a soft smile gracing his lips. It made herself smile; she must have worried her brother. Something an elder sibling shouldn't do to the younger.

Tomoko was soon released and walked to the dorms with her brother. She wanted to take a shower; being a sleep for over a week gave her a dirty feeling. Minato couldn't blame her; he felt the same when he woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

By the time they arrived the sun was setting. Yukari was waiting for them. "Hey, Tomo-Senpai." She greeted. "How do you feel?"

Tomoko smiled. "I feel alright. A bit skanky, but nothing a shower will fix."

Yukari smiled with a sigh. "When you and Minato-kun blacked out, I was afraid you both fell into a coma!"

Minato gave a soft smile, Tomoko laughed. "Can't keep me down. Anyway, I'll be hitting the showers." Tomoko walked past her and up the stairs.

Yukari looked to Minato. "When she's done her shower bring her up to the room, please? The Chairman and Mitsuru-Senpai are waiting."

He nodded and he went up to the boy's floor as followed up to the room she spoke of.

Tomoko washed her hair, smelling the refreshing scents of coconut. Her hair always smelled of such, as she used coconut shampoo only. She remembers once Minato accidentally used the rest of it. He never shall touch her stuff after she smelled coconuts on him. The showers, which were in the ladies room downstairs. It had light steam emerging from it, as the sounds of the running water already dispersed. Tomoko's wet clean body hid under a green robe, and her head being tried by a towel.

Just as she left, she noticed someone just coming in. Looking over, it was none other than Akihiko Sanada. When he turned, coming into the room, he saw her and froze. She had the robe tightly around her body, reveling curves, while her wet shiny hair fell around her half dried face. The only thing Akihiko saw bare was her hands, face, neck, and from her shins down to her toes.

She smiled, as if nothing was wrong. "Hey Akihiko-san."

Akihiko heard she woke up, and came straight home from practice to see how she was doing. But this didn't come to his mind at all! He was expecting her to be sitting around or with her brother. His mouth was ajar, and he tried not to stare. Sure, it wasn't a big deal to Tomoko, after growing up in an orphanage mostly of boys, you get used to it. Akihiko shook his head, and looked away blushing.

"So, uh-" He cleared his throat. "Feeling better?"

Tomoko nodded. "Yea, feeling much better." She noticed how he was acting, and decided to tease him. Being a torturous woman that she is. "Akihiko,"

He glanced over, seeing her slowly walking up to him. His cheeks were getting redder every step she took. "Y-Yes?"

She chuckled seductively. "Why are you blushing? Never seen someone in a robe before?" She placed her soft pale around his neck, as her face was close to his by no more than three inches. Akihiko can plainly smell the delicious scent of coconuts in her hair and on her body. Which was pressed up against his own body. He stiffened at the feeling of her against him. He gulped, what exactly was she doing!?

But then Tomoko backed away and started laughing. Akihiko's face went from nervous to confused in a flash. She bent over, laughing, trying to calm down. "Y-Your face!" She laughed, throwing her head back in a laughing fit.

Akihiko glared her; his face was as red as his vest. He wasn't that mad, but he was shocked from her actions and couldn't really speak. She looked to him, trying to calm down and apologize, but failed and continued laughing.

"I-It's not funny!" He yelled defensively.

She finally calmed down, wiping her eyes. "You're right. You're right, I'm sorry."

His blush went away, as he folded his arms. "I see you really _are_ better." He said, changing the subject the best he can.

She smiled. "Yea."

His face turned serious. "After you… you know, get changed," She giggled, as he nearly blushed again. "I want you to meet in the command room. It's on the fourth floor, double doors. Can't miss it, really."

Her smile faded. "Is it about what happened to me and Minato?"

Akihiko nodded. "We'll explain everything."

"Alright, I'll go change then." She turned going up the stair case.

Akihiko turned to lock the front doors, since everyone was here.

* * *

><p>Up in the command room, Tomoko and Minato arrived, seeing Mitsuru, Ikutsuki, Yukari, and Akihiko waiting from them. Tomoko changed into another one of her school uniforms, not really wanting to be in night clothes yet. Ikutsuki started explaining everything to the siblings.<p>

"A single day consists of more than 24 hours." He said, Tomoko raised a brow. "Would you believe me if I said that?"

The siblings shook their heads. "No, I wouldn't."

Mitsuru chuckled. "Understandable. However, you already experienced this." She looked to them. "Disappearing lights. Machines shutting off. Coffin-like objects lining the streets…"

"_Just like when we first got here."_ Tomoko thought, her brother thought the same thing.

"I'm sure you both have noticed somewhere inside that you'd gone through an 'abnormal time fame'." They nodded. "That is the 'Dark Hour'. A hidden time between one day and the next."

"A hidden time?" Minato asked.

Ikutsuki looked to him. "More of a, "Time there's no way to know about", rather than hidden. But the Dark Hour always comes every night at midnight. Tonight, and all other nights ahead."

Akihiko smirked. "Normal people just don't know it's there." They looked to him. "They're all fast asleep in their coffins. But the looks of it aren't the only interesting things about the Dark Hour." He stood up, grinning at the two. "You've seen them! Monsters, whom we call "Shadows"."

Tomoko remembers him saying that when they got attacked. "Shadows only appear during the Dark Hour, and attack anyone that is alive. That's why we defeat them! Isn't it exciting?"

Tomoko didn't find it exciting, only terrifying. "Akihiko!" Mitsuru stood, now angry. "Why are you always…!" She sighed. "You've seen the results of you recklessness!" Tomoko looked to Akihiko, he glared Mitsuru.

Ikutsuki sighed. "No need to fret. He does fight diligently." He stood with the other two. "Let me conclude this. We are the 'Special Extracular Execute Sector'!"

_"S.E.E.S."_ She thought, remembering the words on the gun.

"To the general public, we're a school club. But in reality, we are a group of people chosen to fight shadows."

Tomoko looked to Mitsuru. "What exactly are 'shadows'?"

"Shadows devour your 'spirit'. If you are attacked and devoured by one, you will be reduced to a mere living corpse. The "Apathy Syndrome" we hear about so much are most likely their doing."

_"__That would explain it. It's like those people are bodies without souls." Tomoko pointed out._

They nodded. "During the Dark Hour," She continued. "Things do not normally function the way we do. Electricity, animals, humans."

"_That would explain my MP3 Player turning off…"_ Minato lightly thought.

"And even our notion of "Time"." Ikutsuki continued for her. "But very rarely we come across someone who has a natural resistance to the Dark Hour. Those people have the possibility to awakening to a "power" that enabled them to fight shadows. That power we call "Persona". The same power we saw you use."

"And Persona are?" Tomoko asked.

"It's like your other half, the powerful side of you." Ikutsuki answered. "Shadows and only be defeated by "Persona Users". All of you here are the only people who can fight them."

Tomoko's eyes narrowed them suddenly. "What exactly are you saying?"

"You're asking us to join your group?" Minato asked. For an answer, Mitsuru brought up a silver suitcase, and opened it, revealing two S.E.E.S bands and guns. "We had evokers prepared especially for you two. I want you to lend us your powers."

Minato thought about his answer, but Tomoko had that covered. "No frick'n way!" She yelled, slamming the case shut.

They were surprised by her answer, more like shocked. "Why?" Akihiko asked.

She glared him. "The only reason why we moved here was to start a new _normal_ life! Not go run around chasing shadows and shit!"

Akihiko turned to her. "No need to be freaked out about it. Just join us."

She glared him more. "I won't! Why would I want to join a group and get myself killed! I remember what happened to you, Akihiko! You're arm bleeding, fractured ribs!"

"That's nothing! I swear it'll be a good choice to make!"

"I'm not putting my brother in any danger!"

Ikutsuki stepped forward. "Akihiko, let her decide her answer for herself." They looked to him. "I don't blame you not wanting to join. But if you don't, will you be able to handle them yourself?" Her eyes went wide at his words. "When you get your home, they won't stop coming. They attack anyone, including you and your brother."

Tomoko looked away, this was something she wished didn't have to happen. "_Maybe it's not too late to move again."_

"Wait!" Yukari stood. "Don't put pressure on her like that! If she wishes not to join, then-"

"Fine." They looked to her, she looked up with narrowed eyes. "Fine, I'll join."

Minato nodded. "Me as well."

Mitsuru smiled. "Thank you. You'll be great help. Ask me if there's anything you need to know." Akihiko looked to Tomoko, she glared the floor, and he saw anger in her eyes.

Whether Tomoko wanted to or not, she really had no choice. She allowed her brother to fight, as long as she stayed by him. If anything were to happen to him… She'd rather die without him in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>419 Sunday**  
><strong>Evening<strong>

It was a day off from school, so Minato spent the day with his sister. They were in his room, playing cards. Something they always did at the orphanage. They were playing war, a game which took forever. But they both enjoyed the game very well, it calmed Tomoko.

Soon, it was up to when Minato had nearly all the cards, Tomoko left with three. Minato put a 6 down; he waited for his sister's response. She didn't move, he looked to her removing his headphones.

"Sis?" She was spacing out. He waved his hand on her face. "Tomoko?"

She shook her head. "Oh, sorry. Where were we?" She put down a two, Minato took both. If she was focusing, she'd be doing better.

**Knock-knock**

The siblings stopped and looked to the door. "Hey, it's me." Came Yukari's voice. "Can you come down here? Also, is Tomo-Senpai there?"

Tomoko and Minato stood. "Yea, we're coming." Tomoko answered. Minato put the deck on his desk and they left to the lounge There, they met with Akihiko and Yukari down at the lounge.

"…Okay, they're here. So, what's this all about?" Yukari asked, they looked to Akihiko.

"There's someone I wanna introduce." Akihiko went to the front door, opened it, and yelled out, "Hey, hurry up!"

A voice from outside in the dark replied, "Hold your horses… This is frick'n heavy."

Minato and Yukari knew the voice. Tomoko on the other hand, was as lost as ever. Akihiko moved, as a young teen from their school came in, rolling a huge suitcase and two backpacks on each arm. Yukari's eyes bulged from shock.

"J-Junpei! Why is _he_ here?" Tomoko glanced at her. She could easily tell she didn't like this boy but knew him. Said young teen put his bags down and smiled at the three. "Wait, don't tell me…"

Akihiko looked to them, knowing where Yukari was going. "This is Junpei Iroi from Class 2-F. He'll be staying here as of today."

The teen, Junpei, gave a chuckled. "Wazzup?"

Yukari didn't seem happy one bit, but was still in initial shock from seeing him. "He's staying _here_? You've gotta be kidding me!"

Akihiko couldn't help but smirk. "I bumped into him the other night. He has the potential, but he just awakened to it recently. I told him about us, and he agreed to help."

Tomoko started to wonder if Yukari's eyes could pop out at any second. "You have the potential? For real!?"

Junpei shrugged. "He found me cry'n like a baby at the convenience store surrounded by a bunch of coffins. I don't remember much but… Man that's embarrassing!" He smiled, putting a hand in his pocket. "He said that's, ya know, completely normal… In the beginning. Like, bein' confused and not remembering anything. Did ya guys know that?"

"Didn't happen to me." Minato half lied.

He shrugged. "Big deal. It happens to everyone else."

Tomoko spoke. "I was kind of the same. Which reminds me, Akihiko?" Akihiko and Minato looked to her. "Can you tell me what happened exactly the other night? There are some details I don't remember."

"Sure." He said.

Junpei grinned. "But man, I was shocked to find out about you guys. Well, except you." He said, referring to Tomoko. He grinned and walked over to her. He was very tall, taller then Tomoko making her look younger than him. "It's pleasure to meet you. And you are?"

Tomoko sneered. "I'm Tomoko Arisato, Minato's older sister. A senior."

Junpei brows went up, as if he had just insulted her. "Ohhh…" He crawled back to his bags. Akihiko chuckled, seeing Tomoko snicker at her enjoyment. Junpei scratched his head. "I'm glad I'm not the only one. It could get kinda lonely, ya know. I bet you're stoked too, right? Have'n me join."

Tomoko was actually glad another guy came, she felt like she was making her brother and Akihiko feel out numbered. Yukari on the other hand, she just gave a sweat drop. "Huh? Uh, y-yeah…"

"Well, enough with introductions." They looked to a smirking Akihiko. "I think we're about ready…"

Junpei grinned. "Ooh, we're gonna go do somethin'? Sweetness!"

The three first members were a bit lost on what Akihiko meant. "With this many people, we can start exploring that place."

Yukari didn't look lost anymore. "You mean… Tartarus…?" She asked, Junpei looked at her then to Akihiko. "Tartarus…? What's that? …Sounds like toothpaste."

Tomoko now gave a sweat drop. _"Oh, I get it. He's an idiot…"_

Akihiko looked to him. "We believe we can find the reason for the Dark Hour there."

Yukari nodded. "I hope so…"

He looked to her with a nod. "The Chairman will give us the details tomorrow night. So be ready." They nodded.

Minato and Akihiko helped Junpei get settled, while Yukari and Tomoko went to the 3rd floor. As Tomoko walked to her room, Yukari stopped halfway to her own.

"Tomo-Senpai?" Tomoko stopped and turned. Yukari walked up to her, looking to have guilt on her face. What could she be guilty about? "I'm sorry about yesterday." Tomoko's brows rose. "You know, when they forced you to join."

Tomoko looked to the side, folding her arms. "I'll admit, I honestly had no choice. If fighting with you and the others is the only way for my brother to be safe in this world, than it's worth doing it."

Yukari nodded and smiled. "You really care for him."

Tomoko scoffed. "He _is_ my brother after all. Ever since our parents died, I've tried my best to protect and look out for him." She smiled wryly. "I've been fighting for him since our parents' death. Of course, now I'm fighting with you guys for my brother."

Yukari smiled. "Well, I wanted to apologize. They really did back you into a corner there."

Tomoko shrugged at her. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Yukari wondered what she meant, but didn't bother asking. They said their good nights and went off to bed. While Tomoko lay in her bed, she stared at the ceiling. Something clicked in her mind, a memory. "Some normal life…" She sighed and rolled over to sleep.

**4/20 Monday**  
><strong>Lunch<strong>

Tomoko wandered the halls hoping to find Akihiko. Mitsuru said he wanders around at lunch, hoping to draw off his fans. She turned a corner and saw the said boxer walking towards her. She waved. "Akihiko!" She called.

He looked around in fear of his fans, but noticed it was only Tomoko. He sighed and walked up to her. "Be careful, those girls could attack from anywhere." Tomoko rolled her eyes. "What's up?" He asked, leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

She placed her hands on her hips. "I wanted to ask you about the night I summoned my Persona." No one was around them in the halls but she still kept it low. Akihiko was slightly expecting this, since she mentioned it last night. "Minato said to ask you, he doesn't have the actual details."

Akihiko sighed silently. "Alright, let's walk home and I'll tell you."

She nodded, the bell rang. "Oop! Better get back to class! I got a history quiz today."

Akihiko chuckled. "Good luck with it." She smiled and they parted ways.

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

Tomoko laid her head on the desk; she was sulking from the history quiz she recently took. She ignored the sound of the class room door opening and sharp footsteps approaching her.

"How was the quiz?" Asked a very familiar male voice.

She looked up, sweat drop on her head and a smile. "Let's just say I hope Bro never asks me for help on his History."

Akihiko chuckled, Tomoko stood getting her bag. "Come on, how about we walk to the shrine. That's where it all happened." He said, referring to the other night.

Tomoko nodded and followed him. Leaving the school, the girls admired him, but didn't dare got up to him, seeing Tomoko walking beside him. Glares of daggers attacked her, but were no avail as she didn't even notice them.

* * *

><p>At the shrine, Akihiko and Tomoko walked calmly. Akihiko was going to challenge her to run, but his ribs would start hurting and he didn't want to worry Tomoko. They sat on the swings, their school bags on a nearby bench.<p>

"So, tell me." He looked to her. "What happened?"

Akihiko looked around, seeing it was safe to talk about the Dark Hour. "Well, I know you remember up to when you summoned your Persona." She nodded. "Well, after that, it just about weakened the Shadow and it ran off. But the short battle was amazing."

Tomoko rolled her eyes, but Akihiko's brow furrowed looking at the ground below them. "But, you were…" He tried to tell. "I don't know, different. You had this evil gleam in your eyes and this sinister smirk. It was like you were enjoying it all."

Tomoko was taken back; she looked down at the ground along with him. "Was I scary?"

Akihiko looked to her. He had to be honest, but didn't want to burst out saying 'you were scary as hell' or anything. "Yea, but not _that_ scary."

Tomoko nodded understanding. "By the by," He chuckled before looking to her. "How's your arm? And are your ribs that bad?"

This made Akihiko sigh. But not annoyed, just a regular sigh. "Still healing." He answered. "Since I got injured, I had to tell my boxing coach that I got into an accident. So he excused me until I fully recover." Akihiko gave a scoff. "It kind of sucks."

She looked to him. "I got nothing to do after school, so I'm pretty much _bored_ out of my mind."

Tomoko laughed at his emphasis on 'bored'. "How about you?" He asked.

She started lightly swinging on the swing she sat on. "I guess I healed when in the hospital. So, I'm good."

Akihiko smiled. "I was worried…" He muttered turning away and hunching a bit forward.

She stopped swinging and leaned forward, attempt to see his face. "Worried?" Tomoko questioned, making sure she heard him correctly.

Akihiko nodded. "Seeing I couldn't do anything, I felt useless. You may have taken that Shadow alone, but I felt…" He beathed. "I felt I wasn't strong enough to keep you from it."

Tomoko somehow felt guilty. _"Damn complex."_ She cussed in her mind. "If anything, I thank you, Akihiko."

He looked to her. "Huh? What for?"

She smiled. "Imagine if you weren't there with me. I would've been killed."

Akihiko only blinked, comprehending what she said. She was right; in a way he did save her. He smiled, Tomoko was glad to see that smile again. "You're right."

They returned to the dorm, talking about school and such. Tomoko still had the thought of fighting shadows again in the back of her mind. It would never leave her mind until everything was alright.

* * *

><p><strong>420 Monday**  
><strong>Evening<strong>

Once everyone got to the dorms, Akihiko and Mitsuru took the three members to some place that was called 'Tartarus".

"School!" Junpei questioned, glaring at what he believed was evil. He looked to Akihiko. "Why here?"

Said senior flipped his phone out. "Almost time."

_23:59:58_

_23:59:59_

_24:00:00_

**Dark Hour**

Just as before, Everything changed. But this included one more thing. Feeling the rumble of the ground shaking and hearing the sheer of metals bending. Junpei and Tomoko were the only ones with shock written on their faces.

"What the!? What happened to our school!" Junpei cried, even more horrified of the building than before.

Akihiko put his phone away. "This is the "maze" that appears only during the Dark Hour." Said Mitsuru. They looked to her. "This is Tartarus."

"B-B-B-But what happened to our school? Where'd it go!" Junpei didn't seem to understand.

"Once the Dark Hour passes, it'll return to its original shape." Mitsuru explained.

Junpei was still shocked. "But that makes no sense! How come this only happens to _our_ school?"

Yukari showed a bit of an annoyed glance at him. "I'm sure there's a lot of stuff behind it. Let's not worry about that…" She said.

Akihiko nodded with a grin. "There has to be something here that'll help us solve the mysteries of the Dark Hour. This is what this exploration is for. Exciting, huh?"

Tomoko glared at Akihiko. She will never understand the concept of how 'exciting' this was to him. Mitsuru noticed her glare and stepped in. "Akihiko, you can get excited all you like, but you're not going to explore."

Akihiko looked to her, feeling annoyed by that fact. "I-I know that! You don't have to repeat yourself!" Tomoko sighed.

They all entered Tartarus. Akihiko promised not to go on the floors if Mitsuru allowed him to go inside. Junpei and Tomoko were amazed by the looks of the inside. There was a clock to the left of a huge stair case that led to what Tomoko guessed the 'maze'.

"Wow, it's pretty cool inside too." Junpei commented.

"This is only the entrance. The labyrinth is up the stairs and beyond that door. We'll leave the exploring up to you four."

Yukari jumped at what Mitsuru said. "Huh! Only us four!"

Mitsuru walked over to a motorbike, Tomoko guess it was hers. "We don't plan on letting you go too far. I'll help you navigate by radio from here." Tomoko was skeptical about this, but she joined. Once again, she had no choice in the matter. "Akihiko's hurt so he can't come."

He sighed. "That's right…" He said, seemingly depressed for a second.

Mitsuru looked to Akihiko. "Pick out someone to be 'team leader' who will keep them organized."

"Leader?" "Like a captain?" Junpei and Tomoko questioned.

Said Junpei suddenly grinned, waving his hand up. "Me! Me, me! Pick me!"

Akihiko stared at them for a while, until he decided. "Tomoko, you do it."

She was shocked. "Me?"

Junpei was as well. "Her! Why her! She's a girl!"

Tomoko glared him. "I can hear you."

Junpei gave an apologetic look. "Uh, sorry Senpai." He apologized, remembering she's older than him.

"You know she's experienced a fight already." Yukari pointed out.

Junpei looked to her with wide eyes. "Whoa… You serious?"

"The real reason for my choice is clear. Junpei, Yukari…" They turned their attention to their male senpai. Akihiko quickly took out his evoker and pointed it at his head. "Can you two summon your Persona without any difficulties?"

The two juniors were a bit taken back by his question. Tomoko herself wasn't sure _she_ can do it herself. She doesn't remember half of her experience. "Akihiko, Why appoint me leader? I don't know if I can summon my Persona like last time."

Akihiko slid his evoker into the holster around his hip and smiled at her. "Don't worry, I know you can do it. You seem to be good at leadership, being older and having a strong spirit. You're tough, Tomoko."

Tomoko blushed from the comment and looked away. "Alright, that's a good enough answer."

"Specially made evokers and holsters." Mitsuru handed them out to the three, excluding Yukari having her own. Tomoko let it loose around her hip, having it on her right side. "I've also gotten some potions and weapons for you."

Swords were now in their grasp, Yukari had a bow and ultimate supply of arrows. She remembered hearing about her being in the archery club, makes sense. Junpei's eye glimmered with excitement when he held his new weapon.

"Cool!" He started swishing it around.

Yukari glared him. "Don't swing that thing! You could kill someone! Save it for the shadows."

Mitsuru smirked. "Well…" They looked to her, then to the door on the top of the stair case. "Let's begin…"

* * *

><p>Inside the first floor, the group was astonished by the structure of the place.<p>

"Its like one of those dimensioned paintings at art museums." Tomoko said to herself, seeing stairs in other areas and walls lined in different angles.

Junpei stared all around him. "Whoa… This is nuts…"

They started walking around, Tomoko in lead. She would look behind her every so often making sure everyone was with her, mostly Minato.

"It's so creepy… Feels like I'm gonna get lost." Said Junpei, head turning at anything in his interest.

"**Can you hear me?" **They heard Mitsuru's voice.

"Ooh, Senpai?" Junpei wondered, looking around him.

"**I'll back you up from here."**

"Oh… Can you tell what it's like in here?" Tomoko looked up.

"**It's one of my Persona's skills."**

"Is this the same thing you used when Akihiko and I were attacked?" Tomoko asked.

"**Yes. Though, I lost connection with you being so far away."** Tomoko nodded and looked to watching her brother who gazed around with a bored expression, as always. "**Tartarus changes its shape depending on the hour. I can support you to a certain extent. But you four will have to support each other most of the time."**

Tomoko heard running steps and glanced over, seeing Junpei running off somewhere. "Junpei! Get back here!" She called.

"**Hey! What did I just tell you!?"** Junpei was on another floor, completely different from the previous one. He was impatient and wanted to explore, so he left the three behind. "**Iori! What are you doing!?"** The junior scratched his head, not know where he had just run to. "**I'm sending the other two there now! Don't move, understand?"**

He swished his arm in a lazy manner. "Yea, yea…"

A growl came from behind him. "**Iroi!"**

Junpei managed to dodge the Shadow's attack, and dash back a few feet. He pulled out his evoker, and pointed it right at his temple. The Shadow turned, ready for another swipe. The trigger was pulled.

"HERMES!"

A Persona of a fighter swiped right through the Shadow, killing it instantly. Nothing but Junpei and his Persona, Hermes.

Running footsteps got heavy and close, as they reached the junior who sat against the wall. "Junpei!" They ran over to him. "You idiot! What did you run off for!" Tomoko hit him over the head.

"Ow!"

"You look tired, what happened?" Yukari asked.

Junpei grinned rubbing his head. "I wish you guys could have seen my heroic fight back there!" They three gave him a dumbfound look. Junpei saw a bird like shadow swooping down at the four. "Yuka-Tan! Senpai!"

The girls turned, seeing it just about to swipe at them. "Ahh!"

Before they could react, Minato jumped in front of them, taking a small blow at his arm. The girls were shocked at his actions. Tomoko couldn't believe her brother reacted so quickly. He lost balance and fell to the ground, holding his bleeding arm.

"Argh!"

"Minato!" Tomoko screamed.

"Minato!" Junpei yelled, but was too shocked to move.

"**Everyone alright?"** Mitsuru asked, no one answered her.

Tomoko laid her brother's head in her lap, he winced at the pain in his arm. Yukari just stared. "I… I can't even…"

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Akihiko asked Mitsuru, seeing she was not calm about what she heard.<p>

"I don't know! I'm not getting feedback!" She responded, attempting to try and get them.

Akihiko growled. "I should've gone with them!" He yelled to himself.

* * *

><p>"Yuka-Tan!"<p>

Yukari looked up, seeing the flying Shadow returning for another strike. Yukari had to do something. She pulled out her evoker and pointed it at her forehead. She took breathes, and glared at the oncoming shadow. Pulling the trigger…

"IO!"

A Persona of a woman sitting on a bull's head came and destroyed the flying Shadow with a gust of a wind attack. The Shadow faded, Junpei was amazed.

Yukari looked over, seeing Tomoko checking her brother's wound. Feeling guilty, she kneeled over to Minato's over side. "Minato-Kun, Senpai… It's my entire fault…"

Tomoko glared at her. "Damn right it is! This is _exactly_ why I didn't want to join! We could get killed here!"

"_I'm not hurt badly… But I don't wanna get up…" _Minato thought to himself.

"As long as you can fix this within ten seconds, we're done this shit!"

Yukari's eyes lowered, as a light brightened from her still summoned Persona. Minato's arm glowed, and soon the cut was gone! Tomoko was shocked; she wasn't seriously expecting her to actually _heal_ him! Junpei came over, finally regaining his footing.

"Yuka-Tan, his wound…"

"Huh?" Yukari looked up, finding Minato sitting up fine as ever. She didn't even know she did that.

"Yukari, his wound is gone!" Tomoko exclaimed, happy her brother was fine.

Yukari herself was a bit stunned still. "Is my… Power…?" She sighed and gave a smile. "I'm so glad… I'm sorry Tomo-Senpai."

"No, I'm sorry for snapping at you." Tomoko got up, helping her brother up. "Looks like I'm still stuck with you guys." She held a hand out to Yukari, with a smile. "Keep that healing power on you, and I may enjoy this."

Yukari smiled and accepted her hand, being pulled up to her feet. Tomoko was starting to get used to all of this.

Once they got used to summon their Persona, the group returned to the entrance. Akihiko and Mitsuru questioned them about what happened.

"Everything went great! Can't wait to summon mine." Tomoko said hands pants pocket, digging in them with excitement.

They were surprised, but happy she got used to it. Mostly Akihiko.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p><strong> 422 Wednesday**  
><strong>After School<strong>

"Hey, Akihiko?"

Tomoko and Akihiko were walking home. They practiced in Tartarus now and again, but Tomoko wasn't feeling right with her weapon. She decided to walk home with Akihiko –since he still had no boxing practice- and ask him on it.

He looked to her. "Yea?"

"Is there a way I can change my weapon?"

He raised a brow. "Sword not working for you?"

She nodded. "I mean, Yukari's got a bow and arrows. Could I change it?"

Akihiko smiled. "I know where you can get a different one."

He led her to the mall and from there, a police station.

"A Police Station?" She questioned, as they stood outside the small place. He looked to her. "Wouldn't they arrest us or think we're insane for all this Dark Hour stuff?"

Akihiko chuckled. "Don't worry, it's all taken care of." He walked ahead inside.

Tomoko's blonde brow arched. "Taken care of?" She followed him in, meeting Officer Kurosawa. He was a stern serious man, but seemed as bit friendly as well.

"Officer Kurosawa," The officer looked up from filing reports. "This is Tomoko Arisato. I told you about her and her brother."

She and the officer shook hands. "Good to meet you." He greeted.

Akihiko folded his arms. "She needs a new weapon."

He nodded understandingly "I have some new ones in the back."

Tomoko was surprised he allowed them to go in the back, or buy _weapons_ for that matter! She saw swords, knives, and other weapons. She only thought she'd see this in movies. Akihiko grinned at her reaction.

"Go ahead and looked through."

Tomoko tried out multiple weapons. One handed sword was too heavy. Two handed sword was too much of an effort. Knife was something she didn't trust herself with; if it's small and sharp, don't give it to Tomoko. She was about to give up when she saw something catching her full attention in the back corner. Akihiko was looking at knuckle brasses and others for his fist to pay attention. What Tomoko saw was a scythe, like a grim reaper's scythe!

It was tall, about 7 feet to be exact; Tomoko was about 5'6 or so. The blade was medium sized, about an inch thick, and so clean and shiny she saw her reflection in it. The colors of the blade were green fading into Yellow. It wasn't solid colors; they were tinted into the metal blade and were a light shade. Tomoko felt so drawn to it, her hand reached out to touch the scythe.

"Like it?"

Tomoko turned to the Officer. "Oh yes, it's really nice." She replied.

Kurosawa went over and picked it up. It looked to be light, but Tomoko could bet it was heavy as hell. He examined it and looked to the teen. "About 5,500 Yen." He said.

Tomoko gave in a sharp inhale. It original wouldn't be much, but she had a goal to reach. That goal is to get a home for her brother and send him off to college. Yet this goal was there too, keep her brother safe. Tomoko released a sharp exhale and gave a smile. "Well, I guess I'll have to stick with what I got."

"Why?" Akihiko came over. "I've never seen a real good weapon that like. Is it new?"

Kurosawa nodded and put it back against the wall. "It's new, that's why the price is so steep."

Akihiko folded his arms. "What's the attack rate?"

Before Tomoko knew it, a back and forth between the cop and boxer. She kept turning her head left and head, slightly getting a crick in it.

"40"

"Hit rate?"

"83"

"Is it easy to hold?"

"Surprisingly light, swift movement, and easy to use."

Akihiko looked to the confused blonde teen. "Tomoko, try picking it up."

Tomoko was a bit hesitant but did what he said. She put her bag down and gripped the scythe. The second her hands touched it, she felt something connect. Picking it up was no hard task for her, as she felt it was only the weight of a stick. Akihiko smiled at her, as she was amazed by how light it was. Feeling excited she backed up and started swinging it, as if fighting monsters. The way she moved made Akihiko's eyes stay on her. She moved swiftly as if she danced with her chosen weapon. She stopped and smiled at it, forgetting the males where there watching her.

"It moves well with you." Said Kurosawa.

She looked up, tint of pink blush on her cheeks. "Oh yes. It's um, nice."

She put it back against the wall. When her hands let it go, the connection felt broken. She sighed silently, but Akihiko knew. She was split; pay for it for her new goal, or keep the money for her old goal. He didn't blame her one bit, but the smile didn't leave as he thought of an idea.

"Thank you for letting me check around." Tomoko gave a bow.

Kurosawa bowed his head in return. "Check in whenever you need something." They nodded and waved leaving the station and the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Night<strong>

Tomoko sat in her room, doing her geography homework. Minato was there a while ago asking help for his History homework. From the quiz she was sure she failed today, she assured him to ask Yukari for help. Sitting at her desk, shoes off, feet bare, in her night clothing; A red tank top and black sweatpants. She kept writing answer after answer. Geography and history was not Tomoko's strong points. She was good in physics and math than history or science. Looking at the clock next to her paper piled desk read 11:45. She wasn't tired at all, she couldn't keep her mind straight.

"UGH!" She let out a sigh and slammed her head onto the wooded desk. The pencil rolled to the edge of it. "Why do I have to be put in these classes? Only one gym and one math class. The rest is all history shit!" She banged it again, resulting to having her pencil fall off the desk. She turned her head and glared it at the floor. "Stupid pencil."

Tomoko's been constantly yelling about her homework the whole time she got back. Akihiko said he was going to meet her there, but she hasn't heard him. Despite the boys were below on the second floor, she can still hear someone come into the dorms. The doors slam so loud, she was sure she could hear it on the rooftop! Of course, she was listening to her brother's MP3 Player earlier; he might have come in then. Not feeling like getting up to get the pencil, she let it lay there, her head on the desk as if she was sleep.

**Knock-Knock!**

"Come in." She called right away. Her face was now in the desk, so it was a muffled 'come in' to the knocker. Hearing the door opened, she heard only one foot step. Someone poked their head in and saw Tomoko on the desk.

"Tomoko?"

The voice made her head shot up and look over. It was indeed to silver haired boxer. "Akihiko." She got up and went over to him. "Did you just come back?"

"Yea, I was gone for some time, I had things to take care of." He said, scratching his head.

"Understandable." She replied.

He smiled shy like. "I have something for you."

Tomoko tilted her head. "Something for me? What is it?"

Akihiko gently took her hand. She looked from her hand to him. The smile on his face made her blush. "Come here." He said.

He took her out of her room and into the hall. He was careful, taking her down the stairs and into the lounge. When he stopped he turned to her. She caught her foot from almost hitting the couch and looked at the silver haired teen.

"Alright, what'd you drag me out here for?" Before an answer came, the clock struck midnight.

**Dark Hour**

Tomoko looked around knowing it was the Dark Hour. She looked back at Akihiko, putting her free hand on her hip. "Aright, what is it?"

He smiled and moved, revealing the exact scythe from the police station leading by the window. Seeing it in the dorm made her gasp. It all pieced together. Things to do, gift for her, dragging her down. She ran over to it, their hands disconnecting.

"Oh Akihiko! You didn't!" She squealed.

He smiled and put his gloved hands in his pockets. "I did. Seeing you not buying it, I just had to get it. Plus, it'll help you reach through Tartarus. I can understand your situation with your brother, so I let it off your shoulders."

She turned a huge smile on her face. "Thank you so much!"

Tomoko jumped, no, leaped at Akihiko and hugged him. More like glomped him. He fell back onto the couch. Tomoko landed on top of him. The two laughed seeing their accident fall.

"Sorry, Akihko. Let me just-"

"No, wait. I'll-"

"Woah! Wait! I'm falling!"

"Ah!"

The two ended up getting up at the same time. In result they fell to the floor. This time, Akihiko was on top of Tomoko. Her hair –despite being short- spread around her head on the floor. Hs hands pressed on the flood above her shoulder, her one arm over her head the other by her side. If one of their legs moved, it ends up rubbing against the other's leg. They didn't know who would move first; Tomoko or Akihiko. The both has red flushed faces, staring into each other's eyes. Her green eyes and his gray ones. What made it worse was her night clothing, which he just now took noticed, Her tank top really showed the size of her breast, including no bra. Tomoko was a size B 34, about average. Akihiko stiffened more, and more. He felt his hormones, those damned hormones he was warned about when he turned 13. He's never had a hormone attack before. To be truthful, Akihiko was getting every guy gets when he sees something that gets them going. And seeing Tomoko like this got him going. He was heating up inside.

"..Tomoko..."

"…Yea?"

But before Akihiko could say anything else, she moved her knee up a bit. Akihiko stiffened when he felt her knee pressed against his crotch. She didn't slam it, just about pressed against it. Thankfully, this brought him back to reality. He cleared his throat and got up fast as if he was going to fall in lava.

"Um, sorry about that." He mumbled and helped her up.

She chuckled, it was so cute. Hearing that chuckle made him smile. "My bad. I kind of shoved you."

Akihiko's stiffened feeling went away, as he felt better being a little farther from her. Averting his eyes from her. Remembering what she was wearing.

"I'll take it up to my room." Tomoko spoke. "Tomorrow can you tell Mitsuru that we'll be going to Tartarus."

He nodded. "Sure."

She got excited and hugged Akihiko again. He froze from the returning warm contact. She hugged tightly, her face in his chest. "Thanks so much, really. I owe you."

She let him go and rushed the scythe up to her room. Akihiko stood and sighed. He sat down on the couch, wiping his forehead from sudden sweat. His finger pulled at his string tie, letting it lose and unbutton the up collar button. Akihiko felt like the room was 90 degrees. He crossed his legs calm himself.

"This feeling, just go away." He said to himself.

Even after the Dark Hour, Akihiko didn't move from the couch. The thought of being aroused like that gave him such dirty thoughts. He kept mentally punching himself for thinking such filthy thoughts on Tomoko. He was not like those sleazy guys at school. Was this right for Akihiko to feel this way?

* * *

><p><strong>423 Thursday**  
><strong>Early Morning<strong>

"Woah, that's was cool of Sanada-Senpai!" Exclaimed Junpei.

"Yea. I'm kind of surprised he did that." Said Yukari.

The three young teens were outside Tomoko's room. She was washing her face at the sink as they waiting outside. The door was open and they saw the scythe against the bottom of her bed. She told them how he gave her the grand weapon. But nothing on them falling on top of each other… Twice. Knowing Junpei, he'd blab to everyone. Both she and Akihiko didn't need any attention of that kind.

"Why didn't you buy it, Sis?" Her brother asked who leaned against the door way.

Tomoko wiped her face with a small towel. "Because," She tossed it onto her desk and grabbed her bag. Stepping over to her little blue haired brother, she patted his head. "You know that money is for our new home. Every penny counts."

He gave his elder sister a smile. Tomoko shut her door and the four teens left for school.

* * *

><p>On the train to Gekkoukan High School, the silver haired boxer yawned loudly. He covered his mouth in attempt to lower the volume of his yawn. Shaking his head, Akihiko tried to wake himself up from being up late last night. He looked out the window seeing his school in the distance of the island it was on.<p>

"_I didn't any sleep at all."_ He thought to himself. The train stopped, reaching the station. _"None at all…"_

At the front of the school building he yawned again for the fourth time. Akihiko never felt this tired, even if he was training or wandering in the entrance of Tartarus.

"I got no practice for a while. May I'll head back after school and catch a few Zs." He said to himself.

"Is it just me, or have there been more weird people around lately?"

The senior stopped hearing two girls gossiping. Akihiko wasn't one to listen in on people's conversations. But he knew what they were talking about.

"You're talking about the Apathy Syndrome, right? My neighbor has that… He grosses me out!"

Akihiko scoffed. "Such ignorance." He tiredly mumbled.

"Sometimes I think I might have it too, and it depresses me."

Akihiko was about to continue but something stopped him.

"Akihiko!"

Said student turned seeing a smiling Tomoko running to him. She waved her hand, a gleeful smile on her pale smooth skinned face. Behind he could see Minato talking with Junpei and Yukari. He smiled seeing her. The hormones weren't attacking him. He was too tired for anything else to affect him. She caught up and bent down to catch her breath.

"Hey, don't tire yourself out." He said with a chuckle.

She looked up and smile. Standing erect, Tomoko noticed the tired look in Akihiko's eyes. "Akihiko, you seem tired. Did you have trouble sleeping last night?" She asked.

Akihiko looked to the side for a minute. "You could say that." He blocked last night's memory out of his mind. He didn't want to blush or anything.

"Hey, the athletic teams are accepting new members!" The two seniors looked over at the same, it was the same girls who Akihko heard before. "Maybe I should join!"

"Athletic teams?" Tomoko questioned.

"Oh yea, I heard that." Akihiko looked to her. "There are two girl teams recruiting. The tennis team and volleyball team."

She looked to him. "Oh, I should check it out then." The bell ran and everyone rushed in to make it to homeroom.

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

"You should join a club too, Minato." Said Tomoko as she and the younger brother walked in down 1st floor hallway.

"I don't know. You know I'm not much of a sports person." Her brother responded, hands in pocket and hear phones hanging around his neck.

She gave him a look. "Bro, you need to get out a little. I'm joining a club, and so are you."

Minato sighed and shrugged with a smile. He needed to bring up his physical strength for fighting Shadows anyway. They left to the corridor and into another hallway, four doors stood. Tomoko read the notes on each door.

"Kendo Club, Tennis Club, Volleyball Club, and Swimming Club." She looked to her brother. "Tennis really gets my interest. How about you?"

He looked between the swimming and kendo club. Swimming wasn't his thing, so Minato walked over to the kendo club door. "It can probably improve on my sword fighting for Tartarus."

Tomoko nodded. "Alright, we'll back at the dorms after words."

He nodded and the two left opening the doors and entering the clubs.

Tomoko found herself on a tennis court. A Teacher with brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes saw Tomoko wander outside. She smiled and walked to her. "Are you here for the Tennis Club?" She asked.

"Yea." Tomoko nodded.

She smiled brightly. "Oh good. I'm Ms. Kanou. Let's meet the team." Tomoko followed Ms. Kanou to the tennis team, which consisted of a few good number of girls.

"Girls! Girls, gather around!" They did so and noticed Tomoko by her. "So, you all have a new teammate. This is Tomoko Arisato from class 1-D. Everybody, be nice to her, alright?" She looked to Tomoko. "Most of the students here are underclassman, as you can see, seniors here are rare."

Tomoko nodded and looked to the group of club members. "It's nice to meet you all. Thank you for letting me join." She gave a bow to the girls.

"Nice to meet you too!" The club responded, much to Tomoko surprise.

"Um, who was the leader for the club?" Ms. Kanou asked.

"That would be me." A keen looking girl stepped up. She had long black hair held in a pony tail and charcoal set eyes.

"Oh, good. I'll leave the rest to you. I don't really know what I'm supposed to do here anyway." She giggled and left the girls alone.

Before the keen girl could talk, a voice blasts from the group.

""I don't really know anything! Tee-hee!"" A student made fun of the teacher in a high pitch voice.

Another gave a laugh. "Haa! That sounds exactly like her! She's too old to try and act cute like that!"

Tomoko hated these kinds of girls. Tomoko was teacher friendly, and didn't mind them acting weird or out of teacher character. She always got miffed when people made fun of them.

The keen girl ignored it and tried to get them to focus. "…C'mon, let's get back to practice!" She looked to Tomoko as the girls returned to playing tennis. "Your Tomoko-san right? I'm Rio Iwasaki, a junior. Of course, I should call you Senpai since you're a Senoir." She laughed.

Tomoko chuckled. "It's alright, You're the group leader so no need for that."

Rio smiled. "I'm in charge of the Tennis Club. So don't hesitate to ask me anything."

Tomoko nodded. They continued talking as they walked around the court.

"This club usually meets on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. We were kind of desperate for new members so we moved to join clubs from Thursday to Friday"

Tomoko shrugged. "Understandable."

"We don't meet for a few days before the exams, so keep that in mind."

The blonde senior nodded. "I will. Thanks. And I'll do my best here."

Rio laughed. "It's all about having fun here. Well then, you seem to be the last to join so, if you want, you can head home. Oh, here."

Rio ran to a bench were there was a box. In the box were team uniforms. Tomoko followed after and saw the uniform as Rio presented it.

"Tada! Your team uniform!"

It was a blue and white tank top with the school logo on it. With it came a matching blue skirt, it had shirts under it so Tomoko was fine with it. She wasn't thrilled but she –in a way- expected it to be something like this.

"Oh, thanks." She smiled and took it into her arms.

"Try it on tonight, if it doesn't fit we'll get your right size."

Tomoko nodded. "Alright. I'll head back home now. Thanks again."

"No problem. Practice starts tomorrow." She called as Tomoko headed for the door. She nodded and left for the dorms.

* * *

><p>As Tomoko left the station, she past an alleyway. Her uniform she put in her bag so it doesn't get ruined. She stopped when she heard meowing. Tomoko looked around, making sure she heard correctly.<p>

"Meooow!"

"I did hear a cat." She looked into the alleyway.

Walking into the alley, she saw a very skinny Calico that looked to be about 2 or 3 years old. He saw Tomoko and gave a weak meow. Tomoko gave a sympathetic look and hurried over to it.

"Hey little guy. Are you all alone out here?" She gently petted it's head. It didn't respond, looking too weak to move. "Oh, you're so weak. I don't have any cat food." She felt bad, but an idea came to her. "But how about some of my left overs from lunch?"

In the shadows, someone was going to come and sit at his usual spot. When he saw the teen tending to the cat, he stayed and watched. His brown eyes locked onto her. He saw her take a wrapped up piece of sushi and lay it on the ground. The cat sniffed it and gave it a lick. Liking the taste, it munched on the dead fish right away. Tomoko chuckled, glad it was eating.

"_Why would a girl come here?"_ He then noticed her uniform. _"Gekko High School, huh?"_

Tomoko stood, her bag in her hands. She smiled down at the cat who was still eating. "I should come back tomorrow to see if you'll need more food. I'll make extra sushi for you." She gave the cat one more pet then turned and ran off to meet her brother at the dorm.

The male finally left the shadows. He watched her run off and scoffed. "That's the first girl to have enough balls to come here. Or she's just stupid."

He sat on the stoop as usual and crossed one leg over the other. The cat meowed at him. He took his hand from his coat pocket and let his arm hover over the ground. He moved his fingers making a 'pst pst' noise for the cat to come over. But it only hissed at him and ran over with new found energy from the food. The man retracted his arm back into his pocket.

"I'm more of a dog person than cat person." He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

Tomoko entered the Dorm, finding the gang all around the lounge. When she came in, they all looked over.

"Oh, hey." Yukari greeted who sat at the couch.

Tomoko gave a wave. "Hey."

Misturu was reading a book across from Yukari who was reading a magazine and Junpei was in a single couch between them eating ramen. Minato sat at the table doing his homework, Akihiko was no where around. Tomoko looked around, no sign of her silver haired friend.

"Where's Akihiko?" She asked approaching Junpei.

He looked over after gulping down a chunk of ramen. "He went up to his room when we got here."

Mitsuru looked from her book to the blonde senior. "He told me about Tartarus. I apologize, Tomoko. It's a bit late for it since you came back around this time."

Tomoko gave an apologetic nod. "I understand, and I'm sorry. I got distracted on the way here."

Junpei stood, tossing the foam cup and chop sticks in the trash can. "What distracted you?" He asked.

She took his seat, putting her bag by her feet. "I saw a cat looking pretty hungry, so I gave him some of my sushi from lunch."

Yukari looked over. "Aww, that's sweet, Senpai."

She smiled at Yukari. "I plan on check on him tomorrow after school. But I'll be coming home late since I joined a club."

"Oh?" Said Misturu. "What club is that?"

"The Tennis Club." Tomoko answered.

"Tennis? I would think you'd choose Volleyball." Said Yukari.

Tomoko shrugged and stood. "Well, I actually always wanted to play tennis. Plus it could help me with my swinging with that new weapon Akihiko got me."

Misturu smiled. "Yes, I heard what he did. It was very generous of him."

Tomoko lightly blushed and left to the stairs. "If Akihiko comes down- ack!"

"Arg!"

Tomoko ended up bumping into Akihiko almost falling. She grabbed onto him by putting her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his hands around her waist catching her. Her bag fell down to the step below them. Tomoko realized it was Akihiko and smiled.

"Oh, heh, there you are Akihiko. Thanks for the catch."

Akihiko felt his cheeks heat up and helped her onto the same step as him. He let her go as did she, all happening as fast as he could move.

"No problem." He said picking up her bag and shoving it gently into her arms. He cleared his throat. "So, did you join a club? You've been gone for some time."

She nodded. "I joined the Tennis club. Bro joined the Kendo club."

Akihiko raised a brow. "Took you that long to get here?"

She shook her head. "No, I helped a cat in the alleyways by the station."

Now they lowered. "Was there anyone else there?"

Tomoko pondered, hand at chin. "No, just the cat." She bent down picking up her bag. "I'll be seeing him again tomorrow after school."

Akihiko thought of someone he thought she would bump into. He guessed he wasn't there, even though it was his usual spot.

"Well," Akihiko came back from his thoughts. "I'll be heading up to my room. I need try this uniform on for the Tennis Team."

Before Akihiko could say another word, she scurried up the steps to her room. He sighed and scratched his head. He felt a bit of sweat forming on his forehead, that was a bit close. He soon returned upstairs to his room to distract himself. Junpei, seeing it all, grinned and returned to sitting by the girls to play his PSP. The grin stayed on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>429 Wednesday**  
><strong>Daytime<strong>

Tomoko was typing on her laptop sitting at her desk in her night clothing. She woke up early to get something done for school. Despite it being a day off, she wanted it done and out of the way.

"When the Samurai era ended… It was a… Great lost?" She slammed her head onto the keyboard causing a bungle of letters to show on the screen. "I _hate_ writing essays. Why can't I get any math homework for once?"

The teens have been going higher and higher on Tartarus. They reached where it's blocked and decided to get back into schooling until it's free. So far, her brother has been letting her know what's going on.

**Knock-Knock!**

"If it's the board of education, I have a huge complaint for you." Tomoko hollered to her knocker.

"What? Education? Nah, its Junpei."

Tomoko raised a brow. "Junpei?" She got up and opened the door, seeing it was Junpei. He wore a white tank top with a unzipped navy coat that had fur around the hood, dog tag necklace hung around his neck, dark blue jeans, and sneakers. Of course, to include his signature blue cap.

"Yo." He grinned.

"What's up, Junpei?" She leaned against the door frame with crossed arms.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. There's this movie I planned to see and there's no one to go with."

She tilted her head. "Minato wouldn't go?"

Junpei shook his head. "It's not that. Yukari already offered him and me to go somewhere. I didn't know where until half way there she took us to a book store. The second I saw that building I bolted for a run!"

Tomoko burst out a laugh, seeing Junpei doing such a thing. "I see your predicament. Sure, anything to get away from this damn history essay I have to write."

"Alright!" He cheered.

"I'll get dressed, just wait for me in the lounge."

"'Kay."

She shut the door and went into her dresser to see what she would where.

Down stairs Junpei waited patiently, leaning against the desk by the doors. Akihiko and Mitsuru were the only once that were in the lounge with him, since the other two were gone. Akihiko wore a red shirt under his cream white jacket and a matching red scarf loosely tied around his neck with matching white pants and his same shoes. Mitsuru dressed with more class than anyone. She wore a white scarf, a short black pea coat, and white pants with the same knee high boots. She looked to be in a style of what those horse racers wore, but no one ever judged her style, it was very classy.

"Iroi, are you planning to go out?" Misturu asked who noticed he was there for some time.

"Yea, Tomo-Senpai and I are hanging out for the day." He answered.

Akihiko glanced up from fixing his boxing gloves. It was the only thing he could do. Misturu was, -in a way- getting annoyed by his constant bored complaints. So she suggested this and so far, it's been keeping him busy.

"Oh, where are you two going, if I may ask." Misturu fully turned to Junpei.

"To the movies. She said she wanted to take a break from an essay she's been stressing on. I might take her to lunch later." He answered grin glued to his face.

"Alright, ready!"

The three turned seeing Tomoko running down the steps and into the lounge. Akihiko has really never seen her in usual clothing. He's either out or in his room. She wore heeled shoes giving her an inch more in height with a pair of tight jeans, a thin tight long sleeved black, gray shirt with a dark green sleeveless half zipped vest, and a small striped forest green and olive scarf hanging around her neck. Akihiko liked her outfit.

"Did I make you wait long?" She asked Junpei, he shook his head. "Nah, not that long. Ready to go?"

She smiled. "Yea."

The two left, leaving Akihiko and Misturu back what they were doing. Akihiko had some thoughts in his mind before refocusing on his gloves. For some time he has been spending less time with Tomoko. Between her coming late and him being out on day offs, in a way he kind of hopped to hang out with her. He admits to a loss to Junpei, since he made the move first.

* * *

><p>When the two teens reached Tatsumi Port Island Station, they went straight to the movie theater. Junpei was getting excited as he bought their tickets.<p>

"So, what's the movie you wanted to see?" She finally asked wanting to do so on the way there.

Junpei turned to her with the freshly bought ticket. ""Double-Barreled Justice"! I've been looking forward for this to come out!"

Tomoko chuckled seeing his eyes light up. "What kind of movie is it?"

He handed the ticket to her. "It's one of those American action justice movies, y'know?"

Tomoko smiled. "Oh, cool. One of those action movies. I like those kinds of movies."

"Really? I always thought you'd be a chick flick kind of girl or comedy romance."

She shook her head. "I like comedy romance now and then, but I really get a kick out of action and drama in movies. As long as it's the good drama, not the cliché drama."

He nodded. "Alright, let's get some good seat!"

The two watched the movie, which was filled with nice action that Tomoko said she liked. At some points, she noticed Junpei was getting less and less excited.

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon<strong>

When the movie ended, the teens left along with others who watched the movie. Junpei had this disappointed look on his face. They walked around as they talked about the movie.

"It was… Kinda not what I was expecting." He sighed.

Tomoko laughed. "In what way?"

Junpei cocked his head to think how to explain it to her. "The villain wasn't all that evil. It kinda killed it for me when he started talking about his tragic past." He sighed again. "It isn't cool if you have to beat somebody who didn't want to be a bad guy."

Tomoko agreed. "I can see what you mean. Yea, I was thinking, 'why be a bad guy? Ever heard of counceling?' Ha-ha!"

"Hahaha! Yea!" Junpei laughed with her. "Bad guys should be evil all the way to the core. It's just more satisfying." He gave a shrug and they stopped. Junpei soon smiled at her. "Oh, you still got time, right?"

"Got something in mind?"

He nodded. "Let's grab something to eat on the way back. My treat."

The two decided to eat at the Wild-duck Burger in the Iwatodai Strip Mall. Tomoko never ate here so Junpei thought it'd be alright for her to try their food. As they talked more about the movie and even school, a thought came to Junpei.

"Oh, crap. The guys at school might say some stuff if they see us together." He chuckled.

Tomoko shrugged nipping at her fries. "Ah, let them." He looked over from gazing around. "I could care less what other people think of me. They can screw themselves for all I care."

Junpei gave another chuckle. "Woah, all talk. You're as mouth witted as everyone says. So, you wouldn't care what guys think?" She looked at him from the fries. "I mean, it looks like there's a lot of guys interested in you."

Tomoko gave another shrug. "Like I said, I don't care. I'm not the kind of get into the lovey dovey boyfriend girlfriend stuff." She picked up her coke and sipped on it.

Junpei's mind had another thought. Boy was it going off today! "So, nothing's going on between you and Akihiko-Senpai?"

"No, why?"

He shrugged. "Well, the way you two act. I wouldn't be surprised if you guys hooked up." This caused Tomoko to cough and choke on her soda. Junpei jumped, not meaning to make her choke. "Oh crap! Sorry! I didn't mean to make ya choke!"

Tomoko coughed a bit more getting some air into her lungs. "It's alright. Just caught me off guard is all." She muttered. Tomoko put her drink down and rested her arms on the able. "Why would you think we're a couple? We don't kiss or anything."

"No," He started. "But Lately I've seen you guys hug and such like couples do."

"Oh psh," She scoffed. "We're just fooling around. You know how Yukari bags on you?" He nodded. "I'm sure she's not serious about calling you stupid, you're very brave and a great friend." A tint of pink blush came on his cheeks. "You really watch Minato like he's your little brother, and I thank you for that."

Junpei felt embarrassed but honored. No one's ever really said anything like this to him, ever! "T-Thanks, Senpai. That means a lot, really." She smiled and pulled at his cap covering his face. "Ah! Hey!"

"Ha-ha! Don't look now! People will think we're dating!" Junpei fixed his hat and yanked her scarf from her. He held it high. Being very tall, she had a hard time reaching for it. "Hey! I need that! It's cold!" She laughed.

"Ha-ha! Come on, jump! Higher!" The two had a good bonding time together and felt much closer than before.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Night<strong>

Though she told the truth about her and Akihiko how they weren't a couple. The thought of them together popped around in her blonde head. She kept denying it all. They couldn't be a couple. This whole work ship and fighting isn't permanent, only temporary. Once she has enough money, she'll buy a house and leave and have a regular life. She wasn't even sure she'd stay friends with everyone.

"Only temporary." Tomoko rolled onto her side. "…Temporary only…"

* * *

><p><strong>51 Friday  
>Early Morning<strong>

Tomoko stood in front of her mirror. She was getting ready for school, but decided to change her outfit. So, she changed her uniform for her liking, she decided to ditch the pants and wear the skirt. Not to mentio some certain girls reported her to the principle and she had no other choice.

"This will do." She smiled looking at her reflection. "Hmm, it's not bad. But I don't need trouble in this school." This time she wore the full female uniform, but as an add on she wore her thin forest green vest over her school jacket. "Yes, this is _much_ better." Tomoko grabbed her bag and ran off to school, knowing her brother and the others were already ahead.

At the building she saw Junpei, Minato, and Yukari talking. She smiled and waved her arm. "Hey guys!"

They looked over and were surprised to see her new attire. She ran over to them, the smile stayed. "Woah, Senpai. Thought I'd never see the day you'd wear a skirt." Said Junpei raising his cap up in disbelief.

"A skirt looks good on you. I wonder what Mitrusu-Senpai and Akihiko-Senpai will say." Said Yukari with a complimentary smile. Tomoko lightly blushed. The four talked some more and left for class.

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

Tomoko, through the day, didn't see Akihiko anywhere. Mitsuru left before she could ask her. She found herself to be…free. No Akihiko to walk with, no Tennis club today. She smiled at the thought of walking home with her brother. Time they finally hang out other than in the dorms. Taking her bag she ran out and went into his class room. In there, Tomoko found Yukari and Junpei around Minato's desk talking.

"Hey guys." They turned and saw Tomoko.

"Hey Senpai, what's up?" Greeted Junpei, she came over.

"Well, I thought I'd walk home with Minato. I got no clubs and I haven't seen Akihiko all day. Usually we'd walk back to the dorms on my day offs of practice." She shrugged. "So why not walk with my little brother?"

"Huh," Yukari cupped her chin "Wonder where he is."

Something clicked in Junpei's head. "Oh! Akihiko-san's at the hospital getting a checkup."

They looked to him. "Why didn't you tell me before?" Tomoko asked.

He gave a defensive look raising his hands. "He just called me earlier, and asked me to bring him something." Then he had a proud stupid look on his face. "Yup, he knows who to count on."

Yukari gave him a look. "He only asked you because you don't have anything else after school. He'd probably ask Tomo-Senpai but he thought she'd have practice today."

Now he gave an offended look hands thrown to her hips "H-Hey I resent that."

Yukari gave a sudden giggle. "I'm just kidding. So, what'd he want you to bring?"

"The class roster for 2-E."

Yukari gave a questioning brow. "What's he want that for?" Before he can answer she gave something else to say. "Well, I don't have practice today, do I'll go with you." She looked to the siblings. "You're coming too, right?"

Minato nodded. "Sure."

Tomoko gave an excited smile. "I can show him my new attire. Plus, he's kind of been avoiding me lately. I wonder if he's just busy or something."

Junpei suddenly cut in. "W-Wait a minute…"

They looked to him. "What is there a problem?" Yukari asked.

Junpei gave a slightly annoyed sigh. "Well, it was _me_ he asked…"

Tomoko nudged him. "What? Feel less important we gotta tag along?"

He sighed. "No. It's nothing." She gave him a pat as if he was a disappointed pup.

* * *

><p>They all decided to go together to the Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. Tomoko walked ahead in excitement. She really did like her new attire; she wondered what Akihko would say about it.<p>

When they got there, at the front desk they said he was waiting in a room down the hall. They went down and entered the room. But Akihiko was not in the room, it was someone else. He sat on the bed instead of being Akihiko. He wore a beanie hat covering half his brown eyes and brown hair that was shaggy and a tad long. Along with it was a maroon pea coat, black pants and brown boots. He had one leg crossed over the other and hands in his pocket. When he heard the door open he looked up, seeing the unfamiliar teens. Well, one was familiar. Junpei was the first to speak.

"Umm… Is… Akihiko-Senpai…? …In this room? By any chance?" The way Junpei approached him showed he was a tad intimidated by his appearance.

Tomoko studied this guy. He seemed older, but she could tell he was around her own age. She felt he has met or been near him before, but can't think of where. The only places she's been recently are school, dorms, the alley, and Tartarus. She's never seen this guy around those places.

He gave her a quick glance catching her off guard. Before he could answer, someone else came in. "What are all of you guys doing here?"

They turned seeing Akihiko enter the room. He moved pass to stand by the mysteries guy they found here. "We came to see you." Said Tomoko with a smile.

He smiled back. Been so busy with other things he really hasn't seen her for a while. Akihiko was glad to see her. "I'm just here for a checkup." He assured.

"Is that it, Aki?" Questioned the guy. His voice seemed cold.

Akihiko looked to him, his smile kind of dropped. "Yeah, thanks."

"Tch…" The guy scoffed. "I don't have time for this shit." Tomoko was a bit surprised by his cursing, sure she was a foul mouth. But his came out of nowhere. He seemed annoyed yet from the look he kept throwing at the boxer. It was confusing Tomoko.

Before he left, he stopped and looked at Tomoko. More like, looked into her eyes straight on. "You…" He started.

Tomoko sort of jumped when he meant her. The way he bore his eyes into hers made her feel uncomfortable and uneasy. She looked away not feeling right under his stare. He wasn't wrong; she was the girl he saw. He stopped his gaze and looked away.

"Never mind…" Then he left without a second glance. Tomoko felt the uneasiness leave her body. The only one who noticed was Akihiko, boring a glare to the leaving stranger.

"Wh-Who was that?" Junpei asked a bit shocked on meeting such a scary person. -As he puts it-

"A friend from school… Sort of." Akihiko hesitantly answered. He looked from the uneasy Tomoko over to the others. "You know how the number of Apathy Syndrome cases has been increasing?" They nodded, Tomoko looked up. "Well, he knows a few people who are suffering from it, so I was asking him about it." He then turned to the tall Junior. "Hey Junpei, did you bring what I asked?"

This made said Junior grin. "Of course, Senpai." He handed the roster over to him.

"Sorry for the trouble." Akihiko took it with a thankful smile. "Well, let's get going." Akihiko started moving his injured arm around.

Junpei noticed and raised his hand to stop. "Uh, you shouldn't move our arm…"

Tomoko nodded, finally out of her uneasy state. "Doesn't it hurt to move it?"

Akihiko shook his head. "It's nothing." He let his arm fall to his side. "I've wasted enough time already. I need to get back to my training."

Yukari cocked her head. "By the way, Senpai. Why boxing?"

Akihiko looked to her. "You mean, why did I choose that sport?"

"I kind of wonder too." Tomoko said now leaning on her brother's shoulder.

"Well…" He pondered for a minute, and then answered. "It's not the sport itself I like; I just wanted to learn how to fight." He gave an off distant look. "I know what it's like to feel powerless… And I don't want to feel that way, _ever_ again."

It was silent for a moment. Tomoko felt she knew what he meant. He had a real reason for fighting all this like she did. What was his reason?

"Besides," He looked back up with a grin. "I'm curious to see how strong I can get. It's like a game, only I'm competing against myself."

Junpei gave a skeptical look, in a not understanding way responded, "That's an interesting way of looking at it." He then grinned himself. "Ya know, I'm into games too…"

Yukari sighed. "Yeah, _video_ games."

"Oh, but I like fighting games too." Junpei seemed to have entered his own world right now.

Yukari released an annoyed sigh. "Whatever."

Akihiko let them two go on a she looked to Tomoko. He saw the uneasiness in her eyes when his friend approached her. Was she afraid of him? It's true, he can be scary, but he was really nothing all bad, he was a good guy. The thought of introducing her to him. But that thought quickly left when he was still trying to convince him on something. Introductions weren't necessary yet.

Soon, they all walked home to the dorms together. Through the rest of the day in Tomoko's head, that guy. His eyes, the image of him stayed in Tomoko's mind. She felt a chill in her spine as she kept trying to push him out of her mind.

It was of no avail.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p><strong>59 Saturday**  
><strong>Early Morning<strong>

After the Hospital visit, Akihiko finally had time to hang out with Tomoko. He really liked her new attire and said it was one only she can pull off. It made her feel special so she kept it.

She improved more in her skills when fighting, and felt much closer with her Persona. She learned that her element is wind, and her powers. Magarugyne, Mediarama, Arrow Rain, and Amrita. She could repel wind and had a high 50% chance on attacking. She was counted as a good healer, as Mediarama helped when they encountered a strong enemy.

This morning on the way to school, Tomoko was excited to do another run in Tartarus tomorrow night. Mitsuru insisted she take a rest and she gave in. Her brother stood by her, watching out the windows, headphones blaring into his ears. He was music deaf to the world for the moment. She smiled at him and looked out the window herself.

When they reached the school, Junpei found them and talked with the no longer deaf Minato.

"Hey, Tomoko." She looked to her left to see a smiling Akihiko. "Hey."

"Have you been training in Tartarus?"

She nodded. "Yea, every night."

"Great keep it up." He gave a proud smile in her training. "It never hurts to train while you have the chance."

"I told Mitsuru tonight too, but she wants me to take a break."

He chuckled. "She's right. It can tire you out. Don't want to put too much effort into it." This made Tomoko shrug. "My wounds will heal in no time, and then I'll be able to join you on the front line." He added. The bell rang and they ran off to class.

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

Once classes were over, Tomoko decided to go visit someplace to chill since there was no Tartarus tonight, nor practice after school. Akihiko said he had to get back since Ikutsuki was coming soon. As she got her bag packed, she heard the door open and some light footsteps approach her. Not looking up, she guessed who it was.

"I thought you already left, Akihiko."

"It's me, Sis."

She looked up. "Oh, hey bro. What's up?"

"I thought you'd want to walk back to the dorms together." He said with a shrug.

Tomoko cocked her head. "You mean straight back? I was kind of planning to go somewhere then head back."

"Well," He paused, "I got this feeling we should just head straight back."

She gave her brother a look of confusion, but didn't argue. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Late Night<strong>

Tomoko lay in bed, over the covers in her night clothing. She couldn't sleep, that guy was in her mind again. She was starting to become curious. Who was he? Akihiko said he was a friend from school. Well, sort of, as he claimed. But he wore no school uniform, and was never seen at school. It seemed like either Akihiko just lied or told the truth. She gave an aggravated sigh and moved her arm o cover her eyes.

"I've felt him near me before. Where was it?"

**Dark Hour**

Tomoko moved her arm, finding the Dark Hour had activated. She sighed again and rolled over, finally feeling tired enough to go to sleep.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Holy shit!" Tomoko flipped over shocked from the blaring alarm. She fell out of bed and fell onto the floor with a huge thud. "What the hell!"

She remembered what she was told by Akihiko, this was an emergency call. Thinking quickly, Tomoko shot up and got in her school uniform, put on her holster around her waist that hung slanted like. She went into her desk drawer, got her evoker and grabbed her scythe running out.

At the command room, she met up with the others, she got there last. "What's going on? Is a shadow attacking?" She asked.

Mitsuru looked to everyone as they wanted to know what the emergency call was for. "We've detected a shadow outside of Tartarus. We don't know for sure, but we think it's another big one. We have to defeat any of them we find, as quickly as possible. Most people don't know the Dark Hour exists. But, if half the city is destroyed, there will be a panic. That must be avoided at all costs."

Junpei throw an excited smile at her. "In other words, we need to kick some ass, right? Well, count me in!"

"Junpei…" Yukari sighed.

Tomoko was a tad nervous. A big one? She heard her brother take on a huge one when the dorm was attacked. She attacked the same one but didn't even kill it, hell she barely remembers! Akihiko looked to her, and saw she was nervous.

"Akihiko, you stay here and wait for the Chairman." Said Mitsuru.

When Akihiko heard this, he got mad. Even Tomoko was hoping he'd come with them. "Wha-! Are you kidding! I'm going!"

Mitsuru gave him a look to get it into his head. "You still need to recover. You'll just be a hindrance."

Akihiko felt offended by that statement. "What!?" He didn't want Tomoko going against huge monster. Sure, she had her brother, Junpei and Yukari. But still, anything could happen. Tomoko wanted him to come to feel less nervous on this.

"They'll fare better than you, in your current state." She added. "Have faith in them, Akihiko… They're ready."

Akihiko gave an annoyed groan. He looked to Tomoko, then down at the floor. "Damnit…"

Junpei jumped in. "Relax! I've got it covered!"

Akihiko looked back up. "I guess I've got no choice."

He looked at Tomoko, then straight at her brother. "Minato, you're in charge."

This made Tomoko's head shoot up. Junpei was hurt and shocked, he wanted to be in charge for once. It'd be better to let her brother in charge this time and give her a break.

"What? Him?" Junpei groaned.

"We're counting on you." Said Mitsuru.

Minato nodded. "Leave it to me." He said.

"I know you can do this." Akihiko assured. He looked to Tomoko. "You'll do great, I have faith in you." She felt a little better and nodded with a small smile.

Junpei looked to Minato. "Guess it's pretty much decided that _you're_ out leader, huh…?"

Tomoko looked over and noticed his attitude. He was obviously jealous, she didn't blame him. But come on, he just joined. It'll take some time before he gets to be in charge.

"You three should hurry and go on ahead. Mitsuru, you need to get ready, right?" Said Akihiko.

"Indeed." She nodded. "Let's rendezvous in front of the station."

"Got it." Yukari peeped out.

Before leaving, Akihiko talked to Tomoko. Everyone else left, Mitsuru was getting ready to go herself."You alright?" He asked concerned.

She took a deep breath. "It's just," She started. "My brother has fought huge monsters, and is much better at taking them down than me. I don't know if I'm as ready as Mitsuru claims it."

She gave an assured smile and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You are ready." He said gently to her. She looked to him. "You just don't know it yet. I trust in you. If anything happens, I'm right here."

She chuckled. "Here is pretty far from the station, Akihko."

He chuckled and patted her arms before letting her go. "Go on. Kick it's ass."

She nodded and ran off to catch up, along with her scythe in hand.

* * *

><p>When the four teens reached the station, they wait at sometime for Mitsuru to come. They sat on the steps; Tomoko was practicing her moves with her scythe. Yukari was getting slightly inpatient.<p>

"Where is she?" Yukari finally asked.

"She'll be here soon." Junpei assured slightly excitement in his voice.

Yukari looked up, seeing the yellow moon. "There's a full moon tonight… But it looks even creepier during the Dark Hour."

"You can say that again." Tomoko agreed focusing on her moves.

All their headshot up and turned when they heard a motor running. The sound came closer, soon Mitsuru came in, on the white motorbike that's in Tartarus. She took the helmet off and looked to them. "Sorry to keep you waiting." She apologized.

"A motorcycle?" Yukari questioned.

"Listen carefully." Mitsuru started, "Tonight, I'll be providing support from here. Everything else is the same. The shadow is currently located inside the monorail, not far from the station. To get there, you'll have to walk on the tracks."

Junpei gave a sweat drop. "Are you serious! Isn't that dangerous…?"

Mitsuru looked to him. "Don't worry, no electronic equipment is operate able during the Dark Hour, including the monorails."

Junpei pointed at her motor bike. "But, your bike…"

She chuckled and gave a sly smile. "It's special." She gave a serious look again. "Now, if circumstanced change, I'll notify you immediately. Let's get started."

Minato stood his sword in hand. "We'll be going now, then."

Mitsuru nodded. "I'll be expecting a sterling outcome."

* * *

><p>The four rushed down the tracks, hoping to make it before the Dark Hour should end. Seeing it up ahead, they bolted their speed and made it to the monorail. It was dark and looked abandoned. Yukari looked to the group. "This is it… Right?"<p>

Beeping came to their ears. **"Can you all hear me?"** Mitsuru asked.

"Yes, we can hear you clearly." Yukari answered right away. "We just got here, but I don't see anything out of the ordinary…"

"The readings are definitely coming from that monorail." She assured. "Proceed with caution, and stayed together."

"Got it."

Junpei gripped his sword in excitement. "Heheh, my Persona's just beggin' to be used!"

Tomoko turned to him. "Just stay focused, Junpei."

Yukari went over to the train. "Well, let's head on in!"

Yukari jumped onto the foothold leading to the train door and began climbing. She just then thought of something when Tomoko started to climb. She looked down, glaring the boys. "Don't look up!"

They turned around so the girls could climb in without any peekers looking up their skirts. Tomoko had nearly forgotten she was wearing a skirt instead of pants and was glad Yukari warned them. The boys soon climbed in, they looked around in the last car of the monorail, a coffin stood nearby.

"This poor stiff must be a passenger." Junpei commented.

Tomoko went over and examined it. _"So this is what Akihiko meant that night."_ She thought referring to her first Persona call. To think those coffins she first saw when her and Minato arrived were people, not just decorations.

"So, where do we go from-" Suddenly the doors all shut, everyone spun their heads at the doors. "-here…?" Tomoko finished.

**"What's wrong? What happened?"** Mitsuru asked.

"We're trapped, the doors just shut on us." Tomoko answered.

**"It must be the shadow… It knows you're there. Be ready for anything! Proceed with extreme caution!"** She warned.

"Roger!" They replied.

"We should move up to the front car." Said Minato. "It's gotta be there."

They all nodded, tightening the hold on their weapons and headed forward. There were eleven cars to get through to reach the strong Shadow. It wasn't until they made it to the 8th car they finally spotted one.

"Shadow spotted!" Tomoko yelled standing next to her brother who was in lead of the four. But before they can make a move, it turned and left to the next car. The four were confused. "Did it just run away?" Tomoko asked.

Junpei was more annoyed than confused. "Hey! Get back here!"

"**Wait!"** Yelled Mitsuru. **"Something's not right… The enemy is acting strangely."**

"But if we don't go after it, we're gonna lost it!" Junpei argued.

"Arisato, you're in charge. What do you think?"

The siblings knew she meant Minato. He didn't have to think, his answer was, "We need to be cautious."

**"I agree. It would be foolish to blindly chase after it."** The girls nodded.

Junpei's anger boiled and he stood in front of the group. "Fine! I'll go myself!" They looked to him. "You guys just stay back and watch me beat it all by myself!" Then he ran off ahead after the shadow.

"Junpei! Wait!" "Get back here now!" The girls yelled. Minato glanced behind him.

**"Watch out! Behind you!"** Misturu warned.

They turned finding three shadows surrounding them. "Shit!" Cussed Tomoko.

One headed for her but she swung her scythe at it, slicing it in half. Yukari shot a few arrows killing another. Minato summoned Orpheus and killed the last one.

"This is just what the enemy wanted!" Yukari exclaimed with aggravation.

**"We have no choice."** Said Mitsuru. **"Go after him, or you'll be picked off one by one."**

"Damnit, Stupei! What are you thinking!" The four ran up, passing each car, no sign of him yet. But at the 4th car…

"There he is!" Yelled Tomoko.

They ran in seeing him fighting three shadows at once! By the looks of it, he wasn't doing any good by himself.

"Junpei!" Yukari yelled.

"…I've got it under control!" Suddenly he got thrown down. "Ugh!"

Being fast Tomoko pulled out her Evoker and summed her Persona. "Garuda, protect Junpei!" She ordered. Garuda screeched and hovered in front of Junpei holding off the shadows. Yukari and Minato pulled him back and Tomoko's Persona held off the best he could. Minato jumped in and summoned his Persona.

"Orpheus! Take them down!" He ordered. He did as told and they both destroyed the shadows. They faded and the siblings turned to a tired Junpei.

Yukari used Dia to heal him. The girls glared him. "See! That's what happens when you don't listen!"

"If you do that again, I swear Junpei…" Tomoko was madder than ever. Despite she wasn't leader for the moment, she was counted second in charge. Minato kept an eye out in case they ambushed them.

"So, are you alright?" Yukari asked more clam now.

He stood. "O-Of course I am…" He replied a bit out of breath. "I was doin' just fine!"

"What!? Excuse me!?" Cried Yukari.

Tomoko went over to him. "You could've been killed if we hadn't come in time! Don't start thinking you can do it all yourself. If we thought so, we would've just sent you by yourself. But that's why we're here, to help each other! You egotistical ass!" Junpei looked away, he was hurt and mad at Tomoko.

**"Be careful, you three!"** Mitsuru cut in before a fight had started. **"I don't detect any movement, but stay alert!"**

It was silent for a moment, until everything jolted causing everyone to lose balance. They heard an engine start and felt the training moving! "Woah, what the! What're we moving!" Exclaimed Junpei now shocked.

**"It seems the monorail is under the enemy's control."** Mitsuru answered.

"It seems?" Yukari questioned.

Another jolt came, the train sped up! "It's picking up speed!" Yelled Tomoko as Minato helped her up.

Yukari and Junpei stood. "Uh, this doesn't look good." He pointed out.

**"If we can't stop that thing, it'll crash into another train!" **Mitsuru in formed.

"WHAT!?" The girls yelled.

**"Calm down. I sense a strong presence in the front car. You'll have to defeat it to stop the train!"**

"You heard her." Said Tomoko. "We have to reach the front car."

* * *

><p>The teens fought and ran through car after car to reach the front. Tomoko felt her heart beat faster and fast the more. Every shadow they fought and every car they passed, she felt more… fear. What if they fail? Doubt started to enter her mind. But by the time they reached the door to the front car, she was slowing down. She was no behind everyone instead of by her brother.<p>

**"Your primary target is up ahead. Are you ready?"**

The three nodded, Tomoko didn't but they entered anyway. When they did, they saw this huge shadow. It looked to be a woman, with one black side and one white side. It's hair was like whips, some connecting into the controls of the train. Her legs were spread, but a blue white dress just about covered her privates, but only went from her waist down. Junpei was beyond shocked on how it looked.

"What the hell! Is this the friggin' boss?"

"We're in the front car; it's gotta be!" Said Yukari.

**"Hurry!"** Mitsuru urged.

The three took a stance ready to fight. Tomoko, slow took hers; legs shaking, chest hurting, head spinning. She then coughed a little. Tomoko felt something wet. Touching the corner of her mouth, she brought her fingers up. Her eyes widened… Blood. "_Blood… Just like last time… I coughed up blood then…"_

"Sis!"

"Senpai!"

Tomoko's attention returned when the shadow snapped her whip at her. She jumped back and reached for her evoker. But another whip came at her, she avoided it but fell over from sudden dizziness. The Shadow took this advantage to attack her while down.

"Hermes!" Junpei's persona counter the attack making the shadow cry out in anger. Minato ran to his sister. Before he could reach her, he blocked an attack by a smaller shadow the boss had summoned.

"Please hit!" Yukari shot her arrow and it hit the shadow.

"Tomoko!" Minato called.

Tomoko -not hearing him- stood and ran at another small shadow. She felt a stabbing pain in her chest but managed to ignore it. Raising her scythe, Tomoko jumped and spun, slicing it in smaller pieces. It died off and she landed, but fell to her knees. Junpei and Minato now focused on the boss. Yukari stood by and healed Junpei from a recent attack.

"This boss is hard!" Junpei exclaimed.

Tomoko looked around. "How do _we __get it? We can't attack directly."_

**_"Summon me…"_**

Tomoko heard a voice, it was familiar like before. _"That voice."_

**_"I can take direct damage and your brother can finish it off…."_**

Tomoko knew the voice. It was her Persona, Garuda. Liking the plan, she nodded. She got up, and walked up calmly in front of the shadow.

"Senpai! Get away! You're too close!" Yelled Yukari.

She didn't listen. Standing right in front of it, Tomoko pulled out her evoker and aimed it just like before. "Garuda!" She pulled the trigger and Garuda came. Instead of its offset blue eyes, they were red. Tomoko looked up, with a sneer of evil in her face. "Weaken it!" She demanded raising an arm.

It screeched and directly attacked it, making the shadow weaker. Tomoko turned to her brother.

"Minato." She said low and soft.

Junpei and Yukari noticed her and were shocked. They saw her eyes were thin and glaring. Her voice seemed much more different. What was with her? Minato took noticed as well.

"When it does weaken, take it down." She told him.

He nodded and got his evoker ready. Tomoko looked forward seeing it take heavy damage. But then it was getting annoyed and swatted at Garuda. He moved in time but then the shadow saw a glaring Tomoko. It now swatted at her, she jumped and held her scythe high above her.

"AHHH!" She brought it down slacing the face, leaving a long deep cut from forehead to chin.

"WAHHH! ARRHHH!" It screeched from the attack.

When Tomoko landed on her feet. "Now!" She cried and Minato summoned Orpheus and he finished the job. He attacked it killing the shadow that disappeared in a pool of black smoke.

Tomoko stood and looked up at Garuda. Its wings flapped and it gave one last screech before vanishing. Feeling her energy run low, Tomoko gave a groan and fell to her knees. Yukari went over and used Dia, giving her enough energy to not faint like before.

"Thanks Yukari…" Her voice was raspy as her eyes were tired.

"Did we make it in time?" Junpei asked. His answer was not what he wanted. The train kept moving. "Hey! Why're we still moving!"

"We're going too fast!" Yelled Yukari! "We have to put on the brakes or else!"

Mitsuru's voice came in. **"What are you waiting for? There's a train up ahead!"**

"Dammit!" Cussed Junpei scared out of his mind. "I don't know how to stop this thing!"

"Someone hit the brakes!" Tomoko yelled.

Minato ran into the control room. Everything was white, the girls screamed as they all hit the floor. The sound of screeching breaks crashed their ears and the train stopped. Minato came back, hands in pocket. The others looked up.

"D-Did we stop…?" Junpei removed his hands from over his head.

"I-I think so…" Spoke Yukari.

**"Is everybody alright?"** Came in Mitsuru afraid to hear no response.

"Uh, y-yeah, we're okay." Yukari replied. Minato went to his sister and helped her up, one arm over the shoulder. He helped her balance, managing to keep her standing. "Ha, haha… My knees are shaking…" Yukari nervously chuckled.

Junpei looked over panting "Dude..." He took a breath. "I'm like drenched in sweat…"

They looked over to Tomoko as she and Minato approached them. "Hey, you guys alright?"

Minato nodded. "I'm a little shaken up too." Chuckled Tomoko.

They heard Mitsuru sigh.** "I'm so glad you're safe… I'm sorry I couldn't do more on my end." **She started sounding calmer. **"I don't detect any more Shadows. You guys did a great job, so come on home."**

Before leaving they looked to Minato. "But, how did you know which was the brake?" Yukari asked. She just had to know.

"I guessed it."

His sister sighed. "Typical of you, Brother. Always had a thing for guessing right on things."

"Ah, whatever." Junpei sighed. "Wanna grab a bite to eat? I'm freakin' hungry!"

Yukari looked to him. "Uhh, hate to break it to you, Junpei, but girls usually don't get hungry in the middle of the night…" Then she thought on it and smiled. "I wouldn't mind stopping by a corner store, though."

Minato looked to his sister. He noticed she was looked off distant at the floor. Her arm that hung to her side shook. She was a tad frightened on what she had just experienced. _"I am frightened… I was dead scary… Will this happen again…?"_

* * *

><p>At the dorm room, Akihiko sat waiting for a response on anything. It's been sometime since they left, he was started to get worried. Soon, a beep came in. "Akihiko here."<p>

**"This is Mitsuru. We've successfully completed the operation. The monorail didn't sustain any noticeable damage."**

Akihiko felt a huge relief come onto him as he leaned back and sighed. He was afraid to hear anything on a bad side. Ikutsuki, who arrived after the group left, came over.

"Thank you, Mitsuru." He said. "When I heard they'd hijacked the monorail, I feared the worst. Well done. Now I don't have to worry about tomorrow's headlines."

**"The team did a great job. They're learning quickly**." She praised.

Akihiko sat up. "But, what are the Shadows up to?" He questioned. "Taking over a monorail… This is getting out of hand."

"I'll be looking into the matter." Said Ikutsuki.

**"Does this mean… It's begun?"** Mitsuru hesitantly asked.

"Hmmm…" He thought for a moment. "Let's not jump to any conclusions. For now, we should study their behavior for patterns or clues. We cannot afford to always wait for them to make the first move."

Mitsuru gave a sigh. **"If I had more power, things wouldn't be so difficult for the others." **They could sense her guilt on this.

Ikutsuki smiled. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You're doing fine." He scratched his head. "More importantly… Do you have anything to drink, Akihiko."

He gave him a confused look. "Huh…? Why do you look so tied, Ikutsuki-san?" Then he realized. "Wait… Don't tell me that bicycle outside is yours!"

Ikutsuki gave a sweat drop. "Boy, am I gonna be sore tomorrow!"

The gang managed to get out and get back to the dorm. Akihiko wanted to ask her on the details but by the time she got back.

"Is she alright?" Ikutsuki asked seeing Junpei carrying her in. He offered as thanks for helping him when he was caught and admitted it was stupid of him to run off. Plus Minato couldn't carry her; he was a tad tired himself.

"She's alright." Said Mitsuru. "She felt exhausted from using so much energy of her Persona and fell asleep on the way back."

Akihiko sighed. "I was thinking she fainted in battle."

"Actually, she was pretty…" Yukari tried to find the right words, they looked to her. "Umm…"

Akihiko looked to Junpei. "What happened?"

"Well, she was kind of…" Even Junpei couldn't word it. "Not herself."

Akihiko understood. Mitsuru looked to him, then to Minato. "Junpei, help Minato take her sister to her room."

"I'll take her. Is that alright with you?" Akihiko asked Minato.

"It's alright." He replied.

Junpei let Tomoko go into Akihiko's arms. She was heavy, but not too heavy. Average weight for a 17 year old girl. He and Minato went to her room as the others inform Ikutsuki on what happened.

The two reached her room, Akihiko laid her in bed. He stepped back as Minato removed her shoes and put her under the covers. Akihiko could see the energy really lost from her body as she slept. He looked to her brother.

"Minato." He looked to the senior. "Did it happen?"

Minato nodded and turned to him. "She was the way you described it. Sis has never looked like that before. She had a grin as if she was enjoying the fact she could destroy something."

He nodded in understanding. "Think she'll remember?" Minato shrugged not knowing. "Well," Akihko sighed. "Tomorrow we have no school. We can ask her then."

Minato nodded and turned to his sister. He moved the hair from her face and patted her head gently. Akihiko saw the affection between this two. Made him think of his sister, Miki. "_Which reminds me…"_ He thought leaving to his room. _"I should tell her that too… I want to…"_

* * *

><p><strong>510 Sunday**  
><strong>Daytime<strong>

When Tomoko woke up the next morning, she got dressed for the day. She was glad to have a day off of school; she started stressing from last night the second she woke up. When brushing her teeth, she heard her cell phone vibrate on her desk. Rinsing her mouth out, Tomoko check it, seeing she got a text message from Akihiko. She quirked a blonde brow at it.

"Akihiko?" She questioned. Tomoko flipped it open and read the text.

**Tomoko,**

**I'd thought we'd talk about last night. I'm sure you know. Meet me at the Iwatodai Strip Mall.**

**-Akihiko**

Tomoko sighed. "I get it."

She put her cell phone in her pocket and left her room. Before leaving she went into the kitchen and got the last bit of sushi she made the other day. She carried a small gray backpack where she put the sushi. It was about the size of a small handbag and she used it when she had to take something somewhere. She planned after talking to Akihiko to visit the cat. She hasn't seen it and wondered how it was doing.

Leaving the dorms, she left to the Strip Mall to find Akihiko by the spiral stairs. She saw him sitting at the third step looking around, his cell phone in hand. He looked to his left and smiled seeing Tomoko. She came over, no smile on her own face as she walked over to him.

"Hey." He greeted but then noticed she wasn't smiling.

"Let's talk." She said. The two decided to eat at Hagakure. Sitting at the counter, they ordered a bowl of ramen. While waiting, Tomoko told him everything on what happened.

"Hmm," Akihiko pondered. "The way you describe it, didn't seem that bad last time." He stated.

She shook her head. "But still, why am I like this? I'm not when we're in Tartarus, but why with these huge Shadows?"

"Maybe it's not that." She looked up at him from glaring at the counter. "Maybe it's only ones outside."

She furrowed her blonde brows. "You're saying I go all evil when we're fighting outside of Tartarus?" Tomoko was confused and aggravated. "No, no. I can't do this!"

Akihiko raised a hand. "Hey, calm down. As long as you're not taking any damage or getting hurt-"

"Akihiko, I'm telling you. Something isn't right! It's just-!" Tomoko banged her fist on the counter to release some anger. She started taking breaths to calm down. Their bowls soon came, but they decide to let them cool first. Akihiko's eyes were full of concerned on the stressed Tomoko. It was only the second time it happened, but it was really bothering the poor girl.

"…When we go out to fight, outside of Tartarus… I get an ach in my chest." Akihiko listened. "Like, something's trying to stab through my heart. Then I feel like I can't breathe for a moment, like my lungs are filled with water. When I try to cough and get air… I get blood."

Akihiko's eyes widened in worry. Something was coming to his mind on what it could be. He's seen the case before, and he feared it was true. She looked over at her friend, full fear setting in her green olive eyes.

"What's happening to me and my Persona, Akihiko?" She looked down at her soon to be cold ramen. Tomoko just wanted answers. "Am I losing it?"

"…Tomoko," Akihiko started. "You're not losing it. Soon, I'll be on the sidelines with you, and if anything happens…" He took her hand into his, holding it tightly. "I'll be there. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. None of us will. The Chairman, Mitsuru, Yukari, Junpei, and especially your brother." She looked back at him. He sent her an assuring smile. "We're in this together. I'm sure there's a reason for all of this, and I'll try my best to get the answer."

Tomoko's eyes were started to water. She was so touched by his words. She flung out and clung onto him. Her face hidden in his shoulder. Akihiko was taken aback by her and was hoping he didn't make her any more upset. "T-Tomoko…?"

"Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you, Akihiko. Thank you…"

He didn't want her to feel awkward –like he did- so he wrapped her arms around her body. Feeling her arm body close to him was something he grew to like. Feeling her clung to him, her face moving in the scarf around his neck, he liked it. Knowing that she felt comfortable around her, and that he can be there for her… He loved it.

The two soon got into more cheery moods and laughed when they ended up eating cold ramen. Even though Akihiko assured her on this, the fear of using Garuda outside of Tartarus still lingered in her.

* * *

><p>Outside the ramen shop, someone was about to enter for his own nice tasty lunch. But he stopped when he saw Akihiko and Tomoko. Hands shoved in pockets, his brown eyes locked onto these two. They laughed and talked having a good time. He didn't know who the girl was exactly, but it was obvious she was close with Akihiko. He was about to grin, but realized he had to eat somewhere else and gave a scoffing frown instead. But as he walked away, the grin he fought against came.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon<strong>

By the time the two teens were done, they decided to walk around a bit. It was a sunny day and they were taking in the air and enjoying it. Akihiko was glad she was relieved of the stress. As they continued around town, they saw a small store up ahead. A table stood outside with random objects and price tags on them. Akihiko decided to stop and see what they had. He wasn't one to shop, but browsing he did at times. Tomoko did as well, and saw something capturing her eye. It was a digital camera for a reasonable price of 75 yen. She picked it up and examined it. It was in good use, well used and could still be used. It had a maroon tinge to it and no damage to it at all.

"You like it?"

Tomoko looked up seeing an old lady smiling at her. She guessed she was the store owner. "Oh, yea. It's nice."

"It's at a reasonable price for 75 Yen. It still works and you can take up to 150 pictures." Said the woman sounding like she really wanted to sell something.

Tomoko thought on this. Lately she's been browsing around stores after school dying to buy something. But the thought of a new home was buzzing in the back of her mind. She sadly gave a smile and put it back down on the table.

"Thanks, but I really wouldn't need it." The woman nodded. Tomoko turned seeing Akihiko was standing behind her. He had a grin on his face, she raised a brow at him. "What?"

"Tomoko, it's alright to treat yourself every now and again. When was the last time you bought yourself something?" He questioned with folded arms.

Tomoko quickly answered, "Well, food sometimes. But if anything I buy things for my brother on school needs, health, gifts."

"You said you have a guilt complex right?"

"…Yeah."

"Well, how would your brother feel if he got all of this and you got nothing? I'm sure he'd feel guilty himself if you never got yourself a little something."

Tomoko looked down. "Your right about that." She said. "He has tried getting me to buy myself something, I just can't do it."

Akihiko now had a caring smile "...You really want a home for you and him, huh?"

She nodded and the two walked over to a bench and sat down. "I mean, sure I'd like the money to go to a home, and then save more up for his college…. But-"

"But you want to go to college too, right?"

Tomoko felt selfish when she nodded. "I want to study programming and technology. I always loved tech stuff when I was a kid. I got paid for fixing people's computers, game systems, and other stuff. I even looked up some tech colleges nearby…" Tomoko sighed and leaned her head back looking at the cloudless sky. "If I had to choose a dream job, a loving career… It'd be building computers and game systems. Anything really."

"Tomoko," She glanced to him. "…You should peruse that dream; it's what Minato would want, even if it includes treating yourself."

She sighed and gave a scoff. "I blame my complex. I feel selfish whenever I want something. But I never ask or get it."

"Well, let's start." Akihiko stood and pulled Tomoko onto her feet. "You buy that camera. You want it, plus you could keep good memories of your friends when you move out and find a home." Akihiko kept his hands in a firm yet gentle grip on Tomoko's.

Tomoko sighed heavily and looked over at the table. She looked to her boxing friend and gave a smile. "Your right, Akihiko. I've always had this guilt complex ever since I was a kid. The orphanage kids would make me feel guilty on numerous occasions." Her smile widened and she gave a giggle. "But we're not there anymore. I don't take anyone's crap. No one's!" Akihiko chuckled. "Excuse me?"

The woman turned seeing Tomoko and Akihko came back over. She smiled. "Yes?"

"I'd like to buy the camera?" Tomoko reached into her bag and pulled out her wallet. Inside she reached in for some money. She got the exact amount and placed on the table next to the camera. The woman took it and smiled.

"It already has an empty memory card in it and charged batteries." She said.

Tomoko smiled and took the camera. She turned it on and looked through the clean small screen seeing everything the camera sees. Tomoko bowed to the woman with a thank you and the teens left.

Akihiko was glad he was helping her with this. She was gradually accepting that she can buy things be it for others or her. The two enjoyed the day, but Tomoko didn't use her newly bought camera the whole time. At the station,

"Akihiko, I have to go visit someplace before returning to the dorm." She said.

"You'll be alright getting back alone?" He asked, hands in his jacket pocket.

Tomoko rolled her eyes. "Well, I _have_ been going home alone for some time since you've been busy. I think I can handle myself."

Akihiko gave a chuckle for accidentally treating her like a kid. "Alright. I'll meet you back then. But before I go," The teen went into Tomoko's bag and pulled out the camera. "How about a first picture for it?"

She forgot that it had an empty memory. Tomoko nodded. "Yea!"

Akihiko turned it on, seeing the screen light up. "Come here." He said putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him. "Face the camera." He said as he angled it to take a picture of the two. "Smile." He chuckled.

Tomoko wasn't surprised by his actions; she then wrapped her arms around his arm -that was no longer around her- as if clinging to a pole. She smiled at the camera. Akihiko clicked the button and took the picture.

"There." He brought it down and flipped it over so the two could see the picture.

"Oh! That's perfect!" Piped out Tomoko.

Akihiko looked at it a little longer then gave it to Tomoko. "Keep that safe. After all, it's you first picture."

She gladly took it and nodded. "Understood!" The two split ways; Akihiko left back to the dorms and Tomoko to the alleys to visit the weak cat.

* * *

><p><strong>510 Sunday**  
><strong>Afternoon<strong>

When she got there, Tomoko looked around to make sure no one else was there. She's been warned multiple times by Akihiko how dangerous it is, but was less dangerous during the daytime. Nighttime was off limits, including the Dark Hour. Finding the place empty, she knelt down to the cat that came up to her.

"Hey, little dude." She greeted.

In the shadows, the same presence as before appeared. He's been watching her ever since he first saw her in the back alleys. He leaned against the wall as the blonde teen went into her bag and fished out a wrapped up sushi.

"Here, dude." She laid it on the ground. The cat sniffed it and gave a growl like response to the food. Tomoko raised a confused look. "What's wrong? I know you like it." She nudged it up to him and patted his head. "Come on, eat it."

The cat hissed and swiped his claws at her hand. "Yikes!" She yelped as she retracted her hand but not fast enough as he already left his mark. The guy noticed this and got off from the wall. "Ouch, damn." She looked to her hand seeing three thin lines that started to bleed. They were thin but he did get in deep. Tomoko glared the cat. "I feed you food and this is what I get in return?"

"Mraoow." It yawned and walked off.

Tomoko sighed and decided to leave the sushi there. Standing, her bag hung off her shoulder as she looked to her hand seeing it bleeding fast. It stung so, her face scrunched in response to the given stinging.

"You should wrap that up before it gets infected." Tomoko's head shot up. She saw a guy walk out from a dark alley way. She took a step back making him stop a few feet from where she stood. His brown eyes looked down at her hand. "See, it's already turning red." He stated.

Tomoko covered her hand. "You're that guy from the hospital. Akihiko's friend." She questioned.

"Is that what he said I was?" She nodded in response, he scoffed. "Tch, that_ is_ what I am… I guess." He looked from her hand to her eyes. "Are you his friend?"

Tomoko seemed less feared by him now. He sounded more cold hearted back at the hospital. Why did she feel this friendly aurora from this guy? None the less, she nodded to his answer. "…What's your name?" He asked.

She gave a stern look. "Shouldn't you give your name before asking others?"

"Hm?"

"You could be dangerous for all I know. Akihiko's friend or not." Her face was serious showing she felt untrustworthy to him.

He then scoffed. "For a girl coming to a very dangerous area, I think you should hold your tongue." Tomoko glared knowing she lost that fight. "Shinjiro Aragaki." He answered none the less.

"Tomoko Arisato." She responded and looked to her hand.

Shinjiro came over to her. He gently took her hand and examined the cut. Tomoko felt the warmth of them; they must always be stuffed into his pocket. His skin had some rough yet soft spots. They gently skimmed over the scratch with care. Feeling the touch gave her a sting feeling. He glanced to her face seeing her twitch from the stinging. "It's not all that bad, but still deep. And he's a stray, you should get it checked out." She looked to him. "You know where the pharmacy store is in the mall, right?"

She nodded. Shinjiro retracted his hands and filled his jacket pockets with them. "Maybe you learned your lesson."

"What lesson?" She questioned feeling offended.

"The cat." He answered as he led her out of the alley. "They can't survive on sushi all the time. They need real cat food."

Tomoko stopped. "You've been watching me?"

He shrugged, still walking at a slow pace. "I can't help it if I came to my usual spot and you're here."

"Usual spot?" She jogged back to him. "You don't mean you live on the streets, do you?"

Shinjiro shrugged. "In a sense…"

Tomoko saw Shinjiro as a very mysterious person. How did Akihiko know him? And why would Akihiko be friend someone like him? She assumed he'd be friends with those in the group or on the boxing team. Shinjiro turned to her, seeing the cut bleeding more.

"We should probably get that fixed before it gets infected." He said.

"Oh, right." She said.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, Shinjiro ended up going with her to the mall where the pharmacy was. The shopkeeper was at the front counter as usual. He smiled seeing Tomoko, as she went with her brother and Yukari to get medicine and gems from him when the gang fought in Tartarus.<p>

"Hey, Tomoko." He noticed Shinjiro, who he didn't really know. Also noticed the cut on her hand. "Oh man, what'd you get into?"

Tomoko gave a sheepish smile. "I kind of deserve it. I was trying to feed this stray cat and I ended up getting scratched."

"Stray scratched it, huh? Well, I have some peroxide and some bandages for it." He went into his shelves as the teens waited.

"Does it still sting?" Shinjiro asked.

"A little." She answered. Then a thought came. "Shinjiro, right?"

"Yea."

"Akihiko said you're his friend from school. But I've never seen you there, or anywhere for that matter."

Shinjiro cursed in his head wishing the silence was brought back. He'd talk about anything except himself or his past. Bad enough Akihiko has been on his ass about returning. He can't… He just can't. Shinjiro turned pretending something caught his attention or he didn't hear her. Feeling a tad rejected, she turned herself paying attention to the returning shopkeeper.

"Here, ya go." Tomoko approached his counter. "Just rub this onto it carefully, wrap the cut and you should be fine." Tomoko reached for her wallet in her back pocket.

Shinjiro came over, something caught his thought. "Do you by any chance, have any cat food?" He asked standing next to Tomoko.

"I do, in fact." He answered and bent down into the shelf under the counter. He brought up a few cans of cat food. "Super Cat Food. Proven to strengthen any cat and bring them good health."

Tomoko smiled. "I'll buy five cans."

He nodded. "2,625 Yen, plus 225 for the peroxide and bandages."

Already Tomoko was getting used to buying things. She liked the feeling, but she wasn't going to get hooked. Paying for it all, she took the stuff in a plastic bag the shopkeeper put them in. "Come again, soon." He waved. Tomoko waved back and left with Shinjiro.

The two sat by the fountain at a bench. Shinjiro was looking around, next to him -with small distance between them- Tomoko sat aiding to her cut. His eyes soon caught the glimpse of her when she was having trouble with her cut. She accidentally poured too much peroxide on it making her yelp. Quickly taking action, he turned to her and took the peroxide from her.

"…I'll do it." He said. "You'll just end up hurting yourself even more."

Tomoko didn't say anything as he took the peroxide with a cotton ball it came with. Shinjiro dapped the cotton wet and held his hand out. Instinctively, Tomoko let his hand hold hers. He patted the cotton on her cut, the feeling made her wince a bit, but she got over it after the spill. He put the chemical filled bottle and cotton down and went into the plastic bag getting the wrappings. Shinjiro gently covered the cut with the bandages, also making sure not to make it too loose or too tight. While he did this, Tomoko couldn't help but steal a glance to his face. His eyes had changed, they were cold hearted and full of emptiness. But now she saw strong concentration as he focused on her hand. Those brown orbs shot up into hers.

"Hey, did you hear me?"

Tomoko blinked. "What?"

He nodded his head to her hand. "I said I'm done."

She looked down seeing he was indeed done. He had it tightened to a point for the bleeding to stop but she could still bend her fingers. She moved her hand and bent said fingers seeing the pain was gone and that she could still use it. Thankfully, Tomoko was an ambidextrous, so it wouldn't affect her.

"Thanks… For all that." She said smiling at him.

Shinjiro started feeling warm under her own warm smile. He looked away again pretending something caught his attention. "Be more careful next time… Not all animals are nice."

"Well, I just wanted to help it." Tomoko said in defense.

Shinjiro looked back at her. "You're lucky it didn't bite you. It could have rabies for all you know."

Tomoko stood glaring at Shinjiro. "Alright, I get it. You don't have to scold me like a child. For all you know, I could be older than you."

Shinjiro raised a brow. He remembered seeing her school uniform, she was a senior. He was a senior as well; wouldn't she be the same age? "…17, right?" He questioned.

"I'm 18, turning 19 this year." She answered feeling more superior to him by age. "If you're Akihiko's friend, you must be 17, correct?"

"…Yea." Shinjiro answered, this stumped him. "How are you older than me and Aki if you're in the same year?"

Tomoko was about to answer, but stopped herself. She didn't wanna talk about her and Minato's past to him. He was nice and all, but he still seemed dangerous. She didn't know why. Maybe his expression? His attire? His attitude?

Shinjiro was silent himself. She turned to him and smiled. "I'm sorry for dragging you out here." Tomoko picked up her bag and started putting her new items in the plastic bag. "I should get back before it gets too dark. Akihiko will worry if I come too late." She let the bags hang on her shoulders, Shinjiro watched her. "Though he'll worry over the cut. But, I'll tell him you helped and once again, I gave my thanks-"

"Don't tell Aki."

She gave a questioning look. "Don't tell?"

He nodded and stood. Shinjiro stood in front of her to whisper to her. "I don't want Aki to hear anything on me. It's best you just head back right now and don't tell him anything." He turned to leave. "Also, don't go to the back alley again." Shinjiro glanced her at over his shoulder. "It's thoughtful of you to take care of the cat, but it'd be better if I just watched it." He then –finally- gave a friendly smile. "I assure you, he'll be fine."

Tomoko caught the smile. He turned and left the mall back to his usual spot, she was sure. She felt her heart skip, her cheeks were hot, and she felt her eyes star at his back not daring to move. "_Shinjiro Aragaki…"_ She thought. Tomoko shook her head and turned to go back to the dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

Tomoko found Yukari, Minato, and Akihiko at the lounge. They looked up, finding the eldest teen finally got home. She sighed and walked over sitting on the couch next to Yukari and Minato.

"Where've you been?" Akihiko asked as he was eating ramen with Minato.

"You look tired Sis." Her brother commented.

"Yea, did you walk a marathon, or something?" Yukari asked.

Tomoko shook her head, bags in her lap. She had her wrapped hand in her vest pocket. "Just walked to multiple places, that's all."

"I see you got used to shopping?" Akihiko smiled.

She smiled back and nodded. Tomoko let her hand out; the teens gasped seeing her hand. "Senpei!" Yukari gasped. "What happened to your hand?"

"_Damn…"_ She cursed in her head, but gave a smile. "It's nothing, the stray cat I check on swiped at me. I guess he was getting sick of the sushi. After getting this fixed up I bought some cat food. It's nothing serious."

"Oh..." Yukari sighed. "I thought someone got you. Since you go to that place where those thugs hang out."

"Sis, I know you care for animals. But can't you worry for yourself?" Minato asked with concern in his eyes.

Tomoko smiled softly. She stood and patted his head. "I'm sorry, bro. I promise to be more careful. But you know me. I can't help but think of others before me." Minato shook his head, Tomoko chuckled. "I'll be going to bed now. I'm incredibly tired from walking around."

"Alright, night Senpai." "Night, Sis." "Good night, Tomoko." The three gave their good nights and Tomoko went to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Night<strong>

Lying on her back on her bed, she was fiddling with her camera. Tomoko smiled staring at the picture of her and Akihiko. She giggled and turned it off setting it on her side table drawer.

"I should probably put the stuff from the pharmacy in my desk drawer." She said to herself.

Tomoko got up and went though the plastic bag. She got the peroxide, bandages… "Wait, where's the…" She then smiled and looked out her window. She saw the station on the island from there. "Shinjiro…"

* * *

><p>At the back alley, the cat weakly meowed in the corner. He then smelled something, something… tuna-ish? He slowly got up and turned finding a can of cat food wide open in the middle of the area. Moving as fast as it could, the cat ate the food, savoring every bite.<p>

"There ya go." Shinjiro said finally petting the purring cat. "…Little Dude." He grinned. On the step next to him were the four other cans Tomoko had bought.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p><strong>61 Monday  
>Evening<strong>

Despite it's been over 20 days since Tomoko met Shinjiro, she hasn't seen him or the cat. She's just finished the first terms of exams and training through Tartarus. When she was done school, Tomoko was either studying, tennis, sleeping, or in Tartarus. On her day offs, she would hang out with her brother or her friends. By this time, she's completely forgotten about Shinjiro and the cat. Her hand had healed, making it another mark on no remembrance of him.

At the dorm, everyone was talking over dinner. "Hey, Yuka-tan," Junpei started. "Have you seen the posts on the student message board?" Everyone looked to him. "You know, how last week, that girl was found by the front gate?" They nodded. "Well, there's this rumor that it was an angry spirit from this one ghost story."

Tomoko rolled her eyes, she and the others continued eating. Yukari though glared him, slightly jumpy from his words. "H-Hey! C'mon… Nobody believes that stuff! …R-Right?"

Mitsuru looked over to him. "So, what is this ghost story about?"

Yukari jumped. "Wha-!" Tomoko glanced to her. "It-It's probably made up… So why bother!" She really wanted to drop the subject.

Akihiko looked up from his food. "I'm interested." He said. "Go ahead and tell us."

Tomoko nodded. "Me too. I'm always into these ghost stories."

"Uh…" Yukari just looked back down at her food, poking it.

Junpei grinned and jumped from his chair to turn the lights off. Yukari gave a silent yelp from the sudden darkness. But Junpei returned with a flashlight that made an eerie affect in the room. "Good evening…"

"Oh Lord..." Tomoko muttered with a shake of the head and a chuckle.

"Welcome to "Junpei's Believe It, or Don't."…There are many strange things in this world… If you get caught at school late at night, you'll be devoured by a maniacal ghost that roams the halls!" Yukari muttered something but no one heard. "The other day, this friend of mine- let's call him Shu… He said to me, "Junpei, I saw something strange." He sounded serious, so I asked him what he had seen. He said it was about the girl in 2-E. He claims he saw her go into the school on the night of the incident."

"Then wouldn't 'Shu' be eaten?" She mumbled to Akihiko. He gave a light shush trying not to chuckle at her point.

"I couldn't believe it." Junpei continued. "She's not the kind of girl to be out at night. But Shu was as white as a sheet. He insisted it was true. Then, it hit me… That ghost must've tried to make her its dinner! And that's why they found her lying on the ground by the gate!" Tomoko stood from the table. "I felt a chill run down my spine, and I broke into a cold sweat! Yes, there are strange things in this world. Believe it… or don't." The second Junpei was done, Tomoko switched the lights back on.

Mitsuru looked to the seniors. "What do you two think?" She questioned.

"Huh..?" Junpei gave an offended look. "Not one word about my frankly amazing performance just now…?"

Akihiko looked to her. "I think it's worth investigating."

Tomoko nodded as she started collecting the plates. "I agree. This rumor seems to have more of a background story than it shows."

Junpei and Minato looked to Yukari seeing she was a bit shaken from the story. Minato felt a tad bad for her, but Junpei grinned seeing he affected at least one person. "Wow, I didn't know you where afraid of ghosts, Yuka-tan. That's kinda funny."

She glared him. "Hey, watch it!" Then a thought came. "Fine, then let's investigate. We'll each ask around for the rest of the week." She stood and jabbed her finger at Junpei's chest. "I'll prove to you that this ghost story is just an urban legend!"

The seniors stood. "I appreciate that." Smiled Mitsuru. "The story is a bit unnerving."

Yukari shot her head at her. "Huh?"

"Then, I'll let you guys handle it." Akihiko smirked. "Just make sure you sleep with one eye open…"

Yukari was getting nervous again. "Whaaat…?"

Tomoko rolled her eyes and nudged her boxer friend. "Tell you what, get some information. On Friday after school, we can meet here and tell what you heard. Then I'll help you prove this isn't a 'ghost story'."

Yukari smiled. "It's a plan, Senpai!"

Junpei gave a sweat drop. "Huuuh…?"

* * *

><p><strong>65 Friday**  
><strong>Evening<strong>

Tomoko sat on the couch, typing on her laptop. She chatted with Rio and Yuko on AIM. The meeting on this ghost story was tonight, and Tomoko decided to wait in the lounge for them. Akihiko and Mitsuru were in their rooms.

"Alright!" Exclaimed a voice as the door opened.

Tomoko glanced over seeing her brother, Yukari, and Junpei got back. She smiled, typed bye to her friends and closed her laptop. "About time." Tomoko said as they sat around with her.

"Okay," Yukari started sitting next to Minato across from Tomoko and Junpei. "As we agreed with Tomo-Senpai on Monday, we'll now hold a meeting to discuss what we learned."

"Wow," Junpei grinned and leaned back in the couch. "You're really into this."

"Of course!" She gave a proud smile. "I got lots of good info. It turned out no angry ghost was involved."

Junpei frowned. "Oh, so _that's _what's important, huh?"

"Hmp." She scoffed off. "First off, let's talk about how this rumor got started…"

Tomoko started typing on her laptop again. It involved no ghost so she let them talk amongst themselves. Soon, she heard them wanting her attention again. "Senpai? Senpai!" Junpei called.

Tomoko looked up. "Yea?"

"Do you agree to Yuka-tan?"

She glanced between him and Yukari. "On what?"

"We're gonna do some field research." Minato said so his sister could catch up.

"Oh, where?"

"Well, there's this one place where the three victims were regulars." Said Yukari.

Junpei leaned forward. "Wait, you're not talkin' about that place behind Port Island Station, are you…?"

"Oh, you mean the back alley?" Tomoko was finally ahead of them.

"You two are familiar with it?" She asked surprised she knew.

"You can't go there!" He exclaimed. "I've heard some nasty rumors about that place!"

"Is that so? Well then, we should all go together." She turned to Minato, "You'll come, right?"

Tomoko stood. "Now, hold it." Junpei was glad someone protested other than him. "You guys are not going or dragging my brother there."

"Thank you, Senpai."

"Not without me at least." She smiled.

"What!?"

"I've been there multiple times to feed that cat. I forgot and stopped going there… Knowing it's in good hands. I'll be with you guys all the way."

Yukari got up and hugged her. "Alright, Senpai!"

Junpei hung his head, and stood too. "Don't you guys think we're getting in over our heads?"

They looked to him. "Up until now," Said Yukari. "All we've done is taken orders. Does that feel right to you?"

"I know what you mean but…" The hated teen groaned. "Man, did you have to say it like that?" Tomoko knew Yukari was going on a personal level with this. But why was she so hard driven on doing things herself like this? Junpei sighed clearing her thoughts. "I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

Tomoko snickered and looped an arm around arms. "Hey, it'll be fine. I know it."

"Okay, we'll go tomorrow night, then." Said Yukari.

Everyone agreed. Soon Akihiko and Mitsuru came down as Tomoko was heading up to her room. "I thought I heard someone come in." Said Mitsuru going to sit and read on the couch.

"So, what's the give on these rumors?" Akihiko asked leaning against the railing.

Tomoko put a hand on her hip with the other holding her laptop. "No ghosts at all."

"No kidding? I had a hunch something like that was a bit over the line." He chuckled.

"Yea, in a way, me too. I'm gonna head off to bed. I got a test tomorrow."

He nodded. "Alright, good night."

"Night."

Tomoko ran up into her room locking the door. As she changed into her night clothing she looked out the window. The thought of seeing Shinjiro again made her heart bumping faster. She wanted to know more about him. Much more. Not to mention scold him for taking the cat food _she_ paid for. But the thought gave her a sudden giggle and she jumped into bed. Cuddling into the blankets, she wondered how Shinjiro was doing. But also wondered how she and the gang would do in the alley at night. Akihiko always told her that it was really dangerous there at night. Well, about time she got a peek to see what he meant.

* * *

><p><strong>66 Saturday**  
><strong>Evening<strong>

"Alright! Let's go!" Said a cheerful Yukari.

"What's your hurry? ...I still think this is a bad idea." Groaned Junpei.

The four teens stood in the lounge ready for their field research, as Yukari calls it. Akihiko and Mitsuru were on the fourth floor. Apparently they've been trying to figure out what's wrong with the computer. Akihiko decided to check on it while Mitsuru helped him. Of course, the two had no idea what they were doing.

"I mean," Junpei continued. "Bringing two girls _there_ is like wandering into a lion's den with steaks strapped to my face…" Tomoko rolled her eyes as she leaned on her brother. "How can you be afraid of ghosts, but no be scared of this…?"

Yukari crossed her arms. "It's easy to get freaked out by something you can't see, don'tcha think?"

He glared her. "Actually, I'm more worried about things I _can_ see… Like bats and knives!"

She scoffed. "Big deal, so it's a little 'dangerous'. Come on, it'll be an adventure! Besides, Senpai said she's sure we'll be fine there." Yukari headed off ahead of the three.

"More like a suicide mission!" He called at her.

Yukari, Junpei, Minato, and Tomoko snuck out of the dorms to head to the Tatsumi Port Island in the back alley, Tomoko in lead. Being the oldest, she would be responsible for the three. They got there still in their school clothing. Since they wore they're spring uniforms, Tomoko had on her unbuttoned short sleeve collar shirt with a black tank top under it and her skirt. Yukari looked around, Tomoko stood next to her. Junpei behind them, Minato next to his sister. There were some guys there and a few girls. They were around Tomoko's age, but obviously they were drop outs and trouble makers.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Junpei muttered.

Two punks look over. "...The hell?"

"Check out those rags, they're from Gekkou High."

Tomoko and Yukari glared them. "Oh man," Junpei sighed, "This is worse than I thought..."

Tomoko turned to him. "We'll just look around and leave." She assured him.

The first punk looked at Junpei and Tomoko. "Hey, you. I think you're in the wrong place."

They looked over. Junpei started to get nervous. "Uh... Well, we..."

The punk stepped up in front of the students. Yukari stepped back behind Minato. Tomoko stood her ground. "You don't belong here... Get it? Beat it, Goatee."

"G-Goatee?" Junpei repeated. He glanced at Tomoko, the others, then back at the punk. "Oh, y-you mean me..."

Tomoko stepped up. "Goatee? How original, did you get that from 'insults for dumb asses' book?"

Yukari joined. "We don't need your permission to be here."

Junpei jumped. "H-hey! Are you two nuts?" He whispered. "Take a look around you!"

They looked to him. "We're not blind y'know." Said Yukari.

Tomoko glared the punk. "I'm not letting any friend take shit from stupid drop outs."

The first punk glared Tomoko. "What was that?" He walked up, and grabbed Tomoko by the shirt collar. She just glared. "You're an annoying bitch, you know that?" She stayed silent. "Now, learn you're manners and say you're sorry."

Yukari was now in fear, seeing Tomoko threatened. Minato glared, seeing his sister in danger. But knew she could handle this guy. "Y-Yea Senpai! Say sorry and we'll just be on our way." Stuttered Junpei.

Tomoko refused, instead, she spit right in the punks eye. "Argh!" Junpei froze, as did Yukari. "You bitch!" He slapped her, and threw her to the second punk.

"Senpai!" "Tomoko!" The three yelled.

"Hey, you're a pretty sexy girl. How about we kiss?"

Tomoko withstood the second punk the best she could. The girls laughed. "What? Afraid of a little kiss?" They teased. "Hahaha, what a loser."

Junpei and Minato had to do something. "Let her go!" Junpei yelled. Him and Minato went for the first punk. He smirked and punched Junpei in the stomach.

"Ugh!" Then he punched Minato in the jaw. "Argh!" They both fell to the ground.

"Minato! Junpei!" Yukari went to their aid.

Tomoko seeing her brother punched just got her blood boiling. "You dare beat up my brother? You jackasses are frick'n dead!" She screamed squirming in the guy's arms.

The first punk grinned. "Let's shut her up for good." He said, going to Tomoko.

He started lifting her tank and pulling her collar shirt off her sleeves. Tomoko started to freaked, another hand sneaking under her skirt."No! Leave me alone!" The punks all laughed. She felt his hand in search for her chest. "Stop! S-Shinjiro!"

"…That's enough." A calm dark voice rang out.

Everyone stopped and looked over. The Shinjiro Aragaki into the light. He looked around seeing the situation, seeing Tomoko close to probably being raped. She smiled seeing him, but seeing the fear in her eyes let a bit of a boiling anger in him. "Shinjiro…" Tomoko sighed happily.

"They didn't know what they were getting into. I'll make sure they leave. Alright? How about you start by letting the girl go."

The punks glared him. "Who do you think you are, dumbass?" The first punk retorted. "You want some too!"

Shinjiro gave a sigh as they weren't listening to him. "Do I have a choice?"

"That's it, your goin' down!" The first punk ran up to punch him. But the punk's fist was easily dodged. Shinjiro head-butted the punk, kicking him backwards. It sounded as if he cracked the punk's skull open. The punk gasped, rubbing his head in pain, sitting on the cemented ground.

"Ohh! Shit..." He glared the guy.

"Damn you, Shinjiro!" Yelled the punk, still holding the half scared Tomoko. Shinjiro looked over. He glanced at Tomoko, and then glared the second punk. He could tell she was thankful he came to the rescue. But it also angered him she came back. At this time of all times. "That's right... You're from Gekkou High too, aren't you? I thought you were one of us…"

"What gave you that idea? I don't remember swearing a blood oath." He said with an insulting tone.

"You son of a bitch!" The punk got up. "You just crossed the line! You think you're going home alive!"

Shinjiro gave a careless shrug. "Sure do. Wanna give it a try?" He said, giving him a harder glare than before.

The guy thought about it, "S-Screw this!" He yelled, trying to hide the pain.

The girls laughed at him. "Hahahahaha! What a loser!"

Shinjiro inched up to the other punk holding Tomoko. "If you know what's good for you, you'll let the girl go."

The punk felt scared as he got closer. He hesitated, then shoved Tomoko at Shinjiro. Shinjiro removed his hands from his pickets and caught her in his arms. She clung onto his coat feeling for comfort. Shinjiro's hands held her on the shoulders. They both looked at each other, then at the punks.

"You better grow eyes in the back of your heads!" The first punk yelled hiding tears of pain from the head-butt. The two punks left, the girls following after, still laughing.

Yukari helped Junpei and Minato up; Tomoko left Shinjiro's arms and hugged her brother. He put his hands back into his jacket pockets. "Are you alright, Minato?" Tomoko asked.

"Yea, are you?" She nodded, her hands shaking a bit.

"Oh man, Senpai. That was awesome!" Exclaimed Junpei relieved Shinjiro came to the rescue.

Shinjiro looked at them, and then finally spoke to them. "Hey, I remember you... You clowns were in Aki's room at the hospital." He paused then glared them. "You idiots!" They four were taken back by his out bursting insult. "Get outta here. This place isn't for you." He looked at Tomoko. "And I told you not to come here. Now get out."

He turned, about to leave. Yukari stepped forward. "Wait!" She called, making him stop, but didn't looked to them. "We came here for a reason!"

He finally turned. "Did Aki tell you to come here?"

Tomoko shook her head. "Akihiko doesn't even know we're here. We snuck out of our dorms." She explained. "Plus, I wanted to see you." She added with a smile.

He looked to her. She seemed to still be shaken up a bit from the punks. Her arms at her side lightly shook as if she had done yard work. "…Hmp. What do you wanna know? About that ghost story?"

They were surprised, he was right on the button. "Um, Yeah… How'd you know?" Yukari asked.

Shinjiro went over to a stoop and sat on the step. One leg crossed over the other, hands stayed in his pockets. "It's a rumor." He answered, the four gathered around him, as he continued. "Those girls who wound up in the hospital were talkn' shit here every night. All about the things they'd done to some girl named Fuuka."

"Fuuka…?" Junpei questioned. "You mean Fuuka Yamagishi, from 2-E? They were picking on her?"

Tomoko sighed. "Its girls like them that need a punch in their ugly faces."

Shinjiro gave a 'hmp', finding Tomoko amusing in some way. "That's why people are saying its Fuuka's spirit who did it. I hear it's all over the net, too."

Fuuka's Spirit?" Yukari asked, then she felt her heart skip. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

He gave them a look. "You guys don't know? This Fuuka girl might be dead." This all came to shock to the four. "She hasn't been home for over a week." He then gave them a look. "Don't you guys go to school? How do you not know this?"

"Like we're the kind of people who keep track of rumors we hear every day." Tomoko retorted.

"Are you serious? I thought she was out sick. But she's missing?" Junpei questioned.

"Why hasn't the school said anything? Let the other students help, or at least prevent her from being bullied by those assholes." Tomoko added crossing her arms.

Shinjiro looked at Tomoko, but didn't answer. He just kept staring into her green eyes, as she connected hers with his brown ones. Soon he broke it, looking at the ground. "I get it Aki…" He mumbled. "Still trying to make up for the past… It's you who can't let it go."

Tomoko was lost, what was he talking about? "Huh?"

Shinjiro looked back up. "Nothing…" He responded. "That's all I know." He stood. "…Satisfied?"

They nodded, Tomoko spoke. "Also, thanks for saving us. I'm glad you're doing okay also."

He scoffed trying to ignore her concern on him. "…Don't come around here again." He looked to her. "And I mean it this time." They nodded. Tomoko rolled her eyes though.

"Um, thank you very much. You totally helped us out." Yukari smiled. "You're very kind."

He glanced to her, not hearing her. "Huh?" She froze and cleared her throat.

"You're a very kind person." Yukari found Tomoko brave to talk with Shinjiro. He looked back at Tomoko.

"…You should watch your mouth more often."

Tomoko raised a brow. "Huh?"

His eyes narrowed her. "Do something like that again, and you won't live to see the sunlight. Haven't we been through this?" She gave a sort of glare to him, but he hid a smirk to her. But it quickly faded away to a silent frown. "Tch… Don't come here again." He lastly said, then left the four alone.

They four didn't hesitate; they left straight to the dorms. Shinjiro watched them leave, mostly watched Tomoko lead them out of the ally. He scoffed and leaned against the wall, looking at the black sky. "Kind of glad she's doing alright…" He said and then soon left himself, the feeling of chilling at his spot left. "But I know she'll come back…" Shinjiro grinned. "She reminds me of Aki, bound and determined."

* * *

><p>"You went <em>where<em>!?" Yelled Aihiko's voice. "I told you not to go there!"

He and Tomoko were arguing at the lounge. Mitsuru had scolded the younger three. Akihiko had Tomoko to scold, they sat silently watching the two yell at each other. "Akihiko, I listened to you. Not to go there _alone_. I had these three with me."

"I can't believe- I _still_ can't believe you dragged your brother!"

"Hey! They dragged me! I was responsible and said I wouldn't let them go unless I was with them."

"That still doesn't make it better!"

Plus, Shinjiro-"

"Shinji?" Tomoko fell silent and looked away. She turned going up the stairs, but Akihiko followed. "Shinji was there?" He urged on her.

"Yea, he saved us before the guys got onto me." She answered rushing up the steps to reach her room.

"Onto you? What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know. Nothing serious. If Shinjiro hadn't come, they could've stripped me for all I knew."

"What!?" Just as they reached the third floor, Akihiko jumped ahead to get in front of her. "Those punks almost raped you!"

"Rape is a strong word." She slinked past him.

Akihiko was getting more pissed off as she didn't find things serious at all. As she reached her room, he rushed after her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and held against the wall.

"You don't get it! If Shinji hadn't come you could've gotten rapped, Yukari as well! While Junpei and your brother could do nothing but helplessly watch, while they get beat up to a bloody pulp!"Tomoko stayed silent. "It was stupid of you to pull such a huge thing! If anything were to happen to you I… I Just…!"

Akihiko looked down at the ground, holding tightly onto her arms. He finally let her go and trumpeted down the hall and down the steps. Tomoko had let the words come to her thoughts. It _was_ stupid of her, how could she let that pass through her. She was stupid…_stupid_!

…Wiping her eyes, she entered her room. Lying in bed, she wiped her eyes constantly to keep them from watering up. Before silently falling asleep, she thought of a thank you for Shinjiro and a sorry for Akihiko and the others….

"…_Stupid…"_

* * *

><p><strong>68 Monday**  
><strong>After School<strong>

For the past two days, Tomoko and Akihiko didn't say a word to one another. Tomoko was sure he was still mad at her. Thanks to her guilt complex, she didn't have the courage to ask him about it. Just seeing him made her feel guilty of doing that stupid stunt. But none the less, she continued to help out on Fuuka Yamagishi's disappearance.

Mitsuru called a meeting after school today after getting answers from Mr. Ekoda. He was teaching that class for the time being and got in trouble for hiding the fact Fuuka was missing. Tomoko had never expected Mr. Ekoda to do that.

At the Student Council Room, the meeting began.

"Tonight," Spoke Mitsuru. "we will infiltrate the campus. Our objective is to rescue Fuuka Yamagishi."

Junpei, sitting next to Yukari and Minato, raised a hand. "Um, I don't get it… Is Fuuka _inside_ the school somewhere?"

Yukari spoke too. "And why at night? At midnight this place turns into-"

Tomoko's mind clicked. "You're saying from being locked in the gym room, she got stuck in Tartarus when it formed?"

Mitsuru nodded. Yukari gave a shocked expression. "Then ever since Fuuka got locked in the gym, she's been stuck there…!"

"That's correct."

Junpei shot the same expression. "But, that was ten days ago. …That means…"

"Wait, Junpei." Said Minato, they looked to him. "Think about the laws of Tartarus and the laws of here."

Akihiko nodded sitting next to –a hidden gloomy- Tomoko. She sat between Mitsuru and Yukari. "This is only a theory, but I think time may function differently with Tartarus. Just has Minato said." Tomoko looked to him, but was really looking past him. "So, even though it's been ten days for us, perhaps only ten hours have passed for her. It's possible she's still alive."

Tomoko's mouth then moved on its own and words spilled out. "But the chances of her alive are still slim." They looked to the blonde. "Tartarus has God knows how many floors with God knows how many Shadows." Akihiko's hands turned to fists. "I'd have to be honest, the percentage of her survival is between 35-0 percent." She finished.

"Are you just gonna let her die, then!" Everyone's heads shot at Akihiko as he glared Tomoko. His gloved hands tightened into fists. Tomoko regretted speaking and lowered her head. Akihiko sighed and looked to the others slightly ignoring her. "…I have an idea. Let's try to enter Tartarus exactly how Fuuka did." Tomoko's head slowly looked up at him. "We'll go to the gym, and wait for midnight. That's the quickest way."

"Is that really gonna work?" Yukari asked. Tomoko's thoughts exactly.

"Honestly, I have reservations." Said Mitsuru. "If something goes wrong, you could all end up lost in Tartarus too."

Tomoko stood. "That's my thoughts exactly. We could get lost, or even separated. Yukari could be on one block, while Minato or Junpei could be four or three blocks above or below."

Akihiko stood, causing attention again. "I won't stand by and do nothing if there's a chance we can save her…" Tomoko looked to him. He looked away. "…I'd never forgive myself." For a brief moment, she saw no anger or hate. She saw regret and guilt in his eyes. But he looked back up, glaring everyone. "If you guys don't want to go, then I'll go by myself!"

Everyone was a tad surprised by his outburst. He refused any doubt on saving Fuuka. But they didn't understand; only Mitsuru did. If they did nothing and Fuuka ended up dead knowing they knew they could've done something… That would crush Akihiko. Like before.

"Alright…" Sighed Mitsuru. "We're aware of the risks, but we can't just leave her there."

Tomoko looked to her. "I never planned to bail. I was just thinking this reality wise. But I say it's worth a shot knowing we could save her."

"I agree." Said Yukari. "And we won't know until we try."

Junpri grinned. "Cool, we get to sneak into the school! Heheh… In that case, I know just what to do." Yukari gave a confused look, but Junpei whistled away as if it was nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

At the Dormitory Command Room, everyone awaited. They waited for the Chairman who Mitsuru has been trying to contact since they got back. With their S.E.E.S bands on and holsters holding their evokers, they were prepared. But Mitsuru grew the group a tad stressed when she sighed heavily.

"This is a bit worrisome… I can't get a hold of the Chairman."

Yukari gave a light shrug. "I guess we can handle it ourselves."

Mitsuru turned to them. "There's one problem, though. Without the Chairman's help, I'm not sure how we can get inside the school…"

Junpei's grin returned. "No need to worry. I've not it all set to go."

Mitsuru looked at him questionably. "Set go to…? An explosive?" Surprisingly, she gave a chuckle. "Alright, I'll let you handle this."

The eager Akihiko jumped in. "We don't have time to waste. Let's go."

The two seniors left. Tomoko followed after as the younger ones would follow after.

At school, they jumped the gate and went to the side door exit. Junpei opened it, as he claimed it was unlocked, and they all entered the school. Junpei's grin was now glued to his face. "See? We got in no problem. Man, I'm a genius!" He patted his own back.

Yukari gave a sweat drop. "Is that really something to brag about?"

"At least we're in." Said Tomoko and smiled at the younger male. "Good job, Junpei."

"So, you unlocked it earlier… Tres bien!"

Akihiko nodded. "Oui. No time for compliments. Let's go." The two darted off to their class room where they agreed to meet.

"What's the big deal, anyway…?" Yukari said, not finding Junpei's success that big.

"Tray Ben…? What is that, French?" Junpei asked, lost as usual.

"Yea, Senior's take french classes." Tomoko answered as she was in it too. "You'll be taking them too."

Junpei grumbled. "Lousy seniors and their lousy French…"

Tomoko grinned. "Vous aurez également des cours de français l'année prochaine, Junpei." She said walking away.

"Oh, come on! Don't throw _that_ in my face!" He called out, despite not knowing what the hell she just said.

In Class room 2-F, the group prepared the plan. While standing around in the darkened room, Yukari felt a chill in her spine. They couldn't see that good, but managed to see the outlines of each other.

"Can we turn on the lights…?" Yukari nervously asked.

"Aww, you scared?" Junpei teased.

"No!" Tomoko slapped on the arm knowing she was next to him. "Ow." He piped out.

"Grow up." She scolded him.

"…Stupei."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Quiet." Came Akihiko's voice which was closer to Tomoko than she thought. He stood right behind her to her left. "It's better if we leave 'em off. They cut the power at night anyway."

"Hm, that's one way to save on the electric bill." Snickered Tomoko. She gave a cough but ignored it.

"I don't like sneaking around…" Yukari mumbled.

"First," Came Mitsuru's voice who was the center of them all. "We have to find the gym key. We'll split into three groups and me in the main hallway on the first floor. Understood?"

"The Faculty Office, huh?" Junpei pondered, he nudged Minato. "Hey, maybe we'll find some test questions! Heheh!"

Mitsuru and Tomoko looked over. "Are you planning something unscrupulous under my supervision? If so, then expect to be severely punished…"

Tomoko placed her hands on her hips. "You are not getting my little bro into that kind of trouble."

Junpei, knowing he got caught, played innocent. "It-It was a joke! I'd never do something like that! Ha, haha…"

Mitsuru had her doubts. "…Perhaps I'd best take Iroi with me to the janitor's room." She looked at the brother and sister. "I plan to put you guys in separate groups. Tomoko you check the Faculty Office. Arisato-kun, check the rooms upstairs. Never know where a key could be kept." They nodded. "Takeba and Akihiko will go with one of you."

"Yukari can come with me." Said Minato.

"_Seriously? Bro, you could've left me with a girl. I wouldn't have minded!"_ Yelled Tomoko in her head. After the situation with her and Akihiko, she didn't wanna be near him. "I'll go with Akihko. I guess…" Tomoko muttered.

"Very well then. We'll head to the janitor's room. We'll meet back in the main hallway." Everyone agreed and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Going down to the Main Hallway to reach the Faculty Office, Akihiko and Tomoko walked in silence. Tomoko gave a cough now and then out of force. Akihiko assumed she did it from the awkward silence, but she couldn't stop coughing. When they reached it, she gave a hard hacking cough. Despite wanting to continue, Akihiko stopped. He grabbed her arm stopping her. She looked over.<p>

"Hold up, someone's coming!" Akihiko whispered. He was right, they heard slow footsteps heading in their direction. "Who'd be here at this hour…?" Tomoko coughed again but quieter "We should hide."

Pulling her arm, they both his behind a pillar. Tomoko's back against it when Akihiko stood in front so they wouldn't stand next to each other. The footsteps stopped. They felt the presence of someone there. Tomoko felt a sting in her chest. She covered her mouth to keep herself from coughing. Akihiko noticed she was having trouble controlling her coughs. Soon a flash light was shining around them. Akihiko put her hand on the back of her head pressing her face against his chest. He pressed up against her as she was tighter between Akihiko and the pillar. She managed to hold her breath and contain her cough for the moment. The light faded off and footsteps faded away as well. Waiting a minute or two, Akihiko stepped back seeing the person go down the hallway. He sighed.

"Whew... Just a security guard." He looked down at Tomoko who had her eyes closed and her face covered. Akihiko wondered if she was fine. "Hey, you alright?" Tomoko looked up, her mouth still covered. She gave a silent nod and let her hands fold behind her.

Akihiko walked past her to keep going, but he stopped and turned to her. "Listen." She looked over at him as she leaned on the pillar. " He gave a smiled and held a hand out. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I overreacted and I've been taking my anger out on you."

Tomoko looked at the hand, but leaped and gave him a big hug. Her hands stayed in the fists that they were. She smiled up at him and let him go. Akihiko was a bit caught off guard and took his arm back. "Thanks." He cleared his throat with a smile. "Let's get the key before he comes back."

She nodded as he went on ahead. Tomoko's smiled frowned as blood dropped from the corner to her chin. Looked at her hands she saw spots and specks of blood on them. Her face furrowed at the red spotted liquid. Despite being it being nearly pitch black, she saw her blood in the dark.

"…_Again…"_

* * *

><p><strong>68 Monday**  
><strong>Evening<strong>

At the Faculty Office, the two teens rummaged through the drawers looking for the gym key. The sound of things in the drawers being moved about lasted for 5 minutes. Tomoko heard the sound of a key jingle and looked over.

"Here, I found it!" She came over to him. "The gym storage key!"

"…Akihiko," He looked to her. "Aren't we looking for the gym key?"

"Huh?" Akihiko was rushing, he seemed to have thought of the storage key instead of the actual gym key. "…I-I see." Akihiko tossed it back feeling a bit embarrassed for nearly messing up.

He rummaged through some more but finally stopped. "No good… It's not here." Akihiko walked over to the door as Tomoko stared at in the drawer. "Must be in the Janitor's room, where Mitsuru and the others went." He looked over seeing Tomoko not moving. "What're you waiting for?"

She turned to him. "I think you need to take your time."

"Take my time?" He questioned.

"If you rush through," Tomoko picked up the key with the words 'gym' on it. She smirked. "You'll miss what you're looking for."

"What?" He came over to her examining the key. She was right; it was indeed the gym key. "How in the… Where on earth did that come from?" Tomoko shrugged and put the key in her vest pocket. "..Well, at least we found it." Akihiko shrugged off. "C'mon, let's find the others!"

The two rushed off and down into the Main Hallway. By the time the two got there, Mitsuru and the others were already waiting at the entrance hall.

"Did you find the key?" Mitsuru asked.

Tomoko went into her pocket and fished out the key. "Yea, piece of cake." Smirked Akihiko, Tomoko rolled her eyes.

Mitsuru nodded. "We'll divide into teams again. Four of you will enter Tartarus and one of you will remain outside with me. Once the Dark Hour has begun, I'll determine Yamagishi's position. Tomoko, I've decided to put you in charge, to give Arisato-kun a break."

She nodded, but was really doubtful of her decision. Akihiko noticed she was a tad nervous on this. After the two incidents with her Persona, he'd have a chance to see just in case any Shadow outside of Tartarus comes. So far, none have since the monorail fight.

"I'll go." Said Akihiko putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. It was still dark as he leaned down to whisper. "You'll be fine, I'm right here." She nodded but still felt stressed on this.

"Um, then, I'll be third." Said Yukari.

Tomoko thought through this; Yukari was good on healing the group. Tomoko's Persona had a healing power but used it rarely. Only during emergencies. This team would be with Yukari, Minato, Akihiko, and Tomoko. Leaving Junpei to stay with Mitsuru. But he refused.

"Wait a second…!" Everyone looked to him. "Remember how I accidentally screwed up on the monorail? Gimme a chance to make up for that."

Yukari gave him a look. "Oh, come on! It's not always about _you_! Besides, you didn't 'accidentally' screw up."

Tomoko nodded. "She has a slight point there, Junpei. But…"

She looked to Akihiko, she nodded. "Alright, Junpei, we'll give you another shot." He told him.

Junpei smiled and patted Akihiko and Tomoko's backs. "Sweet! Thanks!"

"Yukari is usually there to heal. But I'll keep an eye out." Everyone's turned to Tomoko. "Junpei, just don't go running off, alright? This isn't like the monorail, its worse here."

"Right, I understand Senpei." He grinned, she sighed.

"Seriously!" Complained Yukari.

"What's wrong, Yukari? You don't want to stay behind with Mitsuru?"

When Akihiko asked that, she quickly changed her tone, expression, and mind. "Um, n-no, it's fine."

Tomoko wondered if there was some gap between Yukari and Mitsuru. But she had to time to dwell on this. As she, Akihiko, Junpei, and Minato ran off to the gym room to wait for the Dark Hour. Mitsuru and Yukari stayed behind in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Hour<strong>

"When did I…?"

Opening her eyes, Tomoko found herself awaking from somehow blacking out. Lying on the floor in a hallway of Tartarus, she stood. But she felt dizzy and fell back onto the floor. Tomoko shook her head and looked around. "Well, it worked." She stated. "You guys alright…?"

Not hearing a response, Tomoko realized she was alone. "Minato?" She jumped to her feet. "Akihiko? Junpei? Hello!" Tomoko picked up her scythe but didn't see any Shadows near. "Son of a bitch." Tomoko cussed. "We got separated. I knew this would happen!" She sighed. "Guess I'll go look for them. I hope Minato is with Junpei or Akihiko." Then she darted off.

Tomoko was getting tired by the time she passed 3 floors. She was already panting and sweating. She normally wouldn't lose energy since she passed more than 10 floors of Tartarus when training. Tomoko made a sharp turn but almost ran into a Shadow. She yelped and jumped back. It growled at her ready to fight.

"Alright, I am way too pissed and annoyed for you." Tomoko reached for her evoker but then stopped. _"No, I can't use my Persona."_ She thought. _"Every time I get a pain in my chest and I cough up blood, I go all evil. I should try and resist on using my Persona the best I can."_

The Shadow screeched at her. She took a stance as the Shadow bolted at her. Tomoko jumped into the air and she came down slicing her scythe through the Shadow. It screeched as it soon died and disappeared. Tomoko landed on her feet but her legs buckled and she fell to her knees. She coughed hard covering her mouth, no blood this time.

"What was that?" "It came around here." A few male voices came down the hall. Knowing who they were, Tomoko quickly stood and dusted herself. Just as she thought, Akihiko, Junpei, and Minato turned the corner finding Tomoko.

"There you guys are." She said as she went up to them, and hugged Minato.

"We were worried big time." Said Junpei. "We heard a Shadow and a screech. We thought it was you… Was it?" He remembered the screeching her Persona gave at the monorail.

Tomoko shook her head letting her brother go. "I just had to take one down as it came at me."

"I don't think we should enter Tartarus this way again." Said Akihiko, extremely more relived she was alright.

"Oh yea!" Junpei turned to Tomoko. "Did you hear a voice while you were here?"

Tomoko raised a brow. "A voice?"

"Uh, kind of like-"

"Who is this…? Are you human?"

The four jumped at the sudden voice. "Th-That's it!" Yelled Junpei. "That's a voice!"

"They sound close." Tomoko noted.

Junpei added, "It sounded like it came from behind us…"

Everyone turned seeing a pale faced greenish blue haired girl. She seemed young, maybe around the other's age or younger. "Ah…"

Akihiko caught her eye and went over to her cautiously. She looked scared and he didn't want to frighten her. "Are you Fuuka Yamagishi?"

"Y-Yes..!" She nearly blurred out.

Junpei had a shocked expression. The fact she was alive shocked them all. "Wow, you're alive! That's awesome!" He then jumped and pointed his thumb to his chest. "Never fear, Junpei's here!"

Tomoko rolled her eyes and went over to Fuuka. She examined her, no injuries or indication the Shadows attacked her. Nothing! For being in ten hours in Tartarus, she was actual great condition. She didn't even look tired.

"Not one scratch." Tomoko mumbled as she brought Fuuka to the others.

"I'm glad you're okay." Said Akihiko with a relaxed smile knowing she was fine. "Come with us.

"Thank you so much… I…" Fuuka started, but stopped.

Akihiko then smirked. "Looks like we made the right decision. I'll see if I can contact Mitsuru." He stepped away to try and concentrate and contacting her.

The others looked to Fuuka. She then had a confused lost look on her face. They didn't blame her at all. "Where are we…? I was at school, and then…"

Could they tell her everything? No, it was too soon. Just by looking at one another, they decided not to tell. Right now, they had to get her out of there. "Well… It's a long story." Said Junpei. "I'll explain after we get outta here."

"Mitsuru, can you hear me?" They looked over at the senior. He seemed to have some trouble getting Mitsuru. "…No good. All I hear is static."

He came back over, Tomoko folded her arms. "We must be really out of range if we can't reach Mitsuru." They turned to the blonde. "We should find the closest access point and return from there."

They all nodded, Junpei turned to Fuuka. "Oh yea, are ya hurt? Have you, uh, run into any monsters?"

Fuuka gave a light gasp. "So, there _are_ strange creatures in here, then. I've managed to avoid them so far."

Akihiko gave a shocked expression. "Are you serious? How's that possible!"

Fuuka shyly answered, "Umm, it's hard to describe, but… I can sort of tell where they are…"

Junpei gave the same face. "Whaddya mean? Are you psychic?"

Tomoko gave him a look. "I don't think psychic is the right name for this reason." She looked over at Akihiko. "Is it possible…?"

He nodded. "She has the same power as Mitsuru."

"But Fuuka's seems stronger than her's." Tomoko commented.

"That's because Mitsuru's Persona is more battle-oriented." He answered.

"Persona…?" Fuuka pondered.

Akihiko went over to Fuuka. "Hang on to this." He gave her an evoker. Tomoko guess this was the one they had set for her.

But when Fuuka saw it, she gasped at the 'gun'. "B-but, this is…!"

Akihiko gave a smile. "Think of it as a lucky charm. It's not a real gun." He assured.

"Um... Okay..?" Fuuka was lost by everyone around her. But she still took the evoker and held it close.

Akihiko turned to everyone else. "Alright, let's get outta here!"

* * *

><p>As the five teens wondered, they looked for an access Point. They walked with Akihiko and Tomoko in lead. Junpei and Minato were at the end with Fuuka in the middle to protect her. Walking down a hallway, there was an open view outside. The yellow moon shined into the place as the green sky surrounded it. Junpei caught noticed of the moon and jumped from the yellow light.<p>

"Woah, check out the moon! …I've never seen it so bright."

They stopped and looked. Akihiko glanced over. "Some researchers indicated that the Shadows are affected by the phases of the moon. Of course, the same can be said for humans."

Junpei nodded. "That would explain Yuka-tan's mood swings."

Tomoko looked behind her. "Originally I would find the sexist. But that's an actual fact, it affects us woman at times."

Junpei looked to her. "Does it affect you?"

She grinned and gave a playful wink. "You never know. My own mood swings are probably worst."

"Worst than Yuka-tan's…?" Junpei thought then something clicked. "Hey, wasn't it a full moon the night we went to the monorail?"

Akihiko turned to him. "Was it?"

Junpei looked from the moon to the silvered hair senior. "I think so… Why?"

Akihiko looked to the brother and sister. "Minato, Tomoko, did you see the moon on the night the dorm was attacked, back in April?"

"I think it was full…" Minato answered since it was still a blur to Tomoko.

But his sister's head shot up. "At the monorail? I remember seeing the moon bright and full."

Akihiko put his hand to his chin. "Today is the 8th… The monorail incident happened last month around the same time… And the assault on the dorm was the month before that… They were all during a full moon!" Thinking fast, Akihiko tried contacting Mitsuru to let her know. "Mitsuru, are you there!?"

**"Akihiko..? ..Shadows-"**

"Hey, can you hear me? Mitsuru, come in!"

**"…Becaref…"**

"Mitsuru! Mitsuru!"

"Ack!"

Everyone's head shot at Tomoko. She fell to her knees holding her chest. Her breathing was heavy as she was sweating a lot from her forehead. Her weapon clanked to the floor as she covered her mouth. She coughed and hacked. Red liquid came through the creases of her fingers.

"Sis!" Minato went to his sister's aid as she wheezed and coughed.

"Hey! Wha-What's wrong!" Junpei freaked.

"Just as before…" Mumbled a shocked Akihiko. "She has the same symptoms…"

He went over to Tomoko. He pulled her hand away from her mouth seeing splattered blood on her hand. "Tomoko, hang in there." He looked up at the others. "We gotta get her out of her!" They looked to him. "The full moon could be affecting her and her Persona!"

Fuuka felt something. A presence. "…What is this thing..?" They looked to Fuuka. "It's much bigger than the others… And it's attacking someone!"

Tomoko hacked again. Everything was happening all too much at one time. "Dammit!" Cussed Akihiko as he picked up the coughing blonde.

"Wh-What's going on!" Yelled Junpei.

"It's one of _them_!" Akihiko hissed. "If my guess is right, they come every full moon! We have to hurry back to Mitsuru!"

Akihiko then ran off with Minato –picking his sister's weapon up- and Fuuka following. Junpei panicked. "H-Hey! Wait for me!" Junpei followed after.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p><strong>68 Monday**  
><strong>Dark Hour<strong>

The group made it to the entrance, but only to find Yukari and Mitsuru attacked by two huge Shadows. They looked to be representing a king and a queen. Mitsuru stood back holding her arm while Yukari tried attacking them off with her arrows. But they just couldn't work.

"What's going on!? Nothing's working!" Yukari yelled in frustration.

Akihiko put Tomoko down who was now gripping her chest. She stopped coughing but was having trouble breathing, as if her throat was closing in or her lungs refused to work. Junpei and Minato rushed to the girl's aid while Akihiko stayed with Tomoko. Fuuka was shocked to see such huge Shadows.

"What in the world!" She gasped.

Junpei went to help Yukari, sword in hands. Minato went to Mitsuru's aid. "Akihiko-Senpai! We gotta distract those Shadows somehow!" Junpei yelled to him.

Akihiko nodded. "I know just how to do it…" He turned to Tomoko and whispered, "Stay here."

She didn't respond as he stood and ran over to them. "Hey! If it's a fight you want, we'll give it to you!"

"Be careful…" Said Mitsuru. "Normal attacks won't work on these Shadows."

Just as they boys got their weapons out ready to fight, they heard a door open. Natsuki, the girl that was kept in the dorm for safe keeping, entered Tartarus!

"F-Fuuka…" She stuttered.

They were all shocked seeing she arrived at the worst time ever.

"Why are you here!?" Mitsuru questioned.

"Moriyama-san?" Fuuka ran to her. "Please, get out of here! It's dangerous!"

She wobbled in her stance. "I…" Natsuki muttered. "I wanted to tell you… I'm sorry…"

The bittersweet moment ended when the Shadows noticed the unarmed girls. The Queen roared as it found its new target. "Hey! Look out!" Yelled Junpei

"Moriyama-san! I need to protect her!" Fuuka cried.

Fuuka stood in front of Natsuki. She put the gun to the temple of her head and pulled the trigger. Fuuka had summoned her own Persona. It was like a shield built into what looked like a princess. It protected both Fuuka and Natsuki.

Everyone was shocked. She had summoned her own Persona in that fast movement. Her eyes were closed, as she was focusing on her newfound power "I can see…" She said. "I… I can sense these monsters' weakness, somehow…"

Akihiko nodded. "Just as I thought… Mitsuru, let her take your place." He then turned to the Shadows with Junpei and Minato. "We'll take care of this!"

Tomoko felt useless. She had to do something! "The Emperor's weakness is Ice and Electricity. The Empress's weakness is Strike attacks and Wind." Fuuka explained.

"_Damn!"_ Tomoko cursed. _"With Yukari aiding Mitsuru… I'm the only one who can fight with wind…But I'm out for the count... I can't…"_ Tomoko's eyes widened when she saw the fight wasn't going as planned. The Emperor was going down but not the Empress. The Empress screeched and used Fatal End on Junpei. He fell back onto the floor.

"Junpei-kun!" Fuuka cried.

Subconsciously, Tomoko's shaking hand grabbed her evoker. She pointed it at her head. Breathing heavy, she couldn't stop herself. Tomoko closed her eyes tightly as she got prepared for what she feared would happen.

"We can't weaken down the Empress!" Yelled Junpei standing up, but injured from the damage.

"Wind is also a weakness to it." Fuuka repeated.

"Magarudyne!" A heavy damage was given to the Empress knocking it down with critical damage.

"Who!" Junpei wondered.

Garuda screeched and floated above them. The three turned finding Tomoko standing with one hand holding her scythe and the other holding her evoker to her head. Her sneer glued on as her eyes glared the Shadows.

"Tomoko!" Akihiko cried.

Tomoko snickered and put the evoker down. "Garuda!" She called as she stepped forward to the shadow. "Arrow Rain!"

Garuda screeched and arrows fell onto the Empress making it dizzy. Tomoko walked past the boys and stood in front of them. They were all worried as now they've all seen her like this, except Fuuka. "Tomoko-Senpai, don't get too close!" She warned.

"I can do it myself. Just back off." Tomoko said in a low tone.

Akihiko stepped up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Tomoko-"

But Tomoko suddenly grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him away. Akihiko stumbled and fell back. He was shocked by her actions, along with everyone else. "Sis?" Minato went to, but she at glared him. He stopped. "If you get in my way, you'll be a victim…" She threatened.

"Tomo-Senpei? What's wrong with her?" Junpei questioned.

"Akihiko, Minato." She spoke as the senior stood. "Use your Electric and Ice attacks on Emperor. Junpei and I will use Strike and Wind attacks on Empress. All at the same time."

"URAHH!" The Emperor swung a Strike attack at Tomoko. But Garuda blocked it.

"Do it now!" She yelled at them.

Junpei and Tomoko took the left side, Minato and Akihiko on the right. The Shadows now prepared to fight again after those damages. Everyone got their evokers and pointed them at their heads. All at the exact same time, they pulled their triggers summon each Persona.

"Magarudyne!"

"Assault Dive!"

"Zio!"

"Bufula!"

All the attacks knocked them down and they died in a black smuggering smoke. Their Persona's faded as the fight was over. Fuuka's Persona faded as she saw everyone was alright. "Are there more of them…?" She asked.

"Don't worry," Akihiko assured. "It's over." He turned his attention to Tomoko.

She stood there staring at her hand. It shook strongly, her eyes wide with fear. Tomoko saw what she did, and she feared it. "No… I can't be… Why am I…?" She kept muttering.

Minato went over to his sister. "Tomoko?"

Tomoko didn't respond, she was in her own fearful world. Her breathing was calmer but more like panting. Her face was drenched with sweat and her muscles ached. As Akihiko saw Minato aid his sister, he went to Mitsuru. Junpei and Yukari went to aid Fuuka who was now unconscious with Natsuki.

"Where did these two Shadows come from?" He asked Mitsuru.

"From somewhere outside of Tartarus, just like before…" She answered.

"I see…" Akihko turned his attention back at Tomoko for a minute; she now was leaning against the wall covering her face. Her brother gave her comfort, hugging her. It pained his heart seeing her like this.

Yukari came over. "Um, what are we gonna do about Natsuki? She saw the Dark Hour and the Shadows."

"Don't worry, she's not like us. She won't remember any of it." Akihiko looked back over. "The good news is, she didn't fall victim to the shadows, even though she obviously heard their call. She should be safe from now on."

Yukari sighed with guilt. "But, that means she'll forget Fuuka saved her life, right? That doesn't seem fair…"

"Actually, I don't think it'll matter." Said Mitsuru, they looked over as Junpei picked Fuuka up.

"I'm sorry, Fuuka…" Natsuki cried. "I'm so sorry…"

Mitsuru folded her arms. "I think she's learned her lesson."

Akihiko went over to Minato and Tomoko. Tomoko was _still_in the same state. He was slightly worried, she looked to have been in shock.

"Is she alright?" He asked Minato who was rubbing her back.

The blue haired brother shook his head. "She keeps mumbling to herself." He answered.

Akihiko stood in front of Tomoko. He gently raised her head up, he heard her mumbles. "…I'm scared… I'm scared… I'm scared…" She kept repeating.

"Tomoko…" Akihiko instinctively wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "You're alright now… everything's alright… I've got you…"

Tomoko closed her eyes resting her head on his shoulder. Her arms wrapped around him, pressing against his warm body. Minato petted her hair, he was glad Akihiko was there for her. Akihiko leaned his head against hers, feeling her hair brush against his cheeks.

"I'm here, Tomoko…" He whispered.

Soon, everyone returned to the Dorms from the hectic battle and rescue. Mitsuru and Junpei took Fuuka and Natsuki to the hospital once the Dark hour ended. Akihiko, Minato, and Yukari returned to the dorms with the unconscious Tomoko. All night, Akihiko stayed up, figuring out why this was happening to Tomoko. Why her, and only her. A horrible thought came to mind though. A repeat of the past. Tomoko could be losing control of her Persona.

* * *

><p><strong>610 Wednesday**  
><strong>Morning<strong>

The day after the mission to save Fuuka tired Tomoko out. She stayed in her room to rest up and returned to school the following day. Tomoko still looked tired, she even felt tired still. But she had to attend school and keep to her studies. Even though she was dazed the whole time, she didn't remember what they were teaching in her classes.

Akihiko and the others took noticed, but left her alone. She remembered everything, and it was worse than before. Tomoko sighed as she laid her head down and stared at the front of the class, spacing out into her thoughts.

"_Am I really losing my control over my Persona? Is that even possible?...Ikutsuki-san hopefully has the answer to it all… Maybe I'll ask him later…" _Tomoko sighed and turned to the side looking out the window. _"…Mostly, Why me?"_

Akihiko didn't pay attention in class as well. His eyes glued on Tomoko. He was very concerned about her. _"If this is a repeat, then I should tell Ikutsuki-san."_

* * *

><p><strong>After school<strong>

Once school ended, Tomoko decided to walk around town. She was in her daze and wasn't really watching where she was going. Tomoko just watched the ground before her, her feet stepping in left and right. Her mind was full but soon was emptied when she bumped into someone. She backed up and looked up and gave a look.

"Seriously?" Tomoko groaned.

Walking from the station after getting lunch, Shinjiro walked to his usual spot. He was expecting Akihiko to bother him. Surprisingly he didn't come today or yesterday.

"Not that I care though…" He muttered to himself.

"Look, I am not in the mood for you guys."A female voice mumbled.

"Well, we are. Like it or not." Said a male voice.

"Hm?" Shinjiro stopped and looked into the alley.

"Seriously, I'll take your shit next time." The female said again.

"There won't be a next time." Another male said.

Shinjiro stepped into the alley. He sighed seeing Tomoko and the same thugs bothering her. Her back faced him, only the thugs saw Shinjiro emerge into the alley.

"I'll say it again. If you leave now, I _might_ come back." She said being a slight smartass. The thugs backed up then darted off. Tomoko was a bit surprised how fast and easy it was.

"You again?" Shinjiro questioned.

Tomoko jumped and turned seeing Shinjiro. She gave a sigh. "Sorry." Tomoko said and turned to leave.

Tomoko wasn't paying attention again and tripped on a crack in the cement. Dropping her bag she fell forward towards the hard cold cement. Shinjiro moved fast and managed to catch her but they both ended up falling to the ground.

"Ack!" "Ow!"

They both yelped and sat up. Shinjiro's hat fell off and landed on Tomoko's bag on the ground. Tomoko sat up and shook her head sitting on her legs. Shinjiro sat up too, leaning back on his hand behind him. "Nice landing…" He commented.

"Sorry…" She muttered back looking at the ground.

Her short bangs hung over her eyes. Shinjiro noticed she was depressed or tired more than the last two times he saw her. Just by looking at her face he could tell she was troubled. He looked over seeing his hat and her bag. He picked them up and stood. Holding the two items in both hands, he held a free hand to Tomoko. "Here…"

Tomoko took it and Shinjiro pulled her to her feet. She still looked down, dazed. He held the bag to her, she took it, still not looking up. Shinjiro raised a brow; he stuck his hat in front of her. She took it, obviously not paying attention.

"..If I stick my wallet in your face, you not gonna take it and run off with it along with my hat are you?" He asked.

Tomoko blinked and noticed his hat in her hand. She looked up seeing a hatless Shinjiro. This could be the first time anyone -other than Mitsuru and Akihiko- saw Shinjiro without his beanie hat. His hair was scruffy and unkempt, but looked soft at the same time.

"Shinjiro?" She questioned holding the hat to him.

He sighed taking his hat back. "Didn't we go through this?"

"Sorry." Tomoko muttered a third time.

Shinjiro placed his hat back on and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I thought we went through this." He repeated. "You don't come…"

Shinjiro stopped seeing Tomoko dazed out again. He sighed and nudged her with his elbow. She blinked, "Huh?" and looked up. "Yea."

"Look, it's none of my business, but obviously something wrong. Did those thugs say something?" Shinjiro asked.

She shook her head. "It's complicated."

Shinjiro turned and sat at the step, his usual spot. Tomoko watched him, he looked up at her. "…Try me." He said.

Tomoko looked at the sky; it wasn't anywhere close to getting dark. She walked over and sat next to Shinjiro. Placing by bag by her feet, she took a deep breath.

"I feel like," Tomoko started trying to word this correctly. "At times, I feel I can't control myself." Shinjiro listened. "Like… Like someone else controls me. And brings this evilness in me. I can see and remember it all but, I just can't control it."

Shinjiro had a thought on what she was talking about. He heard from Akihiko she and her brother were new to the group. Shinjiro hasn't heard much on their fighting or their Personas though. Shinjiro noticed her hands were shaking lightly as she told this. It seems this was affecting her badly. She didn't look as hyped as last time and also saw some dark circle under her eyes.

"I try to resist but I…" She fiddled with her hands trying to calm down. "I-I-I just can't!"

Shinjiro looked to her with a stern face. "..You're talking about Persona… And the Dark Hour, right?"

Tomoko's face shot to him with pure shock. "Ho-How'd you-?"

Shinjiro crossed one leg over the other. "I used to fight with them. Mitsuru and Akihiko." He glanced at her in the corner of his eye. "He told me about you. But didn't say anything about your fighting styles or Persona, including your brother." He looked forward again and leaned back. "I know what you're feeling… I was the same…"

Tomoko's expression couldn't have gotten any more shocked then now. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "I lost control and… Someone paid the price… I left and haven't returned to them in two years. Even though I've found out how to control my Persona and-"

"Then, how do you stop it! Please tell me." She begged, he looked down at her. "I don't know how, or why, but every time I fight a huge Shadow, I turn evil and turn on everyone, I even scared Minato." Tomoko looked down. "If I end up hurting my friends or brother, I could never forgive myself."

Shinjiro was silent. He knew the answer, they were held in his pocket. They were small and in a bag. "I don't know if you really want the true treatment to this." He said turning away.

Tomoko jumped up and stood in front of him. He turned back watching her. She got on her knees and held her head down. Her voice cracked as she said this, "I beg of you. This may have only happened three times. But how much longer can this last? If you don't…" She looked up with teary eyes. "I don't want to have someone pay their price…"

She had a point; Shinjiro knew she looked to have a good life. She has her little brother, watched over him and her friends. But there was a price to the answer. But those eyes, he couldn't say no. How could he? Just seeing that tore him up for unknown reasons.

"Alright, calm down." Shinjiro said standing to help her up. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small clear bag of tablets; pills. He opened her hand and placed them there. "Take these only when you fight during the Dark Hour."

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "So, I should take them every time?"

He nodded. "Every time. You should be better with them."

Tomoko smiled and suddenly hugged Shinjiro catching him off guard. He gave an 'oof', looking down at her.

"Thanks so much, Shinjiro!" She squealed.

He managed to pry her off. "Sure…" Shinjiro saw her smiling at the pills, he sighed. "But don't tell the others." She looked up at him. "It's best if this is kept between you and me. If you need more, you can come by and let me know."

Tomoko nodded and put the pills in her bag. She looked over at Shinjiro as he sat back in his spot. Picking up her bag, she pondered. He noticed she was staring at him.

"…What?"

"…It's just… You're really nice, kind hearted, and caring… Why would you want to hang around these thugs?" She asked.

Shinjiro scoffed. "Tch, I don't 'hang' around them." He saw her hand come into his face; Shinjiro looked up at her seeing a smile.

"Why not come to the Dorms? Not to stay, but visit. I'm sure Akihiko would be glad if-"

"Trust me, it's better this way." Shinjiro looked away.

Tomoko retracted her arm, and then smiled brighter. "Then I'll come visit you."

His head shot to her. "What?"

She nodded and darted off out of the alley. "I'll come by again soon! Thanks for the help too!"

Shinjiro couldn't get a word in, she was already gone. He sighed, a frustrated sigh. "This girl…" Then he smirked with a shake of his head. "Is one wild person."

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

At the dorms, Tomoko cheerfully entered. Only Minato and Junpei were in the lounge. They looked over seeing the cheery teen. She hummed as she came over to the boys.

"Hey bro, hey Junpei." She sat across from them.

"You alright, Senpai?" Junpei asked. "You were dazed for two days and now you're all happy?"

Tomoko shrugged and looked around. "Where's everyone else?"

"Akihiko-Senpai and Mitsuru-Senpei went to the hospital to check on Fuuka. Yukari's in her room." Minato answered.

Tomoko stood and patted their heads. "Well, I'm tired. I'm gonna head off to bed. Night." Then she scurried off to the stairs and off to her room.

The boys looked to one another. "Dude, your sister always like that? Sad then happy?" Junpei asked.

Minato shrugged. "She has her moments."

Junpei thought of what she said back in Tartarus and gave a sweat drop. "She said her mood swings could be worst…" He hung his head. "I'm already scared…" Minato amusingly patted the poor teen's head.

* * *

><p><strong>611 Thursday**  
><strong>Evening<strong>

Tomoko came back to the dorms after tennis practice. She got a text from Akihiko that there was a meeting at the command room. Fuuka was released from the hospital, so Tomoko was sure she knew what this was about. She met up with her brother and Junpei, the three went to the command room joining the meeting. Fuuka sat by Tomoko, Yukari and Minato and the couch. Junpei, Akihiko, and Mitsuru sat on the abdomens and Ikutsuki sat in the chair.

Akihiko noticed that since yesterday. She was happy and cheery again. Maybe he should ask her what's gotten her in high spirits again. But before that, the meeting started.

"You're Fuuka Yamagishi, right?" Ikutsuki asked the young teen.

She jumped and nodded, immediately answering. "Y-Yes."

Ikutsuki chuckled at her jumpiness. "Relax, there's no need to be nervous." She nodded as Ikutsuki faced the others. "Everyone, you did an excellent job uncovering the truth." Everyone nodded in his appreciation. "I also wanted to let you know, those three girls have all regained consciousness."

Fuuka released a sigh. "What a relief…"

He continued. "From what I understand, they came to school around midnight and waited for the security guard to leave. They were attacked by Shadows near the gate, as the Dark Hour began. However, the facts became twisted because of rumors concerning a ghost story." An amused smile planted his face.

Yukari jumped in. "I knew right from the beginning that it wasn't a ghost."

Junpei and Tomoko rolled their eyes, remembering how desperate she was to prove this… And scared. Fuuka, feeling responsible, looked down with guilt written on her pale face.

"It's my entire fault…" She said.

"Are you kidding?" Yukari seemed shocked Fuuka felt guilty somehow. "You were the victim!"

Fuuka looked to her. "But, I made so many people worry."

"Hey," Yukari patted Fuuka's shoulder. "Don't think like that."

Mitsuru looked to Fuuka. "We could have lost that fight if you weren't there." Fuuka glanced to the red headed senior. "You saved our lives. You should feel good about yourself. You have a special power you can use to help others."

Fuuka gave a questioning look. "Special power?"

Mitsuru nodded. "We call it, 'Persona.' You could be tremendous help to us." She stood and walked over to Fuuka. "Will you lend us your strength?"

"Are you asking me to join you?" Fuuka felt a bit nervous and surprised by the offer.

"That's correct."

Akihiko nodded. "I think you'd make a good addition to the team, too."

Tomoko put a hand on Fuuka's shoulder making her look over. "You're really a huge help and a kind person. But don't rush on this discussion." She assured.

"She' right," The girls looked to Yukari. "We're not trying to pressure you. So if you need some time to think about it-"

Fuuka jumped to her feet. "I'll do it. I'll help you!"

"Okay, rush if you wish." Muttered Tomoko looking to the side for a minute.

"A-Are you sure?" Yukari was surprised by her quick answer too. "If you join, you'll have to live here."

Fuuka looked down. "That's fine. I'd _rather_ live here than at home anyway…"

Mitsuru smiled to Fuuka. "We really appreciate this. We'll have the school talk to your parents to resolve any issues."

Fuuka smiled back. "Thank you."

Yukari stood now. "Wait a minute. Aren't we dragging her into this a bit fast?" Tomoko had to disagree. It wasn't like they were cornering Fuuka like they did with her.

Fuuka turned to Yukari. "Um, it's okay, really." She looked down again at her feet. "I mean, it'll be nice to have other girls around, too."

Tomoko stood with a big smile and patted her back. Fuuka looked to the blonde senior. "Welcome aboard, Fuuka. I'm always here if you need me for anything."

She blushed feeling so much attention on her. "Oh, thank you, Tomoko-Senpai." They all sat back down, as Ikutsuki wasn't done with the meeting yet.

"Now, then" He started. "Those special Shadows showed up again. We still don't know where they're coming from. But, Akihiko is right about one thing." Tomoko glanced to Akihiko then back at the Chairman. "Their appearances seem to coincide with the full moon. We'll take that into consideration from now on."

Junpei grinned and finally got a word in. "So, they're kinda like werewolves then, huh?"

Akihiko shared his grin with Junpei. "It's a big advantage for us to know when to expect them. Now, on the day of the fight, we'll be ready to get in the ring."

The Chairman smiled with a nod. But soon he turned serious again when he looked to Tomoko. "But, Akihiko has also said Tomoko has some connection to all this."

Everyone's eyes were on the blonde elder teen. Akihiko's grin faded, he hoped to get this whole thing straight. But he only knew that she was affected by the full moon with these special Shadows. "Remember how she was during the first?" Ikutsuki asked Akihiko.

"Yes, she was…" He noticed Tomoko looked down. She had an embarrassing and guilty gleam in her eyes. "…She was... Powerful."

"Powerful?" The Chairman repeated in question, Tomoko shot her head to him.

The senior nodded. "Tomoko had this great strength, and knew what to do. She wasn't afraid at all and if it wasn't for her, I would've been mangled." He smiled to her seeing her stunned face. "She has this great power to be able to defeat those huge Shadows. With more practice, she can defeat anything, it's amazing."

Everyone's eyes were on the blonde. They indeed agreed she was powerful, but from the threat and dark side they witnessed as well. But, they decided not to say a word about it, if it was to get worse, they'd say something. Tomoko saw Akihiko's brown gray orbs bore into her dull green ones. His smile was soft and caring, just like when he spent that day with her giving her a vow to protect her. She felt her heart beating faster, heat rose to her cheeks, and a funny dizzy like feeling came to her head. Moving her eyes away from his, she stared down her feet, as they stood evenly in place.

"_Why am I feeling like this under his gaze? …I guess from what he said flattered me a bit. Though, why did he just lie like that?"_ Tomoko thought.

Ikutsuki smiled. "Well then, I am glad we have Tomoko then. Keep up the good work, but don't tire yourself out, Tomoko."

The blonde looked to the Chairman. "Understood."

* * *

><p>After the meeting, they all were going to relax a bit in the lounge before dinner. But Tomoko pulled Akihiko off at the 2nd floor to talk. Everyone went ahead to the lounge leaving the two seniors behind. They sat on the bench next to each other facing the soda machines.<p>

"It's about the meeting right?" Akihiko asked with a knowing smile.

Tomoko nodded and looked to him. "Why did you cover it up? If you told them-"

"I didn't want to scare you." He answer quickly as Tomoko gave a confused look.

"Scare me?" She questioned leaning over as he looked to the ground. "What do you mean? How could telling them scare me?"

Akihiko sighed and shifted his legs crossing the left over the right. "Cause knowing Mitsuru and Ikutsuki-san, they would've said something was wrong you're Persona. Or, that you were losing control." He looked to her with low eye brows. "I would feel better seeing how far this goes and if it gets any worse."

The blonde nodded in understanding. "I get it. If they said that to me, I would've freaked." She smiled. "That was grateful of you, Akihiko."

He gave a scoff. "I didn't want to see you freak out, is all." He got up to go to his room, she stood too, arms behind her back.

"Hey, Akihiko?" Tomoko called.

He turned back to her. "Yea?"

"…Can I check out your room?"

Akihiko blinked letting the processes work in his mind. Go to his room? What in hell for? "Uhh, what for?" He asked slowly.

She shrugged. "Just curious. I know we're not allowed in other guy's room, I'm only allowed in my brother's room. And him vise versa. But, I've only seen Junpei's and that was when he left his door open. Man, it's a real mess in there." She laughed making Akihiko give a chuckle. "But, I understand, rules are rules. And it was kind of selfish of me to ask that." She gave a shrugging smile and turned to the stairs.

Akihiko looked back at his room, then at her. _"Now, think about this. It's not like she wants to _do_ anything. She just wants to check it out is all? No harm or foul in that. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"_ Clearing his throat, he got Tomoko's attention. "You know, why not? I don't see any harm just checking it out. Mitsuru wouldn't know either."

Tomoko gave a smile and followed Akihiko to his room. Inside it was mostly filled with athletic stuff. The corner had his bed with plain white sheets, blanket and pillow, but had shelves above it filled with trophies, including one behind the bed with more. At the bottom of the bed was a nice 19inch TV facing the other wall. Next to it was three stacked drawers and in front with a glad table and metal curved legs with black leather chair, red boxing gloved hung over the back. On the other side of the room was exercise equipment; dumbbells, punching bag, and others she never really seen before. Since Tomoko wasn't an exercise tycoon like Akihiko. A red carpet covered that half of the room, light brown wood under it covering the rest of the floor, and same colored walls to match. Next to the bed was his desk three more trophies, his school bag, and some magazines on boxing. A calendar hung on the wall above the desk; some days were ex'd out with big red X's. A leather wheelie chair parked in front that looked very new, something Tomoko would see in a big business office or something. Continued next to the desk, were bins stood, stacked like steps. She couldn't tell what were in them, she guessed unimportant things. A book shelf filled the space between the bins and the wall; there were _more_ trophies on top and some in between books that stood next to one another.

Tomoko had never seen such a room like this, she felt like she entered one of the athletic rooms from school. Akihiko noticed her gazing around, he entered past her –she stood in the door way- throwing his jacket on the bed in a careless motion. He also removed his black gloves and placed them on his desk.

"Kind of weird, right?" He leaned against the desk with hands in his pockets, seeing her still gazing around the room.

"No," Tomoko said now entering and closing the door. "It's awesome!"

Akihiko chuckled. "Really now?"

She nodded. "It fits your personality." The blonde went over to check out his trophies on the desk, standing next to him. "Are all of these from boxing?" She looked around counting off the trophies. "You must have won at least 13 or more matches."

He chuckle and scratched the back of his head. "Eh, more than that. Honestly."

"No fooling?" She wandered over to the exercising equipment. Eyeing the punching bag, she turned to the silver haired senior. "What's this full of? I've seen this is the storage room in gym once, but never knew why it was so heavy and hard to punch."

Akihiko came over and gave it a good punch. The bag swaged back and forth from the pressure of the hit. "It's filled with sand." He answered.

Tomoko gave a wincing face. "Damn, didn't that hurt than?"

"Well, I should be wearing tap over my knuckles to easy the hit, but I've been doing it so long, I got used to it."

Tomoko suddenly smiled. "Oh, let me try!"

She took a stance but Akihiko raised his hands. "Whoa, hold it there. You should protect your hands before hitting it. You might break something." He went to the chair and got his boxing gloved. He was sure they wouldn't be too big for her. Untying the strings, –as they were tied together- he came back over and slipped them on her hands. Not bothering to tie them properly, she shook her hands with them on.

"Oh, these feel weird on." She said since her hands were in fists when wearing them.

"They can the first time." He stood next to her, putting his fists up. "Alright, now hold them up like this." She did the same. "Now, throw your right fist at it, and then quickly retract." Tomoko nodded and did so; it swung around from the hit as she brought her arm back. "Alright, good job. Do the same with the left. Once you get the rhythm, do it back and forth so it can move with you. If not, it'll swing all over the place." Tomoko swung her left, then out of instinct, threw her right. She repeated this, getting a rhythm. Tomoko smiled seeing how good she was doing for a first timer. Akihiko smiled too, he never really spent anything he liked with anyone else, especially a girl. He tried with Shinjiro once, but he wasn't interested at all and said he was obsessed with it. Akihiko also didn't expect Tomoko to be interested in anything that Akihiko was into.

"Ow!" His thoughts were broken seeing Tomoko holding her cheek. He guessed she lost her rhythm and it swung at her face. She took her right glove off and rubbed her cheek. "Damn, that hurts."

Akihiko came over seeing the red mark on it. "It's not that bad. Just a red mark."

He skimmed his fingers over it. Her skin was so smooth, feeling it against his own skin made the hair on the back of his neck stand. His hand soon took control on its own, cupping her face. Akihiko's eyes softened, liking the feeling of her skin in his hand.

"Um, Akihiko?" The senior blinked and saw the blonde giving him a look. "What are you doing?"

"O-Oh! Um, sorry!" He retracted his arm, shoving the hand in his pocket in punishment.

Tomoko blinked and looked down at his hand. She took the other glove off and let them both fall to the floor by their feet. Akihiko was looked the other way, not paying attention until he felt a tug on his arm. Looking back over, he saw Tomoko taking his hand out of his pocket, and replacing it back on her cheek. Her eyes closed, taking in the feel of his skin. From being covered in leather gloves, they were expectedly soft, -like her own- not rough like most guys. Like Shinjiro's…

"Tomoko?"

She looked up at him and whispered, "Your skin is really soft."

Akihiko blinked, and then rubbed his thumb against her cheek. "So is yours…" He murmured back.

The two just kept staring into one another's eyes. Akihiko's light soft brown eyes and Tomoko's dull green eyes. It was as if time had frozen, some spark was growing between the two. Without acknowledging it; Akihiko's face was lowering towards hers as Tomoko's was rising towards his. Her head felt dizzy, his lips quivered. Inches apart, their foreheads gently touched, resting against each other. Akihiko's other hand reached and cupped her other cheek, now cupping her face.

Nothing could ruin the moment… But as if on cue.

"Akihiko, are you in there?" A knock came afterwards.

"_The Chairman!"_ The two teens screamed in their head.

Akihiko turned to open his mouth, but a hand clamped over it. His eyes glanced to Tomoko, she put her finger to her lips telling him to stay quiet. A knock came from Ikutsuki making the two look over. "Akihiko? Have you gone to bed already?"

Akihiko lowered Tomoko's hand to whisper to her. "He'll come in if I don't say anything."

She looked to him as he was giving her a stern look. "No, he will go away if you stay quiet."

"Oh, you are in there? I thought I heard your voice." Ikutsuki sounded lightly happy that he had heard someone.

Tomoko glared at Akihiko who rolled her eyes at her and moved her hand. "Hide behind the door. I'll get him to leave."

Tomoko nodded and quietly rushed to the door, getting behind it. Akihiko nodded to her as she nodded back and held her breath. He exhaled and opened the door, but only half way. The thought of swinging it and breaking Tomoko's nose was not in the plan.

"Oh, hey Ikutsuki-san!" Akihiko bellowed. Tomoko resisted slapping her palm to her forehead. Akihiko _sucked_ when it came to hiding things! "What do ya need?"

"Well, I was wondering if you knew where Tomoko is." He had his arms casually folded gently around his torso. "I was meaning to ask her something."

Akihiko resisted his own urge from glancing to the door. "No, she might have gone to bed or her brother's room."

He put a hand to his lightly bearded chin, cupping it. "Well, I checked her room, and got to answer. Minato was in the lounge and last saw her with you." The two tensed. "I guess she did go to bed. Let her know I'd like to talk to her when you see her."

Akihiko nodded. "What was it you wanted to talk to her about?"

Ikutsuki waved his arm nonchalantly. "Nothing worth worrying, I assure. I wanted to ask her if there were any other symptoms to these… attacks she's been having."

From the corner of Akihiko's eye, he noticed Tomoko was looking at the floor, hair covering her eyes. Quickly wanting him to leave, he gave a smile. "Oh, I'll let her know for sure."

He nodded. "Thank you. Good night, now."

The Chairman left as Akihiko nearly slammed the door. He leaned against it and exhaled a huge sigh. "Too close for comfort." His brown eyes landed on Tomoko, who was still looking down. Rubbing his neck, Akihiko went over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Tomoko, I understand if-"

Cutting him off was the blonde who gave a small exhale, but huge inhale! Akihiko took a step back as she panted, resting her hand on her chest. "I thought I wasn't gonna make it! Stalled him any longer, I would've gone blue and fainted." She smiled and gave a giggle to Akihiko.

In return, heated cheeks flared at him as he found that damn giggle adorable with her scratched like voice. Somehow, he still kept his eyes on her dull green ones. He moved his hand to her head, and chuckled at her.

Soon, Tomoko sneaked out of the room when everyone went to sleep. Before so, at the door frame, she thanked Akihiko once more. He would've responded, but was stunned with a pair of gentle smooth lips pressed on his pale cheek. Though that cheek was now as red as his boxing glove. She gave a good night and quietly scurried to her room. Akihiko, stunned for a moment, skimmed his fingered were her lips were for a moment. He felt dizzy so he went back and lay in his bed, knowing he won't be sleeping anytime soon. One person noticed when getting a glass to drink. He was shocked, but grinned at the scene he had witnessed.

"Senpai, what a player!" Junpei sniggered to himself as he returned to his room, forgetting about his thirst.

* * *

><p><strong>620 Saturday**  
><strong>After School<strong>

It had been a week since the last full moon and everything was calm. Tomoko and Akihiko had managed to put the whole nearly caught ordeal behind them. But they both had wondered since then, what would happen if not interrupted? It thankfully hasn't affected their friendship and they still talked and hung out. Tomoko continued training in Tartarus… including taking the pills that Shinjiro had given her. With them, she felt more confident that the pills would help her problem. She had only visited Shinjiro twice but he wasn't there. She had guessed the timing was off and planed to try again today.

In the classroom, Tomoko and Akihiko were packing their stuff. Akihiko had practice and offered Tomoko to stay after and watch. She had watched his boxing before, and she found it amazing how focused he was and how enjoyed the sport very much. But today, she declined saying she had to meet someone today. Lucky for her, he didn't peruse on who it was. Mitsuru had also told them the Chairman was to stop by that evening. She had left earlier to let the others know. Tomoko had remembered telling Ikutsuki about her symptoms, she agreed to also tell him it wasn't as a big deal as really was since what Akihiko told everyone.

Leaving the building, she waved to Akihiko who was on his way to the gym for practice. Tomoko walked to the station and found herself at Hagakure.

"Welcome!" Yelled the cook.

Tomoko gave a smile to him, but noticed someone sitting at the counter. He ate his ramen with no rush at all. Smiling to herself, she allowed her legs to travel to a stool next to the man and sat down. "So this is where you've been hiding, eh?"

Shinjiro nearly choked on his food when he turned to see her. Covering his mouth with his hand, he coughed hard trying not to spit any food out. "Why do you," He coughed. "Keep following me?"

Tomoko put her elbows on the table, and let her chin rest in one hand as the other folded over her arm. "I came here cause I skipped breakfast and I'm dead set hungry." Shinjiro cleared his throat, not done coughing. "Besides, I haven't seen you. I wanted give my secret friend a visit or two."

He sighed and put his hand to his head, he felt a headache coming on. "I told you; you can't go back in that ally."

"I've been there twice or so looking for you. Nothing happened, I swear. I just need to get out and see a friend." Tomoko faced forward feeling annoyed now. "Jeez, I didn't know having a friend was a _law_!" She exhaled and looked away feeling neglected.

Shinjiro glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Looking down at his food, which was now empty, he sighed and fully turned to her.

"…How's the fighting going?" He asked, feeling the headache going away before it fully came.

Tomoko looked to him and smiled. "Great!"

He rolled his eyes seeing he got himself into her conversation. She caught him up telling about school, her brother, fighting, and hanging out. Shinjiro only responded shortly, seeing has he didn't need her to be so attached to him like this. His mind said 'run now!', but something else said, 'stay with her'. Shaking his head, he didn't know _why_ that thought came.

"Also," He looked over; she had two empty bowls, him still half empty. "We found a pattern with all of these shadows."

"Pattern?" He questioned not really paying attention, now looking at his pocket watch for the time.

"Yea. Apparently every full moon a powerful Shadow appears." Tomoko played with her chop sticks as she told him. "These stronger Shadows are like bosses. So, we know when to be prepared for them."

"Is that so?"

She nodded. "…And I have some connection as well." Shinjiro's eyes darted back at her as her head lowered. "For the past three full moons, I lose control of my Persona. It's like, my evil side is unleashed every time _that_ time comes." She gulped to control her emotions. Tomoko couldn't break down at Shinjiro again. Her guilt won't allow it. "But, It's alright." She turned her head with a tilt and smiled with closed eyes. She didn't need him to read her eyes to know it was a fake emotion. "Those pills will help me. So, nothing to worry about. I'm fine!" She laughed and out of habit chewed on a chopstick.

Shinjiro stared at her with brown empty eyes. _"Sorry." _He thought._ "It's not as simple as you think, Blondie. Those pills will take effect, and you'll see for yourself."_

"Hey, Shinjiro?" The teen blinked and saw Tomoko waving a chop stick in his face, the other in her mouth being chewed on like a dog with a bone. "What are you staring at?" She looked behind her and back at him.

Shinjiro blinked again then smirked and looked down. "Nothing," He gave the tip of his nose a scratch. "You remind me of a dog."

Tomoko blinked and glared, feeling offended. "_Pardon_?" She gave an insulted tone with a French accent. Those French classes were making her feel like Mitsuru.

He looked back at her and pointed at the thing damaged wood in her mouth. "Actually, more like a beaver." It flicked the wood making her jaw vibrate.

Tomoko took it out of her mouth. "Oh yea?" She grinned. The blonde jumped for his hat, easily taking it before he could react.

"Hey!" He chuckled, but let her go seeing her playing with it like a kid.

She put it on her head, letting it blind her for her head being much smaller than his. "You look like a mole with this hat on. Covering your eyes and all." Her hands stuck out and waved around as if she was really blind. Shinjiro started to chuckle and attempted to hide it with a cough or two.

"I'm lost, I'm lost! I don't know where I'm going!" She stood and purposely bumped into Shinjiro who stood from his seat to get his wallet. A smile tugged on Tomoko's lips hearing him laugh quietly at her foolish antics. "Shinjiro, is that you?" Her hands moved about his chest.

He felt heat rise to his face feeling her hands move about on his upper body. Looking around, he noticed no one really paying attention. His brown eyes traveled back to her finding her clinging to him. "That's you Shinjiro! Haha!"

Shinjiro felt this churning excited feeling in the bit of his stomach as his heart raced like he was fighting Shadows all over again. He felt… happy. Having her close by, he liked it. In his mind, he knew he shouldn't be doing this. _"This isn't right!"_ Shinjiro yelled in his head. _"I can't get attached to her like this…"_ He felt her hands get lowing, but he knew she was only tracing the buttons on his coat. But Shinjiro felt her hand slip accidently lower feeling something she shouldn't have.

Thinking fast, he managed to unlatch Tomoko from his body and put her at a good arms length. Feeling confused, she tipped the hat up high enough for one eye to peek at Shinjiro. He was facing the other way, getting his pocket out to pay for both her and his meal. "Shinjiro?"

He spun her by the shoulders and shoved her to the doors. "Let's get going, we're making a scene."

Tomoko blinked at him, adjusting the hat to see clearly. "We are? My apologize to them." She said, feeling slightly guilty. When the two left, no one in the shop really acknowledged the scene Shinjiro had claimed they made.

* * *

><p>They stopped at the Shrine, since he didn't want her to be in the ally, <em>again<em>. Tomoko still had his hat on as she sat on the steps. Shinjiro sighed and scratched his head; he finally _calmed_ down and sat beside Tomoko. He paced a bit earlier while she was checking to make sure her school bag had all its things. Finding something in the bag, she smiled and whipped out her camera.

"I forgot I had this." She turned it on and aimed the camera on Shinjiro. He didn't have his hat to cover his face, so he raised his hand and covered the lens. She gave a frown as he put it down in her lap. "Don't be camera shy."

Shinjiro brought his arm back onto his leg crossed lap. His other hand in his pocket. "I'm not camera shy, I just don't want my picture taken."

"Come on, I need a photo of all my friends for my memories." Tomoko brought the camera back up.

Shinjiro brought it back down. "Memories? What do you mean by that? You going somewhere?"

Tomoko shook her head and brought the camera up again. "Soon, when all of this Dark Hour stuff is over, me and my brother are gonna get our own home. I might not see you or the others for some time. So, I want to remember you guys when times fly by."

Shinjiro brought the camera down again. "And I am counted in this, why?"

Tomoko shoved his hand off the camera and brought it up once more. "_Because_, you mole, your one of my best friends."

Shinjiro this time didn't put the camera down. Her considering him a best friend, pained his heart. He can't be a best friend, he can't be trusted. He's not a good guy. But… One photo. It wouldn't hurt, right? Shinjiro was sure that after his time, she was to be in college, and hopefully forget about her. _"That's what happens when you grow up." _He thought. _"You forget your friends from high school and all that shit."_

Sighing, Shinjiro rolled his eyes and swallowed his pride. "Alright, one photo." He held his index finger showing how serious he was. "That's it."

Tomoko nodded. For some reason –for Shinjiro's prospective view- she scooted closer to him. Tomoko moved right beside up, putting her legs on the same step facing the side. Shinjiro was about to question her methods until she moved his arm and put it around her neck, as if hugging her. Lowering herself, Tomoko leaned against Shinjiro's chest making him face the same way. She moved the hat still on her head up as it slid down over her eyes for a quick second. Her right hand held the camera, while the other gripped his arm that was slung around her. Feeling her soft grip made his hold on her become slightly tighter, out of unknown instinct.

Tomoko looked up at her awkward feeling friend. "Smile now." She raised the camera up, making sure to capture both him and her. Tomoko gave a small smile. Shinjiro stared at the camera; he didn't want to have any retakes or any complaints. With the help of feeling her body against his, her warmth into his coat, and her small grip tightening on his arm… Shinjiro gave a small handsome smile, lowering his head into the top of hers.

Without sitting up, Tomoko checked the picture. She smiled with glee seeing Shinjiro was smiling. "Thanks Shinjiro!"

He shrugged with closed eyes as he got his hat back and placed back on his head. "It's no big deal." His browned orbed eyes went wide feeling something wet and smooth on his cheek. Glancing from the corner of his eye, he saw Tomoko pull back. He had kissed her on the cheek! All from a stupid photo?

"Well, I gotta get going." Tomoko stood as she put her camera in her bag. "There's a meeting tonight and I can't be late." Slinging her arm over her shoulder holding her bag, she ran down the street waving to Shinjiro. "I'll meet up with ya again soon! Don't hide from me, alright!" Tomoko laughed and was soon out of sight.

Shinjiro was in a slight daze. Still sitting, his legs now apart and firmly on the cement, he leaned forward staring at the cement under his boots. Arms resting on his knees while his hands hung limp. "This feeling, I can't have this feeling for her. I refuse!"

His conversation with himself was interrupted but a rough coughing fit. Covering his mouth, he coughed pretty hard, knowing where it was coming from and why. Shinjiro's brown eyes glared at the cement, eyes nearly watering from the pain in his chest, as it grew while the sun was going down. "I can't…" His other hand gripped his coat over his heart, it shook with anger and despair. "I can't have this… She's not supposed to be attached to me. I won't let her…"

He coughed more as he stood and returned to his spot in the back ally. Knowing it's where he belonged. Soon thoughts came to mind… Would Tomoko have the same fate as he planned his to have?


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

><p><strong>620 Saturday  
>Evening<strong>

Feeling more chipper, Tomoko joined her brother to meet at the Command Room where everyone else was. She sat with Fuuka, Minato, and Junpei on the couch, Fuuka, Mitsuru and Akihiko sat on the ottomans, and Ikutsuki in his usual seat in the chair.

"Hello, everyone." He greeted. "I wanted to let you know how my research has been going. This concerns those Shadows that have been appearing during the full moons." Tomoko's ears perked. "I want you to listen closely; it might be hard to follow."

They nodded as he started his explanation of his research. "Shadows can be divided into 12 categories, according to their characteristics. This we've known for a while. It's like their class or order." He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Now, I've classified the special Shadows we've seen so far, and…" He smiled. "It's simply fascinating!"

Tomoko gave a look as he continued. "Those four Shadows one through four, in order of their appearance. They may have looked different than the more common ones, but the classification scheme still applies."

Junpei's head went up. "Is that something we should be excited about?"

Tomoko can tell he was lost already. Fuuka nodded. "Oh, I get it. There's twelve in all, eight we haven't seen yet."

The Chairman nodded at her. "That's exactly right, Fuuka! You're quiet sharp."

Junpei tried not to stag behind. "Oh, uh, okay. But, what are they after?"

He looked to the poor lost teen. "That's a good question, and that's what we haven't figured out yet: their motive. They don't kill their prey; they feed on their minds." Junpei scratched his head, feeling he was understanding better. "It can be considered predation, but is it really? Is there underlying intent behind their behavior? The purpose of the Shadows as a whole. That's what we need to consider."

"This is interesting." Akihiko nodded and cupped his chin for a quick minute. "But, no matter what, we still have to beat the rest of 'em."

"I agree." Said Mitsuru. "That's about all we can do at this point."

Yukari sighed. "Eight more, huh? Lucky us."

Fuuka perked up. "According to the data, each one has been stronger than the last, so we better start training harder."

Tomoko nodded. "Then our training is more serious as well." They all looked to her. "We can't risk losing anyone in a fight. So, for now on, we worked closer together and push ourselves harder."

They nodded, Akihiko smiled at her leadership that she and her brother shared. "We'll manage. We've got plenty of time." He said.

Yukari looked up from being silent for a moment. "What about Tartarus? Why does it even exist?" Everyone looked to Yukari, but gave no answer. Mitsuru looked away for a moment, Yukari took noticed but didn't say a thing to her.

Soon the meeting ended. Tomoko took this snow discovery into consideration on her 'condition' on full moons. She decided to take only eight pills for now on. One for each full moon.

* * *

><p><strong>623 Tuesday**  
><strong>After School<strong>

As Tomoko walked home from school, her mind boggled on what the next Shadow would be. She wrote in a small note book on the skills and attacks the team had. With Mitsuru joining the front lines, she added her to the list. Tomoko stared at the little book ignoring where she was going.

"So, Mitsuru being ice, that's Akihiko's default." She said to herself jotting it down in the book. "So, I should have them in separate groups. I'll have my brother lead the next full moon. I'll choose one persona and he'll choose-Oof!"

Tomoko felt something ram into her and soon found herself on the hard cement with an aching butt. Her bag, notebook and pen fell around her. "Ow," She groaned and glared her wall. "Watch where you're going!"

Looking down, the stranger held an arm out. "My apologies." Said a calm smooth bone chilling voice.

Tomoko gather her things and took the man's hand, he pulled her up. She saw the name much better, but his features gave her a chill in her spine. With sandy blonde wavy long hair and yellow eyes that made you want to ask if they were real. A thin black band was around his forehead holding his hair in place and tattoos of sorts covered his arms. Tomoko now realized he was shirtless show his thin and –was looked to her- unhealthy built body. He wore light blue jeans with a white belt, a red sash tied around his waist with brown pin stripes and brown sandal like shoes. His skin was as pale whiter than Akihiko's hair, he also has a lighted fuss of a beard that was a shade darker than his hair.

"Thanks, Mr.?"

He raised a hand with a cool yet goosebump giving smile. "Friends call me Takaya."

"Takaya? Well, thanks and sorry for ramming into you. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

"No need for worries, no injuries was inflicted. Are you alright?" Takaya asked in some concern, Tomoko couldn't quite tell.

She waved her hand. "It's nothing; I always end up crashing into something." Tomoko gazed at the clock in the center of the station. "I'm sorry, once more. But, I'm late on meeting someone." She rushed past him before giving holler which made him look over at her over his shoulder. "The name's Tomoko! Later!"

Takaya watched her nearly run into another person but dodged in a speed's time. He grinned; he has seen her before, but now he knew her name. "Now that we know the little bird's name," Takaya sneered. "I'm sure our friend has some good explanations to give us." His one hand covering his gun tucked in his belt, he let his fingers tap against it.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

When Tomoko returned, she found only Fuuka, Junpei, Yukari, and Minato in the lounge. Mitsuru and Akihiko were nowhere in sight. Looking around a little longer, she approached them. "Hey guys." They smiled at her. "Is Akihiko and Mitsuru in their rooms?"

Fuuka shook her head. "Akihiko-Senpai went out somewhere. Mitsuru-Senpai went with the Chairman somewhere."

Tomoko leaned on the couch where Fuuka and Yukari sat. "Oh, so no Tartarus? Shame, I was planning on a new strategy for the next full moon."

Junpei looked up from his magazine. "There's always tomorrow. What's the strategy anyway?"

Tomoko raised a hand up. "Sorry, I can only discuss this with Minato."

Junpei raised an annoyed brow. "Why's that?"

Tomoko tapped her brother's shoulder as he sat in the chair. He got up from playing with his MP3 Player and followed her to the stairs and into one of their rooms. Junpei felt a bit of a cold shoulder since she never answered.

"I wonder what it is." Fuuka looked to Yukari who shrugged.

"As leaders, I can understand they'd rather talk about it among themselves than in front of us. I'm sure they wouldn't tell the others either until we go to Tartarus." She said looking back at her book she was reading for class.

Junpei gave a scoff and glared up at the stairs.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Iwatodai Strip Mall at the Hagakure Ramen Shop. A familiar friend sits at the counter eating some ramen. The door slid open, the cook smiled over after just giving the friend his bowl. "Hi, how are you today? Just one?"<p>

He sat next to the friends, putting his jacket in his lap, gloved hands resting on the counter. "I'll have what he's having." Akihiko answered pointing at his friend.

"Hm?" Shinjiro looked over finding his childhood friend. He gave a sort of half glare to him. He knew why he was here. Shinjiro now regretted skipping lunch.

"Coming right up! One house special!" Called the cook.

Akihiko half turned to his friend giving a look. "How can you eat the same thing all the time, without getting sick of it?"

Shinjiro gave the half glare again mixed with annoyance. "Shut up. You always eat that protein shit."

Akihiko gave a smirk, knowing he got him there. The cook brought his bowl over, warning how hot it was. Akihiko, one rushing to eat and to get to the point, didn't listen. "Ouch, he wasn't kidding." Shinjiro shook his head as his friend blew on it and slurped some. He decided to wait until it cooled off and brought his attention back to Shinjiro. "…You still haven't made up your mind?"

Shinjiro sighed annoyingly and let his arm drop as he was about to take another bite on his food. Turning his head, he had full annoyance and anger. "Is that what this is about?"

Akihiko continued, hoping to persuade him. "We got four new members. Things have changed quite a bit since you left. We're more aggressive now."

Shinjiro quickly turned his head back to his food. "I'm not interested."

Akihiko -feeling his patience thin- fully turned to him. "Think about it, Shinji. Don't let your powers go to waste."

"My powers ain't worth shit." He retorted.

"…We have someone just like you. With the same problem." He suddenly blurred out.

Shinjiro looked over after swallowing. "You mean that Blondie?"

Akihiko felt his temper lower as he was glad Shinjiro knew her. "Yea, her name's Tomoko Arisato. I'm sure you know her, about some incident in the ally."

"Yea, she's really a Blondie if she's doing stupid shit like that. I told her not to go back, but now I got her following me like a lost pup." He gave a chuckle but bit his lip to bring the frown back.

Akihiko caught it and nodded. "Thanks for not letting anything happen to her." Shinjiro stayed silent. "But, she seems to have the same problem. Her Persona-"

Shinjiro stood, getting his wallet out and cut his friend off from his explanation. "Look, if you're gonna use her as an excuse to get me back, my answers still no."

Akihiko now stood as his friend placed the payment for his food on the counter. "Shinji!"

"I made up my mind a long time ago. I ain't going back."

The boxer sighed. "You have to let the past go. What's done is done. It's time you moved on."

Shinjiro scoffed and went past him muttering. "…You should talk."

Akihiko felt the burn of his anger raise when he retorted that. Grabbing his arm, Shinjiro looked back at his glaring friend. "What was that?"

"Face it…" Shinjiro tugged his arm back, and adjusted his hat with one hand as the other was in his pocket. "You're no different from me."

With that, he left Akihiko in a state of anger and shock. He tried calling after him, but it was of no avail as he was already heading down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>626 Friday**  
><strong>After School<strong>

Akihiko invited Tomoko out to eat when school ended She decided to try the Wild Duck Burger once again. She ate there once before with Junpei, the food was pretty good but not all great. Tomoko had a craving for fries so he happily agreed to Wild Duck Burger. It was slightly crowded, but they managed to find a table and get their order. Akihiko got some coffee and a medium burger. Tomoko got some soda and two large fries. They talked and ate enjoying each other's company.

"Oh, man." Tomoko chuckled looking in her bag where her second large fries were.

Akihiko looked up from biting into his burger. "What is it?"

She went into the paper bag and pulled out a small duck toy resembling the mascot. Akihiko wiped his mouth on a napkin and smiled. "I forgot they made them now." She looked to him. "Whenever you order two of something, you get a toy. Kind of a rip off, if you ask me."

She gave it a look and squeezed the rubber body getting a 'quack' out of it. Tomoko gave an 'hmp'. "I remember whenever my brother and I ate somewhere I would always give him the small toys." She chuckled. "I doubt he'd want it now."

Akihiko smiled and bit into his burger again. Tomoko stared at the toy, small memories flooding her mind. Her thoughts were broken by a scream. "Nooo! I want a milkshake!"

Looking over, Tomoko found a little boy sitting with his family. He was having a fit over something he wanted. Akihiko didn't pay attention as he was looking around the other side.

"You already said you wanted juice!" Argued the mother. "You can't have both!"

The boy started to cry, Tomoko was sure the mother was embarrassed as some people were giving stares and looks. She gave a gentle smile, kids will be kids. Looking back at the duck, then at the kid, a thought came to mind.

Akihiko looked back to Tomoko noticed her rise from her seat. "Tomoko?" She ignored his question call and went to the family. Akihiko watched what she was doing.

"Hey, kid?" The little boy looked over, as tears streaked his face. She kneeled to him as she was sitting in the small chair. He sniffed as Tomoko was giving a gentle smile. "Instead of a milkshake, how about a toy?"

He blinked, confused what she meant. When she showed the toy, squeezing it, his smile came right away. He took it and hugged it, making it quack again. Tomoko smiled and patted his head. Standing, she earned a silent thank you from his parents. She bowed a welcome and returned to Akihiko who watched it all. Soon the family left, the boy gave a wave at Tomoko who waved back, having her second large fries.

"He was full of energy." Said Akihiko sipping his coffee.

"Indeed he was." She sucked on her soda through the straw. Akihiko looked to her, he felt his past memories cloud his mind. Maybe now was a good time to tell her, he's been wanting to. It seems fair since he knew hers. Tomoko took noticed that Akihiko was staring at the table, frown in sight. She gave a worried look. "Akihiko?"

He sighed. "Tomoko…"

"Hm?"

"…Do you think I'm… Weird?"

Tomoko blinked and tilted her head in teasing thought, finger pointedly on her chin. "Well, you are odd, but in a good way. You're mostly…" She smiled and pointed at him with a wink. "A charmer!"

Feeling his cheeks gain heat from the answer, he glared at her. "Th-That's not what I asked!"

She laughed at his embarrassing glare, he sighed again. "Why do you ask?"

His cheeks regained normal temperature. "It's just, sometimes people tell me I'm a weird guy, or act really strange. I usually shrug it off as if it's nothing. But, back when I was younger, they said I was like that because I didn't have parents."

Tomoko blinked, and soon her face became soft. She knew where he was going with this. So she listened and gave all attention to him. He stared at the table with folded arms, but he looked up seeing her face.

"Oh, sorry." Akihiko apologized scratching his head. "I never told you."

"You're an orphan like me and my brother?" She asked leaning on her arms on the table.

He nodded. "Both me and my little sister."

She smiled. "Oh, a sister. Just like me and Minato, huh?"

He nodded and looked down. "She's long gone now."

Tomoko felt guilty, she frowned seeing his sad face. Placing a hand over his that laid on the table, he looked up. "I'm sorry."

Akihiko blinked and shook his head. Now he made her feel guilty. He knew that look anywhere. Making her guilty made _him_ feel guilty. "I'm the one that's sorry." He removed his hand from hers, refolding them. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No," Tomoko got up and sat next to him from across. She smiled and patted his shoulder. "It'd be best if you told." Akihiko looked up at her, she looked down in her lap. "I hear Yukari, Fuuka, Junpei, and Mitsuru talk about family. But, knowing me and Minato aren't the only ones." Tomoko looked back up at him with glassy soft eyes. "I may be sounding selfish, but I'm glad we're not the only ones. I'm glad you told me this."

Akihiko blinked and then smile wryly at her. He was glad also that someone understood. Both being an older sibling and an orphan.

* * *

><p>After eating, they were walking back to the dorm. As they passed, a couple with a baby in a stroller went by. She gave them a smiling nod and them returning the same. Tomoko watched them off, a thought came to mind.<p>

"Hey, Akihiko?" She called striding next to him.

He took small quick steps as his shoes sharply hit the cement. "Yea?"

"Have you ever thought of your future?"

He gave her a look. "Future?"

She nodded. "You know, career, family, life."

"Oh."

Tomoko laughed and starred a the sky. "I want to be a mechanic for computers and other technology. I'd also liked to get married."

Akihiko put a hand in his pocket watching her. "How many kids do you want?"

"Hmm, One is enough for me. A little boy, with my hair." She petted her hair.

He chuckled. "Why your hair?"

She looked at him with a wide smile. "Well, if he's gonna look like his father, all handsome. I want to make sure he has my hair so he'll be a good looking blond boy." Akihiko gave a laugh, she looked to him. "How about you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know about career, but I probably would want two kids."

"Two eh?" She grinned at him.

"Yea, an even boy and girl."

She smiled and nodded. "Sounds even."

The two talked more about their future, and finally reached the dorm.

* * *

><p>For the past few days, Tomoko had started wondering about that night the two almost kissed. In a way, she had wished it happened. But, also didn't because she didn't want the friendship between her and Akihiko somehow end up corrupted. She asked the girls about it, saying she almost kissed a boy in school not naming anyone. Yukari told her she should go for it. Fuuka said she should wait and see. Mitsuru said she didn't know much about this stuff. Much help they were, indeed. She knew asking Junpei or her brother wouldn't help. Akihiko, she just couldn't face him with that conversation. The thought of asking Shinjiro? No way, he doesn't seem to be the type that's into that 'crap', he would call it. It bothered up 'til operation day…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>77 Thursday**  
><strong>Dark Hour<strong>

At the command room, Fuuka summoned her Persona, Lucia, to scan for the next Shadow. The gang waited around for when she found one. Tomoko stood by the door leaning against the wall. Her scythe leaned next to her, her hands in her pockets. In one of them, was the small bag of pills. She kept reminding herself to take one before they left. But had to make sure the others don't see.

"Any luck, Fuuka?" Akihiko asked leaning against the couch.

"Just a moment…" She muttered focusing on her scanning. "…I found it! I sense a strong presence!"

"Nice Fuuka." Tomoko went over ready to tell the strategy.

"Hey, we were right!" Exclaimed Junpei, Tomoko guessed he was shocked about the full moon theories.

"Or so it would seem." Said the Chairman.

"What's the location, Fuuka?" Minato asked.

"It's located in Iwatodai, inside a building on Shirakawa Boulevard." She answered.

"Hmm, Shirakawa Boulevard…" Ikutsuki cupped his chin. "They've been finding the Lost in pairs lately. Now I see why."

The group thought, Mitsuru was the first to understand. A sweat drop fell to her head. "Oh, I get it…"

Tomoko tilted her head, Fuuka's Persona disappeared. "Why, what's on Shirakawa Boulevard? I'm not familiar with that area?"

Tomoko nodded. "Same here."

Yukari folded her arms. "I've heard about it, but…"

Junpei though grinned. "That's where all _those_ hotels are. That explains a lot!" He nudged the girls. "You two have heard them, right? That's where people go to-"

"To have sex?" Answered Tomoko, some teens were shocked she said that.

"Oh!" Yelped Fuuka and started blushing.

"Well, don't say it so bluntly!" Exclaimed Junpei. Tomoko shrugged with a smirk, her brother rolled his eyes at her uncaring ways.

"Nonsense," Ikutsuki's head shook. "They're no different from ordinary hotels. The rooms are a bit fancier, that's all."

Junpei let his shoulders fall feeling a bit disappointed. "Aw, man. That's it?"

Yukari had a skeptical look on her face. "I don't know about this." They looked to her. "Maybe I shouldn't go."

Tomoko stood from leaning on the couch next to Akihiko. "Actually, I already have a plan on how our group will be formed."

"Tell us, please." Smiled Mitsuru proud that Tomoko was taking leadership seriously.

"Well, since you're back Mitsuru, I studied on your Persona's powers and weaknesses. I want to keep in mind that you and Akihiko shouldn't be in the same group."

Akihiko folded his arms and gave a questioning look. "Why's that?"

She looked to him. "Your weakness is ice, that's Mitsuru's power. If she ends up charmed, it'll back fire and take you down the most."

Akihiko scrunched his face and gave an understanding nod. He seemed to not like the answer. "Understood."

"Minato will take leader ship. Each of us will choose one person to join making it a full four man cell." She glanced to her blue haired brother. "Well, bro?"

He looked around, quietly deciding. Seeing Junpei giving him a grin, and Yukari with a nervous frown. He decided. "Yukari."

"Huh?" "What!" The two young teens exclaimed.

He looked to his sister. "Yukari is a good healer, we'll still need her ahead if anything happens."

Tomoko nodded. "Understandable. Then I will choose… Akihiko."

"Oh come on!" Whined Junpei who flailed his arms in aggravation.

"Sorry, Mitsuru."

The red headed teen held a hand. "It's quite alright. I haven't upgraded to a stronger weapon, I'd just be a hold back to you."

Tomoko smiled. "Thanks."

Junpei groaned loudly. "What? Why not me?"

Tomoko rolled her eyes at him. "You've been on the last three times. You'll take a break." Junpei started glaring her as she rubbed her neck. "Besides, I think two people should stay with Fuuka in case something like last time happens again. We can't risk too much."

The other seniors nodded. "I agree, Tomoko has an excellent point." Agreed the Chairman.

Junpei rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall by the window. He was really getting annoyed by the leadership 'crap'. The gang soon headed out leaving the Chairman to take over the computer in the command room. As everyone descended down the stairs, Tomoko lagged behind. She quickly took the pill from her pocket, eyeing it.

"_Well, here goes."_ She thought and popped it in her mouth swallowing it. She started coughing, but nothing serious. She shook her head and scurried down the stairs to catch up with the others as they left to Shirakawa Boulevard.

* * *

><p><strong>77 Thursday**  
><strong>Dark Hour<strong>

In the hotel called Champs de Fleurs, already Tomoko's nose burned of scents of perfumes and colognes. The floor was carpeted pink with purple flowers with the help of blood puddles. The walls had the same designs with opposite colors and doors had spiral hearts and were closed. She had to admit, curiosity was peaking her, but she knew on the inside wasn't like 'normal' hotels.

"Damn, this place reeks..." Tomoko muttered rubbing her nose.

"**I sense a powerful Shadow on the 3rd floor!"** Came Fuuka's voice. **"Please head there immediately!"**

The gang nodded. "We're on our way." Minato informed and took lead to the stairs.

As they got higher, Tomoko kept having flashes in her mind. They involved someone, she was remembering clearly of the short memories. The time when she was in a bathrobe in front of _him_. The time when her hand was cut and was fixed by _him_. The time when they fell to the floor with _him_ on top. The time when she was saved from some punks by _him_. The time when she almost kissed _him_.

"_Woah!"_ Tomoko yelled in her head as she ran with everyone on the second floor. _"Why am I thinking of Akihiko like that?" __A realization sparked in her mind. __"And, also with Shinjiro?" _She shook her head harder nearly hitting a wall from missing a turn. _"They are just my friends. I can't think of them romantically like that! Especially at a time like this!"_

"**The large Shadow is in this room!"** Called Fuuka as the group stood in front of a special room.

Red curtains draped the sides of the doors with pink and purple beads dangling above. A lusting red carpet rested at the foot of the door with a lighter shade of red rims around it. The door had rose petals sketched onto it, as if it was the best love room here.

"**Are you ready?" **Fuuka asked.

"Ready!" Minato told and the gang barged in.

Inside was the Shadow. It looked to be a mix of a fat short male one sitting in a chair and a tall thin female standing behind it. Its hands moved about on the blue mask of the fat one. Tomoko took notice of two Cross Shadows on either side; one with a red mark and the other with a black one. The female looked to be giving pleasure to the male, Tomoko cringed in such a disgusting sight.

"This thing's the boss? Huh, it's more normal-looking than I expected." Yukari commented.

Tomoko looked to her. "I don't see _any_ normality in any of these Shadows."

"**Get ready, everyone!"** Fuuka called as the Shadow laughed and the Crosses danced. **"It's Hierophant, be careful!"**

The gang battled and through the fight, two people took notice of two things. Akihiko took notice that Tomoko was doing strongly fine for some odd reason. No symptoms like the last few times. What got her help to control her Persona?

Tomoko took noticed that the tactics on fighting the Hierophant wasn't taking good enough damage. The Cross Shadows were making sure their damage was taking less on the Hierophant than it should.

"Guys, I got a plan." She said, making them look to her. "I need Akihiko and Yukari to keep the Cross Shadows busy. They're keeping the Hierophant safe from heavy damage. Meanwhile, Minato and I will take it out."

"Understood." "Got it, sis." "Alright!" The three agreed.

Yukari took the one on the left while Akihiko took the one on the right. The siblings looked to each other and nodded. Facing the Hierophant with its laugh, the two sprung out their weapons and jumped into the air. It gasped seeing it couldn't properly defend itself. Minato brought down his sword and Tomoko brought down her scythe. The Hierophant screeched and fell backwards, as it bubbled into red and black, soon dissolving. Akihiko and Yukari stopped seeing the Cross Shadows doing the same, now gone. Minato grinned at his sister, Tomoko gave a huge smile. They gave a high five, seceding in another battle.

"**Great job! You succeeded once again!"** Fuuka praised. **I'll be waiting outside for you."**

Akihiko felt skeptical as they walked to the door. "Does anyone feel that was a bit, too easy?"

Yukari and Minato looked to him as Tomoko was opening to the door. "What do you mean?" Yukari asked.

"Uh, guys?" They looked to Tomoko who looked over her should yanking on the handle. "Why won't the door budge?" Suddenly Tomoko was flung back and slamming into Minato sending them onto the floor.

"Tomoko! Minato!" "Are you guys aright!?" The other two teens asked in shock.

"Damn, sorry bro." Muttered Tomoko who was helped up by her brother.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I felt some strong force throw me back." She answered.

"**I still sense a Shadow in the room!"** Cried Fuuka. **"It's not the same one you defeated! But, where is it hiding?"**

Tomoko sighed and looked to the others. "Looks like we gotta play hide and seek before leaving. Everyone, look around the room to find the Shadow."

"Be on your guard." Minato reminded.

They nodded and started the search. Akihiko was right to feel something was odd, it felt even odder when he passed a lard mirror. Tomoko went over and Yukari was checking the bed and Minato the bathroom.

"Something's weird about this mirror…" Tomoko pondered.

But before they can confirm anything, they were all blinded by a shining white light.

"**Senpai? Minato-Kun? Anyone!? Where are you!?"** Fuuka frantically called feeling their connection get cut off.

* * *

><p>"..What?" Brown gray eyes examined the room, bathroom to be exact. His body was wet along with his hair. Warm water had once soaked his body which was now wrapped in a towel from the waist down. "Wasn't I…?"<p>

**"_Give in… You want her…"_**

Akihiko held his head and he stood in the middle of the purple bathroom. "Who?"

**_"_**_**You want her body; you want her to yourself… All to yourself."**_

"Who…? Tomoko…?"

**"_No one else can have her… Not even her brother…"_**

"That's sick…" Akihiko growled.

The voice chuckled. _**"You know it's all true, you want her body, all yours to keep."**_

"No, she's my friend." He denied leaning on the door holding his head.

**"_Embrace the desire! Have her! Own her! Go inside her!"_**

"No!" Akihiko punched the wall, which must have helped because his brain clicked from those thoughts to the crack he put in the tile wall. "My mind is clear…" He muttered now feeling a sting on his knuckles. He didn't have his gloves or weapons so punching a wall bare handed was indeed painful to Akihiko.

Akihiko left the bathroom dressed, buttoning his shirt up with his vest and string tie in hand. "Tomoko, where are you?" He looked around the room, but didn't see her anywhere. "Tomoko?" Akihiko walked over by the bed, but some random gravity pushed him onto it.

The teen turned now on his back. "Akihiko…" It was Tomoko! "I heard you in the shower…" Her voice was low and seductive. "I thought you'd never come out, Sexy."

It shocked Akihiko, it was like she was possessed, but in a sexual way. Her eyes were dark and low, her smile was as if she was plotting something. Though for some odd reason, it aroused Akihiko, he found it hot! But he shook his head and sat up to get her to snap out of it. "Tomoko, listen-"

"Shh…" She pressed her finger on his lips and crawled up the bed sitting on his lap.

Akihiko's heart beat sped as he realized her attire. She was only wearing her collar shirt and he felt her underwear on as she sat on his lap with either leg on each side of him. Her collar shirt was long enough to cover her underwear as she straddled in his lap. His eyes darted anywhere but there _or_ her chest… As it was unbuttoned enough to see her cleavage. His face was hot and red from seeing her like this.

"Ohhh, what's wrong? Shy?" Tomoko asked as she moved from his chin to his shirt.

Akihiko's eyes glared the wall. "Tomoko, you gotta snap out of-Hey!" He looked down and grabbed her hand as she was attempting to unbutton his shirt.

She laughed. "Oh, come on now, hot stuff. You'll love it!"

She pushed him back onto the bed making him lay down as she was on top of him, licking her lips. "Tomoko, stop! We can't do this! We have a mission!"

The blind minded blonde scoffed. "Who cares, anyway?" Tomoko's face lowered to his. "Let's just enjoy the moment while you're…standing." She gave out a giggle, not her cute normal one. A sex driven one.

Before Akihiko could let out another protest, her mouth slammed into his. Her lips were wet and smooth and her tongue massaged his lips in search for his tongue. He felt Tomoko's lips smirk against his as she teasingly bit his lips. He –for some reason- felt it pleasurable and moaned in response. Her body started to lower, Akihiko felt sweat form on his forehead. He tried to push his body more into the bed; he couldn't have her body press against his. The horrifying thought of Tomoko against his erection!

"Tomoko! Stop it, now!"

"Ack!"

The next thing Tomoko knew, she was on the floor, Akihiko still on the bed. He had managed to roll her off and gravity became her enemy. Akihiko panted sitting up on his elbows seeing her stare off, trying to process what happened. She blinked and looked up at the scared looking boxer. "Akihiko?"

He nodded. "You alright?"

She blinked and felt cold. Look down she realized she wasn't wearing any pants. "Ahh!" She closed her eyes screaming. "Akihiko! Where's my skirt!?" She yanked on her shirt to cover her legs as she sat on them folded.

Akihiko forgot for a second but jumped to his feet in search for them. "Hold on, here it is!" He found it on the other side of the bed and went over to Tomoko holding her skirt and school jacket.

Tomoko looked up, see him blush seeing her bare legs again. She got mad; snatching the clothing from his hands she bolted for a run into the bathroom slamming the door. In a blur, he actually managed to get a glimpse of her red and yellow striped underwear. His face got red again as he suddenly had to sit on the bed. His hand combed through his silver short hair, _trying_ to get those moments blocked out or deleted from his mind. Akihiko had a huge strong urge to punch himself, as he thought of things to calm his arousal.

"**Oh, thank goodness! I finally reached you!"** Cried Fuuka's voice. **Can you two hear me?"**

Akihiko was glad she came; she could get his mind back on the mission. "Fuuka, what happened?" He asked, keeping his voice calm.

**"The Shadow was interfering with your thoughts, so I couldn't contact you. Because of that, you all got separated."** Akihiko nodded grasping what happened. **"The enemy is still in the same room. Please regroup and hurry there."** Akihiko sighed and stood to the mirror to correctly tie his string tie. "**Tomoko-Senpai, did you hear all of that?"** Fuuka called, not hearing her voice.

"Yeah, yea!" She squeaked, Akihiko looked to the bathroom door. "I heard it all, clear as day!"

Fuuka gave a confused tone. **"Did something happen?"**

"No, no!" Akihiko defended. "We'll let you know when we're ready to find the others."

**"Alright."** Fuuka replied.

The door opened and Tomoko came out fully dressed. Akihiko put his vest on and slid his gloves on, he quietly approached her. Her eyes were glued to the floor, bangs covering them. Akihiko opened his mouth, but then closed it. He reached his hand to her, but took it back. He didn't know how embarrassing this was for her, he was sure she hated him. Boy, was her guilt complex sure as hell contagious. Instead, he cleared his throat.

"We, uh, better go find your brother and Yukari." She nodded and got her scythe that leaned against the wall next to a mirror. Her reflection showed Tomoko's frown as she quickly grabbed it and rushed to the door.

"Let's go." She muttered, Akihiko following after. Inside Tomoko's mind, she was embarrassed. But it wasn't from Akihiko seeing her half naked. She was ashamed what she almost did to him.

_"__Once I find this Shadow,"_ She said getting Akihiko's attention. Her grip on her weapon tightening, swinging the door open. _"I will kick its sorry ever loving evil ass straight to hell!"_

* * *

><p><strong>77 Thursday**  
><strong>Dark Hour<strong>

"**I'm sorry…"** Said Fuuka as Akihiko and Tomoko stood in the halls seeing they were on the first floor. **"I never expected there to be another Shadow. Its power is blanketing the whole building."**

"It's alright, Fuuka." Tomoko assured, her Scythe leaning on her shoulder. "Can you tell where the Shadow is now?"

"**I'm pretty sure it's in that one room you were in before. But, it somehow sealed the door, so I don't think you'll be able to get in."** She answered.

"Try to find a way to break the seal..." Tomoko suggested.

"**Alright. Please join the others. They're on the floor above you."**

The two nodded and bolted up the stairs to find the younger teens. Minato had his calm face as usual but there was a red mark on his left cheek. Yukari was tense and jumped when Tomoko and Akihiko barreled down the hallway.

"Bro!" Tomoko hollered and hugged the blue haired teen.

He hugged back and looked over each other. "Are you alright, Sis?"

She nodded. "I'm perfectly fine." Her brows furrowed seeing the red mark. "Where did this come from? Did a Shadow ambush you guys?"

"Well-"

Yukari jumped in. "Y-Yea! He got smacked dab in the face by those annoying hand Shadows. They smacked me in the arm but I'm sure I got a red mark too!"

Tomoko quirked a brow to them, Minato shrugged. She had hoped that the same thing hadn't happen between her precious brother and Yukari as it did to her and Akihiko.

"Well, we're all here." Said Akihiko standing away from Tomoko.

"**I got it!"** Cried Fuuka. **"It's the mirrors!"**

"Mirrors? Like that big one from the room?" Yukari asked.

**"Yes! They're giving off the same energy as the Shadow. That same mirror, did it show a reflection of any kind?"**

"Yea, in the one room me and Akihiko were in." Said Tomoko. "But, when Yukari and I approached it, I didn't see our reflections anywhere."

**"Then that's how we break the seal. Find mirrors with no reflection and break them!"**

The group nodded, Tomoko looked to them. "Minato and I would originally wanna split up to make up lost time on this. But, we can't risk after what happened. We better stay together and rush from one room to another."

They all agreed and worked right away. The first room was Room 205. Looking around, Akihiko saw the mirror and looked at it. "Any reflection?" Minato asked.

Tomoko looked seeing two coffins standing in the room. She heard glass shatter and looked over seeing Akihiko had punched it. Shattered pieced around his feet and a black aurora pouring out of the broken mirror.

"Take that as a no." She muttered.

"**You weakened the seal!"** Fuuka informed. **"But, there seems to be another mirror on the floor above you. Please find it."**

"Got it." Said Minato and they rushed out.

* * *

><p>After going through three rooms with find mirrors, the gang found the right mirror in Room 304. More coffins stood by a couch and a coffee table. She saw the mirror in the back right wall. Rushing to it, she didn't see her reflection.<p>

"This is it!" She called and smashed the end of her scythe into it. Just as before, the pieces fell around her feet, black aurora emerged from it. Stepping back she treaded on a few pieces on the ground.

"**You've broken the seal on the door!"** Fuuka confirmed. **"You should be able to fight the Shadow now."**

Tomoko's face became hard and she nodded. "Let's go, now!" She demanded and ran ahead leading everyone to the stairs.

In front of the same gaudy door, Tomoko didn't hesitate to answer if she was ready or not. She just slammed the door open, letting everyone follow her in. The four saw the true Boss. It was a giant heart with thin rubber like wings. Spikes and metal folded over as armor, its red masked face mounted on top as it flapped around gently. It was enjoying the tiredness and torture of the group. Tomoko and Akihiko glared it much harder than the other two.

"How _dare_ you pull shit like that with us!" He cussed. "I hope you're ready to **_die_**!"

Tomoko couldn't help but grin at her partner. _"Couldn't have said it better myself."_ She thought.

"We can defeat it this time! Hang in there, everyone!" Fuuka encouraged as the battle started!

Already informed, that this was instead a Lovers not a Hierophant like before. The battle raged as everyone used they're Persona's to fight. Tomoko stuck with direct attacks. She feared on the pills working on controlling her Persona. Though, there weren't any symptoms or attacks, she still wasn't sure on it all. Things didn't turn real bad until…

"Akihiko-Senpai is charmed!"

The three looked over, pink hearts floated around the boxer. "Akihiko!" Called Tomoko, he glared her.

"**The enemy can use Charm attacks! Please keep an eye on each other."** Fuuka informed.

"Oh yea, now we find out." She muttered and looked to Yukari. "Yukari, any Dis-charm?"

She shook her head. "I used it when Minato-Kun and I when fighting off to find you guys.

"Damnit!" She cussed and went through her pockets, thankfully she had two. "Here!" Tomoko used it and the hearts faded from Akihiko's head.

He looked to her. "Thanks!" And took his stance on the monster.

It wasn't until halfway through, the monster started showing it was getting tired. Trying to stay afloat and stay strong. Tomoko had used her last Dis-Charm when Minato was Charmed and almost attacked her. But as luck would have it.

"Tomoko-Senpai is Charmed!" Cried Fuuka. Minato and Akihiko looked over. Hearts floated around her head as she panted.

"Sis!" "Tomoko-Senpai!"

She looked over and took a fighting stance at her brother. Minato kept a calm face and held his weapon up as a defense. He knew her scythe could attack his with his weapon a common Katana. But he'd rather take a blow than fight his sister. Akihiko couldn't let Tomoko do this; if she saw she injured her brother, she would never forgive herself. Just as she lunged herself,

"Tomoko! Don't!"

Akihiko shoved Minato out of the way and took the blow. Instead of using her scythe she used her Persona! She shot her evoker to her head and summoned Garuda. It screeched and stretched its wings out as Magaru was used. Strong wind blew around Akihiko and shot him back onto the ground. Garuda screeched and was ready to attack again since the power attacked twice.

"Senpai!" Yukari cried.

Akihiko sat up and gritted his teeth from the pain. He saw Minato now standing after shoving him away. "Minato!" He looked over. "Finish him off! Finish him so the Charm can be taken off of your sister!"

He nodded and ran at the Shadow, Akihiko looked up. Tomoko stood over him and raised her arm, ready to give her screeching Persona the go to attack.

"Orpheus!" Minato summoned him and he appeared, glaring the Shadow. "Bash!" He demanded.

"Arrow Rain!" Tomoko demanded.

Garuda screeched and Orpheus raised his lyre and swung at the Shadow. It screamed and spun around. It soon felt, folding it's wings and died in the black smoke.

"Tomoko!" Akihiko called.

The blonde blinked, as the hearts faded. Garuda's sounding wings flapped as its attack was called off by Tomoko slowly lowering her arm. She looked up, seeing Garuda nodded at her and faded away. Her eyes widened when the fear came when they shot over to Akihiko who was now standing up. Yukari had healed him and Minato.

"…D-Did it happen?" She asked.

Akihiko smiled and shook his head. "You were Charmed, nothing happened. We're all perfectly fine." His patted her shoulder as he chuckled, so happy nothing bad had happened. "You made it through."

In realization that the pill had indeed worked, she smiled as well. In reaction of excitement, she suddenly hugged Akihiko, shoving her face in his chest, and arms wrapping his torso. He blushed by the reaction and looked to the other teens. Minato softly smiled at his sister, Yukari smiled too, but hers was because she found the two to be cute. Akihiko looked down at her blonde hair, and wrapped his arms around her.

These feelings inside of him for her couldn't be any more hidden. He loved feeling her warmth and holding her close to him. It didn't take her being brain washed to figure this out. He just couldn't deny it any longer. He had feelings for her. But, he was confused as how strong these feelings could be. Akihiko decided to fret about it later, and the gang left to give the other three teens the good- No, great news.

* * *

><p>Outside the hotel, they all met up. Akihiko informed Fuuka, Junpei, and Mitsuru on –almost- everything. The others stood by as Yukari was making sure Minato and Tomoko had no more needed healed injuries. Fuuka, Mitsuru, and Akihiko turned to the others.<p>

"I'm glad you're all safe." Said Fuuka. "And Tomoko-Senpai, I'm really glad you're alright too." Tomoko smiled in return.

Mitsuru nodded to Fuuka. "Thanks for your help. The enemy was sly, but you did well." Then she looked to the others as Akihiko stood by them. "And you too, for withstanding the enemy's mental assault."

Tomoko blushed and glanced to Akihiko. She still felt embarrassed for doing it. But, if anything she couldn't fight it as she was completely brain washed. But, it seemed Akihiko gave her a good word in as he gave her an assured wink. Junpei gave the two a look from standing behind everyone. But rolled his eyes, still feeling annoyed.

"Aright," Akihiko tiredly stretched his arms out. "Let's call it a night." He and Mitsuru went ahead.

Fuuka and Yukari talked about something, but Tomoko drowned them out. She looked to Minato and Junpei. "I'm sorry I almost attacked you, bro. You okay?"

He shrugged. "I'm fine."

Yukari and Fuuka came over. "Alright, we should head back." Yukari suggested. "Fuuka played a big role again in this one, so score another for the second-years!" Tomoko rolled her eyes and turned to leave head for the younger teens to enjoy a moment.

"Come on, Junpei. What are you doing?" Yukari asked seeing him pouting in the back.

He went over to Minato, giving an annoyed look. "Hey, Minato. What're you trying so hard for?"

Tomoko stopped right away hearing the tone in Junpei's voice; she didn't like it. Turning around, she saw Junpei giving her brother a hard time. She returned.

"I'm not, though." Minato answered.

Junpei scoffed, hands in pockets. "Yea, right. You're doing anything but _that._"

Tomoko stood in front of her brother glaring Junpei. "Junpei, if you have something bothering you with my brother, take it up with me."

He now glared the elder Arisato. "Of course, madam leader!" He retorted.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" Yukari asked, hands on hips. "Are gonna keep sulking because they got to be leader and not you?" She teased.

He glared Yukari. "Shut up!" He demanded and trotted off to the dorms.

Tomoko glared in his direction. Yukari scoffed feeling annoyed as well. "What's up _his_ butt?"

"I don't know." Said Tomoko. "But he better not start anything with Minato like that."

She took her brothers hand and the four returned to the dorm. Tomoko couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them. But, Fuuka never said anything so it was probably the Dark Hour.

* * *

><p>On the roof of the building across the hotel, clapping killed the silence of the Dark Hour night. Three figures stood the one of the middle responsible for the clapping.<p>

"Faster than I expected." Said Takaya who grinned. "That was quite a show."

The two next to him was a girl in a white Lolita dress with long red hair and dark brown eyes. The other wore glasses with green and black attire, short blue hair and blue eyes.

"They've been rather busy these last few months, including their frequent forays into the tower. Their fighting style is positively fascinating…" He folded his arms around his thin torso. "Especially that blonde one. Tomoko, I believe her name was, if I'm not correct. A new recruit along with the other two boys and the girl." He sighed and looked to his right where the blue haired boy stood. "Well, Jin? Are they our enemy?"

Jin shrugged, tossing a green ball in his hand, the other holding a suit case. "Why don't we ask our "buddy"? We'll be seeing him soon."

Takaya bent to the side in thought, then stood straight and nodded with his goosebump giving grin returning. "Yes…" He unfolded his arms and placed one hand on his revolver tucked in his belt. "That's an excellent idea. Considering that he shares our fate, it would be prudent to seek his opinion." He sighed and turned serious. "We don't have much time left…"

The three soon left and the night went off with a successful mission for the group. Tomoko finally slept peacefully knowing her troubles of her Persona were over. But she was very unaware are her life wasn't far from danger.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

><p><strong>711 Saturday**  
><strong>Evening<strong>

Four days past and Tomoko couldn't be any more cheerier if she tried. She attended Tennis Practice and walked with her brother or Akihiko back to the dorm. She has taken notice that Junpei's distance on the group. Tomoko was highly bothered by it, she could smell the tenseness when he's at the dorm. She hoped he wasn't bothering her brother like that night.

Tonight, the Chairman held a meeting in the command room. Tomoko saw both Junpei and Yukari were tense as Minato sat between them on the couch with Fuuka. Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Tomoko sat on the ottomans as Mitsuru explained everything to Ikutsuki about the mission.

"…So, that's what happened on the night of the 7th. It was a difficult operation."

"I see." Ikutsuki put his hand to his chin. "They're getting tougher." He smiled. "But, it's not all bad news. I am happy to hear Tomoko did a great job, as well."

Tomoko blushed. "Thanks, Ikutsuki-san."

He nodded and put his hands in his lap. "I called today's meeting because- "

"I'm sorry." Yukari suddenly stood cutting Ikutsuki off. "Before we go on, I'd like to ask Mitsuru-Senpai something."

The red head perked up. "Me?"

Yukari nodded. "Since I joined, so many things happened. I went along with it, without really understanding what was going on. But now, I need to know." She gave the senior a stern look. I'm gonna ask you straight out. You've been hiding something from us, haven't you, Senpai?"

Eyes switched between the senior and junior.

"You act like you don't know anything about the Dark Hour and Tartarus. But they're related to that accident ten years ago, aren't they?"

Junpei looked up from staring at the floor. "What accident?"

Fuuka jumped; apparently she knew where Yukari was going with this. "Y-Yukari-chan…"

Yukari folded her arms and looked to the side. "There was an explosion near our school, and a lot of people died. It must've been big news back then." Her eyes went back to Mitsuru. "You know about it, don't you?"

"Yes." Mitsuru didn't even hesitate or think to answer the pestering question.

Yukari continued, her stern look returning. "Luckily, no students were injured. But, around the same time, a large number of students were recorded as absent. Seems like more than just a coincidence."

Mitsuru gave a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I dug up some old school records, and found something interesting. The students who were absent… They all collapsed suddenly, and had to be hospitalized. Sound familiar?" Tomoko wasn't liking the tone Yukari was giving, neither was Akihiko. "You know, like the girls who bullied Fuuka."

Mitsuru was silent, she looked away. Yukari didn't like it and stomped her foot to the ground. "There has to be an explanation! What really happened on the day of that accident? The Kirijo Group built our school, so you _must _know something! Tell me the truth!"

"Yukari…" Tomoko couldn't believe she was demanding this all in front of everyone. She should've done this in private instead of making a big deal.

"…I wasn't trying to hide anything from you." Mitsuru spoke looking to her. "It just never seemed relevant. But…"

Ikutsuki raised a hand to her. "It's okay. It's not your fault."

Mitsuru took in same air and looked to everyone. "Alright… I'll tell you the whole story." Everyone listened intently, Yukari taking her seat back on the couch.

"The Shadows have many mysterious abilities. Some research indicates that they can even affect time and space. We think of them as our enemies, but what if we could somehow use them to our disadvantage? They would be a source of unimaginable power, wouldn't they?"

Yukari was shocked. "What?"

Mitsuru continued. "Fourteen years ago, one man perused that line of thinking. He was the former leader of the Kirijo Group, Kouetsu Kirijo, my grandfather."

As everyone listened, all but the Chairman and Akihiko were shocked to hear the story of how the Dark Hour and Tartarus were born. Tomoko was mostly shocked that Mitsuru had her Persona at age eight; _eight_ of all ages! She could never imagine having such power at a young age. The conductions of the experiments at the school, it did explain _why_ their school and no other place. Tomoko broke from her thought from Yukari's voice.

"You lied to us?" She stood again angry by her thought of this. Mitsuru looked away, Yukari now glared Akihiko. "You knew too, didn't you Senpai!" He looked to her. "They've just been using us! Or, do you not care as long as you get to fight?"

Akihiko stood feeling offended. "I never said anything like that!"

Tomoko stood with arms up to calm down the teens. "Yukari, calm down. Don't start throwing accusations like that."

"I have my reasons…" Akihiko looked down; Tomoko gave a sorry-full look.

"Think what you'd like…" Said Mitsuru as everyone looked to her. "It was my decision not to share that information. I'm sorry." She looked to them. "I never intended to deceive you. Convincing you to join SEES was my highest priority." Tomoko -in a way- felt sorry but was bothered being pulled into a mess like this. "As absurd as it may seem, only we –with our Personas- can fight Shadows."

Yukari shook her head and glared. "How could you!"

"Besides, some of us were never given a choice. I…"

Akihiko looked to her. "Mitsuru, Don't…"

It got silent until Ikutsuki broke it. "Yukari, it's those in the past who are to blame." Everyone looked to him. "And they lost their lives as a result of what they did." Everyone sat back down. "We're all in the same boat here; none of us deserve the burden that's been thrust upon us."

"But…" Yukari tried to argue.

"It's been ten years since that incident. No one knows why those Shadows suddenly returned. But, since they're active, a least we can find and destroy them. Do you realize what this means?" He smiled knowing he can tell them what he's wanted to do, hence the meeting. "What if I told you that those twelve Shadows are the cause of everything?"

Everyone's ears perked up. "Then, it we defeat them all, Tartarus and the Dark Hour will disappear?" Akihiko asked.

Ikutsuki smiled with a nod. "Exactly! That's what I was going to tell you all earlier. See, it's good news, isn't it?"

"Is that true?" Fuuka asked.

"There's evidence to support it." He assured. "Now, our true battle begins."

"I see…" Yukari muttered.

"Regardless if what's happened in the past, we must fight to protect the people. The Shadows are gaining strength. We can't afford to just wait for them."

Tomoko nodded. "Indeed." Mitsuru agreed.

"And there are many mysteries still surrounding Tartarus. Why did such a structure appear in the first place? The answer must lie within it."

"How many are left?" Tomoko asked with arms folded.

"If I counted correctly, we've defeated six, and six are left." Fuuka answered.

"So, six more full moons, eh? I can last that long." Akihiko smiled at her, he was glad seeing her so upbeat again.

* * *

><p><strong>712 Sunday**  
><strong>Daytime<strong>

The next day, Tomoko got dressed early and ran into the Station to find a friend. She had to tell him the good news that the pill worked. She didn't see him anywhere in the Strip Mall, so she took a risk and went to the back alleys. Seeing Shinjiro sitting in his usually spot made her smile. Legs crossed, hands in pockets, staring at the cement as if something were to happen at any moment.

"Shinjiro!" She hollered running to him. He perked up, and regretted seeing Tomoko. But inside, he was happy to see her again. He liked her hanging around, but in denial, he had to hate it.

"Didn't we go through this enough times?" He asked, referring to her staying out of there.

"Well, you weren't anywhere else, so why not take a risk." He rolled his eyes as she chuckled. "I got some great news!"

He looked up at her and leaned back, elbows on the step behind him. "Great news? What's that?"

She was about to tell when she heard footsteps. Shinjiro stood and looked down the entrance seeing an annoying red blur coming. He grabbed Tomoko's shoulders.

"Quick, make yourself scarce." He hushed, shoving her towards the steps leading down to a bar. It was closed so no one would come out.

Tomoko did so and hid there, crouching down. She couldn't help but smile as she felt his warm hands once was on her shoulders. Shinjiro went back to the steps and calmly took his place, just as his annoying friend came into the ally.

"Nothing to do as usual, huh?" Akihiko asked.

"_Akihiko? What's he doing here?"_ Tomoko thought knowing the voice by heart.

"Hm?" Shinjiro acted as if he didn't notice him as he looked up at him. "Why're you here?" He then gave a light glare. "If you came here to try and convince me, then forget it." He honestly was annoyed by that _and_ the fact he couldn't have Tomoko be seen here. Knowing Akihiko, he would punch him for having her around this area.

Akihiko shook his head. "It's nothing like that." He gave a soft smile. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Shinjiro was _really_ lost now. "Huh?" How often did Akihiko use _this_ excuse?

Akihiko leaned his weight to one leg, hands in pockets. "We've known each other for a long time. It's been almost 14 years since we met at the orphanage…"

Tomoko covered her mouth to keep herself from gasping._ "Orphanage? Shinjiro's an orphan too?"_ She heard Akihiko continue.

"You, me, and Miki… We used to run around here until the sun went down." His eyes looked at the clear blue sky. "Back then, it seemed like we had all the time in the world."

Shinjiro grinded his teeth a bit, but soon scoffed. "You haven't changed one bit." Akihiko looked to him, Shinjiro starred straight in his eyes. "If you wanna get all sappy, go do it with your other friends."

Akihiko felt hurt by the words and glared him, taking a step forward. His hands left his pockets, as if ready to punch him. "What was that?"

Tomoko wondered why he was like this to Akihiko. Why do this to your long time friend? If he had good reasons, then fine. But still, it didn't seem right to her.

Shinjiro continued. "It's rare for you to think about the past. Usually, you just charge ahead like a damn fool." He switched his legs, left crossing over the right. "So obviously, there's something on your mind."

Akihiko sighed and looked down. "I do reminisce sometimes… But, what's the point?" He sighed again and shook the angered feeling off. Akihiko looked back at his friend. "Anyway, we finally knew how to get rid of Tartarus and the Dark Hour."

Shinjiro felt his ears twitch at that moment. "No shit?"

"Yea… To be honest, all I've been thinking about lately is getting stronger." Akihiko rubbed his neck, remembering the night before. "But yesterday, someone made me question my reason for fighting."

"You're reason for fighting, huh?" Shinjiro leaned to the side to get his pocket watch out from his jacket pocket. "That's different for every person." He mentally cursed seeing the chain broke, but continued to what he was saying. "But, if you don't have a good one, you can always quit…" He put his watch back."…Like I did."

Akihiko tilted his head back to look at him. "…I'm not like you." He retorted, but he chuckled. "Man, I can't believe I'm the one getting lectured here."

Shinjiro's eyes darted to the side; he saw the blonde head popping up to see. _"Nosey Blondie…" _Shinjiro thought and glanced back at his old friend.

"Well, see ya around." Akihiko gave a wave and left the ally. Much to Shinjiro's relief.

"Alright, coast is clear." He called, leaning back on the step. The blonde emerged and ran over to sit next to Shinjiro. "You're pretty nosey." He chuckled.

She glared back. "Well, it echoes louder, and ot was silent! I didn't know if he was gone or not."

Shinjiro smiled and rolled his eyes. _"Why do I like her near me like this?"_ He dully thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon<strong>

Shinjiro decided to treat Tomoko to lunch, as she still had some 'great' news to tell him. But, he has noticed that Tomoko was silent since they got there. They went to the ramen place; she ordered a small beef bowl, he had the usual one house special. As they ate, Tomoko slowly slurped hers.

Shinjiro looked over and adjusted his hat. _"Jeez, this girl can be cheery one minute, and then depressed the next."_ He thought. "Alright," His hand reached over and took the bowl from under her.

"Wha? Hey!" She reached over but he kept it from her reach.

"Not until you tell me what's got you mopping." He said arms on the counter.

Tomoko saw now why and sighed. She leaned on the counter, playing with her chopsticks. "It's just…" She started. "I never knew you were an orphan."

Shinjiro raised his head. "Oh, that shit." He took his hat off to scratch his head. "It's nothing worth wallowing over."

Tomoko took in some air "…I'm an orphan too."

His eyes shot back at her. Did he hear right? Both orphans? That would include her brother too. "Is that so…?" He mumbled and kept his hat in his hands returning to the counter.

She nodded. "My parents, they were killed." Shinjiro kept his eyes on her dull half opened ones. "Minato and I, we barely remember. No relatives took us, so we were sent to an orphanage. It wasn't the best, but we had nowhere else to go." Her eyes looked up, staring off. "I remember our first day. Minato was quiet, didn't say I word. Some kids started picking on him, but he never fought back. This older boy and a few others started beating him up cause he claimed he called him something."

Shinjiro listened, also trying to keep his own memories at bay. "When I heard, I ran there and started beating on those guys." She gave a dry chuckle. "In the end, they feared me, all the kids in the orphanage did. So, we made no friends." Her eyes darted back onto the counter. "Soon, I turned 18, and I got legal rights to bring my brother and leave. We came here, to start a new life." Tomoko closed her eyes. "And, as you can tell, got caught up in this Dark Hour crap."

Shinjiro started messing with his hat, staring at it. His eyes would go to her now and again. "How old were you?" He asked.

"…I was 8, he was 6. It was ten years ago." She answered.

His eyes stared at her for a while, then back at his hat. Silently, he put it on Tomoko's head. She opened her eyes and looked to him, adjusting the hat on her. Shinjiro's eyes were glued to hers.

"I don't remember much, I was only 3 or 4 at the time. I do remember meeting Aki, and his sister Miki. We had each other's backs. The three of us were indeed an odd pair. No one wanted to be our friends either. Though, I didn't care. I had Aki and his sister." He closed his eyes and reached for her hands. They were cold, despite this hot weather. "We may be orphans, but we aren't that different from everyone else." His eyes opened. Tomoko saw the softness in them, showing he understood her pain. "But, you got friends now. The past is the past, can't change it. No matter how many loopholes you want to find, there's no changing it."

Tomoko looked down, seeing his hand lay on top of hers. She smiled softly and held his hand. Her eyes went up to his, she nodded. "Right, thanks Shinjiro."

He smirked back at her and gave her bowl back. "So, that great news?"

Tomoko told her about the full moon mission, excluding the whole seduction chunk. He smiled softly showing he was also happy for her control Garuda. But, inside, he was being torn apart. He knew the fate those pills gave, but she only had to take six more of them. He was sure she would live. Shinjiro doesn't need to drag people down with him, not like this. But nonetheless, he kept a smile on for her sake. If he told her what those damned drugs did… He couldn't imagine what her anger would be. Keeping them a secret was now Shinjiro's top priority to Tomoko, for as long as he'll live. Long enough, he hopes.

* * *

><p><strong>712 Sunday**  
><strong>Evening<strong>

The next night at dinner, it was tense, awkward, and silent. These three fully described that this night was the most awkward, silent, and tense dinner the group had ever had. Tomoko, Akihiko, and Fuuka took noticed. Yukari, Mitsuru, and Junpei were silent. So was Minato, but that was normal. Junpei was playing with his food, Mitsuru ate very little, and Yukari didn't even touch hers. The three noticing teens looking to one another. Tomoko and Fuuka shrugged, not knowing what was going on. Akihiko looked to the silent teens.

"What's wrong, everyone? Are you guys' hungry?" He asked.

"N-Not really…" Muttered Yukari.

The awkward silence empoisoned the room. Fuuka and Tomoko looked to each other, hoping one of them could find a topic to talk about. One that can get _any_ of them to talk. Fuuka had an idea and looked to them. "Y-You know, it's almost summer break. Do you have any plans?"

Thankfully, that did the trick. Junpei was the first to speak. "I wish I could go to the beach." He gave a smile as he slouched in his seat. "Hot sand, cool breeze… Babes in bikinis." Tomoko smiled but rolled her eyes at him. "Man, it sure would be nice!"

"Minato and I never really been to a beach." Tomoko said.

Yukari gave a shocked look. "You serious? Not even once?"

She looked up from eating her curry and shook her head. "Well," She swallowed. "We've been to a lake once or twice."

"That's not good enough!" Junpei exclaimed who was just as shocked. "You should go to, somewhere in the south. Crystal blue ocean water!" Then he frowned. "But first, we have exams to worry about…" He sighed. "What a drag…"

Fuuka patted his arm, sitting to his left. "Now, now. You'll be fine." She assured. "But yea, I'd love to go somewhere famous for its beaches, like Okinawa."

"Well, it's not Okinawa, but how about Yakushima?" Everyone's head turned to find Ikutsuki enter the room from upstairs.

"Mr. Chairman," Mitsuru stood as he stood by her. "I didn't realize you were here."

"I happened to be in the area, so I thought I'd drop by and tell you my schedule for next week." He looked to the red headed teen. "Mitsuru, your father will be vacationing in Yakushima during the break."

"He will…?"

Ikutsuki nodded. "You'll all have some time off after exams, right? Why don't you go pay him a surprise visit?"

Junpei jumped to his feet, his chair falling behind him. "Seriously! We're gonna go on a trip!" Fuuka got up to pick it back up. Ikutsuki nodded, Junpei gave a cheer. "_Yes_!" He started throwing his arms up as if he won a video game. "Beach babes, here I come!"

Fuuka started collecting the dished as Yukari sighed. "Men."

Tomoko laughed. "Nah, Junpei's just a perv." Yukari laughed in agreement, Fuuka gave a chuckle.

Ikutsuki patted Mitsuru's shoulder. "How about it, Mitsuru?"

"But…"She looked to him with folded arms and a troubled look."My father is a busy man; I don't want to ruin his vacation."

Ikutsuki gave a soft laugh. "Don't worry. No father would be upset with a daughter who came all that way to see him." He looked to everyone else. "You've all done a great job. You deserve to relax for a while. We already know when the next operation will be, so it should be fine."

"I don't know…" Mitsuru still had her doubts.

Tomoko went over and patted her school mate's shoulder. "I'm not saying you should say yes, but you need a break as well. Get your energy up for the next operation."

They heard a thump and the three looked down seeing Junpei crawling on his knees to Mitsuru. "Senpai! I'm beggin' ya!"

Tomoko laughed at him, Mitsuru gave a soft chuckle. "Alright." She gave in. "I guess everyone needs a break now and then. Let's do it."

Junpei started jumping around cheering. "Woo-hoo!"

Tomoko rolled her eyes and leaned on an empty chair next to Akihiko. She looked to him. "Hmm, the beach…" He said to himself. "I should design a special training regimen."

Tomoko hung her head. "You athletic nut!" She laughed.

"Dude, I am stoked!" He stopped at Minato putting an arm around him. He was a bit surprised as he was now standing, pushing his chair in.

"I have to go buy a swimsuit…." Fuuka thought out loud now back from putting the dishes in the washer.

"Oh, damn. Same here." Tomoko said scratching her head.

Junpei looked to her, Tomoko's poor brother still in a headlock. "Hey, don't worry! I got an extra pair you can borrow!" Tomoko glared and threw a spoon at him. He missed, the spoon clanging behind him. "H-Hey!"

"Nice try, man." Akihiko chuckled pushing his chair in.

"Are you going to swim too, Ikutsuki-san?" Fuuka asked.

He waved his hand giving a no. "I'm afraid I can't I'll turn to dust if I'm exposed to sunlight." He joked.

Junpei looked to him, now holding the spoon Tomoko threw at him. "Whoa, was that a joke?"

Akihiko rolled his eyes and took a fork from Tomoko's reach. Knowing her, she'd throw it at him just for asking that. "Of course it was."

Everyone talked cheerfully about the now planned tripped. Tomoko had to admit, she was a bit nervous. She never wore a swimsuit before. When at a lake once, she wore shorts and a tank top. Wearing those at a beach was _highly_ not going to happen. Tomoko needed a real swimsuit.

* * *

><p><strong>718 Saturday  
>After School<strong>

After the week of testing, Tomoko joined her brother and friends in their class room after school. She wanted to make sure her brother made good grades. She herself did alright… Not including the C- in history.

"I'm done, Baby!" Yelled Junpei who ran in with a paper of his grades in his hands. Tomoko, Minato, and Yukari stood around sharing their grades. They waited for Junpei who left to get his. They guessed he did well since he was cheering at the top of his lungs. "The dark days of testing are finally over! The sun is shinin' bright!"

Yukari nodded her head to the paper in his hand. "So, how'd you do?"

His answer was shoving the paper in her face. "Check it out yourself! I aced P.E.!"

She took the paper out of her face and shoved it back into his other hand. "Well, that pretty much answers the question."

Junpei scoffed. "A _real_ man doesn't dwell on the past." Tomoko rolled her eyes, finding it amusing how 'manly' Junpei can be. "I'm thinking ahead to Yakushima!" He said shoving his grades in his back pocket.

Yukari looked to him. "Oh yeah, that's coming up soon, isn't it?"

"With all the testing, it's been out of my head." Said Minato leaning back in his seat.

"Ditto." Said Tomoko.

"Are you ready?" Yukari asked the brother and sister.

"Oh, well." Tomoko sheepishly rubbed her neck. "I still have to get a swimsuit. I never shopped for one, so, haha."

Yukari smiled. "Well, I can help. Fuuka said she needs one two. We can all go."

Junpei put his hands behind his head. "Sounds good! I'd be happy to help!" He grinned at Tomoko.

"Down boy." She chuckled, shoving his hat down on him.

"As if." Yukari scoffed. "I'll get my stuff from the locker room and invite Fuuka." She then darted off.

Junpei looked to the siblings and scratched his head. He looked to them, hand in pocket. "Hey," They looked to him. "I'm sorry the way I've been acting. I was just in a bad mood and I took it out on you guys." He looked down, adjusting his cap. "I know it wasn't too cool of me."

The two looked to each other, Tomoko smiled at him and nudged his arm. "Well, you can be childish at times."

He rubbed his arm, feeling like a child himself. "Dude, I'm serious." She put her hands on her hips, showing she was serious. But with a smile. "It's okay, though? How about we go back to how things used to be between us three?" Minato nodded and stood. The two shook hands, as did Tomoko and Junpei. He smiled and the three went off.

Fuuka agreed to go and also help Tomoko find a swimsuit. As the five were leaving, Tomoko asked Akihiko to join them. He gladly agreed, not having practice. In a way, he wanted to see what swimsuit she'd pick out. Outside the gate, Junpei jumped over the metal plate cutting the property, as if jumping a fence from prison.

"Woo-hoo! Freedom at last! What should I do now?" He turned to the group. Akihiko rolled his eyes, standing by Minato and Tomoko. Yukari and Fuuka, closer to Minato laughed at his antics.

"Don't worry," Smiled Fuuka. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

Junpei threw a fist in the air. "Hell yea, I will!" He noticed the boxer talking to Tomoko and went over. "Hey, what are you doing here, Akihiko-San?"

The two looked over, Akihiko put a hand in his pocket as the other held his school bag. "Well, Tomoko asked me to join you guys. But, earlier today, Ikutsuki-san called me. I think he wants to talk about a new candidate."

Yukari looked over. "Does that mean another person is going to join?"

Akihiko shrugged. "Maybe."

Junpei had excitement bursting everywhere. "Ooh, is it gonna be another girl?"

The senior glared him. "How should I know?"

Tomoko put her hand on her hips. "What, we're not good enough?"

He looked over and felt guilty. "Oh, no, it's not that!"

"God, it feels like he's a pimp sometimes." She muttered with Akihiko giving a chuckle.

Just as they were all about to leave, "Fuuka!" They all turned seeing Fuuka's friend, Natsuki, come running to Fuuka.

"What's wrong, Natsuki-chan?" The blue haired teen asked.

"Do you think you can stay after school with me for mandatory study session? There's, like, no one…" She noticed Fuuka standing with her friends and gave a saddened frown. "Oh, you're going back to your 'home' home today, huh?" Tomoko felt a bit bothered her calling it that. But let it slide. "Okay, then never mind." She turned to go back inside.

Fuuka stepped forward. "Hey, wait." The brown skinned girl turned back. Fuuka smiled to her. "It's alright. Let's go." She turned back to the others. "Sorry, I'll see you all later back at the dorm." Fuuka returned to the school with Natsuki.

Junpei scratched his head. "I'm really surprised at how much she's changed."

"Ah, friendship. How beautiful." Everyone turned finding Ikutsuki coming up to them. "Adolescence is such a wonderful thing. So full of vibrancy."

"Mr. Chairman!" Yukari exclaimed, surprised to see him.

"Oh, hello. I just stopped by to pick someone up. I might as well introduce you to him now."

A boy of 10 came up to the gang of teens. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore black shorts, an orange sleeves zip up hoodie over a collar shirt with a string tie like Minato and Akihiko's with socks to his knees and sneakers. "Hello." He greeted.

Akihiko was shocked to see the boy though, as everyone else gave a friendly smile. "Oh, hi, Ken-kun. What's up?" Said Yukari.

Akihiko was even _more_ shocked seeing Yukari knew his name. "You know him?"

Ikutsuki put a hand on the Ken's shoulder. "He doesn't leave during the break because of his… Circumstances."

"Oh, I heard about that." Said Yukari. "Something about his parents."

Ken spoke up, calm for his age to say this. "It was only me and my mom. But she got into an accident, and she… She died. It happened two years ago." Tomoko felt sorry for him. She was around his age losing both her parents.

"Right now, one of his distant relatives is paying for his school expenses. But, staying at the elementary school dorm by himself isn't proper for a child his age." He patted Ken's shoulder. "So, I decided to move him to your dorm for the summer."

The whole gang was shocked, Akihiko mostly. If any other news where to come, he just might have a stroke! Tomoko took noticed as he stepped back when Ken came. But, she ignored it, and kept all her attention on the boy.

"To _our_ dorm!?" Cried Yukari. "Do you really think it's a good idea!"

Ikutsuki nodded with a smile. "Why, of course. He has the potential."

Oh god, Akihiko could feel his heart beating harder and faster. "Then, he's the new candidate?"

"Yes." He folded his arms. "But, as you can see, he's still just an elementary school student. So, it is merely a possibility for now."

Akihiko looked to the side, he was highly against it. But he knew he couldn't say anything to prevent this. Ken saw the boxer and smiled. "Are you… Sanada-Senpai?"

Everyone's eyes shot to the silver haired senior. He glanced to the 10 year old. "Um, yea."

The boy rushed to him, making Akihiko step back, not expecting the sudden fast movement. "I've heard a lot about you. You haven't lost a boxing match yet." Seeing Ken all excited made Tomoko smile at him. "It's a real honor to meet you!"

Akihiko looked around, anywhere but the boy. He rubbed his neck, not liking how close the boy stood to him. "Yeah, well… It's nice to meet you too."

Ken caught Tomoko's eyes on him, seeing her smile made him blush. Tomoko kneeled in front of him. She smiled to the young boy. "I'm Tomoko Arisato," She pointed to the blue haired temporary deaf –listening to his music- teen. "This is my brother, Minato. If you have any questions, you can come to us. Alright?"

He blushed and nodded. _"She's really pretty…" _The boy thought, trapped under her gaze.

Akihiko didn't notice, in a way, he didn't care. He had a million bad thoughts running through his head on Ken Amada staying at the dorm. "_Him of all kids…" _He thought.

* * *

><p>Later, Akihiko decided to just head straight to the dorm. –To Tomoko's inner disappointment- So, it was Yukari, Minato, Junpei, and Tomoko to go shopping. Minato got a pair of plain blue swim trunks and Junpei got a pair and red swim trunks. The boys soon left, leaving the girls to shop their own swim suits. Yukari bought a blue trimmed pink bikini and shorts, Fuuka bought as blue green two piece swim suit, and Tomoko bought a green skirt bikini with black laces. It seemed more mature, but Tomoko had a mature body and was the eldest, so it suited her. Despite her small -ahem- breasts, she always thought she was small being a B34. Compared to Mitsuru, who was undoubtedly larger, she felt a bit discouraged but managed to ignore it at times.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Late Night<strong>

Tomoko lied in bed, on her laptop, chatting with her friends. She was posting messages to them, giving them a heads up that she would be gone for a few days. She knows some will be envious, like Yuko. "There," She shut her laptop and put it on the bedside table. "Now everyone will know I'll be gone for a bit."

Tomoko get deep under her blankets and got on her side facing the wall. Everyone, tennis team, student council, the book store, everyone. "Everyone… Everyone?" Suddenly the blonde shot up in bed, and thought it over. Then smacked her forehead. "Son of a bitch…" She cussed forgetting someone. –That certain someone was getting her cussing more and more- Her body fell back onto the bed as she let her arm cover her eyes. "I forgot Shinjiro…"

* * *

><p><strong>719 Sunday**  
><strong>Daytime<strong>

The blonde rushed by some crowded people on their own business, as she had her own. She had to hurry to she can get back to the dorm and pack. Tomoko kept yelling 'idiot' in her head, how could she forget Shinjiro? "_Sure, he probably won't care. But, I do."_ She thought getting closer to the back ally. _"Besides,-"_

Tomoko's thoughts shattered when she collided with someone, making them fall to the ground with her. She was going fast, and who she hit nailed her hard. Looking to see, she found, "Shinjiro!"

He sat there, hat in his hands and elbows on his knees. "Blondie, if you keep speeding through like that, you'll run into a brick wall instead of me." He got up and helped her up. She smiled, and he noticed. "What's with that look?"

"Oh," She blinked. "I just came to let you know something."

Shinjiro put his hat back on and sat down on a bench by the movie theater. Tomoko sat with him, he took notice of her fidgeting. "Well, make it quick." What'd you want to tell me?"

Tomoko leaned back but soon forward, then back again. She stopped moving feeling Shinjiro's arm draped over the back of the bench, it was softer then the wood. "Well, I almost forget to let you know."

"Know what?" Shinjiro knew she wasn't talking about the Dark Hour, her mood would be entirely different.

"I won't be here for a few days."

He raised a brow. "Why's that?"

"Because, me and the gang are going to Yakushima for a vacation." She blurred out.

The rebel teen leaned his head back, soaking the sun's rays for warmth. "Is that so?" He closed his eyes, he felt tired.

"Yea," She looked forward seeing people walk by. "So, I thought I'd let you know. Since I won't be able to hang out or visit you. You might be all alone, but I'll be right back." She smiled at him. "So, don't miss me too much, alright?" He didn't answer, he was breathing peacefully. Tomoko gave a huge sweat drop. "…He's sleeping?"

She gave him a disappointed look but stood. She had to return to pack since they were leaving early tomorrow morning. "Well," Tomoko turned back and leaned into his face. "I'll be back soon." She then kissed his nose as his forehead was hidden under the hat, and scampered off in a run to the dorm.

Feeling her presence leave, Shinjiro opened his eyes and saw her running in the distance to the dorm. He kept the feeling of her soft lips on his nose; they felt so smooth and gentle. Lightly shaking his head, Shinjiro pulled his hat down over his eyes. A habit he did whenever he felt embarrassed, but it didn't help to hide tint pink in his cheeks.

"Damn Blondie…" He frowned biting his lip to not smile.

* * *

><p><strong>720 Monday**  
><strong>Daytime<strong>

Early the next morning, everyone got up and left to the ferry. It wasn't until mid day that they got to the island known as Yakushima. Junpei, Tomoko, and Fuuka were excited. The others stayed silent throughout the whole ride. Akihiko kept his eyes on Tomoko who was giggling every time she saw something in the water. He could tell she had never been on a boat before, and was a tad nervous if she would be seasick or not. Thankfully, she wasn't as she loved the wavy ride.

When they arrived, the gang all entered the Kirijo Family Yakushima Mansion, as Ikutsuki claimed it was dubbed. Inside was more like a palace than a mansion. This idea coming from an orphan from a small crappy orphanage.

"Wow…" Fuuka awed in amazement next to Tomoko.

"Wow is right." The blonde agree.

"It's like we're in an episode f Lifestyle of the Rich and Fabulous." Junpei commented looking around for a camera crew to pop out.

Two maids came in with dark black hair and blue purple shaded eyes. They were traditional maid uniforms and gave a smile and bow to the red headed Kirijo. "Welcome back, Milady." They greeted.

Mitsuru nodded to them. "We won't be staying long," She noted to them. "But I'll be relying on you during our stay."

Yukari went over. "You have maids?" Mitsuru looked to her.

"And you must be her schoolmates, correct? Welcome to the Kirijo vacation home." Said one maid. "Please follow me." Said the other. Mitsuru walked ahead leaving the others in awe.

Yukari was a bit taken back, not used to this. No matter how long she knew the young Kirijo teen. "Um, is this the right place?"

Junpei nudged Minato's arm. "Dude, real-life maids…"

Fuuka felt shocked as well. "I knew she was from an important family, but this definitely confirms it."

Tomoko tugged on Akihiko's shirt sleeve making him look over. "Am I allowed to be here?" He chuckled at her and just held her hand. She was still in awe to even notice or react. The silver haired teen bit his lip not to blush, but grinned holding her cold hand from her bending over the boat to feel the cold ocean water.

Soon footsteps approached and a man came to the gang of teens. He had short charcoal hair and eyes of a lighter shade. Or eye as the right was covered by an eye patch. He wore a suit and looked to be a very serious man. Mitsuru walked up to him. "It's good to see you."

He nodded and left not giving the others a second glance. "Oh, he left." Fuuka said a bit taken back by the man's sudden appearance and fast leave. "Was that…?"

Yukari looked to her thinking the same thing. "…Her father?"

"Dude, talk about scary!" Junpei whispered to Akihiko and the Arisato siblings. "He's not gonna make us walk the plank is he?" He was more aware of the eye patch than the fact he's Mitsuru's father.

Tomoko, Akihiko, and even Minato gave the teen a weird look. "Don't be stupid." Akihiko rolled his eyes. Tomoko couldn't manage words on how dumb that question was.

Mitsuru chuckled and turned to them. "We won't be here long, but make yourself at home."

Junpei's grin returned. "Sweet! This is gonna rock!" He looked to everyone who looked to him back. "Hey, wanna go to the beach? It's right there." Tomoko chuckled and leaned against Akihiko watching him let his excitement out. "Dude, this place rules! Come on, let's go!"

Yukari looked to him. "What, already?" He gave her puppy eyes, she just giggled. "I mean, sure, but let me get changed first!"

Junpei nodded. "Then, I'll see ya there. I'm not gonna waste a single minute!"

The girls went one way, and the boys went the other. Both to change into swim suits. Tomoko still hadn't noticed Akihiko holding her head. She felt his hand skim hers, assuming she just past by too close. Her mind was on wearing a swim suit at the beach she's never worn and been to.

* * *

><p>At the beach, the sun rays shined everywhere besides under the umbrellas. The beautiful crystal clear sea water waved gently on and off the shores. The boys -being faster- made to the beach before the girls, but waited for them before having any fun. Minato felt a bit bored with his music play back in his room. –His sister made him put it away- Junpei took in a deep breath and exhaled smiling big on his face.<p>

"Ahh, Got my sandals on. Givin' my feet a chance to breathe. Yup! Summer's here!" He cheered.

Akihiko scanned his eyes over the water. "Damn. There's nothing out there I can use as a marker." The younger teens looked to him. "Too bad, I was hoping for a good swim."

Junpei shook his head at him as a blue inner tube was held in his arm. "You must be joking! We came _all_ this way to the beach and you're gonna train?"

Akihiko glared him. "What's wrong with that? You got a better idea?"

He nodded back confidently. "Damn right, I do! It's summertime at the beach! I've got a perfect activity!"

Tomoko and Yukari were the first to arrive. She gave an annoyed groan hearing Junpei's excitement. "Ugh, could he _be_ any louder?" She asked.

Tomoko chuckled with sun lotion in her hand and sunglasses in the other. "He's just excited; let him get it out of his system. I'm sure he'll be dead tired tonight.

She shrugged and saw her brother. "Wow, I never really saw your brother in a swimsuit." Tomoko looked over seeing Yukari blush. She grinned knowing she had a crush on her brother. But the blush faded in a way as her eyes moved to the male senior. "But, yikes, what's with Akihiko-Senpai's swimsuit?"

Tomoko looked at her –semi could be- crush seeing his swimsuit. _"A Speedo!?"_ She yelled in her head. Her eyes darted away and her hand covered the side so she wouldn't be tempted to look again.

"I can feel my face getting red just looking at it…." Yukari added.

"That doesn't help, Yukari!" Tomoko shushed trying to get her mind of something else.

The sand made crunching sound as Akihiko spotted the girls and came over. Tomoko had a green hoodie on so he couldn't really see her outfit that much, only Yukari's. "Yo, about time you guys got here." He gave a questioning look seeing Tomoko looking away and Yukari looking awkward. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, um…" Tomoko looked back but looked away again feeling her face heat up. Sure, she's see in a towel during that one mission. But this was Speedo!

"That's a pretty… Small… Swimsuit." The young junior pointed out.

Akihiko put a hand on his hip. "What, don't you know?"

"Know what?" Tomoko dared asked.

The athletic nut smiled. "Swimsuits like this reduce water resistance and-"

Yukari held up a hand. "Oh, that's okay! It doesn't need to be justified." She then left to Minato and Junpei.

Akihiko looked to Tomoko with a soft smile. "Tomoko, aren't you hot in that?"

She looked to him, keeping her eyes on his eyes and face more this time. "Huh?"

He pointed to the hoodie, "That jacket. You must be sweating."

She tugged it and smiled. "Not really. I have fair light skin and I burn easily. So, I wore this coming before I put lotion on."

Akihiko nodded. "Oh, that's why that other day your nose was so red?" She sat down at a lounge chair under the umbrella, Akihiko followed under the shade. "I thought you had a cold."

Tomoko shook her head. "I have a strong immune system. Getting colds are least of my worries."

"Say hello to contestant No. 1, Yukari Takeba!" The seniors looked back over hearing Junpei sound like a game host. "As you can see, she's chosen a bold design- quite unexpected! It takes a lot of confidence to pull off a swimsuit like that!"

Yukari glared him as Minato had a light tint of blush on his cheeks. His sister noticed and grinned. She found it cute that he liked Yukari, Junpei deflected the glare when he saw Tomoko. "Wow, and look at Contestant No.2, Tomoko Arisato!" He announced.

Everyone looked over, seeing Tomoko with her jacket off and standing putting lotion on. Akihiko saw her body built, it wasn't bad at all. She wasn't big in the chest area and she was kind of a stick, but he still found her attractive. She was built very healthy and had some muscle since she started fighting in the Dark Hour. It helped put more meat on her thin bones.

"Hm?" Tomoko heard her name and looked up to a grinning Junpei. "For being much older, she still has the body of a young teen. Also in her skirt attire, it really brings out the feminine side of our Leader!"

Tomoko blushed and took the bottle of lotion. She chucked it at Junpei nailing him in the head. "Ow!" He yelped and kicked the bottle back to her. Tomoko half grinned, she and Akihiko rejoined the almost full group back in the sun. She put her sun glasses as her eyes were sensitive to the sunrays as well.

"Is that umbrella taken?" Came Fuuka's voice as she arrived.

Junpei's grin returned. "Next up, Contestant No. 3, Fuuka Yamagishi!" He gave a blush seeing she had a nicely built body for being young. Another discourage arrow to hit Tomoko being much older than her. "Wow, Fuuka, I had no idea you were so… I mean, you should wear a swimsuit more often!"

"Huh? Oh!" She gave a gasp and hid behind Tomoko and Yukari.

Junpei chuckled. "Oh come on, there's nothing to be embarrassed about! Heheh."

Yukari glared him more. "Stop with that creepy laugh, you perv!"

"Keep going on like this, and someone might think you're a Chester Molester, dude." Tomoko told him.

The other two boys gave a sweat drop at what they had got stuck into watching. The excited teen ignored though, as the last teen finally came. "And here's our final contestant…"

When Mitsuru arrive, everyone ended up staring at her. Her attire was more mature than the other girls, Yukari was a tad envious."Hm? Is something wrong?" She asked noticing the stares.

Fuuka stepped from hiding behind the other two. "Wow, Mitsuru-Senpai, you're beautiful."

Yukari came up. "Yeah, your skin is flawless! Did you already put on sunscreen?"

Mitsuru for once felt flustered by the sudden compliments. "N-No, not yet."

Tomoko picked up the kicked bottle and came over to the girls. "Bought some before we came. You girls can use it."

As the girls talked and put on their sun lotion, Junpei got a thought dinging in his head. He pulled the guys over so the girls were out of hearing range. "Hey, guys, level with me. Which one's your type?" He asked grinning like a cat.

Akihiko felt he couldn't trust Junpei that he had a thing for Minato's sister. But the younger teen bluntly answered, "Yukari."

"Aww, that's cute. I thought there would be something between you two." His eyes shot to the senior making him jump. "Psst, Akihiko-Senpei, how about you?" He was silently glaring the hyper male. "Come on, I won't tell. Heheh, I promise."

Akihiko had his doubts, but just to get him off his back, "Tomoko..." Minato grinned to himself that he liked his sister. But, only if his sister asked, he'd tell. He's not one to do the whole 'I know something you don't know' like all annoying little brother's do.

Junpei's head shot up. "Huh! Really!"

Akihiko felt his voice rise after telling him. "K-Keep your voice down!" He demanded.

But Junpei smiled to himself, he was right on the money! There _was_ a fling between these two! "Maaan, really? No joke?"

"I wouldn't joke about-"

"What are you two smirking about?" Came Yukari's voice.

Akihiko glared Junpei so hard, he just might have to punch him to keep his mouth shut. But, Junpei obeyed the glare with the smile set in still. "Nothing." He said innocently.

Yukari gave a look as Tomoko came over with Fuuka. "Okay…" She replied with suspicion.

But Junpei now returned his attention to the beach around him. "Man, this is great! I'm in heaven! How 'bout a swim!" Everyone's eyes were on Junpei as he hollered, "Buh buh buh bump ba baa! Charge!" He bolted into the water and jumped onto his inner tube.

Akihiko found it as a challenge and retorted, "Whoa! I'm not letting you win that easily!" And chased after him into the water.

The girls laughed at them as Junpei yelled how cold it was and Akihiko was swimming as if his life depended on it. The blonde looked to her blue haired brother who was looking around. "Something up, bro?" She asked.

He turned to her and shrugged. "No, just thought I heard something." He then ran into the water to join the boys. Tomoko laughed and joined in too.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

><p><strong>720 Monday**  
><strong>Daytime<strong>

"Hmmm…" Junpei grumbled a bit seeing the sight before him.

Yukari, Fuuka, and Minato splashed in the coming waves as if they were kids. Mitsuru was watched the waves lounging in the sun. Going for a tan on her flawless skin, more or less. Akihiko was swimming like a fish out in the water going from a far off rock to the shallow waters. He would come up to Tomoko –who was napping under the shade of an umbrella- to check on her and take a small break. Reason to Junpei's grumble? He found the scene _boring_! But, he had the _perfect_ activity for a certain pair of love birds.

"Whew…" Sighed the boxer as he came in from swimming.

Going under the shade he sat in the lounge chair next to the sleeping blonde. Akihiko tried his hair of sea salt water with a cream white towel. He loved swimming, but hated his scent changing to salt water and sea weed. His gray brown like eyes were focused on the sleeping female before him; Tomoko. She slept soundly in the lounge chair, sunglasses perched on her head and hoodie loosely draped over her shoulders. Her arms crossed tightly over her stomach in a secure manner and legs bent up leaning on one another.

"I'm not surprised." He chuckled to himself. Seeing Tomoko nap back at the dorm in the lounge, she would sometimes nap on a day off from school. Mostly if they were in Tartarus the night before.

Junpei had the grinds turning in his mind. Slowly –surly- but slowly, a devious little game was plotting in the core of his brain. He saw it all work out in his head like it was something out of those dramas on TV. Not like he watches them or anything. But maybe, just maybe, he can turn this little shy awkward likeness between the two to blossom into love!

As Tomoko slept, her mind was thinking of how Shinjiro was doing. It's not like he needed her, but mostly what he was doing. Knowing him, more or less hanging in the back ally or eating at the ramen shop. In a way, she wished he would've joined them. But, Shinjiro is Shinjiro, he wouldn't even if she offered everything to him. "Stubborn ass." She mumbled as her lips tugged into a smirk.

Akihiko glanced over sitting in the lounge chair next to Tomoko. Not wanting to wake her, he took it she was dreaming. But a pair of green fluttering eyes opened and looked around. They laid on Akihiko, her mouth opened for a big yawned. "Look who's up."

The blonde rubbed her eyes. "How long did I nap?" She asked stretching her other arm.

"Not long," Akihiko answered. "But you don't plan to nap the whole time we're here, right?"

Tomoko sat up and threw her legs over the side facing Akihiko. Her feet dug into the cold shaded sand. It made her tingle from the coldness that the sand took from no sun rays on them. "No," She answered scanning her eyes over her skin. "I just want to be careful of sunburn."

"Well, I see no redness anywhere on your body." He stated with a smile. Tomoko gave a look with raised eye brow. Akihiko thought over his words, making his face flush red. He shook his head and hands in a manner saying, "N-Not that I was looking or anything. B-But, I…. Hey, Junpei!" Akihiko turned his head to get another attention on his mind.

But, Junpei was indeed heading their way. Tomoko looked over seeing him in attempt to hide his grin; he failed. "Hey, Senpai!" He greeted waving his arm around. "We're gonna play some V-ball. You guys in?"

Akihiko smiled. "Sure, it'd be good having different exercises between swimming and volleyball."

Tomoko rolled her eyes, _"Athletic nut."_ She thought.

"Tomo-Senpai," The blonde looked over. "Wanna join in? Your bro told me you love volleyball."

She smiled and nodded. "It's true, I do love it. Let me put more sun screen on."

"Alright!" He threw a fist in the air. "Yuka-tan, Minato-san, and Fuuka-chan will be joining us too. We'll call ya when the net's up."

"Sure," Nodded the boxer putting his shirt on as the junior ran off to where the equipment sat. Tomoko got the bottle and starts putting some on her shoulders. Thinking her back was covered enough, her eyes darted to the boxer.

"Akihiko?" He looked down to her; she had her hair pulled to the side with her back facing him. "Could you help me put lotion on my back?"

The senior's face turned full red seeing her back, hearing her offer. Touching her bare back? Rubbing lotion on? A tingle came into his spin making him jump a bit. "Um, sure, of course." He answered quickly.

"Thanks," She murmured as he took the lotion and sat behind her.

Squeezing some of the white gooey like liquid out of the bottle, he made sure it wasn't too much or too little for her light sensitive skin. The bottle was side aside to him, as he stared at her back for a second. His hand with the lotion in it pressed onto her back and moved in big circular motions. Akihiko made sure it was rubbed in, but not too hard on her muscles. His thoughts started to wonder.

As Minato and Junpei set the net up, Fuuka and Yukari watched Akihiko and Tomoko. They spoke among themselves.

"Do you really think there's something between Tomoko-Senpai and Sanada-Senpei?" Fuuka asked with her arms folded behind her back.

"Maybe," Yukari muttered with hands on his hips. "But knowing Junpei, he probably just wants to play match maker." She folded her arms with an annoyed look. "He did it last week with me and Minato-Kun."

"Oh yea," Said Fuuka remembering herself. "I don't think playing those kinds of songs and turning the lights off was the right way to 'set a mood'."

"He's lucky I didn't lock him outside during the Dark Hour." Yukari sighed. "Our Senpais' might not take it lightly though if he fails again." Fuuka nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I think your back is good." Said Akihiko wiping his hands on his towel.

Tomoko stood and slipped her hair over her shoulder. "Thanks." She decided to put her hair into a pony tail, as she made sure it was tight and wouldn't fall loose while playing.

"Senpai!" The seniors looked over seeing Junpei yelling for them as the net was set. The girls stood by Minato who held a volleyball under his right arm.

"Well, let's get going." Said Tomoko with a smile and running over to the younger teens. Akihiko followed after, not realizing the hell they were sucked into of Junpei's plans. Mitsuru only watched from afar.

"Who should be captains?" Minato asked.

"Let's have-"

"I'll be a captain!" Yelled Junpei throwing Fuuka's suggestion out the window.

"Alright, then I'll be captain too." Said Yukari.

"Let's flip a coin on who chooses first." Said Minato as he held a coin in the palm of his hand. He flipped it as the calls came,

"Heads!" "Tails!"

Catching it, Minato slapped it on his wrist and moved his hand, announcing, "Heads."

"Alright!" Cheered Junpei, as he called heads. He didn't think as he pointed quickly yelling, "Tomo-Senpai!" Tomoko rolled her eyes and went over standing behind Junpei.

"Alright, I choose…" Thinking of Junpei's match making scheme. "Fuuka." The teal green haired junior nodded and walked over standing beside Yukari.

Junpei grinned and waved his arm looking at the boxer. "Akihiko-Senpai, come on over!" He chuckled and came over standing next to Junpei and Tomoko.

Yukari smiled. "Minato-kun, that leaves you with us." He nodded and stood by her, giving her a cool smile. She blushed and looked over at Junpei. "Alright, let's start!"

Junpei's team went to their side, as did Yukari's team. They discussed their positions, while Junpei mostly thought of making them closer. On one side, Junpei took the back while Akihiko and Tomoko stood in front. On the other side, Fuuka in the back for safety with Minato and Yukari in front.

"I won't be going easy on you just for being my little bro." Grinned Tomoko.

He nodded back retorting, "I don't expect you to, Sis."

From afar, Mitsuru relaxed in the shade, sunglasses on and believed to be asleep. She was though wide awake watching her friends playing volleyball. She had taken noticed that Junpei would jump for the ball, knocking Tomoko into Akihiko and vise verse. Another thing she noted was he was mostly keeping his attention on the elder teens than the game itself. On the other side of the net -taking another note or two-, Fuuka would try to hit the ball when it came, but it would only hit the net. Yukari was good, but Minato was better. He jumped higher and was able to spike the ball, which would also screw the other team over since Akihiko and Tomoko couldn't get it. In time, Junpei was getting an idea.

"Time out!" He yelled and ran to the _other_ team. Akihiko and Tomoko either assumed he was being an idiot again or had something to say to Yukari and her team.

"This isn't working, Stupei!" Yukari said in a harsh tone.

"I know, I know! Apparently volleyball isn't the right sport of love." He pondered rubbing his fuzzy chin.

"…Sport of love?" Minato questioned.

* * *

><p>Tomoko sighed as she looked over her arms. "Damn cheap lotion." Akihiko glanced over wiping sweat from the forehead, he saw her arms were a pinkish red. "I already feel a tad stinging coming on."<p>

Akihiko turned to her. "How about ditching the game and go swimming?" He suggested and nodded his head to the juniors. "Besides, if Junpei rams me into you one more time, I'm gonna deck him."

Tomoko laughed. "Agreed, and to be honest," She looked to her brother as she gave a sweat drop as her head hung. "I was feeling guilty beating my bro at this…"

Akihiko gave a sympathetic smile, but chuckled. "Well, let's sneak out into the ocean. See how far we can go."

She nodded. "Alright!" They both bolted as the juniors still were among themselves.

"Junpei-" Minato's eyes was over somewhere else as they were still huddled.

"Wait, I'm getting something." Junpei shushed him.

Minato nudged the girls. They looked to him, he nodded his head toward the water. The girls followed where he nodded, seeing Akihiko and Tomoko playing in the ocean. Yukari rolled her eyes and raised her hand to flick Junpei in the nose, as he wouldn't shut up. "Ouch!" He exclaimed rushing a hand to his nose. "What was _that_ for, Yuka-tan!" His eyes glared at her.

She pointed her thumb behind her, looking he saw the high school seniors in the ocean, instead of on the other side of the net. He gave a skeptical look, with an 'oh.' Soon a grin came and he ran over to where the volleyball was.

* * *

><p>"Here! Come out a little further!" Called Akihiko as he was so far the water was past his waist and to his middle chest.<p>

Tomoko stayed where the water splashed around her hips. "What if the waves get too high?" She called back.

"It's alright, watch!" The boxer turned as a big waved was coming, he got closer and when it reached him, he dove under water. The blonde gave a light gasp, as the wave got smaller hitting her waist and upper part of her swim suit. Looking around, she found Akihiko waving his arm showing he got through the wave. "Come on, try it!" Akihiko called swimming over to her.

"Akihiko, I'm not an athletic nut like you." He chuckled as she kept her skeptic look on. "I don't know if I can handle those waves."

"They aren't that strong, you can take 'em." He assured and looked forward. "Try with each wave until you reach your limit."

Tomoko and Akihiko went farther into the ocean, having fun fighting the waves. They got as far as no longer feeling the ocean floor. Tomoko was still nervous, getting used to ocean waters compared to lake waters, but felt better with Akihiko with her.

"This is fun, Akihiko!" She cried smiling at him.

"It's a great exercise as well for the legs." He beamed. Tomoko laughed as did Akihiko. "I'm gonna head in for a minute, you want to come in?"

Surprisingly, the blonde shook her head. "I'll stay out here; I need to strengthen my legs for swinging my scythe in Tartarus." She replied.

Akihiko nodded and went to the shores, going to talk to Mitsuru. Tomoko looked back at the waters, seeing no waves coming to her yet.

"Tomo-Senpai, heads up!" Looked back at the shore line, the next thing Tomoko was a white flash come and nail her in the head. Junpei's eyes and face showed a shocked and fearful look. The blonde's head fell back into the water, her mind processing what happened just now. Going back up, she took some air in, seeing the volleyball floating on the water's surface to her right. The teens looked over seeing Tomoko's blonde head with a white ball. "Sorry Senpai!"

"Bastard…" She muttered, feeling thick liquid trailing from her nose. "He gave me a bloody-"

"Tomoko! Watch the waves!" Akihiko yelled going to the edge of the water.

By the time Tomoko looked up, the huge wave came and crashed her into the water. Tomoko's body swirled around in the wave curls, in shock she gasped in water.

"Tomoko!" "Senpai!" "Tomoko-Senpai!" "Tomoko!"

Akihiko and Minato ran into the waters to search for Tomoko. All the teens ran to the edge of the water. As the boys reached where they were sure they saw Tomoko, they looked around. Minato dove underwater and looked around for his sister. Going deeper, he found her floating unconscious. Worry rushing to his mind, he wrapped his arms around her and brought Tomoko up to the surface just as a wave passed by.

"Akihiko-Senpai!" Minato called as he struggled to keep her sister a float.

The silver haired teen saw the blue and blonde siblings and paddled over. He helped keep Tomoko above water, seeing she was out cold and paling than normal. Akihiko felt his hear bumping as he saw smear of blood from her nose on the side of her face. As they reached the shore, Junpei and Mitsuru helped them get Tomoko onto the sand and laid her down.

"Quick! CPR!" Fuuka cried as her voice was full of worry and panic.

Akihiko remembered learning this back in his junior year. He was sure the others didn't learn it yet. The boxer took charge, trying to keep his voice calm though. "No one touch her!" He demanded. "Get Ikutsuki-san now!" Mitsuru and Yukari ran off to get the chairman and more help. "Minato, hold her head back!" The younger obeyed letting his sister's head rest in his lap, tilted back.

Akihiko lightly pressed his ear to her chest, hearing no breathing. Moving fast, he held her nose and threw his mouth onto hers. He tasted her blood, but ignored it as he gently blew air into her lungs twice. Stopping he checked her breathing, still nothing yet. He blew more air into her until he got air blown back. Eyes shot open as the blonde sat up, coughing water up from her lungs, and some blood along with it. Gasping she managed to get air back and breathing fast desperate for it. Minato let out sigh of relief, thankful for Akihiko saving his only family.

Akihiko went over to the still gasping Tomoko and patted her back gently, getting her to spit up for sea water. "Take gentle breaths, Tomoko." He whispered, keeping his voice level as it would've cracked if he said it any louder. She looked over with tear filled pained eyes and nodded, as a headache was forming. Minato helped her lay down in his lap to calm her, she was shaking a bit as well.

Soon, the Chairman arrived with Mitsuru and Yukari leading him to the gathered group and teens. Seeing the now breathing Tomoko, the girls sighed strongly that she was alright. "I came when the girls told me Tomoko wasn't breathing." Said Ikutsuki kneeling down next to Akihiko.

"She's breathing now, but she should get checked out and rest." Akihiko suggested. Minato and the Chairman nodded. Picking up his now tired and headache driven sister, he followed the Chairman and Mitsuru back to the mansion. Everyone watched as they were both relived she was alright, but worried for any after effects that could happen.

"I noticed there was blood on her face." Said Fuuka. "I hope she didn't get any damage to her brain or anything to cause the bleeding."

"Yea, I noticed that too." Agreed Yukari.

Junpei felt sweat form on his forehead, knowing why she was bleeding. Feeling guilty for doing it, maybe some of it will be left off his shoulders if he told them. "Uhh, actually um…" All eyes shot to the nerves teenager. "Tomo-Senpai got that blood from a bloody nose. …When I threw the ball… At her head…"

"What!" Yukari yelled and glared him hard. "How stupid are you? She was so far out in the ocean, what made you think she could catch it!"

"I-I didn't mean to! It was a pure honest accident!" He backed up and raised his hands in fear of being punched. "I was just trying to bring the fun out was all!"

Akihiko was a bit miffed at him, but it was an accident. His eyes shot back at Mitsuru's family mansion where right now Tomoko was being cared for. He felt his heart beats returning to normal, and the lightness in his worried head calmed down. They all decided to return to the mansion, as the sun was almost setting. It was best to call it a day and change for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>720 Monday**  
><strong>Evening<strong>

In a hall of the Kirijo Mansion, Mitsuru stood reflecting on the earlier incident. And something to talk to her father about. She now wore a sleeveless white turtle neck top, black pants reaching to her ankles, and black laces heals. Heavy yet even footsteps came down the hall. Looking up, Mitsuru found her father staring down at her, not in any mean way of any sort. Question held in his eye as he asked, "How is your friend?" He asked hearing about what had happened.

"She's doing better." The red head answered with crossed arms. "Her brother is taking care of her as we speak." Takeharu nodded as the cigarette in his fingers burned. "It's been a while." She gave a smile as he inhaled the sweet taste of nicotine. "I'm glad you're in good health." It wasn't abnormal seeing her father smoke, as he always had since she was a little girl.

He exhaled smoke and looked to her again. "Our guests are residents of the dorm, I presume."

She nodded as guilt tugged her shoulder. "I'm sorry for bringing such a crowd…"

He took another take of the cigarette and gently blew out smoke. "…I heard you told them about the incident." Mitsuru was a bit taken that he found out. "Why did you hide it so long?"

His daughter looked away. "I wasn't hiding it…"

He gave a silent sigh. "I've told you time and again; none of the blame is yours."

She took a step forward looking to him. "But.."

Takeharu looked up for a moment. ""Two in Harmony surpasses one in perfection"." He looked back at her, softness in his eyes. "That has been our guiding principle since the Kirijo Family separated from the Nanjo Group." Mitsuru looked away, knowing what he meant. "You must learn to trust others, Mitsuru." He sucked in more of the taste of his cancer stick. "There are things in this world that cannot be accomplished alone," Smoke puffed from his mouth as he spoke. "No matter how many sacrifices you make."

Mitsuru nodded to her guardian. "…Yes, Father."

Her father tapped his cigarette, as small ashes fell to the floor. "You accessed our database, didn't you?" Mitsuru was once again shocked he found these things out. "That's another thing." He gave a serious look to his daughter now. "Why didn't you ask me directly, instead of using this trip as an excuse?"

Looking down again, guilt pledged her mind. "I'm… I'm sorry."

Giving another sigh, he stepped up to the door, and looked to her. "Bring them here. All of them." Mitsuru was a bit confused. "I had no intention of concealing the truth from them. I've made preparations to disclose everything." He was about to take another smoke, but only raised his arm with the cancer stick held in his fingers. "There's a girl named Takeba in your group, correct?" His eyes now went to the door in deep thought. "For her to awaken her power… It must be fate…"

"Father…?" Takeharu didn't respond as he went into the room to await her daughter's friends.

* * *

><p>In the lounge, the teens sat around with Mr. Kirijo, who sat in the middle of the middle. Mitsuru, Yukari, Tomoko, and Minato on the left, Akihiko, Fuuka, and Junpei on the right. Tomoko made everyone sure she was alright, as a bandage covered the bridge of her nose were a swollen bruise sat. Junpei throw that ball pretty damn hard. She kept glaring at him every few minutes just to make him guilty and scared. Ignoring it was an accident; she'd get her revenge on him once they return to the dorm.<p>

"How are you feeling, Miss Arisato?" Mitsuru's father asked.

The blonde waved a hand with a smile. "A little better. My headache is gone and the bleeding has stopped. But I'll live."

Takeharu nodded and turned his attention to everyone else. "From what I understand, Mitsuru has already given you the short version." They all nodded. "Well, it's true… We adults are to blame." Tomoko tore her eyes away from Junpei to pay attention. "If I could've atoned for it with my life, I would have done so…" He sighed. "Now, I have no choice but to rely on you."

Fuuka and Junpei looked to one another, he continued. "What my father wanted to create with those monsters' power was a time manipulation device."

"That's what he was trying to do?" Mitsuru asked sitting closest to her father.

Takeharu looked to his daughter. "Imagine if you could control the flow of time… Eliminate unwanted events before they occur. With such a device, you could shape the future to your liking."

Junpei scratched his head. "Damn, that's insane…" He muttered.

"However, under my father's direction, the research began to stray from its original goal."

"Which resulted in the…" Tomoko trialed off.

Mr. Kirijo nodded to the blonde. "In his later years, my father seemed to have only nihilism in his heart. Now that I think about it, his madness may have resulted from his struggle to break free from that…" He looked forward at the large screen television in front of them all. "It's only natural that you want to know the truth… And it's my duty to tell you."

The light suddenly went off and the TV lite up with some sort of recording playing. The footage looked old and in a way hard to see with all the shaking and digital lines crossing now and again. But it looked to be a lab of some sort.

"What's this?" Akihiko asked.

"This is the only existing footage of the accident, recorded by a scientist who was at the scene." Mr. Kirijo answered.

After some humming, a voice came up. It was shaky and low, a male's voice. He sounded scared or somewhat anxious. "I pray that this recording reaches safe hands…" The voice said.

Yukari perked up the most, her shoulders tensed. "That voice!"

Finally, the screen cleared a little better. A man with short light brown hair and dark brown eyes came on. He wore a white collar shirt with a very loose blue tie, and a name tag clipped to his shirt, showing he was a scientist and other information. His expression was the same as his tone; worry and fear. "My employer has become obsessed with a loathsome idea. This experiment should have never even been conceived…" He gave a few sighs as if to calm himself. "I'm afraid what I've done will result in an unprecedented disaster. But if I hadn't, the entire world may have paid the price…"

Fuuka's hand reached her lips in reaction to his words. "The entire world?"

The scientist looked around taking more breaths than back at the camera. "Please, listen carefully…" He took in some air. "The Shadows that were amassed here have been dispersed as a result of the explosion. To end this nightmare, you must eliminate all of them!" He gave a deep sigh, his eyes now showed sadness and guilt. "I am to blame for this. I knew the risks, but I was blinded by the promises of success…" Glancing behind him, he continued. "  
>And so, I didn't raise any objections…" Lowering his head, he muttered. "It is my entire fault…"<p>

Movment came from the couch and Yukari jumped to her feet, heart bumping as she cried, "Dad?"

All eyes went to the young junior. "You mean that was…?" Fuuka asked shocked to find out another one of her friends' father.

Yukari's head lowered as the screen went black, the lights retuning. "Father…" Mitsuru turned to the smoking man.

"His name was Eiichiro Takeba. He was head researcher at the time, and a very talented man. But we are the ones who are responsible. We pushed him to continue the research. The Kirijo Group is to blame for his death."

Everyone was just in the silence of shock. Tomoko gave the still standing Yukari a sympathetic look, knowing how her father died like this had to be a hard shot for her. "I… I can't believe it…" Mitsuru Uttered.

Yukari finally spoke, "So, that means… My dad cause it all?" Everyone looked to her. "The Dark House, Tartarus… The people who died in that incident… It was all his fault?"

Akihiko noticed her voice sounded strained as her fists shook. "Y-You okay?" He asked with caution.

Yukari didn't answer, as she looked to Mitsuru over her shoulder. "So, that's why you were hiding this? Because you felt sorry for me!? Is that it!?" Anger fueled her now.

Mitsuru's arms gently rose as if to calm her. "No, Takeba I-"

"I don't want your pity!" She shouted at the red head than ran off.

Mitsuru jumped to her the second Yukari took run. Everyone looked to each other. "Um… Shouldn't someone go after her?" Fuuka suggested.

Mitsuru sighed, she felt talking to her wasn't going to do any good. Probably make her worse. Her eyes shifted to Minato, he got along with Yukari better than anyone. "Will you go?" She asked making him look over. "I doubt she'd listen to me." He nodded with no hesitation and ran off after her.

Mitsuru sighed and crossed her arms with a face filled with regret. "Maybe she shouldn't have seen it."

Tomoko stood putting a hand on her classmate's shoulder. "It's better she knows than not." The red head looked to her. "If I was her, I'd like to know the death of my father." Everyone looked to the two elder girls. "People always say, ignorance is bliss. That may be true, but it's a bunch a bull. Yukari will soon be alright. She just needs time."

Mitsuru smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Tomoko."

The teens smiled, Akihiko smiled mostly at the blonde. The siblings both were good when talking to people. Akihiko got a flash in his head back at the beach. He had just now realized how his just connected his lips with hers. He doesn't know whether to count that as a kiss or just an act in saving her. The decision of blocking it was made as he just noticed Junpei was gone. He left to get the other two back as it was almost the Dark Hour. When they returned, everyone went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>721 Tuesday**  
><strong>Daytime<strong>

The next day, everyone had plans. The girls –Yukari, Mitsuru, and Fuuka- decided to walk through the woods to take a break from the beach. After yesterday… "The air is so fresh." Smile Fuuka as she walked a head, the girls behind her. She looked back at them. "I never thought a walk in the woods could be so enjoyable. You can't do this in Iwatodai."

It's been like this since last night; the two girls were silent. Wouldn't even look at each other during breakfast. Fuuka sighed and tried to get some response from them. "So, listen to this. Junpei was acting like such a pervert yesterday, and I didn't know how to react. It's probably a good thing we came out here by ourselves." She chuckled.

Thankfully, Yukari looked up. "Huh?" Apparently she was just in deep thought was all.

"By the way, where's Tomoko-Senpai?" The blue headed girl asked. "I'd thought she'd come with us after yesterday's incident."

"Oh, yea." Yukari muttered. "She texted me after breakfast she would be at the beach."

"Really?"

She nodded at Fuuka's surprised response. "She doesn't trust Junpei with Minato-kun alone."

Fuuka chuckled. "Well, she is his older sister. I can understand her worry."

Ringing came into the girls ears, their eyes shot to Mitsuru who took out her cell phone. "Mitsuru Speaking…"

"Um, Mitsuru. We have a slight problem." Came Ikutsuki's voice. Mitsuru put it on speaker for the others to hear. "I'm at the lab here on the island, and a machine that was considered inoperable suddenly left the facility on its own."

Yukari gave a questioning look. "A Machine?"

Fuuka gave a semi stern look. "What kind of Machine is it? I need a detailed information to locate anything other than shadows."

"It's a combat vehicle." He answered. "An anti-Shadow weapon, to be precise."

Fuuka and Yukari gave shocked expressions. "A combat vehicle? You mean like a tank!"

Mitsuru put a hand on her hip. "We're not currently with the others, so it might take some time for us all to assemble."

"I see…" He responded in a tone showing he was thinking. "Well, regardless, I want you to handle this as soon as possible. I'm on my way there now."

"If the target cannot be captured, do we have permission to destroy it?" Mitsuru asked ad Yukari took her cell phone out to contact the others.

He gave a light laugh. "I highly doubt you'll be able to destroy it."

Fuuka gave a heavy concerned look. "What? Then how are we supposed to stop it?"

"Just do your best." Ikutsuki assured. "I'll call you again later."

Mitsuru hung up and put her cell phone back in her pocket. They looked to Yukari as she had an annoyed expression.

"Great, no one's answering." She mumbled, trying to contact the boys.

"What about Tomoko-Senpai? She's sure to have her cell phone on her, right?"

"Don't worry about it." Mitsuru said. "Let's go back and get our equipment. Then we can have Yamagishi's Persona scan the area. Although, this island is quite large…"

"Senpai isn't answering her phone either." Yukari gave a frustrated cry, "Geez! Where could they be!"

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion, Tomoko was in her room typing on her laptop. She didn't feel like going to the girls so she texted Yukari she'd be at the beach. But Also didn't want to go there after yesterday and wrote a note to Akihiko that she was with the girls. So, Tomoko lied to be alone, not a crime. Not wanting to worry her friends was all. Though, Tomoko felt uneasy that her brother was with Junpei at the beach, she also felt relaxed that Akihiko was there.<p>

Sitting on her bed, Tomoko just browsed online and watched videos. Nothing too exciting. She sighed and fell back onto the pillows. "The beach isn't that all fun to me. Am I missing something?" The blonde shrugged and rolled to her side hugging a velvet red pillow.

Though she was missing, but not something; someone. It was Shinjiro. Tomoko felt a bit sad he didn't come, but didn't know why. Probably the calm nice atmosphere he gave out making her feel more comfortable around him. Sighing, Tomoko closed her eyes taking a nap. Not getting much sleep last night, she drifted off, ignoring her cell phone vibrating from a caller.

"_I wonder what the boys are doing."_ She thought before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the beach, the boys stood around as if waiting for the girls to arrive like yesterday. Junpei was anxious as ever, like a puppy going to the park. "Huh? Are the girls not up yet?" Minato shrugged at his answer. "Man, what lazybones! The ocean's not gonna sit around and wait for us, ya know?"<p>

Akihiko nodded. "You're right. Once the sun sets, the water temperature drops, tiring you out much faster."

Junpei gave his Senpai a weird look, being the exercise nut that he is. "Uhh, I guess… Is that what you're worried about?"

"That reminds me." He put his bag down pulling a piece of paper out. "One of the maids gave me a letter as we were leaving." Junpei grinned and snapped the paper out of Akihiko's hands. "Whoa, hey, Junpei!"

The junior waved his finger at his Senpai. "Ah, no buts! I ain't letting any_ love_ letters from a lovely maid slip through my fingers!" Akihiko gave him a look. "Besides," He jumped to his blue haired friend putting an arm around his neck. "Would this count as cheating on Minato's sister! Such a player, Akihiko-Senpai!"

The boxer gave a sweat drop. "How dumb can you get?"

"Ah, let's see here…" Junpei let Minato free and focused on the letter. "This says, "We've gone to see the Jyomon-Cedar Tree" …Huh!?"

Akihiko looked over his shoulder examining the note. "It looks like Fuuka's handwriting."

Minato looked too. "That's my sister's handwriting." He stated pointing to the bottom.

"P.S. I leave my brother in your care, Akihiko. Don't let Junpei corrupt him. –Tomoko" Akihiko read out. All three boys sweat dropped.

Junpei ignored the threat and huffed like a child. "We're at an island resort in the middle of summer! Why don't they go to the beach!" He crossed his arms. "That's just not right!"

Akihiko glared him. "Well, it is your fault." He said referencing yesterday.

Junpei shot his eyes over to his Senpai, trying to look innocent. "Whaddya mean? I-I just wanted to lighten up the mood… It was an accident, remember?"

Akihiko continued to glare shaking his head. "I don't want to hear it."

Junpei stepped back and shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter, anyway…" He gave a smirk. "We're on our own now, just the guys!" He put his fists on his hips as if he himself was a 'man'. "If you're outta ammo, you pick it up on the battlefield! That's one of the most basic military tactics!"

The boys looked to him after putting the letter away. "We'll call this, Operation Babe Hunt!"

"Babe Hunt?" Akihiko dared to question. "You mean, like, pick up girls?"

Junpei nodded. "Whaddya think, Akihiko-san? With you on the squad, we're guaranteed to succeed!"

Minato spoke up. "Weren't you just yelling at Senpai for cheating on my sister?"

"Uh… This is different!" Akihiko sighed, but was clearly hesitant. He _did_ feel like he was cheating on her, despite they weren't even together. Not to mention Tomoko wouldn't want Junpei to have her brother become one of those heartbreakers. He was gaining a headache from this, wishing he went to the girls to see that tree.

"It'll be between us guys! The girls –including Minato's sister- won't know a thing!" Junpei said with a not so assuring grin.

Akihiko gave up, it wasn't like she would interrogate them into question when they got back, right? "Then I'm appointing Minato as our leader as usual."

The Junior's jaw fell. "What!? _Why__!?_"

Akihiko sighed and looked to the shocked teammate. "You said yourself this is an operation."

Junpei stomped a bit like a kid. "Aw, man! That's bullshit!" The boxer rolled his eyes and Junpei gave his most serious look anyone has seen to the blue haired teammate. "You better take this seriously… It's an important operation."

Minato nodded dully as Akihiko heaved a sigh. _"This is going to bite me in the ass, I know it."_

* * *

><p>The phone continued to vibrate, as the blonde 18 year old slept ignoring it greatly. It was the 5th time it had vibrated, and she knew it wasn't from her brother or Akihiko. She had ringtones set for them. Maybe it was the girls… Or Junpei. Still mad at him, he was willing to be ignored.<p>

"I swear…" She mumbled through the pillow her face was stuffed in, ignoring the pain it gave thanks to the bruise. "If it's Junpei messaging me another stupid joke…" Tomoko sat up and grabbed the phone, lying back on the bed with elbows propped up. "I'm going to send a-"

Instead of a message from Junpei, it was a text from Yukari. Tomoko opened it and read the text, she could tell she was in a rush to send it.

_Tomoko,_

_r u at the beach with the guys? We have a huge prob! Need ur help! Reply plz!_

_-Yukari_

Tomoko sat up quickly. "I better get the boys and tell them." She got off and put her shoes on, phone in her pocket. "Though, I hope it's nothing too huge of a problem, since she didn't explain what it was." Finally with her shoes on, Tomoko dashed to the beach.

* * *

><p>After failing twice, the guys didn't give up. Akihiko's eyes scanned the sand beaches, finding a target. "There's a woman, she's all alone."<p>

Junpei and Minato came over. "I feel success in the air this time!" The hat wearing teen gave a serious determined look.

The girl they targeted noticed their presence and smile. Standing, she was obviously a much older woman, maybe in her mid-20s. Brown long hair was down her back with dark brown eyes watching the boys. She wore a yellow golden two piece swim suit and two ringed necklaces. "Hello!" She greeted. "Can I help you?"

The three jumped realizing she was standing before them. Junpei blushed under her gaze. "Whoa, she's hot." He mumbled. "Uh, are you alone?"

The pretty lady shrugged with folded arms under her DD-cup boobs. Which looked too big to be real. "Yeah, I'm so bored." A grin graced her lips. "And, I'd been spying on you. You've been trying to pick up girls for a while." The boys were once again surprised by her, she was watching the whole time! "Well, how'd you do?"

"Mission failed." Minato bluntly answered.

The pretty lady gave a laugh. "Haha, that's what I thought. You guys don't understand women at all."

Junpei felt his forehead sweat. She was more observant than they thought. "Uh… Oops?" He muttered again.

Her eyes shifted about as she pointed at each one with her long manicured nails. "You in the hat, you're way too wrapped up in yourself. You don't think about doing anything for the _girl_ to make _her_ feel special."

Junpei felt like he was being scolded and bowed his head in shame. "Yes, ma'am."

Her finger travels to Akihiko making him jump. "You in the T-shirt, you're the stoic type, but not very experiences around girls."

"Y-You may be right." Akihiko admitted.

She continued, "Or, rather, you seem like some who's too much of a hassle to be with. Like, you're super-logical about everything."

Akihiko's eyes traveled down from her words. _"Is that how Tomoko thinks of me…?"_ He fearfully thought.

She finally landed her finger on Minato, smiling to the bored looking teen. "And you, with the long hair… I'm not sure about you."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

The pretty lady chuckled. "I mean, you're mysterious. You've got that whole 'androgeny' thing going on. You know what I mean?"

"No…" He said lowly feeling something wrong with this woman for some reason.

"Wow," She grinned. "You're pretty innocent. Mm-Hmm, I think you're my type." As she took a step towards him, he took a step back. Akihiko stepped up a bit, as he remembers in protection of Tomoko's brother.

"W-wait a second!" Junpei whined.

"Juuuust Joking!" She grinned at him. "I like you a lot, too…"

Junpei's cheeks got red again. "R-Really!"

She nodded and moved closer to him now. "Do you want me to teach you… How to make _me_ feel special?"

Akihiko was about to say something, when Junpei blurted out, "Y-Yes, Ma'am!"

"But three versus one is too much…" She frowned. "Can I pick one? I want someone fun and with a big heart."

"How about Junpei?" Minato suggested pointing at him with his thumb. Akihiko was a bit shocked at this.

"Yeaaaaaah! Nice choice!" The teen cheered.

"But…" Finally Akihiko's voice, as he searched for the right words. "…There's something that's been bothering me for a while…"

She gave an innocent smile. "Yes, what is it?"

"It's just…" He struggled for words again, but decided to just say it. "Th-There's something on your chin there…"

The woman's face turned to panic. "What? What? Did I miss a spot?"

Akihiko had a huge regret in the pit of his stomach. "A-Are… You…" He just couldn't say it.

"There goes my chance." She sighed heavily that Akihiko caught on. "I was so close to snagging myself a little boy-toy."

Junpei looked closely, and jumped back behind his Senpai "This… Can't be happening." It just wasn't their day today.

"Maybe it was too early for you boys anyway." She giggled and turned to go back to her spot. "Come see me when you're ready to have your horizons broadened."

The boys backed away and bolted to their spot on the other side of the beach. Junpei was the first to speak. "This sucks. We're 0 for 3…" He grumbled. Akihiko sighed, he was regretting this 'Babe Hunt' idea. If only Tomoko was here, this wouldn't be happening. The thought of texting her came to mind every time they failed with a girl. Junpei gave him a semi glare. "What's wrong? I thought you weren't interesting in picking up chicks." He accused.

The elder teen looked to him. "If I'm in a match, I want to win." He half lied. Junpei sighed again, Akihiko crossed his arms tightly over his shirt covered chest. "I know what our problem is; you can't control yourself."

This time he fully glared his Senpai. "What!? Don't blame this on me!"

This made him shrug. "I'm just stating the obvious."

Junpei was getting flustered from the blame. "B-But, you haven't scored either!" Akihiko looked back at him. "Why do you always gotta be so logical, even in front of babes! It doesn't make any sense!" He just rolled his eyes, Junpei went for a low blow. "It's no wonder there's nothing between you and Tomo-Senpai! She probably thinks the same thing!"

Akihiko now glared him, and raised a fist threatening to punch him. "What did you just say?" That was indeed a hard low blow to the boxer.

The two continued fighting, as Minato gave a light sigh. He really didn't care about this, so he wasn't putting an effort into it at all. Akihiko probably wasn't either; he had this guilty look in his eye every time they approached a girl. "Enough already!" Yelled Akihiko and turned to the mind drifted teen. "Minato, whose fault do you think it is?"

Minato looked back seeing the two staring down at him. Not feeling like favoring one over the other, and having a bigger fight break out, he went for a simple answer. "It's both your fault."

Of course, this didn't help either, as Akihiko was the first to yell out, "I won't accept a stalemate! It's either him or me!"

"Yeah!" Junpei agreed. "This is serious. Now tell us… Who's…" They noticed Junpei attention drifted else where's.

The boys looked over at him. "What's the matter? You see something?" Akihiko asked.

Junpei pointed, the others looked in the direction seeing a figure; a female! The boys ran and hid behind a rock, getting a better look at her. She wore a baby blue dress, with white tight like clothing under it. Her hair was a brighter blonde than Tomoko's and brighter blue eyes than Minato. She had a hair band that was blue with gold like trimming in a zigzag pattern. Then again it was more like head phones, since her ears were covered by red and white rimmed ear phone like covers. She stood at the end of the docks, watching the ocean. She saw the boys but ignored them, as her mind was on something more important.

As the boys watched her from behind the rock, they were awestruck by her intense beauty, even Minato!

"Wow, talk about saving the best for last!" Said Junpei with eyes glued to her. "Now, that's what I'm talking about! Man, she's cute!"

"I agree…" Akihiko nodded. She was cute, but the blonde hair was making him think of Tomoko.

Junpei gave his teammates a serious look. "This is our last chance to make up for failures." They looked to him. "But this time we should try one-by-one instead of all together. We'll have a better shot that way."

Akihiko nodded. "Sounds like a good plan."

Junpei put his fist out to them. "Alright, then let's decide the order! We'll go clockwise, starting with the winner." The boys held their fists out too. "Ready? Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Minato and Akihiko had paper, Junpei was smart enough to choose scissors. Seeing the losers, he grinned gave a fist pump. "Yeah! I win!" He stood and put a hand on his hip. "Okay, I'll go first, Akihiko-san will go second, and Minato will go last." He felt all jittery inside for winning and to be first. "I'm up! Wish me luck!"

Junpei went over and stood a good few feet away from her. She glanced over, but he looked away feeling flustered. Not finding him a threat, she looked back to the ocean. Junpei had a heart float over his head as he approached her. "H-Hey, h-how's it going?" The blonde turned, her big bright blue eyes watching him. "I noticed you've been, uh, staring at the ocean." It became more nerve racking when her eyes skimmed his own. "So, um… Do you come here often? My name's Ju-Ju-Junpei."

Akihiko slapped his hand onto his forehead. Stuttering like that wasn't going to help him. But, he found this as a contest more than teamwork, now that it was one-by-one. The blonde tilted her head a bit. "…Ju-Ju-Junpei?" Her voice was very smooth.

"Don't worry, I-I just want to talk." He assured so like before wouldn't happened. "I mean," Junpei nervously chuckled. "It's more fun than standing here all by yourself, isn't it?"

"I am looking for a human." She told him, her voice was… Monotone like.

Junpei had a bit of a sweat drop. "O-Oh, yea…?"

She nodded. "You are not the one."

Junpei felt an arrow go through his heart, as she nonchalantly turned back to watching the waves. The boys at the rock weren't expecting that. "Wow, he got hot down faster than I expected…" Muttered Akihiko.

Junpei turned and walked away. But stopped and looked back, still feeling hurt. Knowing he failed his last chance, he scampered off to the guys and hung his head in failure. "Sh-She's a tough one, Senpai…"

"Heh…" Akihiko stood and gave him a pat on the back. "Don't worry about me." He felt his confidence fly high as he strolled over to the girl, making sure she knew of his presence. Giving a smile, the boxer stood beside her. "Well, hello there. So, you like the ocean?"

The blonde looked over at him. "Is your question directed at me?"

"Oh, um, yea, I like the ocean too." He felt so calm, like he when he hung out with Tomoko. He guessed he felt the same calmness like she had. "Hey, I heard that triathletes who train at the beach perform better than those who practice indoors. Makes sense, doesn't it?"

The blonde stared at him, than back at the ocean. "That type of information is irrelevant to me."

Akihiko took that 'weird' response as a hint to get lost. He accepted it and walked back to the boys. Though he gave them a grin. "Heh, I won… I talked to her longer than you did."

Junpei got mad from his idea being strayed from the purpose of the mission. "It doesn't matter how long you talked to her!" Akihiko scoffed at him, Junpei sighed. "This sucks." He hung his head giving a few sobs.

Akihiko knelt to him, giving him a look. "Hey, stop crying! You're making me feel bad…"

The hat wearing teen's head shot up. "So, that's our status." He snapped his attention to Minato, who sweat dropped from the intense glare he was getting. "If you can't pull this off, I'm gonna be traumatized for the rest of my life."

Akihiko nodded. "We're on the ropes, but it's not over yet. It's all up to you now."

Minato nodded and went up to the docks. Standing behind her, he glanced to the boys who nodded to him. He sighed and gave his chance.

* * *

><p>The boys watched intensely, ignoring the dangerous presence behind them. Seeing them hiding behind a rock, the person asked, "What are you boys doing?" The two jumped and grew tense. Slowly turning their heads, they saw Tomoko giving them a look, arms crossed and a brow raised in question to them. They stammered a bit, until she asked another question. "Where's Minato?" Junpei pointed at the docks, Akihiko smacked his hand glaring him. Tomoko looked, seeing Minato talking to a blonde girl at the dock. Both her brows knotted and glared the boys. "What is he doing?"<p>

"Uh, we, uhh…" Akihiko stuttered as he feared what she would say.

"W-Well, Akihiko-san thought it'd be a good idea- Ow!"

Akihiko hit his head, glaring him hard. "Don't pin your 'Babe Hunt' scheme on me!"

"Babe Hunt!?" Tomoko exclaimed, making the boys look at her glaring eyes. "You guys are teaching my innocent brother how to pick up 'babes'!" They stayed silent, too scared to respond. "So, my brother is over there hitting on that poor girl! You guys are so…"

Their attention was averted when the new blonde girl ran off into the woods. They saw Minato looking surprised. The three went over to Minato. "Hey, what did you say to make her run away like that?" Junpei accused him.

Tomoko slapped him upside the head. "Don't blame him! _You_ got him into this sick game of yours!"

"_She found out."_ Minato thought knowing she would.

Junpei gave a defensive look to his female Senpai. "Well, whatever he said, he should say sorry."

Tomoko glared him again. "You should say sorry, as should Akihiko!" 'They both stepped back. "I trusted you to keep my brother from getting into any of Junpei's schemes! Now, a girl is hurt and who knows what danger is in that forest!" She turned to her brother. "Let's go find her."

He nodded and the siblings ran in after her. The boys stood there, minds a bit blank.

"Should we follow…?" Junpei asked his Senpai.

Akihiko sighed, a bit tinged from Tomoko's anger towards him. "If we don't she might come back and drag us by our ears to apologize." He took the lead in following the siblings. Junpei thought of it, and swallowed chasing after Akihiko.

* * *

><p>In the forest, the two finally caught up to her at the Jyomon Sugi tree. She hid behind the sign that held fast about it. She stepped out a bit, with a blank yet cute expression on her face.<p>

"Hey, sorry if the boys did anything to ya. They're not all that bright up there." Said Tomoko pointing at her head.

"I was correct…" Said the blonde girl. "I have found you two." She suddenly come to the siblings and threw her arms around them both. The brother and sister were a bit taken back by her actions. Did she know them? The hug was very sudden, as they couldn't get out of it. "I have been searching for you two. My highest priority is to be with you!"

The two looked to each other, they had a feeling she wasn't going to let go anytime soon. But as Tomoko attempted to get herself and her brother free, multiple number of footsteps came running to them. "_What_!? I can't believe this! Why is she hugging _both_ of you!?" Cried Junpei.

Akihiko came over. "What's going on? He didn't even say anything to her! Why is she hugging Tomoko too?"

More footsteps came, as the girls arrived. "There you guys are!" Exclaimed Yukari. "What are you doing here!? We've been looking for you!"

Tomoko looked over, as much as she could the girl holding her. "Um… What are you doing in the middle of the woods, in your swimsuits?" Fuuka asked noticing Tomoko was the only one wearing just a black tank and dark green cargo shorts.

"You have no idea what we've… Huh?" Yukari than noticed the new blonde. "Who's this?"

"Yukari," Said Tomoko. "I got your message and went to get the guys. Next thing I know, this girl is saying she was searching for us."

"And why is she hugging you?" Tomoko can tell she didn't like the fact another girl was hugging Minato.

Minato turned his head, glancing to her. "She said her highest priority is to be with us."

"Huh!? Highest priority!?" The young slightly jealous Yukari exclaimed.

"Searching for you?" Akihiko repeated.

Mitsuru stepped up, with a serious tone. "Listen, we've encountered a problem." They looked to the red head. "I'm sorry to interrupt your vacation, but I need you all to go back to the house and prepare for battle."

_More_ sounds of footsteps came. It was the Chairman who had finally arrived. "That won't be necessary. We've found what we were looking for."

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked.

Ikutsuki went over to the girl, as she stared at him. He gave a sigh, showing he was anxious of what had happened. "You had me worried. You don't have permission to leave the lab on your own, Aigis."

The girl, now known as Aigis, nodded at him. "I know." Her arms were still around the siblings, which was becoming uncomfortable.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

><p><strong>721 Tuesday**  
><strong>Evening<strong>

Soon they returned to the mansion, bringing Aigis back. Ikutsuki managed to pry her off of the siblings. Minato and the other boys changed out of their swim suits and into regular clothes. Ikutsuki said to meet at the lounge while he claimed he had to return to the lab.

At said Lounge, the teens waited. Ikutsuki came with a soft smile as usual. "I apologize for all the trouble. Everything is under control now."

"So, what happened to capturing the tank?" Fuuka asked.

"OH, that's been taken care of." He assured and looked down the hall. "Come here, Aigis."

Aigis came, but without the dress on. Which revealed to everyone she wasn't a girl, but a robot! IT did explain her monotone speech and the headband head phones thing. Without the dress, her shoulders, hips, and knees revealed mechanical wires and plates.

"This is Aigis. As you can see, she's a "Mechanical Maiden"." The Chairman explained.

Aigis turned to everyone. "I am Aigis. My mission is to destroy Shadows. I have been assigned to SEES, effective immediately."

The teens were shocked! She had a mechanical body, but also looked like a real teenage girl!

"No way… It's like she's alive." Yukari was awestruck.

"This is unbelievable…" As was Akihiko.

"She's so cute, but… She's a robot…" Junpei sadly.

Ikutsuki cleared his through. "Anti-Shadow Weapons were created ten years ago to combat uncontrollable Shadows. Aigis was the last to be made, and she's the only one that still remains today."

"So, she's the last of her kind?" Tomoko asked in which Ikutsuki nodded. "That's gotta be sad if you think about it."

"An Anti-Shadow Weapon… Does that mean she…?" Mitsuru questioned.

"Yes," Said Aigis. "I am capable of operating the Persona "Palladion".

"She suffered major damage in combat and has remained in the lab ever since." Ikutsuki put his hand to his chin. "It's still unclear as to why she suddenly reactivated herself this morning…" He shrugged and gave a smile. "Well, I hope you all get along."

Fuuka tilted her head. "An Anti-Shadow Weapon with a will of her own? This is amazing!"

Yukari took a step forward. "Um, by the way…" They turned to her. "When we first saw you, you were h-hugging them, right?" She asked, referring to the siblings. "Do you know them?"

Aigis nodded. "Yes, it is very important for me to be by their side."

"She said she was searching for us, and glad to find us. That could be why she activated herself." Tomoko pondered with crossed arms.

Ikutsuki pondered himself. "Hmm… Perhaps her identification system is malfunctioning. Or maybe she's still half asleep… This is quite interesting."

Yukari gave a grumbled statement. "I don't think it's that…"

"Well, I can ponder this later. Oh, I forgot to tell you all. You can participate in wide range of recreational activities here. There's a tennis court, a pool table… Even a karaoke machine." His glasses flashed as he smiled with his hand to his chin. "Would you care to hear me sing?"

Tomoko smiled, and put her arms around Junpei and Akihiko's neck. "I'm sure these boys would _love_ to sing with you, Ikutsuki-san!"

"N-No we don't!" Junpei struggled under her grip.

"Tomoko, this is revenge…?" Akihiko asked in a whisper.

"Just torture for Junpei," She whispered back and glared him. "Yours is a surprise." Akihiko gave a gulp, knowing she would how to torture him.

* * *

><p><strong>722 Wednesday**  
><strong>Daytime<strong>

The next day, everyone was at the beach, including Aigis in her dress. It was their last day of their trip, and already someone was complaining about it.

"Man, it's already the third day of our trip." Junpei pointed out. "It's too bad we have to go home tomorrow… I'd totally stay longer if I could." Everyone looked him as he shrugged with a smile. "But, I can't complain. A lot of cool things happened while we were here."

Akihiko yawned. "…How can he be so full of energy?" He sat down on a lounge chair scratching his head. "We were all up so late last night…"

Aigis gave a look around. "Do we have a mission at the beach today?"

Junpei shook his head at her. "Nah, it's nothing like that. We just came here to have fun."

"Do you understand what it means to "have fun", Aigis?" Fuuka asked standing next to her.

"Of course." The blonde nodded. "Recreation is the refreshment of one's body and mind."

"Exactly!" Junpei grabbed his inner tube by Akihiko. "Wow, you sure know a lot about us humans." He looked to everyone else. "Alright, let's take one last dip before we leave!" The excited teen took Aigis' arm and dragged her into the cold ocean waters.

Fuuka jumped up and went to the edge of the water. "Uh, hold on, Junpei-kun. Is it okay for Aigis to go in the ocean?" Remembering she was a machine, the water might not have been a good idea.

Yukari gave a wave of the hand standing by Minato. "Oh, I'm sure she's water-proof."

Soon Aigis returned, staring at the teens. Fuuka looked to her. "What's wrong, Aigis?"

"It is best that we all engage in this activity together. An activity in which only one person derives enjoyment is not the optimal method to 'have fun'."

"Ugh, do we have to…?" Yukari grumbled, still iffy about the other day. Akihiko thought the same words. Normally he would be out there swimming his butt off. But he felt tired and didn't really want to go to the beach. But despite her words, Yukari followed her in and started having fun with her.

Fuuka smiled and looked to Mitsuru. "We should join them."

The red head smiled. "Okay." And the two joined the other three.

Minato and Akihiko stayed behind. Akihiko looked around, a blonde was missing, Minato's sister wasn't there. The boxer looked to the younger Aristo sibling. "Minato," The blue head looked to his Senpai. "Where's your sister? I'd assume she'd come to the beach, still not over Junpei's schemes?"

The younger brother shook his head, making his hair move about. "She said she wasn't feeling up to it, and decided to stay back at the mansion."

"Probably tired, we were up pretty late last night." Akihiko stood stretching his arms up. "I'm not feeling like being at the beach myself."

Minato stared at his Senpai for a moment, then glanced at his friends who played in the ocean. "To be honest, my sister's been depressed."

The boxer's head turned to the young Arisato, surprised look on his face. "Depressed? From what? Is she home sick?"

The blue head nodded. "I asked if she wanted me to stay behind with her, but she said to go on ahead."

Akihiko's dark eyes went to the mansion, he felt a tug on his heart to go and give her company. She didn't seem like the type to be home sick, since she's an orphan and all. His mind said go back as well, since he really didn't want to go to the beach for the last day. Making a final decision, Akihiko snuck back to the mansion, with Minato covering for him.

* * *

><p>Akihiko changed out of his swimsuit and into his casual clothing. He checked her guest room, but she wasn't there. Since her cell was gone, he guess she was somewhere in the mansion. Not thinking where she would go, he found a maid dusting some tables. Going up to her, she turned noticing. "How can I help you?" She asked bowing.<p>

"I'm looking for Tomoko, do you know where she is?" Akihiko asked.

"Oh, the elder Arisato? I heard she's in the game room." She turned and pointed down the hall. "It's down the hall, then turn left and another left. It should on your second right."

Akihiko nodded to her. "Thank you." And he left following her directions.

In the game room was mostly pool tables and air hockey. Akihiko looked around; there he found his blonde interest sitting on a pool table, one leg up with the other dangling off the edge. She leaned on her propped up leg, in a slump like manner that showed she was indeed depressed. She loosely held a cue stick, as the table she sat on had scattered billiard balls around. Akihiko smiled softly shutting the door behind him. As he stepped quietly to her, he took a cue stick from the rack on the other wall her back faced. He knew a little bit of playing pool, but didn't know the rules and different games to play on it. Akihiko aimed his stick to the black 8 ball, so he can hit Tomoko's back end. Pulling back, the boxer hit the ball, it rolled and hit Tomoko in the back. The blonde yelped and jumped off the table turning to see a grinning Akihiko leaning on his cue stick.

"God," She sighed headily. "Just give me a heart attack while you're at it."

Akihiko chuckled. "Sorry," He came around the table standing next to her. She then noticed her cell phone in her hands. "Oh, were you calling someone?" He hoped he wasn't about to interrupt a call.

Tomoko glanced at the phone in her hand. "Oh, no." She put it behind her back pocket, hiding whatever she was doing on it. "Just checking some messages and missed calls." She told him.

Akihiko give a worried yet sad look, leaning on his cue stick. "What's wrong? Your brother told me you were depressed?"

Tomoko mentally cursed for her brother telling Akihiko otherwise if what she told him to say. She sighed and leaned back on the table. "You could say that, I just haven't been feeling good to hang out." She glanced to him, then looked down. "Sorry, I didn't want to ruin the fun for you and the others."

Akihiko gave a soft smile and tapped her with his cue stick. She looked to him. "You really worry over others, when you need to worry over yourself more." She blinked at him as he put the stick down on the table. He folded his arms on the table and leaned on it, eyes stayed on Tomoko. "How about we play a little air hockey? If I win, you tell me what's really wrong."

She blinked, but then grinned. "Fine." Tomoko went to the air hockey table and grabbed a red plastic mallet. "But if I win," She pondered a moment, and then gave that devious smirk. "I won't tell, be it a surprise. My revenge." Akihiko had a twinge of regret in his head.

* * *

><p>Of course in the end, Akihiko lost. If it was a game like sports such as soccer, soccer, or volleyball, he might have had a chance. But this was different, Tomoko had him cornered and she showed no mercy. The game ended with 5-15, Tomoko with highest points.<p>

"Ha!" She exclaimed tossing the plastic mallet onto the table. "Time for my revenge."

Akihiko sighed and placed the mallet on his side of the table. Walking around it, he went to Tomoko who was fisting pumping the hair, his hands deep in his pockets. "Alright, what's my punishment?"

The blonde looked over, putting her hands behind her back. "Close your eyes." She demanded.

He did so, letting a silent sigh escape his lips. His eye lids twitched a bit expecting a painful contact to somewhere in his body. He was hoping he wouldn't react out of boxer instinct and hit her back. The senior felt no pain in the contact she gave him, but it felt soft, and wet. Peeking an eye open, Akihiko, found her face right against his. Opening fully, he found what that feeling was, Tomoko was kissing him! On the lips! It wasn't a peck, but more like a passionate one. Tomoko's lips were pressed with a gentle pressure feeling on his lips, it made his heart race as the seconds went by, torturing him. He wanted to deepen the kiss, wrap his arms around her waist line as she would wrap her arms around his neck. Akihiko felt his head about to jerk forward to deepen said kiss, but his lips turn cold once Tomoko backed away. A smile planted her face, as a light tint of red blush invaded her cheeks.

"That's for saving my life," She smiled, then smacked his cheek, but it wasn't a hard slap. "And that's for trying to turn my brother into a pimp."

He put his hand to his cheek, but smiled to hide the shocked look he had earlier. "Fair." He agreed.

Tomoko nodded, "I'll be right back, I'm gonna get us drinks. Want anything?"

Akihiko nodded, "Mad Bull." He answered.

She nodded and tottered off to get the drinks. Akihiko's mouth turned to a slight frown of disappointment. Fingers slowly shifted from his cheek to his lips. In a way, he felt he was being teased by Tomoko, with his feelings. But the teen shook his head of such a mean thought. She didn't know, what right did he have for getting mad at her?

"It's my fault for feeling this way." He said as his hand now covered his face, leaning against the table. "Why can't these feelings mind their own business?" He closed his eyes tightly, anger at himself growing. "If Tomoko knew my feelings and see me torture myself."

* * *

><p><strong>723 Thursday  
>Evening<strong>

The gang returned to the dorm, dead tired the next night. Tomoko was hoping to get there before sun down to see Shinjiro. But after that promise she made to _both_ Akihiko and Shinjiro, she wouldn't go there at night again. In a way, she was happy to comply and stayed at the dorm. She went straight to bed that night, never feeling that tired since she first awoken to her persona.

But in the dark evening at said ally, the drop out teens talked and laughed among themselves. Shinjiro, distant from them, glared at them. "It's times like this I wish Tomoko was here." He admittedly muttered. A pain stabbed his chest as he coughed, his throat burning along with his heart. The group didn't hear his pain, as he coughed harder with no control. Giving silent gasps, the pain was still there but it lightened a bit.

Three dark figures came in and approached Shinjiro. The other teens noticed and scurried off. They ignored and focused their attention of the tortured teenager. "You seem to be in great pain." Said Takaya in a calm mocking tone.

"You guys…" Shinjiro groaned with a glare.

"Jin, give him the capsules." He ordered.

The blue haired teen, Jin, give Shinjiro a look before going into his jacket pockets. He took out a small bag with the pills identical to the ones Shinjiro gave Tomoko. He nimbly caught them, taking one out and swallowing it with ease. "…Thanks." He said, the pain now finally gone. He stood and was on his leave. "I'll pay you the same as-"

"Hold up." Called Jin. Shinjiro stopped and glanced at him.

"This time, information will suffice." Said Takaya. "Your acquaintances have been busy lately." Takaya put a hand on his hip. "I'm referring to their activities on the nights when the moon is full. They've spent a great deal of time in the tower as well. Why did they take this burden upon themselves?" Shinjiro stayed silent, he felt anger boil in him. The thought of him harming her… No, he meant nothing. He didn't care. "You do know, don't you? …But, you don't wish to say?" He grinned. "Is it because they are your friends?"

"No!" He immediately bellowed. "I've got nothing to do with them."

"Ah, you lie to us?" Shinjiro raised a brow at Takaya's accusing.

"We saw her, that girl." Said Jin. "Tomoko, isn't that her name?"

Shinjiro turned fully, glaring harder at them. "…What about her?"

Takaya's grin grew on his pale face. "She has the same condition, worse than yours." He looked to the side, where Shinjiro sat a few moments ago. "She knelled before you, begging for your help. So, what did you do?"

Shinjiro took a step forward. "Leave her out of this!"

Takaya looked back. "She's involved as well, since she is bound to die."

Shinjiro's hands balled into tight fists. He felt his knuckles crack as they turned white. "If you lay a hand on her..."

The sandy blonde gave a wave of his hand. "Barely any need, now that her fate is entwined with yours." Shinjiro now took a step back, the shame of those pills had returned to his mind. Takaya smirked. "I am right, am I not? Besides, if you need the pills, she does as well. If she runs out, you run out. Leaving you both to suffer, for her, worse than death."

Shinjiro grinded his teeth, eye stinging from glaring so hard at them. He sighed, and let his hands relax, giving his knuckles a break. His eyes scanned the cement, as if looking for them to help his decision. But it had no other choice, he can never win with these guys. "I don't know the details, but…" He looked back up, staring into those yellow eyes. "Supposedly, if you destroy all those creatures, then the tower will disappear, and with it, the Dark Hour."

Takaya's brows knotted, comprehending what Shinjiro had just explained. "You mean… They intend to eliminate the Dark Hour? Why would they do such a thing! With the power they have…"

Shinjiro noticed Takaya was getting angry. "What?" He asked not hearing him fully.

Takaya breathed a bit. "They wish to destroy the Tower of Demise as well!"

It was Shinjiro's turn to knot his brows that hide under his hat. "Tower of Demise?" He scoffed. "Who wouldn't want to take out that damn tower?"

"Easy, Takaya…" Jin warned.

"Yes…" He took a deep breath and exhaled, calming himself. "Yes." Soon he and the other two walked off.

Shinjiro stood there, new pain hit his chest. It wasn't normal pain; it was pain of regret and remorse. He felt the burn to keep Tomoko safe, as they now share the same fate. Not to mention his childhood friend, Akihiko. If Aki never knew where they got the info from, he's safe. But, Tomoko… She knew things, thanks to her nosiness. Knowing her she'd find out and hate him for life. He wished he wouldn't care, but somehow he would. He sighed angrily and kicked a stone, making it hit the trash can. A cat yelped, hissed at him and ran out of the ally. "…I can't go back…" He sighed heavily. "…Not… Not after what happened." He soon left, trying to let his anger on himself out one bit at a time.

* * *

><p><strong>724 Friday**  
><strong>Early Morning<strong>

"Good morning!" Came a female voice. The blue haired male turned from the sound. He turned away from the voice in his nice comfy bed.

"_Why is Sis bothering me to wake up? I can wake up on my own."_ Minato thought over.

"Please, wake up."

"_Wait… That's not Tomoko."_ Blue eyes shot open finding indeed not his sister, but the new member of the dorm and SEES.

She towered over hin, his face showed he was calm, but the inside he was questioning how she got in. Aigis stepped back. "You've awakened safely. Mission complete."

"Mission complete?" Minato questioned as he sat up rubbing his eyes. "Did my alarm go off?" He remembers turning the alarm on before going to bed.

Aigis shook her head. "It has not been triggered yet." She pointed to the wall by the sink and mirror. "The paper on the wall says, "Do things five minutes early". Therefore, I woke you up five minutes in advance."

He stood, standing in his navy blue shirt and black sweats. _"I put that up during the last exams we had. I should've taken that down before leaving."_

**Knock! Knock!**

"Hey, are you awake?" Came Yukari's voice.

"Bro, wake up! Aigis isn't in her room!" The other was Tomoko's. "We gotta find her before-"

"She's in here." He said as he walked to his door unlocking it. _"Aigis must have relocked it when she came in… At whatever time that was."_

"What!"? The girls' voice yelped in surprise.

Minato opened the door, as the girls looked in, finding Aigis looking at them as if nothing was wrong. Minato scratched his messy bed head as the girls came in to fetch the robot female. "He was asleep, so I unlocked the door." Aigis said as if she knew they would ask.

"_Thought so…"_ Minato tiredly thought.

The girls were shocked. "That's unlawful entry!" Exclaimed Yukari. "If anyone is allowed to come in here is Tomoko, as Minato is her little brother."

Aigis turned to the blonde, who jumped a bit. Aigis in a way made Tomoko jumpy. It's not as if she expected her to pull a weapon out of nowhere, but the fact she was so clingy to her brother got to her more. Aigis was clingy to Tomoko as well. "I assure you, he is safe. I was about to wake you as well. But, it seems you wake up earlier than he does." Aigis informed.

"Well, I am his elder sister. I always wake up ten minutes earlier to make sure he gets up alright." Said Tomoko rubbing her forehead.

"Didn't we tell you to stay in the command room at night?" Yukari questioned.

Aigis turned to the younger female. "I propose to be on standby in this or Tomoko's room from now on. Is this acceptable?"

The teens looked to one another. What did she just request? "Where is this coming from all of a sudden?" Yukari asked surprised.

"Aigis, I have to ask. You've been clingy with me and Minato ever since you found us –or we found you- at Yakushima. Why so close to us?" Tomoko asked leaning on the door that was still wide open.

"I feel I should be near if any danger were to come. As I have been looking for you two for a very long time." She responded looking to the elder teen. Her blue bright eyes darted at Yukari. "If there is a problem, then I will address it promptly."

They all looked to one another. Yukari sighed. "Well, I don't know about staying with Minato. But you can stay with Tomok-Senpai since you're both girls. If she doesn't mind that is."

Tomoko felt tense with the three gazes on her now. She chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. "At this moment, I really don't care. I just wanna go to school and get it done with." She was very eager to see Shinjiro again.

"Then I shall retrieve my equipment." Aigis went to the door. "Is it alright to place my spare ammunition on the floor, Tomoko?"

The blonde's eyes snapped to her with a shocking like glare. "Are you insane!? I will not have deadly weapons other than my scythe in my room, thank you!" Tomoko stomped out of the room, as the three watch her leave.

Yukari sighed. "I'll see if we can get your own room set up, Aigis." She took Aigis out of the room, leaving Minato alone.

The male teen sighed and shut the door, glad to be able to get ready for school. He was debating whether to get ready while the girls talked…. Though then again, a good nail in the head would've been earned for doing that. More or less Junpei as well, being blamed for half the things Minato did.

* * *

><p><strong>724 Friday**  
><strong>After School<strong>

"I still can't get over having not to relax after our trip." Junpei grumbled as he, Yukari, Minato, and Tomoko walked from the school building.

"Did you seriously expect complaining to the teacher would work?" Yukari asked remember the stupid stunt he pulled that morning.

Tomoko glanced over. "Did he really do that?"

"Not surprised?" Yukari asked with a smirk.

The blonde shook her head, as she looked around. "Not really, I was expecting him to more like beg to go back to bed."

Junpei flashed a grin. "That was gonna be my second attempt!" He then frowned and hunched over. "Until I got an essay to work on for the next week or two."

Minato shrugged. "I don't think telling them about the babe hunt we did was smart either."

Junpei sighed heavier and louder. "Well, I thought it might help."

Tomoko rolled her eyes. "You're stupid." She bluntly said.

Yukari looked over at her female Senpai. "By the way, Tomoko." The blonde glanced over. "Did anyone question about your nose?"

Tomoko still had to keep the bandage nearly covering her nose now. It was bleeding during a math test, which scared two students near her. Akihiko took her to the nurse and she was treated and got a new proper bandage for it. Some classmates asked what had happened, but she just brushed them off saying it was a volleyball accident. Didn't get too specific with the actual incident.

"Yea, but I just shooed them off, really. Akihiko helped me to the nurse was it started bleeding badly." She rubbed her neck as they stopped at the gate to wait for Fuuka who said she's catch up. "I got some blood on his shirt, I feel a bit guilty as it'll be an ass to get out once it's dry."

Yukari glared at Junpei who was now talking to Minato about his essay. "Yea, but remember whose fault it was that gave you the bloody nose _and_ got Minato into a babe hunt."

Tomoko blinked and thought it over.

"KYAA!"

"Akihiko!"

"Oh Akihiko-kun! There you are!"

The sound of girls shrieking crashed their ear drums, looking over they saw the said boxer surrounded by fan girls. His expression said awkward, but his eyes looking at his friends screamed 'help!' His gray brown eyes met Tomoko's dull green ones. She knew he needed her to get them away.

Anger now covered her face as she fully turned to Akihiko, mouthing 'revenge' to him. He read her lips perfectly, causing his eyes to widen in shock. _This_ was her revenge! The revenge for she scared him through the ride back to the dorm would be? The revenge he deserved for not protecting her brother from Junpei's schemes and for being a part of that babe hunt?

"Hey girls!" The fan girls turned to Tomoko who was grinning. "I heard Akihiko wanted to take you all out for a treat after school!" No… _This_ was her revenge.

The girls screeched like birds and all grouped around Akihiko into dragging him out of the school property and down the street. Akihiko tried to glare Tomoko, but he felt he deserved this and so, he just took it to try to get out of this mess. As the thought of these girls near him more than 3 minutes was torture enough.

"Wow," Said Junpei as he lifted his cap to see Akihiko being taken away. "Those girls are getting fiercer, aren't they?"

"Indeed." Minato nodded.

Tomoko grinned to herself, she was sure Akihiko would take this to an understanding. Something popped in the blonde's head making her give an 'oh!' The others looked to her as she smiled at them. "Sorry, but I gotta check somewhere." She turned and waved to them as she bellowed back, "I'll be at the dorm tonight. Tell them no Tartarus until next week!"

Minato nodded as he heard well than the other two. Fuuka soon arrived, and the four walked to the dorm. They gave the teal haired teen on what happened when she was gone, she gave a good laugh but felt sorry for Akihiko.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Tomoko went to get a look at her nose. Despite she felt fine, Akihiko made her promise to go check at the hospital since she was bleeding a lot at school. She got some tests done, including an x-ray. She never really noticed how her nose was.<p>

The blonde groaned as she hung her head. "Man, I am accident prone like hell." She grumbled remembering when she had the scratch from the cat and multiple times running into people. Waiting in the doctor's office, she heard the door open. Her head shot up, as the doctor gave a soft smile.

"Nothing to worry about." She assured sitting at her desk with a folder. "At first glance, it looks broken, but it's just bruised is all." The female black haired doctor folded her fingers on the desk. "I suggest you sleep on your back at night, don't let anyone touch it. The swelling should go down in a week or so. But if the bleeding continues or gets worse, come back and we'll do an MRI on it." She went into her desk drawer and took out what looked to be a clip of something sort. "Wear this cast to protect it from any more damage. Also, put some ice when it when you get home. Keep it on for 20 minutes." The doctor stood and gave her the cast. She examined Tomoko once more. "Your forehead will have a bump as well. But I assure this is nothing serious."

Tomoko nodded with a smile and stood. "Thanks, doctor. I assure not to be here again for some time." She felt her guilt complex again, as this was the same doctor who treated her from the first Dark Hour attack.

"Come back whenever you need my care." She patted her back as she led her out of her office. "As a doctor, it's my job to do so."

Tomoko gave a good bye and put the cast in her vest pocket leaving the building. She had been in that hospital for some time, so she decided to just head back to the dorm. It would be dark by the time she reached there anyway. Getting curious, she went by the Station where the ally was. Peeking down the barely sun lit place the blonde smiled seeing her smart ass friend sitting in his usual spot. She had a huge urge to go and hug him, for not seeing him for a while. But it was getting late and she had a load of homework to finish. Tomoko gave a playful scowl, seeing Shinjiro was lucky not to have any homework.

Throwing one last smile, she turned and ran back to the dorm. But as she ran, the cast in her vest pocket flew out and fell onto the cold cemented ground. She never took noticed as she wanted to get back before it got dark.

Silent footsteps came and stopped, a hand came down gingerly picking up the small cast. The figure noticed a smudge on blood on it, but it didn't faze him. Eyes wondered up, locking on to the blonde who soon disappeared in the distance. His head turned to now lock them onto the scowling teen sitting on the stoop. He leaned back with a sigh, not noticing he was being watched. The figure grinned and put the cast in his pants pocket, and walked off with a sneer on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>725 Saturday**  
><strong>Early Morning<strong>

"Maybe you lost it when you got to the dorm?" Minato asked as he and Tomoko walked to school.

His sister angrily shook her head making her hair whip around. "I swear! I put it in my vast pocket! I know these pockets have no holes, they're new!" She kept rechecking all her pockets and scanned the ground below her in case it really did fall out.

"Why not get another one?" He asked as he stopped for a moment so she can check around some nearby trash cans.

Tomoko went back to her brother with a sorrowful look. "You know my guilt complex. I can't back and ask for another saying I lost it." She gave a stern look. "I'm a responsible 18 year old adult! Not a clumsy 8 year old-OW!" Tomoko backed up, covering her nose and dropping her school bag. She ran into something soft, but hard as she was speeding to school.

"Sis, you alright?" Minato went over putting his bag down. "It's not bleeding is it?"

"I don't want to know." She hissed through her teeth from the pain.

"Tomoko, there you are!" She looked up to who she bumped into it. Thankfully, it was Akihiko. Taking note, Tomoko guess she rammed into his chest. But guessed he wasn't paying attention to who he was around as well as herself.

"Akihiko, I was wondering where you were this morning." She said through gritted teeth, hand still covering her nose.

"Sis, you're bleeding again." Her brother pointed out seeing the blood drip through her fingers.

Akihiko quickly put his one arm around her shoulder and put his hand over her hand which covered her nose. "I'll take her to the nurse, you head to class, Minato."

The younger teen nodded, seeing his sister seethed through her teeth to ease the pain. The seniors went to the nurse who was displeased with another nose bleed. She sat on one of the beds of the office while the nurse wrote notes so they wouldn't be late for class. Tomoko sat there, with her hands on her lap, while Akihiko gently held the tissues on her nose to absorb the blood. Her head was held up by Akihiko's other hand under her chin.

"I'm really sorry." She said sounding a bit congested from the bleeding nose.

"What for?" Akihiko asked, giving an amused smile.

"Well," She sighed, or tried to without causing more blood to come. "I went to the hospital as you said."

The boxer stood to look in her eyes with worry. "Don't tell me it's broken. I'll pound Junpei…"

Tomoko raised a hand to his shoulder; she missed and got his chest. Close enough. As all she could see was the ceiling and half of Akihiko's face. "Calm down." He sat back down, as her hand stayed on his chest. "They said its bruised is all. I did have a cast to protect it from anymore damage."

"Why aren't you wearing it?"

Tomoko titled forward and gave the infamous 'hehehe', which meant something went wrong there. He raised a brow at her. "I, uh, lost it."

Akihiko blinked and sighed. "Then get another one."

Tomoko's hands flew to her head scrambling her hair about. "My guilt complex won't let me! Its torture enough you have to sit here and keep me from bleeding when I can do it myself!"

Akihiko chuckled and let her head down, as the bleeding had to have finally stopped. He moved the half bloody tissue from her nose, and gently wiping some specks around her nose and mouth. "You really shouldn't let such a complex get to you. I know you can't help it, but not everything you do is selfish. You're the least selfish person I ever met. For your own good, you should get a new cast, and learn how to let go."

Tomoko grimaced. _"He sounds like a less stern and less annoyed Shinjiro."_ She thought with a smile.

"Mr. Sanada," The nurse came around the curtain between the bed and her office. The two teens looked up at the nurse who was substituting for the original nurse, Mr. Edogawa. "You can go on to class. I'll keep Miss Arisato here to make sure the bleeding has officially stopped."

Akihiko nodded and stood getting his bag and jacket. "Do you want me to skip practice and walk with you to the hospital?"

Tomoko almost did a double take. Akihiko never missed practice. Was he that worried? Well after that nosebleed attack yesterday, she didn't blame him. "Ah! That's alright, I can go myself!"

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

Tomoko sighed as she sat on a bench under a shaded tree. It seemed really hot that day, it was a bit tiring to go home for some reason. She guessed the excitement the past few days were really tiring her out.

"Tomorrow, I am sleeping in." She declared as her head leaned back and her arms hung behind the back bench. Her legs were stretched out so they would enjoy the cold shade as well. "I'm still tired from the trip, damn." Tomoko hated being tired; she felt restricted with hurting dropping eyes whenever she felt exhausted.

The blonde closed her eyes, feeling a sudden gust of wind made her feel cooler. She felt like being at the beach again from the heat, that damned beach. Tomoko swears never to be at a beach ever again. Maybe it was her, but she found no enjoyment there. She'd rather be at a lake or a pool. But those waves moving in the ocean, not to mention God knows how many or what kind of sea creatures are out there.

A smile planted her face as her bangs skimmed her skin. Ah, summer. Tomoko swore if they were going to another beach, she'd rather stay back at the dorm. She could be the only one there, but there was always- "Sleep there and someone is bound to take your stuff." Came a gruff but lovably voice.

Tomoko's eyes shot open, finding Shinjiro hovering over her. He was giving her a look that said, 'what the hell are you doing, weirdo?' She stared at him for a few minutes, then she jumped to her feet with a huge smile. "Shinjiro!" She cried and clung to his torso. He stepped back a bit from the impact, but it didn't really affect him. "I missed you when we were gone to Yakushima." Her green always dull like eye were now brighter and full of excitement.

"Well," Shinjiro took her arms and unlatched her off him. He did like the feeling of her near, so it hurt him a bit to do that. But when he really got a good look at her face, he noticed her bruised nose. His eyes widened a bit and he quickly asked. "What happened to your nose? Did someone punch you?"

Tomoko just remember about her nose and suddenly gave a frustrated groan. "It's a long story."

* * *

><p>So, Shinjiro offered they discuss her trip and 'nose incident' over lunch. She nodded in response, claiming she'll treat them. Though Shinjiro felt he should, after the guilt hasn't left him yet since that night.<p>

At the ramen shop, they ordered two bowls. Waiting for them to cool, Tomoko told Shinjiro all about her trip. From the day they went on the boat to when they arrived back at the dorm. When she explained about her nose, Shinjiro's expression didn't change. Though on the inside, he felt relief that Akihiko knew CPR.

"So, if it's not broken, why need a brace?" He asked, as he only heard half of what she had said.

The blonde started eating her ramen feeling really hungry. "The doctor," She swallowed. "The doctor said to wear the brace for protection. So no further damage can happen to it." She took another gulp of her beef ramen. "Though, the nose bleeds are annoying. So, if blood starts dripping and I don't know it, let me know." Tomoko laughed going back to her food.

Shinjiro gave a sighing chuckle and started eating his own food. Having her near him, he felt calm happiness. It's a different feeling than what Akihiko gives, as he now gives an annoying vibe. –with wanting him to return- The thoughts of the conversation with Takaya completely left his mind. All he thought was to be glad she was with him.

"Oh yea," Came Tomoko's voice as she finished her bowl.

He glanced over. "Hm?"

She turned to him with a smile. "Summer break begins tomorrow." The younger male blinked at her. "I can see you more without the school getting in the way."

He gulped down his mouthful and put his empty bowl aside. "What about summer homework?"

Tomoko's smile dropped and her head then hung. "Damn…"

Shinjiro gave another chuckle folding his arms onto the counter. "See why I never go." She gave a laugh causing him to smile at her.

Shinjiro covered the food with payment, and they left to the shrine. There, they sat at a bench, watching people pass by, even some kids came to play on the playground. Shinjiro sat to the right with crossed legs, his one hand on his knee while the other lay over the back of the bench. Tomoko sat with her knee up as her face leaned on it, her other leg dangled off the bench, arms hugged her knee to keep it propped up. Tomoko watched the kids and smiled, seeing them enjoy their summer break. Shinjiro couldn't help but star at her, mostly at her injury. It was such a shame for a clear cute face as that to be bruised.

…Wait, cute? Shinjiro shook his head from using –what he thought was- the wrong word. He was sure to have meant her clear complexion. Knowing any girl, she'd hate having a bruise or a swelled up anything on their face.

"Shinjiro?" The male looked over seeing Tomoko giving a concerned look. "Something wrong?"

Shinjiro blinked but looked to the side rubbing the back of his neck. "No, just thinking." He felt his gaze on the back of his head.

"Thinking what?" She said reaching for his hat.

He let her take the hat, he was used to her always playing with it. In fact, he liked it. "That bruise." He answered glancing back. "Are you bothered that your face has that swelled up nose now?"

Tomoko had his hat on but shook her head at him. "Not really. It'll go away in the future, so why worry when it'll be just something of the past."

Shinjiro sighed with a smile. "You really have small worries, don't you? Besides guilt complex."

Tomoko gave a childish glare. "That's genetic, I can't help that!" She pouted with crossed legs and arms. "Minato is lucky he wasn't cursed with it."

Shinjiro chuckled and pulled on the hat, making it cover her eyes. She gave a yelp and pulled it up, finding a smiling Shinjiro. She smiled and gave a laugh. They both indeed missed one another.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

Soon Tomoko returned to the dorm, finding someone new yet familiar kid by the lounge. "Tomoko," he smiled. "I was wondering when you'd be back."

The blonde smiled and rushed to the 10 year old. "Ken, great to see you." She gave him a hug.

"I'm staying at the dorm for the summer, remember?" Ken was blushing from the hug he had received.

The blonde's eye brightened. "Oh yea, I almost forgot." She felt the guilt complex kick in. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to forget."

Ken felt a bit nervous with her sudden big apology. "I-It's no big deal, really."

Yukari and Minato came over. "Sis has a guilt complex. You'll get used to it." Said Minato with a smile.

"By the way," Yukari looked to a standing Tomoko "I heard from Akihiko-Senpai you were at the hospital to get another brace."

Tomoko's jaw dropped. The three were confused by her expression. The silver haired boxer glanced over from cleaning his boxing gloves. "You forgot, didn't you?"

Tomoko gave a sheepish grin and scratched her head. "I was talking with a friend, so I got side tracked.

Akihiko stared at her for a moment, until she turned to continue talking to the other three. He knew what friend she was talking about, which caused his eyes to switch to the young boy. He smiled as Tomoko told him something. He still wished Ken wasn't here. It wasn't that he hated Ken, Akihiko wasn't one to hate kids. Just the fact it was Ken, who so happened gained the Persona power, and was staying at the dorm with them. Fate couldn't be more twisted than this.

* * *

><p>In the ally, Shinjiro thought happily to himself. He didn't show it, but on the inside he was relatively happy from being with Tomoko that afternoon. His foot that dangled off his knee bobbed up and down, as he was in his own thoughts, ignoring his surroundings.<p>

"Good evening. I'm glad to see that you're well." Came Takaya's voice.

Shinjiro's foot immediately stopped, his gaze went to Takaya in a glaring manner. He didn't respond, he had nothing to say to him. _"They already gave me the pills the other day. Why are they here?"_ He bitterly thought.

Takaya continued. "Incidentally, I see they've again added a new ally to their ranks." Shinjiro remembers Tomoko talking about meeting a new member when they were at Yakushima. "…Well, I suppose it's more of a pet than an ally."

Shinjiro shrugged. "Makes no difference to me."

Takaya took in some air. "It seems that what you told us before about their intentions was true. How lamentable…" He sighed patting the gun in his belt. "Now, we have no choice but to intervene." The darkened teen's eyes widened in shock, but Takaya didn't see. Takaya fingered his gun, as if trying to get attention drawn to it. "It is up to each individual how he will use the strength granted him. But, to erase the Dark Hour would be denying the very power they possess." He shook his head with a stern look. "We cannot tolerate that."

Shinjiro gritted his teeth, but stood not wanting to discuss this anymore. "Do whatever you want…" He muttered and went past them.

Jin stepped forward. "Hold it. What're gonna do?" Shinjiro stopped to hear his annoyance. "I know they asked you to come back." He turned and glared the glasses wearing teen. "We know you always chat with that blonde one." This made Shinjiro twitch a bit. "You gonna rat and tell her?"

"You're starting to piss me off…" He warned.

"It's no use of warning her, as she can't do anything until her _injury_ heals." Takaya grinned.

Shinjiro stomped closer to them, his hands turned to fists in his pockets. "How the hell do you know about that?" His eyes lowered in a tight glare. "Are you following her?"

Takaya shrugged and held a hand out to Jin. "Call it, a lucky guess."

Jin put something in Takaya's hand. He held it up to show Shinjiro, it was a nose brace. He remembered Tomoko telling him how she lost her nose brace yesterday, Takaya must have found it. Even from his distance, Shinjiro saw smudges of red blood on the brace. In an instant of anger, he rushed to Takaya, prepared to punch him. Takaya kept his grin on as he heard something click. His brown eyes glanced down finding Takaya's other hand on his gun, which was now loaded and ready. Shinjiro glared back at Takaya and swiped the brace from him.

"You got some fucking nerve…" He growled putting the brace in the safety of his pocket.

"It's obvious you're attracted to her." Takaya sneered.

"If you're on their side, then you're an enemy as well." Jin pointed out.

Shinjiro grinded his teeth, resisting to punch him out instead. But he seethed through his teeth, "Like I said before… It doesn't concern me." He tried to assure.

Shinjiro sharply turned and left the three in the ally. In his pocket, he gripped the brace tightly, but not too much. He didn't need to break it. After stomping in anger, he felt his heel hurt from the hard impacts of the cement below him with his boots. Stopping under a street light, he sighed and brought a hand to his head, Shinjiro stumbled to the side and leaned on the pole, his hand tightly fisting his hat. His teeth gritted as he growled in such anger.

"Why…" he asked in a whisper. "Why do I keep betraying you…?" His other hand still holding the brace rose next to his other hand, still gripping it tightly. "I don't deserve you… I don't…! I just don't!"


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

><p><strong>726 Sunday**  
><strong>Early Morning<strong>

Tomoko was getting dressed for the day as it was the first day of summer break. She wanted to hurry and spend it with Shinjiro. She dressed in a black short skirt over dark green capris, charcoal t-shirt, and black casual vest. As she was slipping her sneakers on,

**Knock, Knock, Knock.**

"Come in." Tomoko called as she was tying her left shoe.

The door creaked open and shut. "Sis?"

Tomoko smiled up at her brother. He wore a white and blue shirt, navy jeans, his buckled shoes, and of course his headphones dangling around his neck. "Hey, Bro. Need something?"

"Just wanted to tell you something." He came over and sat next to her, hands in pockets as always. The way her brother sat reminded her of how Shinjiro sat. "You left the school so fast, Ms. Kanou didn't get a chance to tell you. Tomorrow you start special training for Tennis."

Tomoko groaned. "Damn, really? I forgot since we haven't had practice for a while." She got up now with her shoes on. "What days?"

Minato stood. "Every day, until the two day training camp."

She sighed. "Oh, for a second I thought it was all Summer."

The two left down to the lounge finding Akihiko, Fuuka, Ken, and Junpei. Akihiko was eating sitting in the chair, Ken stood by, staring at him. Fuuka and Junpei were on the sofa with laptop and magazine occupying them. The siblings continued talking as Tomoko checked her cell phone to see if it was charged.

"When does the two-day camping start?" She asked.

"August 1st. You'll be staying at the Amagi Inn at Inaba." His sister put her cell phone in her back pocket, she looked to him. "My team will be staying there too."

She smiled. "Right on." Tomoko walked to her friends that were listening. "I'm heading to the hospital."

Akihiko smirked at her. "About time."

She rolled her eyes at him. Ken looked over from staring at the boxer. He remembers Yukari telling him about the trip and the incident before Tomoko returned last night. Akihiko stood getting Ken's attention. The boxer went over to Tomoko as she was heading to the door. The look Tomoko saw made her think he wanted to talk to her. He followed her outside as Ken sat on the sofa across from the other two.

"So, how's Ken adjusting to the dorm?" She asked with a smile.

Akihiko threw out his ramen cup in the trash cans by the stoop. "He's doing well, adjusted fast." He sighed with a shake of his head.

Tomoko's brow rose. "You seem annoyed."

"No, it's just." The teen rubbed his neck as he leaned on the stoop wall. "I'm used to girls staring at me, but if it's a little boy… It's kind of weird, y'know?"

Tomoko gave a laugh. "Well, he does admire you." Akihiko looked to her from seeing a stray dog walk by. "After all, champion boxer of our high school, never lost a fight, and your own fan club. I don't blame him."

Akihiko chuckled. "Would you be the same?"

Tomoko shrugged. "Hard to say, I wouldn't be all insane fan girl, probably admire your skills in fighting." She stretched her arms in the air. "Well, better go. Shinjiro's gonna come with me to get a new brace. That way I won't forget or feel guilty." The blonde gave a sheepish smile. "He always scolds me on my guilt complex and other things."

Akihiko smiled. "He's not being too harsh, is he? He has the tendency to push things on people, especially with insults."

Tomoko shook her head. "I always retort back on him. Makes him laugh now and again. Haha!"

Akihiko gave her a soft look as she bolted down the street to meet her friend. Akihiko smiled. "Shinjiro laugh? I always thought it was impossible. Haven't heard him laugh in a long time." He pondered crossing his arms tighter. "Maybe she can get him back into the group."

* * *

><p><strong>Daytime<strong>

At a bench under the shaded tree, Shinjiro stared at the item in his hand; Tomoko's nose brace. He sat there, hunched over, legs spread as he started down at the item, and the other arm dangled over his knee. He felt he should tell her the truth, but also felt to tell her to stop seeing him. But then again, hurting her wasn't going to help at all. A heavy aggravated sigh escaped his lips, feeling maybe if he left now- "Oh, Shinjiro!" From behind him Tomoko pushed the hat over his eyes. "Found ya!"

"_Never mind…"_ He thought. Shinjiro pulled his hat up regaining his sight, his head leaned back finding a smiling blonde. The teen told Tomoko he'd go to the hospital with her to get her brace, but now that he had it in his hand… Where she can see it.

"Shinjiro, is that my brace?" She came around as Shinjiro just watched her. She gently took it from his hand and inspected it, her name was initialed on the side the doctor did for her incase lost. "It is mine! How'd you find it? When'd you find it?"

He just stared at her, only stared. She was gently putting it on her nose, but apparently wrong since, One; it was upside down and Two; she kept saying 'ow!' every 3 seconds. The male gave a sigh, _"Hopeless."_ Rising to his feet, he took the brace from the blonde. His hand lifted her chin making her head tilt back to face him properly. With careful and caring consideration, Shinjiro managed to easily put the brace on her nose, now protected from any harm.

Tomoko felt his hands skin her cheek as she stared at his brown eyes. Warm hands as always, which made her cheeks warm from the wind that blew, waving her hair around. Tomoko felt jumps in her heart beats, and a ticklish feeling in her stomach. She could feel her cheeks turn another color; pink or red more or less. Those green eyes tried to stray to another site, but they couldn't leave his brown eyes.

Was it her imagination, or was his face coming closer? No, it was. But the thought of moving away didn't come; the thought of moving at all wasn't coming to mind!

Shinjiro himself couldn't stop himself; he felt his back bend forward as his face was inches from her own. They felt the each other's breaths on one another's lips. The taller teen felt some sweat form on the side of his face as he didn't expect to be this close her. He saw her cheeks under his hands as she cupped her face.

"Come on, Daddy! We're gonna miss the movie!"

Out of nowhere a kid came bolting pass the two, as the kid crashed into them. The two fell over to the side yelping from the sudden scared impact. The kid though –not a scratch on him of course- got straight up as his father darted over.

"What have I told you about running off into people like that?" Yelled the father as he looked to the teens now looking over still on the cement. "I'm sorry, you two alright?"

Tomoko sat up feeling Shinjiro's arm under her side, his hand was under her head to protect her from the hard cemented impact. "Yea, you alright, Shinjiro?"

He sat up and nodded rubbing his arm. "I'll live."

The father nodded and took his son over to the theatre, all the while holding onto him so he won't crash into any other people. A sigh escaped Shinjiro's lips as he stood. He helped Tomoko up, as she watched the son annoy his father for snacks. She gave a smile and started laughing lightly. Shinjiro's eyes glanced to her, that warm smile she always gives. He wants her to stay like that.

_"No…"_ He thought, his eyes glued to her. _"I don't deserve her, but she doesn't deserve the pain from me. I may be keeping a secret from her, but she's not taking it as much as I am." _Fists tightened from the side of his coat. _"I won't let that bastard play me like that."_

"Shinjiro? Hello!"

His eyes blinked as a hand waved in his sight. Glancing over he saw Tomoko now wearing his hat, apparently he didn't feel it when she took it off. He then saw a color on her face that shouldn't be there. "Hey," His hand went to her nose and there a small speck of blood sat on his knuckle.

Tomoko saw the blood and covered her nose. "Damnit!"

The two managed to get some napkins from the nearby flower shop. Tomoko held the napkins under her nose while her head was tilted up. They walked to the mall as it surprising wasn't all that crowded. That and it was blazing hot outside, it was nice and cool inside the building. As they walked, Tomoko nearly bumped into several people, this including on the way there. Shinjiro got fed up and put an arm around her shoulder to keep her from bumping into anyone.

"You should pinch your nose instead of walking around blindly with your head up." He pointed out, holding her brace.

"Well, if they see an injured person with a bloody nose, they should move." She retorted. "It's like not moving when an ambulance is blaring down the road."

He chuckled as they entered a café. The same one Tomoko remembers her and Akihiko going to. Soon as they got a table her nose stopped bleeding and Shinjiro put the brace back on. Tomoko ordered some coffee, Shinjiro though got non-caffeine. Sitting across from each other, Tomoko was the first to strike up a conversation. "So, I'll be busy for the next week or so."

Shinjiro leaned back with one hand on the table and the other in his pocket. "That so? Tartarus business or school work?"

Tomoko leaned back with loose crossed arms. "Yes and no. Yes, it involves school. No, it doesn't involve the Dark Hour. Mitsuru felt I take a break until I can fight with no more nose bleeds." She sighed as their drinks arrived. "I tried the other day and I came back with a full bloody nose." A giggle came from her lips. "You should've seen Akihiko's face, he was nearly pure white!"

Shinjiro gave a chuckle and sipped his drink. "So, what's keeping you busy?"

She took a few gulps of her drink as well. "Tennis team for school. I got practice until the camping trip next week." Tomoko hunched over with a groan. "I can't get a break." Shinjiro gave a smile and continued sipping his drink. The two talked until the day nearly ended. Another day the two enjoyed one another's company.

* * *

><p><strong>729 Wednesday**  
><strong>Dark Hour<strong>

Three days into Tomoko's training and she felt tired when she arrived at the dorms. She got some good sleep early, and soon within the third day she was used to it. As she hadn't had Tennis in some time from the vacation and exams.

Late into the Dark Hour night, Tomoko slept peacefully in her cozy bed. It wasn't until she shot up hearing a loud beeping. It was the emergency alarm. "**Sorry to wake you!" **Came Fuuka's voice. **"I detect a Shadow! Please hurry to the 4th floor!"**

At the command room, everyone had shocked or worried faces on. The only one who wasn't present was Akihoko.

"What's going on!?" Junpei was the first to speak.

Mitsuru turned to them from the computer. "There's a Shadow in the city. Yamagishi found it by chance."

Yukari gave a confused look. "But, the moon isn't full yet."

Tomoko nodded. "Yea, and I haven't had any symptoms with my Persona like usual."

"Actually, it seems to be just a normal Shadow." Fuuka quirked. "However, it _is_ outside of Tartarus…"

"It's near Naganaki Shrine. Akihiko went ahead since he was in the vicinity." Mitsuru explained. "I'm sure he can handle it alone, but let's get ready just in case."

"Gotcha!" Junpei grinned with a hefty nod.

Tomoko remembered Akihiko does a round check every other night. She's done it herself with her brother. But nothing ever serious has happened. The teen felt worry hang in her heart, also remembering when they were attacked by a Shadow on that first full moon night.

A beep came through the computer, signaling Akihiko was transmitting through. Fuuka rushed over to answer the call. "Yes, this is Fuuka."

"I'm here." Came Akihiko's voice. Tomoko gave a silent sigh of relief. "Sorry, but I think you guys better come, right away." Worry returned to Tomoko's heart.

Misturu went over. "What's wrong? Is it a powerful one?"

"No, the Shadow's been defeated." He answered; Tomoko took note on how out of breath he sounded. "In fact, it was already defeated when I got here."

"Defeated? Is someone else there?" The blonde spoke up. _"No way, could Shinjiro be there?" _She thought.

"The little fella's been injured. I wanna save him if we can." He responded in a rushed tone. The transmitted ended, everyone looked to one another.

"Little fella? Who's he talking about?" Yukari questioned with more confusion stuck on her face.

"I'd like to know myself." Muttered Tomoko as she took lead to the Shrine with everyone following.

* * *

><p>A whine peeped from the injured fighter. A gloved hand gently patted it's furry head. "Don't worry, boy." Akihiko assured. "Help's on the way." Running footsteps echoed in his ears. Turning, the Boxer found his friends finally arriving. They find Akihiko kneeling to a white dog lying on its side, covered in blood. The girls gasped at the site. Tomoko quickly went to the dog's aid, seeing a hurt animal just ripped her heart apart.<p>

"Koro-chan!" Fuuka exclaimed coming to Tomoko's side. "Are you okay, Koro-chan?"

"You know this dog?" Mitsuru asked.

Yukari answered, "Yea, everyone around here does. We have to help him!"

"First, we must stop the bleeding." Mitsuru told them.

"I think Sis got it covered." Minato pointed out.

Tomoko had her vest off and wrapped around the dog. She pressed a hand on the wound, making sure the vest would soak up the blood and stop the bleeding. Koromaru –the dog's full name- would give a whine now and then. Tomoko soothed it down with a pet on the head. "You're alright, the wound isn't too bad." She said as the dog licked her hand in thanks.

Akihiko sighed and stood. "Man, he's one tough fighter." Mitsuru looked to him. "He defeated that Shadow all by himself."

Junpei stepped over to see the dog, now that the blood was covered up. "Wait, does that mean… This dog's a Persona-user!"

Aigis looked to him. "He says, "This is a place of peace, so I protected it"." She pointed toward the steps. "There are flowers over there."

Everyone looked, seeing the flowers by the gate. "Those flowers… They must be for the priest who died in the accident." Said Fuuka.

"So, he really was guarding this place." Yukari was astounded.

Junpei looked to the robot. "Uh, Aigis? Don't tell me you can translate dog language too..."

"Canines do not have their own language. However, speech is not the only means of communication."

Akihiko crouched down again to see Tomoko had managed to slow the bleeding down. "This fella is a rare breed."

"Confirmed." Aigis agreed.

"I managed to stop the bleeding, but he needs professional care." Tomoko informed.

Mitsuru nodded. "Let's report to the Chairman so we can conclude this mission. As for a vet… It may be midnight, but I believe I can arrange for one."

Yukari bent down and patted the dog's head. "Good job, boy. You're one amazing dog." Despite the injury, the dog wagged his tail and yelped proudly in return.

The team managed to carry the dog back to the dorm. After the Dark Hour, the dog was sent to a vet, as Tomoko told them the injuries shouldn't be too serious. Akihiko gave strong respect to Tomoko, as she didn't hesitate to aid the dog. Using her clothing for the dog's wound. She didn't care about getting he washed or replacing right away. The second the dog was sent off, she threw it out with no look back. Akihiko noted to tell the Chairman to replace her vest, as it was also to wear when fighting in Tartarus.

* * *

><p><strong>81 Saturday**  
><strong>Daytime<strong>

After a few days of practicing, the training camp day came. Tomoko's nose swelled down soon no longer needing the brace. She couldn't wait to get back into the training at Tartarus. Until then, she and Minato were at the high school where the fellowship will be held. The school building was Yasoinaba High School; it looked almost similar to their school back home, but older. Joint practice with the students held today and tomorrow. Tomoko stood in the crowd with her brother, both teams mixed together.

"What a rustic school." Ms. Kanou commented. "There's no convenience stores nearby, and no clubs either."

"I don't think that's what we came here for." Tomoko muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Not to mention this place seems more country side, I doubt much action comes here." Minato added.

Despite the other students herd –giving a chuckle here and there-, Ms. Kanou was deaf to what they said as she turned to the group. "I want all of you on your best behavior, okay?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you." They all said to some seniors and teachers for the school.

"It's a pleasure for us too!" The Yasoinaba students replied more cheerfully.

During training, the students worked hard together in the name of fellowship. Soon, it turned into a competition between schools on who can finish the basic drills first. Sadly, the Kendo Club made it last, and the deal was to clean up. Tomoko helped her brother, as some other students helped as well. The fellowship was going great for the schools.

They stopped when informed the inn was prepared for the students to stay at. It was a traditional Japanese Inn, and Tomoko and her brother never been to one. They were a tad curious on what it would be like.

Tomoko and Rio talked as Yuko talked with Minato's team. "Did you hear they have a natural hot spring there?" Rio asked.

Tomoko blinked. "Hot spring? Sounds better than a beach."

She laughed. "Wanna wash each other's backs later?"

Tomoko smiled and nodded. "Sure! Sounds like fun."

"This is so fun!" Rio exclaimed with a great smile. "Last year's fellowship wasn't too far from our school. This place is so laid back, I love it."

"It is pretty much the opposite of Iwatodai." Tomoko agreed. "I like the atmosphere here, but I am a bit homesick." She chuckled.

Rio chuckled. "That shopping district seems pretty lively, though." She assured. "What a peaceful town. It'd be nice to live here."

"Excuse me?" A girl in a school uniform came up to the girls. She had short cut black hair and black eyes, more or less younger than then these high school students. She had a very cute innocent face. "Are you the club members from Gekkoukan High School? The Amagi Inn sent me to get you."

Tomoko nodded, Rio looked over. "Huh? Oh, th-thank you very much. Um, you don't work there, do you?"

The uniformed girl shook her head. "No, I'm just helping out. I'm Yukiko Amagi, the daughter of the hostess at the Amagi Inn."

Yuko and Minato came over. "The hostess's daughter? So does that make you a junior hostess? Cool!" Exclaimed the excited Yuko. "Are you in high school?"

"No," Yukiko answered in a shy tone. "I'm still in middle school."

Yuko gave a depressing off look. "You're in junior high and you're already helping with the family business? Man, talk about responsible…" She gave a smile. "So, are you going to inherit the business?"

"That… I don't know yet." She nervously replied.

Rio shoved Yuko's shoulder. "Hey, don't stick your nose in other people's business!"

Yuko sighed. "Yes, Ma'am… Sorry." She gave Yukiko a bow. "People are always telling me I'm nosy."

Though she gave a smile. "Oh, that's alright. It's fun chatting with people from outside of town."

Tomoko tilted her head. "Is it normally so quiet here? Back home is city like, it's so weird to me."

Yukiko giggled. "Yes, it's very peaceful here. I would like to visit a city sometime."

Yuko got chipper. "Iwatodai is a great place to visit!" Rio sighed as the others laughed at Yuko's sudden excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

At the Amagi Inn, Tomoko, Yuko, and Rio were in a room Tomoko and Rio had. It was very big and fancy, it surprised most of the students. Yuko scanned the room shocked how it looked.

"So huge… So luxurious…" She looked to Rio who was checking her stuff. "Is it really okay for people like us to stay here? Won't we get a scolding?"

"From who?" Rio gave a look.

"I'll sleep in the corner." Tomoko stated sitting in the corner huddled up.

The girls gave a worried look. "Something wrong, Senpai?" Yuko asked.

"Brother-" She whined. "Why does he have to be alone with people he doesn't know?" She had a look of anger and sadness. "They better not bully my little brother. Pay, they will. Pay…"

The girls gave a sweat drop, remembering how worried and clingy of she was of Minato when they arrived. Rio remembered something and glared Yuko. "What are you doing here? This isn't your room."

Yuko had a look of annoyance now. "Yea, about that! You gotta hear this!" They sat down as Tomoko joined the two, still huddled. "There was some mistake, and I got stuck in the same room as Kaz!"

"Kaz… You mean Kazushi?" Rio folded her arms. "Wait, he's here too? Wasn't Kazushi supposed to take part in the tournament?"

The dark skinned teen sighed. "I was supposed to stay behind to sort of look after him. He's injured, so we're trying a hot-springs cure!" She turned to the blonde. "It might help your nose too, Senpai. I'm gonna get the most out of this trip by clearing up my skin, too!"

Tomoko gave a light chuckle. "It would be nice for the swelling color to go down."

Rio blinked. "…Wait. Did you say you were in the same room? But he's a guy, right?"

Yuko felt more annoyed. "He's a big ol' girl on the inside, but on the outside, yea, he's a guy." She sighed and laid back onto the futon. "Ms. Kanou's assigned the rooms, right? What the hell was she thinking?"

"On purpose?" Rio pondered.

"Ugh, I can just see her raving about summer romances and all that crap!

Tomoko suddenly shot up from rocking back and forth. "You mean my brother could be with a girl? Aw hell no!" She fell back putting a pillow over her head.

Sweat drops returned to the girls. Yuko looked to the clock on the wall. "Oops, it's time for Kaz's medication. Well, see you later!" Yuko stood and left.

* * *

><p>The girls all took a bath at the hot springs. Tomoko was shy at first, but managed to get used to it with Yuko and Rio with her. She discovered Kaz got the same room as Minato since Rio managed to get Yuko to share with them. Tomoko felt more reassured that someone her friends know was with her brother. They returned to the room and sat about on the futons. They talked about school, summer, and such.<p>

"Hey, isn't there something more appropriate to talk about at times like these?" Yuko asked.

"Like what? Boys and love?" Tomoko sneered.

She nodded. "Yep, exactly!"

The blonde sat up. "Hey, I was being sarcastic!"

"Too late! On the subject!" Yuko giggled, Tomoko threw a sigh. "Well, I'd be confessing my love if there was anyone I really liked." The dark skinned teen tilted her head sitting cross legged. "I'd prefer a thin guy, but he'd have to be athletic… And there's no one at our school who fits that description."

Rio shot a smirk at her. "What about Kazushi?"

Yuko gave a laugh. "No way…" Her brows then furrowed. "Uhh, but I do have this feeling… This is just an 'if', okay?" The girls nodded. "_If_ Kaz and me don't end up finding someone for a long time… I get this feeling I might end up getting married to him…" Yuko ruffle her hair in a fit. "Ack, what should I do!"

"What kind of premonition is that?" Rio raised a brow as she got up to get something.

"I mean, he's completely useless without me. There's no way he'll even remember where he keeps his underwear."

Tomoko gave a laugh. "If a guy is that lost, it's not worth the time."

Yuko continued. "Imagine him getting old all alone and eating nasty convenience store food every day! It's just so sad!"

The blonde grinning laying on her side. "So, your saying you should be with him?"

Yuko shook her head furiously. "Nooooo! I've gotta fight it!" Tomoko rolled her eyes and turned her attention to a book she brought to read. Yuko blinked curiously at the blonde. "…So, what about you, Senpai?" She glanced over. "You've got someone you like, right?"

Tomoko looked up at the ceiling. "Well, there is Minato-"

"No!" Yuko whined. "You know what I'm talking about! A guy you have strong feelings for, someone who you wish to always spend time with and make them happy."

Tomoko looked to the side. "…Make them happy?"

Thoughts came to mind of any guy friends she made with in school our outside of school. Only two came to mind. But, did she really have strong feelings like that for them? One person outside of school; she always told what was going on in her life, the ups and downs. He would listen and always made her days better, be it an answer or a way to cheer her up. He understood her pain of being an orphan and fearing the power of Persona. Not to mention those small romantic moments She's had with him, without seeing it until now!

Shinjiro?

The person from school, the first friend she made when moving here. He helped her learn to use Persona and fight the Dark Hour. He's protected her many of times and comforted her in the times when she was scared the most. They've had awkward moments themselves, as it would leave Tomoko into not knowing how to face him the next day or so.

Akihiko?

Tomoko continued to ponder as Yuko and Rio talked. Why hasn't she seen or felt that feeling before? It was normal friendly interaction with Shinjiro, but awkward shy interaction with Akihiko. She felt more blonde than ever not noticing these signs before. The senior was sure to get these answers, but now she was also sure of another thing. She won't see these two boys the same again. And which was it she felt these feeling more to. Shinjiro or Akihiko?

* * *

><p><strong>82 Sunday**  
><strong>Daytime<strong>

The next morning, everyone got up to return home. After last night's so called super natural events, the next morning was grateful, in a way. Telling failed ghost stories, Minato accidently turning the lights off, and them all ending up sleeping in the room, it was indeed one night they will never forget. They were boarding the bus to the train station, giving their thanks and good bye to the school staff.

"Thanks a bunch for all your help. We'll remember what we learned here and keep trying our hardest." Said Rio giving a small bow.

"Thank you very much!" Bowed the students of Gekkoukan.

"Have a safe trip back." Replied the Yasoinaba students.

Kazushi picked up his bag. "Guess we should go back too…" He looked over at Yuko. "Hey, you okay?"

She nodded with tired eyes. "Yeah… I just didn't get any sleep…" Yuko gave a yawn.

Kazushi patted her back with a smile. "You're just exaggerating. Want me to give you a piggyback ride if you're not feelin' well?"

Yuko glared up at him. "You moron! Your leg's hurt!" He gave shrug making her rant more. "What're talking about!? I'd rather give you a piggyback ride!"

"Haha, see? You're exaggerating again!"

Tomoko leaned on her brother, smiling at the two. She did think they were cute, it'd be good for them to get together. "Please come again." They turned finding Yukiko giving a shy smile.

"Oh, thanks for taking the time to come see us off." Smile Yuko.

"She said she saw people's faces showing up in the inn's walls." Kazushi smirked.

Yuko smacked his arm. "Ack, you idiot!"

Yukiko blinked. "You saw them too? There's always a few at old inns, so there's no need to worry."

Yuko's brows furrowed. "Always… A few?"

Yukiko laughed. "I'm just joking."

She gave a sigh. "That was definitely not a joke…"

"Imagine Yukari coming here." Tomoko said to Minato with a chuckle. Her brother gave a small chuckle, remembering how Yuko clung to Kazushi nearly all night. They could see Yukari doing the same. Tomoko didn't sleep much herself, being home sick easily and all. But with her brother by her, she managed to sleep better than at Yakushima.

"Well then, I must part here. Please have a safe trip back." Yukiko bowed and left to return to the inn.

Yuko gave a weary stare. "Don't tell me… She's not a ghost herself, is she?"

Everyone gave her a look, which made her instantly rant to back it up. "I mean, she was real cute. Maybe she was one!"

"Really cute girls are ghosts? That's all the proof I need to know you're human." Kazushi snickered.

What?" Yuko grabbed his jacket. "Say that again to my face!" She started stomping around him.

"Hey, stop tryin' to step on my foot!" He retorted stepping back to save his feet. They all boarded and returned to Iwatodai. Tomoko was glad, as she hated being away from here. The siblings returned to the dorm that evening, tired from the training and excitement that night they stayed at the inn.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

When the siblings entered the dorm, they found everyone relaxing around the lounge. "Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted with a smile.

"Good to be back." Said Tomoko as she dropped her sports bag by the door.

Akihiko smiled seeing her back. Junpei -sitting next to him- turned his attention to Minato who came over. "Yo, how'd the training camp go?" He got Minato to lean in so Junpei could whisper, "Were there any cute girls at their school?"

Minato didn't want to lie, so he just nodded. This made Junpei lean back with a dishearten look on his face. "Seriously!? Man, I should've gone with you guys." Tomoko thought that over. But shook her head as she took her bag and headed for the stairs. She was tired, and wanted a good night's sleep.

Yukari glared him from the other side of the room. "Is that all you think about? I mean, the moon's almost full. You shouldn't be joking like that."

Tomoko stopped, only her hand on the railing and one foot on the first step. "Yeah, next Thursday, the 6th." Akihiko informed them. "Make sure you're ready."

Tomoko remember she had those pills, thanks to Shinjiro. She smiled and nodded to herself continuing up the stairs. Tomoko decided to start practicing at Tartarus again, as her nose was fine that day. Akihiko was glad to have her back in the group, but still worried for her on the full moon. He wasn't the only one worried.

* * *

><p><strong>86 Thursday**  
><strong>Daytime<strong>

Passing the days to Thursday, the group trained hard in Tartarus, reaching up past the 80th floor. Tomoko pondered how much higher the tower could go, if there was ever an end. But whenever they left, she saw the top tower, and thought of what was up there. If something was waiting for their arrival.

The day of the mission, everyone stayed at the dorm, so they won't waste their energy or anything. Tomoko sat in her room, organizing how the groups should go this time. She was contemplating on having her brother take over this time, depending on if there would be two Shadows instead of one.

**Knock, Knock**

"Come in." She bellowed, sitting at her desk with papers spread around.

She heard the door open and felt the presence of someone peeking in. "Tomoko?"

Her head turned and smiled. "Hey, Akihiko. Need something?" She turned back to her papers.

He opened the door wider and stood by the door frame. "I just wanted to make sure you were ready for tonight."

"You mean group wise? Not yet, still having trouble getting these set through."

"Well, yes that. But I mean-"

"Here's what I got." Tomoko stood and brought a paper over to him showing him what was written on there. "If there are two Shadows, I'll be having two groups, each taking on each Shadow. There are seven of us, not including Fuuka since she's back up. I'll have to split the group into 3 of 3. While one stays behind for Fuuka's defense."

Akihiko saw she was busy, but still wanted to tell her what was plaguing his thoughts. "Well, what if there's just one Shadow?"

Tomoko pondered for a moment, and pressed the paper on the wall and scribbled something. "If there's only one Shadow, then originally group of four, with my brother leading with you he wants."

Akihiko put his hands in his pockets. "So, your brother would be leading while you stay behind?"

She shrugged. "In a way, depending on who he chooses." Her legs lead her back to her desk as she leaned over it. "If we end up with two Shadows, I want you to stay behind with Fuuka."

Akihiko blinked at the sudden thought. Why should he? It wasn't that he didn't care for Fuuka's safety, but he felt Tomoko's was a little more important. He bit his lip to try and not start an argument with her, knowing her and him. Like oil and water. "Um, maybe Yukari or Mitsuru should stay behind."

"I'd feel I should give you a break, not to mention Mitsuru and Aigis haven't fought a shadow yet." She answered without looking up. "If Junpei or Yukari decide to stay behind, you can take their place."

Akihiko had an urge to ask the two to do so. But he knows they'd be suspicious of why he'd ask that. It was out of the question. His heart said to push her thoughts on this, his mind said leave now before a fight starts. "Tomoko," He listened to his heart. "I think I should be in your group."

Tomoko felt her heart beat hit harder against her chest when he said that. The thoughts of that night at the inn when they talked about relationships and all that. Lightly shaking her head, she glanced to the boxer who leaned against the door frame. "If I got someone to watch Fuuka, sure. If you want."

Akihiko blinked. Did she just agree? No argument or question as to why he wants to? "Oh, well, okay than." He rubbed his neck. "I'll let you be now. See you later tonight."

She nodded and he left the room. She sighed lowly and let knees fall to the floor as her upper body laid on the desk. "God, why did I just let that go as if it wasn't anything?" Tomoko pushed herself and sat in her chair. Looking over the scribbled papers, Tomoko let her head hang back and sigh again. Until the mission, the blonde decided to sleep the rest of the day. Her mind completely on Akihiko and the mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Hour<strong>

At the dormitory command room, everyone waited for Fuuka to locate the Shadow. Ikutsuki was there as well. This would be Aigis and Mitsuru's first mission to fight a Shadow.

"Well, it's a full moon once again." Announced the Chairman.

"Any luck, Yamagishi?" Mitsuru asked as Fuuka's Persona scanned around.

She nodded. "Yes I've located it… And this time, it's not just an ordinary one.

"Now that's more like it." Akihiko nodded with crossed arms.

Fuuka's Persona faded out, she looked to them. "It's by the deserted houses in the northern part of Iwatodai. But. There is one thing that's strange. It seems like it's underground, almost ten meters."

Yukari leaned against the sofa by Aigis. "It must be in some kind of basement."

Tomoko stepped forward. "Well, that's good in a way. It won't be above ground and cause damage like on the train or the hotel."

"Good point." Ikutsuki agreed.

"According to my record, there is no structure in the area that matches those criteria." Everyone looked to Aigis. "However, in the past there was an underground facility used by the military."

"The military?" Yukari repeated looking on the others. "Is that true?"

The Chairman put a hand to his chin. "Well, the architectural and graphic data for the area were uploaded into her memory bank." He shrugged. "Then again, the information hasn't been updated in a decade."

Aigis nodded. "That is correct."

Junpei hesitated. "Uh, wouldn't that be a good idea?" Minato nodded agreeing with his friend.

"So, how should we interpret this?" Akihiko asked.

Fuuka put her hands behind her back. "There's no way of knowing without actually going there."

"It seems war's scars may be deeper than we think…" Mitsuru shook her head. "The situation is still unclear at this time." She looked to the siblings. "Once we arrive, Arisato can inform us on who should be deployed."

The two nodded and they went off to the location. Akihiko kept his mind on how Tomoko would be this full moon, since she handled the last one. Her eyes seemed tired, but he was sure from the sleeping all day was the feeling. He did noticed how she was the first to arrive at the command room, she must have been anxious to get it over with.

At the northern harbor, they arrive at the underground facility. They passed the huge iron doors that seem to have been left wide open. Minato pondered if the Shadow done it, but no damage was given so he throw the thought away. The younger Arisato took noticed how his sister looked; Tired. She looked exhausted, but she assured it was from sleeping all day. The group looked around only to find it empty.

Tomoko gave a small cough, "Fuuka, shouldn't it be around here?"

She nodded. "I was sure this was the area."

Akihiko looked to the blonde as did Mitsuru. "Are you feeling up to fight?" The red head asked.

Before she could answer, "Well done…" Everyone turned finding two men. Tomoko recognized one of them, Takaya! The other she'd never seen before, was Jin. The group was shocked to see two people, did they follow them? Or were they waiting in the wings?

"Who are these guys? Lucia didn't sense a thing 'til now!"

Takaya grinned. "This is the first time we've met in person." He then noticed the blonde. "Oh, except you, of course."

Akihiko glanced between the two taking a stance along with everyone else. "You know him, Tomoko?"

Tomoko gave a shaky nod. "I-I bumped into him one day. Takaya, what's going on? How'd you get here?"

The pale man waved her off. "It's a secret. I see you've recovered. That's good. As you know from my little new found friend, I am Takaya. This is Jin. We are known to some as Strega." His sneer grew. "We've been keeping an eye on you…"

"You've been watching us? How sick! What's your purpose here?" Tomoko demanded holding her weapon up.

"Well, from what we hear, you've undertaken a 'righteous' battle to save the world. But, we've come here tonight to put an end to that dream."

They were all shocked on this new found enemy. "What?" Akihiko exclaimed.

"You've gained new allies, yet this land still crawls with sin. Tartarus is towering as beautifully as always."

"How do you know about Tartarus and the Dark Hour?" Tomoko asked.

"Why the hell would you wanna stop us!?" Junpei questioned.

"Simple." Jin rolled his eyes. "If the Shadows and the Dark Hour disappear, then so will our power. And we can't let that happen now, can we?"

Misturu raised a brow. "Power? Don't tell me you're Persona-users as well!"

Takaya sighed. "Why don't you use that pretty little head of yours for a change?" Tomoko glared hard at him. "Only a select few wield the power of a Persona. And the Dark Hour is a frontier that is ours to explore… Just like the Tower of Demise."

"I take it as our job to keep the people safe from the Dark Hour and Shadows." Said Tomoko taking a step forward.

Takaya scoffed. "Surely you acknowledge the sense of significance the Dark Hour has given you."

Tomoko glared. "I…"

Takaya looked onward before her. "How about the rest of you? Do you also wish to return to your pathetic, ordinary lives?"

"Huh?" "You think I like this!?" "…." "I don't enjoy this one bit..."

"Are you kidding me?" Screamed Tomoko, her anger flaring at him. "I hate every bit of this! Knowing there's a danger every night, knowing something's going to happen. Having this power…" Tomoko gripped the shirt of her chest. "I fear of losing myself to…"

"Tomoko…" Akihiko gave a worried look.

"Ah, that's right. You with over grown power." Takaya put his attention back on her. "It's truly a wondrous sight. I'd love to see your power rage over again, for tonight."

Tomoko then just lost it. She lunged forward ready to swing her scythe at him. He just stood there smirking at her. "Senpei!" "Arisato, wait!" Just as Tomoko was about to attack, something stabbed her heart. She stumbled to her feet and fell to floor with a thud. Heavy breathing followed before she hacked up blood. "Tomoko!" "Sis!" "_Fuck… I thought I…Took a pill… Why…?"_

Takaya clicked his tongue and kneeled to her level. "Forgot something, little pet?" Her eyes winded as he whispered. "Those pills won't last long for you. Unlike your friend, your condition is something worse." Her eyes were so wide, she felt they could fall out from her socket. He took her chin and rose it up to see him properly. "You can't control it, no matter what."

"Get away from her!" Akihiko ran over in attempt to punch him. Takaya jumped back, as Minato went to his sister's aid.

Jin glared. "You've each got your own reason for fighting. 'Justice' is only an excuse. And that makes you all hypocrites! And I say to hell with you!" Takaya was already making his leave as Jin stepped back a bit. He kicked a level that forces the doors to close. "Have fun in there." They saw the two leave as the door slammed shut.

Akihiko ran to the door, ungodly thinking he could open it. Failing, he punched the door. "Damnit! They locked us in!"

"We will be alright." Aigis assured. "Rather than wasting our energy, I suggest we deal with the Shadow first."

Yukari nodded. "You're right. If we lose our cool, then they win."

"The Shadow's moving! I think it's noticed us!" Fuuka informed.

Tomoko felt her legs get weak but she still attempted to stand. "We need to form the teams now… Ugh!" She fell back to her knees clutching her chest.

"Sis! Don't move." Minato kneeled to her.

"I think Tomoko should take this one out." Said Mitsuru. "If it's like the previous missions, than we should try and keep her away from the Shadow."

Tomoko didn't argue, she was in too much pain to do so. "Alright." She coughed. Minato helped her moved as she now leaned against the metal door on the ground. "Fuuka..." Her voice was off as she strained to speak from the pain. "Are there two… Or one Shadow..?"

"I sensed only one." She answered.

"Alright, Minato, you lead… As I'm out of commissioned… Take Mitsuru, Aigis, and Junpei." They nodded. The four man group left to fight the shadow. "Yukari, Akihiko… Keep on standby incase a Shadow comes or they need back up."

Yukari nodded and had her weapon prepared. Akihiko whispered something to Yukari she nodded and glanced to Tomoko. She kept her hands knotted, so she wouldn't reach for her Evoker. Akihiko trotted over to her, crouching to her level.

"Akihiko, I said… Keep on standby-Argh!" She gritted her teeth feeling the burning in her chest rise up as she breathed.

"I am." He positioned himself to sit beside her and took her hand. "Standing by you." Tomoko was about to protest but she coughed and covered her mouth with her free hand. Her other held Akihiko's tightly, from the pain in her.

"They've found the Shadow." Fuuka informed. "It certainly explains the tread marks."

"Tread marks?" Yukari asked.

She nodded. "It's using the tank as armor! Get ready, everyone!" Fuuka was now focused on the battle as she mentally talked to the group fighting.

* * *

><p>The three waited in silence as they knew the group was fighting. Tomoko felt more pain as time pressed on. Akihiko thought of asking her a question that popped up, but he didn't know if now was a good time. "I'm sorry… Aki…" She whispered.<p>

He looked over at her. "For what? For this? You can't help-"

"Not this, not this." She insisted. "…About Takaya."

Akihiko felt she read his mind, but glad she did. "Why are you sorry? You didn't know anything about his plan."

"No… But I feel I should've told you about… Him anyway." She took a gentle breath, but hissed out in pain.

"Well, if it's any weight of your shoulders." He felt her hand tighten around his. "How did you meet him?"

She took some breaths. "I was heading back from school. I… I bumped into him. We only exchanged names…" She stopped as more pain came making her yelp and whimper. "But I felt… A bad vibe from him… I got g-goosebumps from his presence… I-I-I didn't expect to see him again…"

Akihiko held her hand tighter. "It's not your fault, you didn't know."

His other hand cupped her face as he let her head lay against his shoulder. She felt his gloved leather hand caress her cheek; it felt soothing to be in his care.

"No way!" Came Fuuka's voice.

"What's wrong?" Tomoko immediately asked.

"The Shadow, it separated into two!" The three looked to her in shock. "I see now. The vehicle and turret are different types: One Chariot and the other's Justice! They seem to be coordinating their attacks, too."

"Damn, If I wasn't in this state…" Akihiko glanced to her hearing her mumble. She looked up. "Yukari, you and Akihiko go and give them help right now!"

"Tomoko, wait-"

She managed to find the strength to stand, but still held Akihiko's hand. "I'll try my best to keep an eye out for Fuuka."

"Tomoko, you can't-"

"Mitsuru-Senpai!" Fuuka cried. Yukari took that and ran to give assistance in healing. "Junpei-kun is frightened, assist him."

Tomoko didn't see Akihiko move any time now. She had no choice. Her hand moved with strain but managed to get her Evoker out. Akihiko noticed and grabbed her wrist. "Tomoko, don't! You know what will happen!"

"One is down!" Fuuka announced.

"They got one; they can take on the other fine!"

Tomoko glared at him. "If I don't let this 'thing' out, I don't know how much longer I can last, Akihiko!" His grip softened. "I feel like I'm going to burst into flames or my bones will break if I keep this inside! If I don't let it out…" The silver haired teen blinked at her. He understands she's in horrible pain. But was it so bad she was nearly dying on the inside?

"What!? How?" They looked to the teal haired girl, she turned to them. "One of them is heading this way! It's trying to escape!" Just as she said that, the winged turret came above Fuuka. It loaded its weapon and squeaked in a machine like voice. Fuuka covered her head and cried.

"Fuuka!" Akihiko cried as he reached for his Evoker. He realized his hands let Tomoko go as he saw her running towards Fuuka, Evoker in hand.

"Tomoko, no!"

"Garuda!" A fire rang out and a loud screech echoed the area. Just as the turret was about to fire, Garuda rammed at it causing it to fall to the ground. Tomoko ran to Fuuka putting her arms around her shoulder and crouched her down, covering her. "Akihiko, take it out!" She demanded with a glare.

Akihiko shot his Evoker summoning Polydeuces. "Mazio!" He demanded and the lighting struck upon the turret. It gave out a weary screech and flipped around onto the floor dropping the weapon, both flooded by darkness as it faded away. The Persona faded away with Garuda giving a light screech in the air. Akihiko ran to the girls as they stood. "You girls alright?"

They looked to him, Akihiko saw Tomoko had returned to normal faster than before. As she was checking Fuuka, she glanced to him. Her face read calmness as the pain and agony was gone. Her strength returned as she stood fine herself. Though she looked exhausted as sweat drenched her face, she was still better than the other times.

"Thank you, Tomoko-Senpai." Thanked Fuuka.

"Sure." She replied with a smile.

"Senpai!" "Sis!" "Akihiko!" They all turned finding the rest of the group running towards them. The group stopped seeing the Shadow that had escaped them was no longer there. The other three were fine, including Tomoko.

"Where's the Shadow?" Mitsuru asked as they approached them.

"Tomoko-Senpai and Akihiko-Senpai took care of it." Fuuka informed.

Minato went to his sister. "You alright?"

She nodded. "Better than before." She assured. The group was surprised that she was in mere pain before, now it was like it never happened. Is it possible Tomoko is getting better control? That's what Akihiko hoped.

* * *

><p>Back at the command room, Ikutsuki stood by to hear back from the teens. When a beep came in, he saw it was from the group. He pushed a switch to connect to her. "Yes?"<p>

"This is Mitsuru. We've neutralized the target."

He nodded. "Good work. You may return." He was about to disconnect.

"Wait. There's more…" His eyes went back up. "Our mission by an uninvited guest. He's most likely a Persona-user."

Shock came across the Chairman's face. "A Persona-user!"

"…And he wasn't alone. They appeared quietly during the Dark Hour and seemed to be aware of our activates."

Ikutsuki put a hand to his chin. "Hmm… Did they say anything that might give us a clue?"

"…Come to think of it, they said they're called 'Strega'."

His brows knotted. "Strega…? …I'll see what I can find out."

"Thank you."

The chairman nudged his classes up the bridge of his nose. "How was Tomoko? She seemed fine when you left, I assume-"

"It happened again." Mitsuru sadly informed.

"Oh, I see. How did she handle it?"

"Actually, better than expected."

His brows rose. "Really?"

"Though she was in excruciating pain at first, when the second enemy escaped, Fuuka told us she took care of it saving her. Akihiko will inform the details later."

"Understood."

"I have one final thing to report. I regret to inform you that we fell right into Strega's trap, and now we're locked inside here."

"Ah, I see. Since the threat has been eliminated, I'll send someone over as soon as I can."

"I'm sorry… We'll be waiting."

The connection was cut. Ikutsuki pondered on the new information he received. "Other Persona-users, huh…?" He gave a concerned look and went straight to getting the teens free safely back at the dorm.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

><p><strong>88 Saturday**  
><strong>Evening<strong>

Since the mission, Tomoko has been working on her homework with less plagued thoughts. Usually she'd be upset or scared the next few days. She seemed normal as if nothing had happened. The cause was from her being able to through her control in there to defend Fuuka was making her wonder though, was she gaining control of this? Tomoko had to confirm if the pills played a part or not. Akihiko talked with her the other day, and she said she did remember everything and felt no energy wasted. Though, something was there but when her focus was on saving Fuuka, Tomoko seemed to control it enough to protect her. A sigh heaved from her lips as she stood from her desk and left to the command room. There was a meeting that night and she didn't want to be late.

Seems she was the last for as she entered the room, everyone was crowding around a familiar looking dog. Wait, she knows this dog! It's Koromaru! He wore a tech like collar, shirt, and had wings on his back attached to the outfit. Everyone looked up at the missing member who trotted over to the dog. "Koromaru, how do you feel?" She asked petting his head.

"Arf arf!" He responded.

"He said, 'I feel much better. Thank you, for helping me'." Aigis translated.

Tomoko smiled and scratched behind his ear. "I can't let an animal suffer knowing I can somehow help." Akihiko smiled at the blonde as Koromaru panted with his head up enjoying the scratch.

"Where did he get this collar?" Fuuka asked, kneeling next to her Senpai.

"That collar is designed to help control his Persona. In other words, an evoker for dogs." Mitsuru asked.

Yukari had a shocked expression still from finding Koromaru here. "Wait… Does that mean he'll be going into battle?"

"It was a surprise for me as well. But according to the tests, it's quite possible." The red head glanced to Ikutsuki. "In fact, it was the Chairman's suggestion. We'll be looking after him here in the dorm."

Fuuka looked to the dog. "Is that okay with you Koro-chan?"

The dog's tail wagged as he stood with an excited panting grin. "Woof!" He licked Tomoko's hand, she giggled and scratched under his chin.

"He said, 'I'll return the favor'."

Yukari smoothed his fur on his back with her hand. "Man, you're one loyal dog."

Tomoko chuckled with a smile as Minato stood behind her with a softer smile. She held a hand out to him. "Welcome to the team, Koromaru!" He barked and put his paw in her hand. She laughed and shook it gently.

Junpei chuckled adjusting his hat. "Hey, make yourself at home! The more the merrier, right? Who cares if you're a dog?" He gave the dog a pat on the head and looked to the other two elder teens. "Alright, I'll take him for a walk. It's summer break after all."

Mitsuru smiled with a nod. "Yes it is. Enjoy your vacation while you can; summer classes start next week." The juniors looked to the smiling red head. "I'll see to it that you graduate."

Junpei laughed going over to her. "H-Hey, good one, Senpai. You almost had me there."

She looked to him. "Oh, it's no joke." She assured. "We'll be taking intensive courses. I've already applied for all of us." Mitsuru crossed her arms. "I know how difficult it's been balancing school and out late night excursions. You haven't had much time to study. I apologize for that. That's why the Chairman agrees that this is a good idea." Her eyes went to the younger girls. "I thought I told Takeba and Yamagishi."

Junpei's face was shocked and not amused at all. Study on summer vacation? Why can't they get a break? "Are you serious!? This is the first I've heard of it."

Fuuka gave a look of guilt. "Umm, sorry… I forgot to mention it."

His shoulders sagged and head hung with dread. "Aw, man!"

"Did you know anything about it?" Minato asked his sister who now stood next to him. Koromaru by her side.

"No, first I'm hear it as well." She patted her brother's head. "But if it's to get you to graduate, I thank her."

He chuckled and fixed his blue hair. "You too." He threw a smile her way.

"OHH! This sucks…" Junpei continued to grumble and pout.

Fuuka patted his shoulder to try and cheer him up. "W-Well, it's only for a few weeks, so let's make the most of it…"

* * *

><p>That night a lot ran through the heads of them all. Between summer classes and a <em>dog<em> for a team member, it was indeed all at once. Tomoko took noticed Koromaru followed her when she headed somewhere, or when she sat somewhere he'd be right there beside her. She asked Aigis this, though she wasn't bother, just curious. Aigis answered, because she rushed to save him and gave him extensive care, he's loyal to her the most. Tomoko understood and took it as it is. Though no one told Ken that he was here for this reason, as he still didn't know about the Dark Hour and their missions.

Tomoko thought all this over. She realized thanks to the summer classes, she'll be too tired to see Shinjiro. She hasn't seen him since before the full moon, and hoping to tell him about the mission. But also question on Strega. Those words echoed in her mind, he somehow knew about her condition. As well as where she got those pills from. Remembering to keep it a secret from the others, she never mentioned what he said to her. They assumed it was threats and didn't question it.

* * *

><p><strong>816 Sunday**  
><strong>Early Morning<strong>

After the days of summer classes, Tomoko woke up one morning. She felt the need to stay in bed. It was hot, she was tired of all the thinking and school work. In her bed, sleeping in shorts and a tank top, she rolled onto her stomach with her face in the pillow. It wasn't until her cell phone rang. "Go away…" She muttered. It rang again. The tired teen put a pillow on her head to block out the noise. "I wanna sleep…!" It rang once more, Tomoko grabbed it off the night stand and flipped it open. She didn't bother to look who was calling, she was ready to scare them off. "If this isn't an emergency, than try calling someone else before I-"

**"Tomoko? It's Akihiko."**

The blonde's tired green eyes shot open and sat up. Akihiko? Why was he calling to same early. Early for her anyway.

* * *

><p>Akihiko in his room called Tomoko, on his cellphone. He stood by his chair, tangling with the strings on his boxer gloves to ease his nerves. It didn't help. He remember the Naganaki Shrine holds a festival that day. The boxer was going to ask yesterday, but after nearly biting Junpei's head off from lack of sleep, he decided to hold it back. But of course, calling early in the morning wasn't bright either.<p>

**"Oh, Akihiko. Sorry, I thought you were my brother or a spammer."** She apologized with a suppressed yawn.

"_Why did I have to wake her up?"_ He mentally kicked himself. "No, sorry for waking you."

**"It's cool**.**"** He heard the bed creak in the background meaning she just got out of bed. He mentally kicked again. **"So, need something? You usually text this early."**

His nerves hit again as he subconsciously started knotting up his strings. "Um, well t-there's a festival. At, you know Naganaki Shrine? Well I was wondering… If you wanted to, if not that's okay, I understand…"

* * *

><p>Tomoko's ears went deaf as he started rambling. A festival? With Akihiko? She questioned the thoughts over him and Shinjiro. This wasn't bad, maybe this can help her mind at ease between the two. When her hearing returned, he was still rambling? It was painfully obvious he was nervous. To let him off his nerves, she finally spoke."Sure, Akihiko."<p>

Akihiko felt his heart stop for just a second and start beating faster. **"W-What? Yes?"**

She chuckled as she combing her hair into place. "I said, sure. Yes, however you go. Hehe."

**"G-Great!"** His voice nearly cracked but he cleared his throat. **"Um, I'll see you later down in the lounge?"**

She giggled, clearly hearing his voice go high for a moment. "Sure, see ya then."

They hung up, Tomoko sighed. She turned on the TV to the weather channel. "It's been hot all those days here. But thankfully, there will be a cool front coming in later in the afternoon. Lingering into tonight."

Tomoko muted it as she put on a shirt sleeve collar shirt over a tank top and black pants with a belt. A knock came on the door. Akihiko was here already? "Akihiko," She went to the door. "I thought you said…" But when opened she found Yukari and Fuuka there.

"Hey Senpai." They greeted.

"Oh, hey." She welcomed them into the room and shut the door. "Need something?"

"Not really." Said Yukari leaning against the desk. "There's a festival at the shrine, we were wondering if you wanted to go."

Tomoko looked at her in the reflection of the mirror as she buttoned up her shirt. "You're going?" She asked.

Fuuka nodded. "We were going to wear Yukatas."

She smiled at her younger friends. "Well, I'm going with Akihiko."

"Sanada-Senpai?" Fuuka questioned a bit surprised. Tomoko brushed her teeth and nodded.

"How'd you get him to go?" Yukari joked.

Tomoko rinsed and spit, wiping her mouth on a small town by the sink. "He asked me. Called me no more than a few minutes ago."

Yukari stood. "And you're going like that?"

Tomoko turned to her, then looking down at her own clothing. She found nothing wrong with them. "Well, it is gonna be cool today, I will bring a jacket if-"

Yukari stomped her foot. "No, it's all wrong!" She put her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "You need to wear a yukata for this! This is the first time Senpai as ever taken anyone to the festival, especially a girl! So, this has to be a special date!"

"Date?" Both Fuuka and Tomoko questioned. "You're sounding like Junpei." Fuuka giggled.

"Please." The young teen scoffed. "Anyway, we have to get you into a yukata."

"But I don't have any. And I doubt any extras you guys have won't fit me." Tomoko protested with crossed arms.

"Maybe Mitsuru-Senpai has some? She's about the same size and always has lovely clothing." Fuuka suggested.

Yukari nodded eagerly and took Tomoko's hand. Fuuka lead down to Mitsuru's room down the hall with Yukari dragging Tomoko. She kept protesting, but was of no avail. Fuuka knocked softly on the door, before Yukari knocked a little louder.

"Who is it?" Came Mitsuru's voice as she opened the door dressed for the day. "Oh, hello girls. Is there something you need?"

Yukari nodded, Tomoko shook her head. "Tomoko-Senpai has a date with Akihiko, and needs a yukata."

Tomoko's face flashed red. "It's not a date!"

Mitsuru chuckled. "I'd be glad to help. I'm sure we can find one to fit your style." She let them in and shut the door. She led them into her room which was something out of those fancy house magazines. Tomoko looked around as the other girls talked.

"So, she asked him to attend the festival?" Mitsuru asked.

"Akihiko asked." Tomoko said looking to her.

The red head's eye brows went up. "Really?" She smirked. "How bold of Akihiko."

* * *

><p>Outside the hallway, Junpei was coming up the stairs when he heard this. He and Minato were going to Ken to ask if he wanted to go to the festival. A grin broke on the teens face as he turned to his buddy.<p>

"Minato, you never told me your sister had a date with Akihiko."

The younger sibling gave a clueless look. "I didn't know. She never told me."

"Is that so?" He snickered putting his hand to chin with thumb up and index finger out. "Let's go see Sanada-Senpai." He sniggered as Minato tottered after him.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I should bring money in case she wants anything." Akihiko thought this aloud as he put his wallet in his back pocket. "Umm, what else?"<p>

A knock came at his door. "Tomoko?" He looked to the clock by his bed, then went over to answer it. "Tomoko, it's not even noon yet. Can't you wait-"

"Hey Senpai!" Bellowed Junpei letting himself into the boxer's room.

"H-Hey! Junpei!" He turned seeing Minato there as well. "Minato?" He did a double take as Junpei started looking through his personal things. Akihiko let Minato in as he went to Junpei, the younger sibling shut the door.

"Sorry, Senpai." Said the blue haired teen. "Junpei said you had a date with my sister and-"

Akihiko's eyes nearly jumped out of his skull. "Date!" He shook his head. "No, no, no, it's not a date!" He glared Junpei. "Don't tell Tomoko's brother that, Junpei! I don't need-"

"Calm down, Sanada-san!" Junpei raised his hands and backed up a bit. "We heard from the girls you invited her to the festival. And the word, "date", was used."

Akihiko rubbed his neck with his gloved hand. "I guess…? Did… _she_ say it was a date?"

"Well-"

"Anyway, the Romance King is here to help!" Yelled Junpei who cut Minato off who just sighed. The capped teen's arm hung around Akihiko's shoulder. "The girls are helping Tomo-chan, so we came to help you!"

Akihiko gave a grunt as he got out of Junpei's grip. "Look, I _think_ I appreciate your offer to help, but I'll be fine. How can this date- I mean, festival go wrong?"

"Well, one; you got your gloves on."

"What's wrong with that?"

Junpei leaned against the desk. "Another thing, you're not wearing a jacket!"

The boxer's brows knotted in confusion. "A jacket? Haven't you been watching the weather lately, Junpei?"

"It'll be a cold night!" He groaned and slapped his hand over his eyes. "We got a lot of work to do…"

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

Being under the control of having non-wanting help for the 'date', Tomoko and Akihiko had no choice but to do as told. Even though the younger teens never went on dates themselves, they knew a lot about how they work. Junpei and Minato -the brother just watched- helped Junpei telling them how to be the gentlemen, keep the girl entertained, and what they expect and like. Of course, Minato knew this wouldn't go well since Tomoko wasn't that typical girl. The elder Arisato sibling felt over powered by the girls, despite her constant arguing with Yukari. Tomoko ended up giving in as she already lost 3 out of 4 battles, thus losing the war with her.

At the Nagaki Shrine, Akihiko was there to meet up with Tomoko. The girls were still straining to her hair done, despite the short length. Junpei, Minato, and now Ken stood with him. Ken heard and decided to see how this would turn out. Akihiko wore his red shirt, tan pants, and his tan jacket which he wished he left back in his room. His gloves were left back in his room and his hair was gelled back. Junpei felt proud smile of doing so by mixing so many shampoos together.

"I'm tell'n ya, Senpai!" Said Junpei with a grin. "She won't resist ya!"

Minato thought different. "Junpei, my sister might not be into Senpai like this."

Akihiko's brows furrowed as he thought on this. Junpei waved him off. "All girls love guys with suave hair." He raised his hand and smoothing his hand over his hair, as if his was better.

"Sanada-san, have you been on a date before?" Ken asked.

"N-No, I haven't." He shyly admitted. "And this is _not_ a date!" He yelled in Junpei's face.

Said teen grinned and put his hands on the boxer's shoulders. "You shouldn't be mad on a date, Senpai!" That just made Akihiko's face nearly red with anger. "Especially in front of the date."

"Akihiko?" The boys turned seeing the girls had arrived. Mitsuru wore her normal summer clothing, Fuuka and Yukari ended up wearing normal summer clothing as well since they were so focused on getting Tomoko ready.

Tomoko wore a light pretty forest green yukata with light yellow flowers speckled all over with light pink sash around her waist showing the curves in her waits. It was tight to show her full figure, Akihiko wondered if she could move her legs, as well as move in those tall sandals. His eyes moved from her feet to her face, making his jaw a jar. Her hair managed to be in high curls, with a lime green flower in the left side of her hair above her ear. Make up matching her skin color and helped brought her eyes out. At the same time it was weird yet pretty. It took that dull look off her face to what he's gotten used to seeing every day.

Junpei took his cap off, who was also amazed along with the boys. "Senpai, I've never thought I'd see you like this!"

Yukari glared him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Junpei stammered as Minato stepped up for defense. "Yukari, would you like me to buy you something to eat?" He held a hand out to her. She blushed but nodded and took his hand in.

They left, as Fuuka approached Ken. "Ken-kun, would you like to see the festival games?"

He blushed but nodded. "I'll walk you and Mitsuru-Senpai, if that's alright."

Mitsuru chuckled. "Sure, let's leave these two alone."

Ken left with the last two girls. Junpei saw no girl with him and threw his cap back on yelling, 'wait up!' The seniors blinked at their friends disappearing into the crowd. They're eyes connected looking onto each other, but soon Akihiko's looked away, rubbing his neck nervously. "So…"

"Let's check out the games." Came Tomoko's excited voice. "Yukari was telling me it's easy to win at them."

Akihiko cleared his throat. "R-Right,

She smiled and went ahead. Akihiko noticed she was having trouble walking with those sandals. They looked like a death trap to him, how people walked back during the Samurai age with no trouble, is a mystery to him. Some kids came running through nearly crashing into Tomoko but also made her balance loose. Akihiko acted fast and caught her before she might fall by the arms.

"You alright? That was close." He chuckled.

She laughed and got her balance back. "Thanks." The blonde looked around seeing people closer than before. "Never been anywhere as crowded as this."

He gave a slightly concerned look as she led her out of a crowd. "You're not claustrophobic, are you?"

She shook her head with a chuckle. "No, just not used to it is all." They managed to get to an open area by some games. "These games look fun."

Said games were more what can be found as gambling in some countries. They looked hard, but it was all counted by luck, never skill. Tomoko liked a challenge in games, be it video games or just a simple card game, she loved testing it all. Her eyes scanned, deciding which to start. Her arm shifted, looking to her side, Tomoko found Akihiko's arm looped with hers, his hand in his pocket. He was looking another away, but blushed red when his eyes caught her innocent questioning look at the corner of his eye.

"I…" He cleared his throat. "I didn't want you to get lost… Or, err, you know…" His neck was rubbed once again from his nerves.

Tomoko grinned. "A child, am I, 'Senpai'?"

He looked to her, feeling he offended her. Akihiko's arm retracted as shoved his hands in his pockets. "S-S-Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." She blinked at him, his rambling had started. "I didn't want to see you get hurt. Those sandals and even the Yukata looks hard to walk in. I also didn't want you getting lost in the crowd."

Tomoko started laughed, bent over as her laugh was soon coming into cackling. Akihiko's face was red with embarrassment. Mentally kicked and punching himself, he knew this was a bad idea. He felt his arm earn a tug, looking back he saw a smiling –but also blushing- Tomoko holding his arm.

"If I fall again, I just might break something." She locked her arm with his. "Better than holding hands like I was a kid, despite I'm the eldest." Tomoko gave another laugh making Akihiko ease a little better and laugh with her.

In the back, Junpei, Yukari, Ken, and Minato watched from a good distance. Now and then Junpei and Yukari would grumble, saying they were doing things wrong. Minato and Ken thought things were fine, but what did they know? …In fact, what did the other two know..? Tomoko was able to prove Yukari wrong, as she played multiple games, including the fish game. A paper net was all you can use to catch a gold fish. Akihiko first offered he'd win her a fish, she felt flattered… Then laughed for nearly 2 minutes from Akihiko's 16 failed attempts. He almost became obsessed to get the damned fish, but she pulled him away, saying she wanted to rest for a bit. Those sandals were indeed killer for her.

"How 'bout we pay a visit to the shrine? Can you get up the steps alright?" Akihiko asked as they got to the small set of cemented steps.

She nodded. "Yea, it's only a few steps.

First step; Tomoko tripped and her sandal came flying off. Akihiko helped her up, as she staggered along trying to find her sandal. He noticed her bare foot naked with no sandal. His eyes scanned around and found it by the tree. Trotting over, he snatched it up and got back to Tomoko helping her up the steps. She laughed how her sandal tried to run off, he laughed and they got to the shrine.

"My balance is worse with just one sandal, I should put it on." Said Tomoko who was hobbling between her unbalanced feet.

"I'll do it for you," Akihiko offered holding up the sandal he held the whole time. "Here, sit on the step. I'll put it on for you."

Tomoko gently sat on the step and put her leg over her knee. Akihiko knelt in front of her, it ended up blocking their stalkers' views.

* * *

><p>"I can't see! What's he doing?" Yukari moved around over Minato's head, he moved but she still couldn't see.<p>

"I think they're talking." Ken suggested, who couldn't see any better being the shortest.

"You don't think he's purposing, do you?" Junpei nearly exclaimed with wide eyes. The others looked over at Junpei. He looked over, a sweat drop drooped his head. "By your expression, I should shut up, right?" They all nodded, his head dropped feeling stupid. Though, the thought stayed in his mind.

* * *

><p>Akihiko gently lifted her foot up, and slipped the sandal on, the strap splitting between her big two and the other four. Tomoko watched him, and couldn't help but stare. A weird feeling shot up her leg as he touched her, held her foot. The electric like tingle ran up to her spine, the<p>

"There, feel better?" He smiled up at her, still holding her foot up.

Tomoko blinked and smile with a hint of pink over her cheeks. "Yea," She stood and tapped her sandaled foot against the pavement, a wooden clank going against it. "Now I'm more balance. Thanks."

The boxer nodded with a smile and stood. The night went on from the visit to the shrines to looking at the pretty decorations and talking more. Stalkers stayed close, as they saw nothing really happening. Their arms stayed looped together, now and then Tomoko would skim her hand against his, Akihiko didn't know for sure if it was by accident. But he wished to hold her had every time she felt her skin.

"You sure those aren't hurting your feet?" Akihiko looked down at her. "They look uncomfortable, actually the whole outfit looks it." She looked to him from seeing kids were some masks their parents bought them. "Y'know, you didn't have to wear a yukata."

"_Not like I wanted to."_ She thought giving mental glares to the girls, wherever they were. Her eyes looked down at herself as the two stopped walking. "Does it look bad?" She asked, wondering if it didn't match her at all.

Akihiko flustered, he must have worded that the wrong way. "N-N-No! I mean… It's weird seeing you all dressed up, make up and all." This time she gave him a look, sweat beaded on his forehead. "No, wait. That came out wrong!"

* * *

><p>The stalkers watched, and were close enough to hear. Yukari glared her male Senpai. "Why did he just say that? Now she's mad at him!"<p>

Junpei smacked his palm to his forehead. "Damnit, we should've written those compliment and hit lines like I suggested, Minato."

The blue haired teen glanced to his friend. "Knowing my sister, that idea might be better than this situation." He agreed.

"Is Tomo-chan gonna smack Sanada-san?" Ken asked..

"I hope not…" Junpei nearly prayed.

* * *

><p>Akihiko cleared his throat and coughed to try and get straight words out. "What I <em>meant<em> to say is," He took a breath, and heaved a sigh. "It is weird seeing you all like this, but you also look very…Um…" The boxer thought over his words as Tomoko waited patiently to finish his sentence. He turned a way to argue with himself on –somehow- confusing compliment. _"Beautiful wouldn't be too strong right? I mean, she _is _beautiful! But, what if she thinks I like her like this than her normal self? She might think she's dull and hates these compliments. Damn! Why are girls so complicated?"_ The senior took another breath. "Tomoko…"

"Akihiko!" Tomoko was at a food booth waving for him to come over. He noticed, damn she was fast. "You hungry? I'll treat you."

"Umm…" Akihiko sighed, but went over to her seeing her looking over the displayed freshly cooked food. In a way he was glad she found a distraction, he wondered if she sensed his trouble and did it on purpose… That or she was hungry and didn't want to wait.

The vender turned seeing two new costumers. He smiled and folded his arms. "Hello there! Care to have some takoyaki?"

Tomoko turned to him. "I've never heard or tried it. What is it?"

The cook put his hands on the table and looked at her in a mocking shocked way. "Never!? _This_, my lovely lady, is the best fried octopus this side of Japan!"

Tomoko laughed, Akihiko just rolled his eyes. "We'll have one."

The cook nodded with an enthusiastic smile. He got two fresh takoyakis and laid them in a thick napkin. Akihiko noticed he had two. "One for the good man, and another for the beautiful girlfriend. On the house!" He winked at her making her give a laugh.

Akihiko gave a glare and roughly took the food from the vender's hand. He didn't refuse of being a couple, as he didn't want the man to flirt with Tomoko. The blonde thanked for the food as Akihiko took care of the money. They sat down at a bench by the playground, some kids played on there as their parents chatted with other adults. Tomoko felt the heat in the takoyaki, the cool summer night air blew softly, helping cool down. Akihiko though, in anger from the cook, decided to shove half of it in his mouth. Tomoko didn't say anything, and the senior's eyes shut tightly and his check puffed in and out to let some air in the cool the hot food. His jaw bounced as he threw it around his mouth, trying to avoid burning his cheeks or tongue. A hard gulp came from his throat, he made a few more gulps to make it got down and stayed down. He puffed out a 'whew' and smirked at the blonde how looked at him with a blank stare.

"That was a tough battle, but I came victorious in the end!" He raised a fist as if proud wining against the steaming eatable octopus.

Tomoko gave a laugh, having to cover her mouth not wanting to end up cackling like at the fish game. "You could've waited until it was cooled off."

Akihiko chuckled. "Yea, I guess I was too eager for it."

Tomoko smiled and felt the heat leave her food. She took a bite and gave a loud, 'hmm!' "Wow, this is so good!"

"I'm surprise you haven't had it. They always sell it in the strip mall area." Akihiko chuckled taking another bite. The food had less heat now.

She shrugged. "Shinjiro and I always go to the ramen shop or just visit the shrine here." Tomoko took another bite. "It never came to mind on other shops besides that sweat shop and Wild Duck Burger."

Akihiko gave a soft smile as his date munched happily on her food watching the kids play. His eyes stayed on her for a while, then down at the pavement below their feet. He remembered how Ken joined, the connection of him and Shinjiro. It still made the hair stand on the back of his neck how fate had it in for these two.

"I've never been to a festival before." Came Tomoko's voice.

Akihiko looked over at her, she finished her food and was watching the people at the booths and talking. He noticed her smile ran away from her face when she said these words. Tomoko was from an orphanage like himself and sister, yet she and her brother never been to one? Even Akihiko, Shinjiro, and his sister got to go to one every year. "How come? Didn't the orphanage let you go?" He asked.

The blonde shook her head. "No," She sighed. "Our orphanage was always tight on keeping us on track, never left the grounds. Only to school." She looked at him with a small smile. "We were educated in schools. But they always kept us in check."

Akihiko felt curious, as these words escaped to a question. "Tomoko, how is it your older than us, yet in our class?"

Tomoko chuckled and looked to the side. She sighed and looked to him. "Well, you can say it was for my brother." Akihiko's brows lowered in confusion. "You see, I was in my last year to graduate, my brother two years behind me. But Minato was going to fall behind, fail. I never found out why, but he was having trouble then." Her fingers played with the napkin, crumpling and tearing it. "I ignored my own studies to help him all year round, making myself the failing sibling. After he passed, I ended up having to repeat my year." Tomoko chuckled. "Bro felt guilty, but I told him that his education is more important."

Akihiko smiled at her. "You're a great older sister, Tomoko.

She blushed but hid it with a chuckle. The blonde wanted to return it… But a thought came into question. "Akihiko?" He looked to her, eating the rest of his friend octopus. "If it's alright," She started messing with the napkin again. "…How did your sister…Y'know?"

Akihiko remembers he never really told her the whole story. He didn't expect Shinjiro to tell her anything, he would know it wasn't his place to tell. Though, knowing Shinjiro he wouldn't even speak of his own past, let alone a friend's. Finding it fair to know, -since she told him how she was older than the others- he would tell about his sister.

"Miki the only family I had. I kept her company and always did my best to keep her happy." Akihiko chuckled. "Even Shinjiro would do best to make her happy. Not many kids wanted to be her friend." His smile fell as he took a breath. "One day, a fire erupted in the building. Shinjiro and I were on the first floor, we were evacuated first… Miki…"

Tomoko put a hand on his shoulder. Her face was full of concern, eyes stayed on his face. "She wasn't with you?" He shook his head. "Where… Was she?"

Akihiko took another breath. "She was on the second floor… Alone. I tried to save her, but those…" He paused to correct his words. "…They held me back, I begged and told them she was still inside." The male leaned back and looked away.

"She never made it out…" Tomoko finished for him. He nodded. The blonde shifted closer to Akihiko, her hand moved down to his hand and held it. He looked over to her, a bit surprised by the sudden movement of his date. "Your very strong, Akihiko."

He gave a sad chuckle. "No, if anything… I need to be stronger, so I don't lose anyone again."

Tomoko tightened her grip on his hand. Akihiko looked down, and returned it with a squeeze. He looked up at her, she gave a small smile. "I could not live with myself if anything happened to my little brother. I would probably die than live without my only family." Akihiko looked down at their hands, than back at her. Was her face closer than usual? "Akihiko… You're the strongest and bravest guy ever… If it wasn't.. For you.. I..."

Her lips locked into Akihiko's. They were moist and soft, Akihiko liked it. It was caring. Not rough or forced. He returned the kiss, moving his free hand to his cheek, and soon the back of her neck. The kiss turned to near make out, as Akihiko felt is once numb lip feel a wet flesh rub against it. He realized it was Tomoko's tongue, asking for entrance. His mouth opened letting their tongues have a reunion, he started wrestling for dominance. Tomoko's hand waved through the boxer's silver hair, letting it free from the now free failed gel.

* * *

><p>"Holy-! Their making out!" Yukari exclaimed in a whisper.<p>

"Alright, Senpai!" Cheered Junpei who grinned at the sight. "Look at them go at it, like animals!"

Yukari slapped his arm. "They are not! It's romantic. And don't say that in front of Senpai's little brother or Ken!" She scolded.

They looked over, Minato blushed seeing his sister make out with Akihiko. He'd thought he'd never see his sister kiss let alone make out with someone. Ken was red as well, Yukari reached over to him and covered his eyes, in attempt to keep any innocence left in him.

* * *

><p>Akihiko had discovered something great: Tomoko did have feelings for him. She didn't back away, stop, or anything! He must have felt like the happiest guy alive. He didn't even have to try, as Junpei said. The feeling of his kiss electrocuted through his body, some reason making the heat rise despite the cool night. A moan escaped from Tomoko's throat as Akihiko's fingers ventured down her neck to her back. It vibrated his lips making him smirk in away. Expected her to retract any moment, it amazed him they lasted this long. What was it that kept her from retreated? Did she see she had strong feelings for him? Was it the festival? The fact this was assumed as a date? The treated food? The conversation?<p>

…It snapped in Akihiko's head. It wasn't until that conversation that she started showing these feelings. This kiss… This kiss wasn't of love. It was sympathy! That's it! This was all sympathy! Akihiko knew it was too good to be true. He was a damned fool to think she had feelings, or even loved him. The action of stopping this had to be now, before both feelings were hurt and confused. Arms gripped Tomoko's shoulders, lips left hers making them feel the cold. Her green eyes opened seeing Akihiko look the other way, his arm over his mouth as if wiping it. She was a bit shocked to see this expression instead of a smile. His eyes were lowered, when his arm moved a frown was revealed. The first emotion; concern.

"Akihiko?" She asked, moving her hand from his head to his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He mumbled, putting a hand on hers.

"Are you sure?"

His hand held hers and removed it from his cheek. A sigh escaped his lips. "Tomoko, I feel… This is just, umm…" A rough clear of the throat came from him. "...Tomoko…." He looked at her straight in the eyes. "…Let's just stay friends,"

Tomoko's eyes widened. What'd he say? What was that kiss than! She thought this was it! It was Akihiko! …She was wrong. Tomoko felt a bit… played with. All these signs she though Akihiko was sending, they were wrong? The feeling of being led on couldn't help but creep into her mind. Along with the thoughts of her intentions on Akihiko were wrong… was Shinjiro's as well?

"Friends.." Tomoko said. She looked up and nodded with a lying smile. "I agree, this is too much for us. Too much is happening."

"Y-Yea…"

Tomoko still held Akihiko's hand, she shook it as if making a pact to stay friends. "Just friends." She stood and put a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "How about we head back to the dorm?" She laughed taking her sandals off. "My feet are numb and it's getting pretty chilly."

"Sure." He stood and remembered. "Oh, here." He took his jacket off and put it over her shoulders.

To his surprise, Tomoko shrugged it off. "No, I'll be fine." She assured and returned it to his hands.

The blonde took in lead down the stairs. Akihiko sighed loudly with an urge to punch himself in the jaw. "Can't take it back now…" He threw his jacket on and followed after the blonde back home.

The other teens stood at the top of the stairs in shock. Yukari was mad at Akihiko for denying her feelings. Junpai was mad because he said those words. Ken felt a bit confusion as he didn't hear or see much of what happened. Minato, Tomoko's brother had a feeling he had to have a talk with his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>824 Monday**  
><strong>Daytime<strong>

After that festival night date, Akihiko's made himself distant of Tomoko. He was worried she hated him, but she's actually been normal ever since. Has she cried alone? Planning revenge? No. Knowing Tomoko she was holding in that hate and sadness. Akihiko has tried to talk to her, but he ends up backing out of it. Tomoko has felt fine since. It wasn't a big deal as she thought. She's found everyday more living than depressing like typical broken hearted girls. She doesn't expect to find everything to end perfect. So, when Akihiko wanted to just be friends, it just made her see he wasn't right for her. Also decided to leave the thought of Shinjiro out of her mind as well.

Today, Tomoko noticed summer vacation would end soon. She finished any summer school work, and was now bored. She decided to go to the movie festival with her brother. Meanwhile, in the strip mall, the boxer stood outside the ramen shop, where a certain friend always was known to go to. He leaned against the railing looking over the people that had their own lives to attend to. For days he's tried to get that night at the festival out of his mind. Maybe getting Shinjiro would help block it.

The doors opened and footsteps of those boots came into Akihiko's ears. The steps stopped as a sigh added afterwards. "Damnit, I'm tired of your nagging."

The boxer turned with a frown and walked up to him. "I'm sorry, but I won't take no for an answer." He sternly said.

Shinjiro glared with hands tightening in his pockets. "Well, the answer's still the same; I'm not coming back." He turned ready to leave.

Akihiko decided to change the subject before the rebel teen thought of storming off. He put one hand in his pocket. "You know, another new Persona-user joined us... He's not human."

Shinjiro looked back with a confused glare. "What?"

Akihiko nodded. "It's a dog. He lost his master six months ago because of the Shadows." Shinjiro thought wrong that Akihiko was changing the subject. He was pushing his luck. "He's incredibly loyal. Up 'til now, he's been guarding the spot where his master was killed… Despite the bad memories." Shinjiro looked away, boy did he wish Tomoko came instead of this guy.

* * *

><p>On the upper level of the strip mall, the manga store doors opened letting Ken out of the place. The feeling of the hot compared to the nice cool stores made him wish to go back inside. As he was going to the stairs, he saw two people from below. He knew one as from the dorm.<p>

"Oh, that's Sanada-san?" He tried to see the other figure, but was too close to the building to see. "I wonder who he's talking to. Though, it'd be rude to butt in…" He decided to stay at the top of the stairs and wait. Unintentionally eavesdropping the conversation.

* * *

><p>"We saw someone die right before our eyes, too…" Said Akihiko, who was hoping this would make him change his mind. "But, it's been two years since then…" The rebel stayed silent, it only made the boxer talk more. "How long do you plan to beat yourself up over it?" He went over and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You're always at the spot behind the station, even though you don't hang out with the crowd.<p>

The first response was a flick of the hand to let his shoulder free. "It doesn't matter." Shinjiro looked down at the pavement. "It was my fault, and it can't be erased." He glanced at the old friend from the corner of his eye. "What difference does it make if I come to terms with it? It won't change anything. This isn't the same as what happened to Miki…"

Akihiko took a step. "Shinji…"

He shook his head. "That's enough, already." Surprise calmness was in his tone instead of yelling or anger. "I just want to forget it ever happened." He started to head to the stairs.

"Worse complex than Tomoko…" Akihiko said aloud by accident.

Shinjiro turned. "What?"

Akihiko noticed he said that and bit his tongue. "Nothing…" He said going ahead down the steps. To his surprise Shinjiro followed after.

* * *

><p>Ken heard that and so many things clicked in his mind. "Two years ago…" He knew what they meant, making him take a few steps back. "It can't be… This guy…?" Ken took in a breath and went down the steps, seeing the man walk with Akihiko to the station. "So… His name is Shinji, huh?" He glared the beanie wearing man.<p>

* * *

><p>"She's fine, why do want to know?" Akihiko told his friend as they pasted the theatre.<p>

The rebel stopped. "No reason. It's just weird how Blondie hasn't come around to see me, is all."

"_Why would Shinji care of Tomoko came to see him?"_ The boxer though as he stopped to see his friend look around. He wanted to punch himself again for mentioning her. "I haven't really been talking to her," Damn. "Been avoiding her." Shut up, idiot!

Shinjiro sat at a bench. "Avoiding her?" He chuckled. "I heard you've guys fought before. Oil and water, eh? What'd she say to piss you off?"

Akihiko went to him. "She didn't do anything I…" He sighed. "I said something amiss."

He raised a brow. "Amiss? I'm not surprised." Shinjiro hunched forward. "If you said something, why are _you_ avoiding her? Usually, that's the other way around."

Akihiko flustered talking about this to Shinjiro. Usually he just takes this as his own problem. With this kind of subject, it felt awkward. But, it kept Shinji with him, so in a way, he didn't want it complain. Shinjiro took his silence and stood with a light groan. "Well, if you don't want to talk about it, I'll just be on my way."

* * *

><p>The Arisato siblings emerged from the movie theatre. Minato sighed with a smile as Tomoko started complaining. "I'm just saying, why make the movie based on a game, when they cut out so many important things?"<p>

Minato turned to her. "Maybe they'll include it in the sequel?"

She made a mocking horror face. "A crappy ass sequel?" She grabbed her brother's shoulders who was laughing at her antics. "Spare me! I can't live with knowing that's coming!" She laughed and let him go. "When do we go back to school?"

Minato looked to the side thinking. "We go back next Tuesday."

Tomoko sighed and leaned her head on her brother's shoulder with her chin as if she was Minato's second head. "Already?" She closed her eyes suddenly feeling tired from the coolness that left her body in the movie theatre. "Today was the last day of that theatre festival. Maybe I can find-"

"Tomoko? Minato?"

Minato looked over seeing his Senpai and the rebel teen. Tomoko opened her eyes, they shot to Akihiko and Shinjiro. She smiled and ran over. "Shinjiro!" She leaped at him making him hold his arms out to catch the blonde. Tomoko laughed as her arms wrapped his torso, locking her hands together as if holding for life. "Shinjiro, it's been too long!"

Shinjiro gave an 'umph' from her impact, but smiled in an awkwardly like way when she clung to him. "It's only been a month, Blondie."

She pulled away and glared. "A month is a long time when school isn't killing your time." The blonde turned and smile at the boxer. "Hey, Akihiko. Were you talking with Shinjiro? Sorry if I interrupted anything important."

Akihiko waved a hand. "Nah, it was nothing serious. I'll see you later." He then left, in a semi fast pace to the station.

"Wait, Akihiko!" Tomoko called but he never turned back. Her brows furrowed, then turned to Shinjiro. "Sorry if I..."

Shinjiro shook his head. "It was nothing." His eyes went to the young blue haired teen who approached. "Tomoko's brother, right?"

He nodded. "Minato. Shinjiro, right?" The brunette nodded. A hand held out to him. "I never thanked you before for saving my sister back in the ally. Thanks."

Shinjiro scoffed, but took his hand in a soft shake. "May as well thank me for keeping her safe nearly every day whenever she-"

Tomoko's hand slapped over Shinjiro's mouth. "Hey! No need for my little brother to know that. I don't need him worried every time I go out." Shinjiro shrugged as if he didn't care, his hand retreating back to his pockets. She removed her hand revealing a smirk, a devious one.

"Sis, I'll see you back at the dorm." Said Minato looking to his sister who looked back.

"You sure, bro? You don't have to leave."

He shook his head with a smile. "Junpei needs help with something I promised him."

She put a hand on her hip. "Begged?"

"Yup."

Tomoko chuckled with a sad shake of the head. "Alright, get back safely, bro. And he better not have any dirty mags to show you." The young sibling nodded and left to the dorm. Tomoko turned to Shinjiro. "So, how 'bout lunch, if you're not busy? My treat."

Shinjiro shook his head. "I already ate. How about we talk? I'm sure you'll want to fill me in what you've been doing for the past month."

The blonde nodded. "Sure!"

* * *

><p>The two decided to go to the mall to catch up. Shinjiro suggested the shrine, but Tomoko somehow got them to the mall. They sat by the fountain, Tomoko told of her trip and how her days have been. Shinjiro dully told his was nothing to talk about.<p>

"Well, school will kill some time, right?" Shinjiro asked legs crossed one hand on the knee, the other leaning back for support.

Tomoko sighed and hunched forward, elbows on knees and hands under her head to hold it up. "True, but it'll be so hot in the building. And we'll have to wear winter clothing soon." She sighed but smiled at him, sitting up. "Ah well. Fall's coming, it will be cool, right?"

He returned the smile and nodded. "There's always tennis, right?"

"I don't know. I'll have to ask about that." She yawned and leaned back, her shoulder against Shinjiro's.

Feeling her touch made him want to put an arm around her. He strongly resisted. Shinjiro looked to her, seeing her eyes held trouble and depression. "Something wrong?" He asked.

She gave a look. "No, why do you ask?"

"I can tell something's bothering you." He scratched the tip of his nose. "Your eyes don't have that excited nor dull look in them. Anything on your mind?"

Tomoko looked up at the high ceiling. "No, not really."

Shinjiro stared at her for a minute or two. He removed it hat and covered Tomoko's head with it, making her give a surprised yelp. "You suck at lying." He chuckled.

She glared at him under the hat. "How can you tell? My nostrils don't flare or eyes twitch or anything."

"I don't, you thought I knew making you spill the beans." He smirked.

Tomoko huffed at him. She stayed silent but sighed. "I think Akihiko's mad at me."

"What makes you say that?" Shinjiro hunched over, arms over his uncrossed legs. "Did you say something to him?"

"Not that I know of." She shrugged. "Last time we talked was at the festival. We were, umm…" Tomoko gulped with blush coming to her cheeks. "I guess on a date, you can call it. That's what our friends call it."

"Aki on a date? Wish I could've been there." Shinjiro gave a chuckle and nodded to Tomoko to continue. "Did something happen on the date?"

Tomoko felt embarrassed to talk about this to Shinjiro. He wasn't the type to care or talk about romance or any such of this. But, it was better than talking to the girls, Yukari specifically. "Well, I guess I was mostly hoping for something between us to spark. It did, but for a moment or two." She sighed and stood up, she felt her legs needing a stretch. "We kissed, it was thrilling." The blonde sighed, remembering the feeling with a transparent smile. Shinjiro watched her, his fingers tangled one another. "I thought I liked him, strong feelings for him. But, he wants to stay friends."

Shinjiro's brows lowered. "He said that?" She looked to him and nodded, a thin line in her lip. Shinjiro shook his head with a chuckle. "Dumbass…"

Tomoko's brows rose as he stood. "Me?"

"No, no." He looked down at her. "Aki, he's the dumbass." Confusion contorted her face. "He's the one that said this to your face and yet he thinks he has the right to be mad at you?" He smirked at her and tugged on the hat to cover her sight. "You're stupid too."

"Hey!" She pulled the hat up and glared him. "How does that make me stupid?"

"You're the one who thinks Aki's mad." He poked her nose. "_You're_ the one who should _be_ mad." She blinked at him. "Usually girls cry or get upset when guys tell them they don't like or love them. Yet, you're worried about Aki being mad at you? And he thinks he has the right to avoid you?" Shinjiro shook his head laughing to himself. "Idiots, the both of you. You're not even upset that he denied you."

Tomoko folded her arms. "Why would I? Childish to find that a big deal. He wasn't the right one, is all." She gave a shrug with a non-caring frown. "Times move one, so do I. Always next time." She shrugged again, this time a smile on her face.

Shinjiro gave a blank face and smiled. "You're weird as hell, Blondie." He teased pulling the hat over her again.

She laughed and shoved his arm away, fixing her sight again. "You got room to talk!" They started shoving each other playfully as they left the mall.

"_Tomoko, you can come to me if you're ever in need."_ Shinjiro thought as he waved to her in the distance of the side walk. They stopped at the Shrine where she'd walk the rest of the way alone. _"It's a promise."_ Hat back in position on his head, he smile softly as her as she returned it with a bigger smile and a higher wave. He sighed and put his hand back in his pocket. "A promise I'll end up breaking."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

><p><strong>828 Friday**  
><strong>Evening<strong>

Tomoko decided to spend more time with Shinjiro as much as she could before school would get back into session. Akihiko took notice of this, and one day talked to her. It was true, he wasn't mad, and neither was she. But she had to of been bottling something from that night, but was strong on that lid of letting them free. Akihiko noticed Tomoko would leave early in the day, and come home after dark. He tried denying it, but inside he disliked it.

Later on this evening, a meeting was given at the command room by the Chairman. Everyone sat or stood around, waiting for said meeting to begin. Junpei came last as he has he was the last to return from hanging out that day. They all remembered saying a new member would be joining.

"Good, you're all here." Smile Ikutsuki as Junpei took a seat by Fuuka and Akihiko. He glanced to the door on the other end of the room. "Please, come in." He motioned the questioning person to enter.

They did, revealing it to be Ken! He came with a blank look on as he stood by the seated Chairman. "Sorry to interrupt."

Out of all the teen, robot, and dog, Akihiko was shocked the most. He stood as Ken stared as if not paying attention. "You gotta be kidding…"

"I kid not." Retorted the Chairman. "After running several tests, we've learned that he has more than adequate potential. I called this meeting so I could introduce him, since he'll be joining our squad."

Mitsuru stood, with an astonished look. But not for the same reason Akihiko had. "B-But Mr. Chairman, he's still in elementary school." Her eyes made a staling glance at Akihiko, then back to Ikutsuki. "Besides…"

His brows lowered in confusion. "Besides, what? His ability is quite promising. With the proper training, he could be a big help."

Akihiko glanced between the child and the Chairman. "But, is _he_ okay with it?"

Ken looked up. "Actually, I asked to join." More shock surrounded the group, the boy shrugged it off. "I believe I can be of some assistance." He looked away, saying to himself in a way. "Now I know why I was given this power."

Ikutsuki smiled, feeling he won an argument with Akihiko. "So, as you can see, it was his own decision."

Ken smiled up at the elder group he had just joined. "Nice to join with you all. I'll try not to get in anyone's way."

Tomoko stood and patted his head. He looked up to find her smiling. "About time another male joined the group, besides Koromaru." Ken blinked, she ruffled his hair. "We need more man power, after all." She glanced to Junpei over her shoulder with a grin. Ken's cheeks were a tad pink. "Right, Junpei?"

He blinked and glared. "Hey, I pull my weight!" Yukari laughed, he sent a glare her way. "Shut up! I worked hard last week! I could've broken my arm from that fall!"

Tomoko laughed along with everyone else. Akihiko watched Ken who laughed, but not as much as the others. Why did fate have to curse this child? It was scary enough he had met him, but now he's fighting. His mind was plagued with Tomoko's condition and now Ken's safety.

"So, what weapon do you prefer?" Tomoko asked as she sat on the floor by her. Legs were killing from walking every day with Shinjiro.

"The spear, or lance I guess some call it. It's tall so it actually helps with my height and the weight isn't too much on my shoulders." He answered. "What's yours Senpai?"

"Me? I use a scythe." She grinned.

Ken was a bit surprised by her weapon choice. "Oh, just like the grim reaper." Tomoko laughed as she found it a funny ironic case to that.

* * *

><p><strong>91 Tuesday**  
><strong>Evening <strong>

School got back into session, much to Junpei's disappointment. Tomoko shook it off as this semester had less history, but more science. She didn't mind, she'd rather do experiments than essays any day. Back in school from vacation, Tomoko was tired not used to waking up as early as usual. When she and Minato, and Junpei arrived back, they found Yukari and Ken at the lounge. She turned and smiled, standing from her seat.

"Perfect timings, guys!"

Junpei raised a confused brow. "Perfect timing? For what?"

Yukari held a finger up, as if for us to wait as she ran to the stairs. "Fuuka! Is Aigis ready?"

The three came over to the couches sitting with Ken. Yukari came trotting back with Fuuka and Aigis. The only change was, Aigis didn't look like a robot, but a normal school girl. Why? She was wearing the school uniform! The three's jaws dropped as Aigis came up to them.

"How does she look?" Fuuka asked a bit nervous on their reactions.

"Are you cosplaying?" Junpei asked.

Aigis nodded. "Yes, I am cosplaying."

Junpei earned a slap of the back of the head from Yukari. "No, you idiot!"

Fuuka shook her head at Aigis who turned to her. "No, you're not, Aigis."

Yukari put her hands on her hips. "She said she wanted to go to school, remember how she's been asking all week?" They nodded. "So, I said something to Mitsuru-Senpai as a joke. But the Chairman overheard and thought it was a good idea. So as of tomorrow, she'll be a Junior." She explained.

Junpei blinked, and stood. "Seriously? He's down with that?"

The blue haired female nodded. "He said something about studying her behavior in a social environment."

Junpei then grinned. "Well, as far as I'm concerned, it's a great idea." He winked at Aigis who just blinked at him. "Just look how cute she is in that uniform!"

"The camouflage Fuuka-san had provided me with seems to be the appropriate size." The blonde robot responded.

Ken smiled. "It looks very natural on you. No one will suspect a thing." Then he gave a confused look. "But, why does he want you to go to school? It's not like there's anything special about it."

Aigis had the answer right away. "With the commencement of the second semester, I intend to synchronize my schedule with the other members'. If I were to remain here on standby, it could delay our deployment." She sat down next to Ken.

"You'll make sure she's in your class, right?" Tomoko asked as she examined Aigis' attire. "So, you can keep an eye on her and all that." Her arms crossed.

"Oh yea, of course." Yukari nodded. "Besides, we have a hunch she would either end up in your class or ours?"

Tomoko looked and noticed Aigis was now sitting next to Minato. "Therefore, I request to accompany our squad leaders."

Tomoko nodded. "Ah, I see."

Aigis looked to her. "Maybe there will be classes that Tomoko and I shall have together."

She gave a smile and sat in a chair. "Sorry, Aigis. I'm a year ahead, being a senior. But we can always talk during lunch."

Aigis nodded. "That would be splendid." Koromaru pawed at Tomoko's leg and gave a few excited barks. "He said, "I want to go to school, too"."

"Aww," The blonde eldest teen petted Tomoko and gave a sorry smile. "Koromaru, you can't come. This school is for humans only." His ears went down and he whined lying his head in her lap. Tomoko couldn't help but hug his head. "I heard there are dog schools, but they aren't what you think." Head tilted in question making her giggle. "I'll explain later."

Akihiko was midway coming down stairs, until he heard the conversation. His eyes stayed on the dull eyes blonde. He thought the idea of Aigis in school was risky, but he had no word in the matter. Mind on other thoughts, four days until the full moon. This would be Koromaru and Ken's first full moon experience. Ken's safety was in the matter, as well as Tomoko. He was still a kid; he's never experienced full moon Shadows compared to regular ones. Ken was used to Tartarus by now, as well as Koromaru.

No wait, Akihiko forgot. Groups go by how Tomoko and Minato. Maybe he could convince her? Though being stubborn, she'd be concern on the others, not herself. Minato would go by what his sister would agree. Akihiko had a conundrum on his hand. There had to be only one way for this next mission to go by safely.

* * *

><p><strong>92 Wednesday**  
><strong>Lunch Time <strong>

The next day for school was…. Awkward. The train ride, class attendance, even walking through the halls. This was because of a certain robot; Aigis. It wasn't her fault of course, but the juniors were on their toes the second Aigis left the dorm. The worst was attendance when Aigis was labeled as an assault unit. Thankfully, the teacher assumed it was one huge misspelling.

"I have to say; at least she didn't question how she kept asking what my classroom was." Chuckled Tomoko sipping on her ice tea.

"That's true," Agreed Minato eating his rice ball.

Aigis set between the two as they relaxed on the roof. "No one was suspicious of me. Although, many boys would come up to me and ask me questions about going somewhere after school."

"What'd you say?" Tomoko asked.

"I declined." Tomoko nodded, glad she did. "I told them that Minato is the one I must be with."

She spewed out her tea and coughed hard. Minato sighed and Aigis sat close to Minato. Tomoko laughed so hard she held her stomach hunching over. She wondered what the boys' looks were like when she said that. Hell the look on her brother's face would be good as hell to see!

A ring came in, Minato took his cell phone out. "A text." He said flipping it open to see who it was from. "Akihiko-Senpai?"

Tomoko calmed down and wiped her eyes. A smile still on her face. "Akihiko sent you a text? What's it say?"

Blue eyes scanned the screen, reading the message. "He wants me to meet him after school. Needs me to help him with something important."

"Must be a guy thing." Tomoko shrugged off throwing her empty tea can in the nearest trash can.

* * *

><p><strong>After school<strong>

Minato, Tomoko, and Aigis stood by the front lockers. "I'll be back at the dorm after helping Senpai."

Tomoko nodded. "I'll bring Aigis back at the dorm. I was going to visit Shinjiro, but I can't let Aigis go back to the dorm by herself."

"Don't worry." They looked seeing Fuuka and Junpei coming. "Yukari was going to, but the Archery Club needs her help today." Fuuka explained.

"You go hang with your friend." Winked Junpei. "We'll take care of Aigis."

Tomoko smiled. "Thanks guys. You guys go on, I got to drop something off for science class." The blonde ran up the stairs, as the others left the school building.

Minato left finding Akihiko outside the building, his foot tapping with short patience. Was he waiting long? The three others walked ahead, telling Fuuka how the day went for Aigis first school day. The boxer noticed the younger sibling and went over to him. A silver suitcase was in his hand. "There you are. There's something I have to go, and I want you to come with me." He told the junior.

"Alright."

The boxer took lead, as Minato followed. He led him to the strip mall, outside the ramen shop. Here? This is where Akihiko need Minato go to with him? No, when his sister's friend came walking out of the shop, it became slightly clear.

The rebel teen saw the two, but glared the elder one. "You're getting on my nerves."

"The situation has changed." Akihiko glared back. "Sorry, but this time, I'm not asking."

Shinjiro's brows lowered. "What?" Did he think he could drag him back?

Akihiko stepped forward and thrusts the suitcase to the old friend. "This belongs to you." Shinjiro looked at the suit case, stepping back a bit. He glared his friend once more. What was he planning? "We have a new enemy. They're Persona-user, like us."

The beanie wearing male knew exactly who Aki was talking about. He only scoffed and looked away. "Yea, so what?"

"There's more." Akihiko nodded, putting the suit case down in front of him. "Ken Amada has joined our team."

Shinjiro now looked shocked. Amada, Ken Amada. Why that kid? Why him! Shinjiro knew exactly who this kid was. "What the hell are you talking about?" He had to have been lying, just to get him to return.

"I'm not lying." As if Akihiko was reading his mind. "He has the potential, and Ikutsuki-san had okayed it. He's now a Persona-user."

Shinjiro shook her head, putting his hand to his forehead. "You've gotta be kidding me…" He thought for a moment. "Let me ask you one thing. Was it _his_ decision to join SEES?"

Akihiko nodded. "Yea. Actually, he volunteered."

"I see…" Shinjiro sighed, and rubbed his eyes. Did this really need to come back into his life like this?

"Shinji…" He looked to the boxer. "A full moon is in 3 days. I'm also worried about Tomoko."

"Because of her condition." Shinjiro answered for her. "It'd be best if she takes head on. Not repressing it, like me."

Akihiko nodded. "She needs someone who understands what she's going through."

Shinjiro stared at the suitcase in deep thought. Akihiko's eyes stayed on him, eyeing his movements. The dark eyes went to the boxer. His hand came and grabbed the handle of the suitcase. "Count me in."

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

Tomoko sighed as she entered the lounge, completely tired. She noticed no one was around, and didn't really care. Running all over the place for looking for one person tired her out for the rest of the evening. Her body fell back onto the couch, taking a pillow and cuddling it for softness. She softly groaned as her eyes closed for a long nap before bed.

But no more than 5 minutes later, a tap on her shoulder came to her. She put her face in the pillow to ignore it. "Tomoko, wake up." Akihiko's soft voice, shaking her shoulder.

Tomoko groaned. "Please, Akihiko. Just two hours."

She heard a chuckle from him. "Why are you so tired?"

"Because I ran all over Iwatodai looking for Shinjiro, but I never did." Akihiko grinned looking to the side. "That bastard, he's probably laughing and was tricking me the whole time."

"I'm a bastard, huh?" Came Shinjiro's voice.

"Yup….Huh!?" The blonde looked up, and jumped finding Akihiko and Shinjiro smirking at her. She smiled big. "Shinjiro!?" She did as before and clung to his waist. He was prepared for the impact this time and chuckled at her. She let go and smacked his arm. "You jerk! I was looking all over for you!"

He shrugged. "Couldn't help it." He pointed a thumb at the boxer next to him. "This ass decided to not tell you anything and wait 'til you got back to surprise you."

Akihiko glared him. "Me? An ass? You-Oof!" Tomoko hugged his around the neck. "Akihiko, you're so sweet!"

She let go and went to Shinjiro and asked him how Akihiko got him here. He only told her that he dragged him there, she kept wanting more information. Akihiko watched the two, seeing how great they got along. He noticed she took his hat, but the owner took it back and held it in the air. She jumped for it, close to getting it. Shinjiro was tall; she wouldn't have a chance of getting it.

Originally, Akihiko wanted to smile at the sight, seeing Shinjiro get along with someone so well like this. But instead, it made him nearly glare his friend, since this someone was Tomoko. Akihiko didn't want to accept it, but he knew he would have to. Even though it's clearly his fault that he felt this way. Akihiko was jealous.

* * *

><p><strong>94 Friday**  
><strong>Early Morning<strong>

Tomoko was walking with Aigis and Minato to school. They talked about the full moon, and pondered if it'll be one or two Shadows. It wasn't until they reached the gates that they heard yelling.

"Senpai! Tomo-Senpai!" They turned finding the cap wearing friend of theirs.

"It is Junpei." Aigis pointed out.

He ran up to them and bent over to catch his breath. "I need… To ask... Whew!"

Tomoko rolled her eyes with a chuckle, she looked to the other two. "You two go on ahead. Junpei apparently has something to talk to me about." They nodded and walked to the building. Tomoko put her hand on her hip turning to the boy, other holding her school bag. "Alright Junpei, what trouble are you in?"

"None!" He defended. "I just need some advice."

"On what?"

"Girls."

Tomoko blinked at him and asked. "Who is she and how old?"

"What are you? My mother!?" Junpei felt like he was getting scolded than advice.

She laughed. "Just kidding. What advice do you need?"

He scratched the back of his head. It felt a bit embarrassing asking about advice on girls, since he always claimed he was a ladies' man. "Well, what do I have to do to keep a girl's attention?"

"Eh, matters on the girl. Talk about what they are into. Or tell them funny stories or something that will impress them. Don't try too hard though, or the girl is gone." She warned.

"Right, got it! Thanks Senpai!" Junpei ran ahead to get to class. Tomoko shook her head and entered the school to go to her own class.

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

School had ended and Tomoko was on her leave. Shinjiro was probably alone back at the dorm, of course he did have Koromaru. Yet, maybe Shinjiro wasn't a pet person. "Hey, Tomoko." She turned finding Akihiko walking towards her. "I'm off practice today, wanna hang out? My treat."

Tomoko nodded. "Sure."

The teens decided to go to Akihiko's favorite ramen shop, where she and Shinjiro often ate as well. She kept expecting Shinjiro to be next to her, not Akihiko. They ordered their chosen ramen flavors and waited for them to cool as the bowls were set in front of them. Akihiko wanted to try and start a conversation, so he did.

"So, how are you doing?" She looked to him. "With Tartarus I mean. Y'know, um, physically. Like, your withstanding alright and you're not getting hurt that much…" This wasn't working in Akihiko's favor.

Tomoko looked down with a sad frown. "I know where you're going with this." He looked to her. "My control over my Persona, and you're worried about tomorrow with the next big Shadow." She started fiddling with her chop sticks. "I know I can handle this power, I felt I was in control last time."

"That maybe so, but that could be from being distracted to save Fuuka." Akihiko disagreed. He really didn't want her hopes up on controlling it when it might be unstable.

"No," She refused holding her chopsticks in a tight grip. "I know I had control. I remember seeing everything, and I didn't feel tired at all."

Akihiko was about to argue, but didn't want another fight. Tomoko started eating her ramen slowly. The boxer watched her, and then stared at his own bowl. Why was their relationship so different to Shinjiro and her? Was he doing something wrong? Akihiko expected arguments to come from Shinjiro, not himself! It didn't feel right that he couldn't have what Shinjiro did. Yes, he was jealous. Even if they were a couple, fighting would happen. But, fighting is good, isn't it? Akihiko learned fighting helps a relationship, it did between them sometimes. Like when she went into that ally. He was always caring to her, and helped her so much, both with her guilt complex and power.

* * *

><p>Outside the station, Junpei trotted over to the girl he's been visiting for a few days down. Hair of red and eyes of maroon, she wore a Lolita white dress that made her stand out. She sat on a bench, sketch book in hand drawing as always. The male teen lifted his cap as he approached her.<p>

"Yo, Chidori." She looked up, acknowledging him. "How's your hand?"

The other day he found her hand bleeding and freaked, which in a way started him to return to talk to her.

He sat beside her and checked her hand as she moved it to draw on the paper. "I don't see anything, not even a scar." The male was a tad surprised to see this, as if the injury was never there. "Did it heal that quickly?"

The girl, Chidori, looked to him, putting her book down. "Hay, Junpei… What do you do to make yourself feel alive?"

He didn't expect a question like that to arise. But, he tried his best to answer. "Uh, I dunno. Breathing, I guess?" He chuckled. Maybe not his best. He leaned back and tried to answer once more. "Y'know, I never really thought about it before." Hands behind his head, he glanced to her. "How 'bout you, Chidori? Is that why you draw?"

"Maybe." She responded and looked down at the sketch on the white paper. "But, most of these are just scribbles. I don't understand myself very well."

"I see." Junpei didn't want to have it get quiet. What was it Tomoko advise him? He's talked about her drawings, but never saw them, really. He tried telling funny jokes, that only worked once. So, now time was to impress her.

"To tell ya the truth, there is one thing that makes me feel alive." She looked up at him. "When I get to play hero." He didn't want to confuse her, he stood giving a smile and acting like he was in a video game. "In the darkest hour, unknown to all but a few, the chosen ones stand against the forces of evil!" His fist come to his chest with his head held high. "Our hero, Junpei fights to protect the world from these terrifying monsters!"

She just stared at him. He took noticed and laughed sitting back in his spot next to her. "Well, you get the idea. That's when I feel most alive!" She didn't say anything, but just stared at him. Junpei got nervous. "Umm, you're s'posed to laugh."

"So…" Chidori finally spoke. "Do you fight all alone?"

Junpei didn't expect her to take this seriously. "H-Hey, I was just kiddin' around."

Chidori closed her note book and turned her body to him. "You fight during a time that no one knows about, right? So then, no one knows what you've been doing, either. That means you'll never receive any recognition" Junpei's face was still shocked. "I'm impressed. I didn't know you're that kind of guy."

Wow, it worked! She's impressed! "For real?" His cheeks burned up. "You actually believe me?"

"Tell me more." She smiled softly.

"You really wanna know? …Okay," He scooted closer to her, giving a wink and putting a finger to his lips. "But don't tell anyone, alright?"

Chidori nodded. "Hm-hmm."

He put his hand down. "Ya see, there's this special power called "Persona" and only those who have it can defeat the monsters. That's what I meant by "the chosen ones". My friends are fighting too. Ever since I joined 'em, we've been kicking some serious ass!"

She gave a soft chuckle. "Sounds like fun. Are you the leader? Because it sounds like you're pretty strong."

A grin came onto his face. "Y-Yeah. I guess you could say that." He scratched the back of his head. "I mean, without me, things would just fall apart. Someone's gotta be in charge, after all. It's pretty tough being a leader." Chidori smiled as he told more about the Dark Hour.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Akihiko?" He turned to her as she looked to him with curious eyes. "When's your birthday?"<p>

It was very random of her to ask this. But, he guessed it was better than the previous conversation. "My birthday? It's September 22nd, why?"

"Oh, whew." She sighed. "I've been keeping track of everyone's birthday. I don't want to forget anyone's."

"When's yours? Did it past?" He asked with his arms resting on the counter.

Tomoko waved it off, leaning on her elbows. "Nah, it's next month actually. On the 3rd."

"Oh, right after mind." He pointed out.

She laughed. "If I was born in your year, you and Shinjiro would be…" She trailed off and lowered her brows to think. "When's Shinjiro's birthday?"

Akihiko thought for a moment. "August 11th, I think." A slam came, he looked finding Tomoko slammed her head on the counter.

"Shit…" She cussed and lifted it up to reveal a red mark on her forehead. "Why didn't he tell me?"

Akihiko chuckled. "Shinjiro isn't one who wants a lot of attention given to him. He probably didn't tell you on purpose."

Tomoko raised her head and picked up her bag. "That bastard." She slammed money on the counter by her bowl and ran to the door. "I'll pay for the food! Thanks Akihiko!" She yelled and ran out of the place.

Akihiko stared at the door watching it close. He sighed and got up, picking his bag up as well. "Son of a bitch…"

* * *

><p>Chidori stood as she finished her time spending with Junpei. Her sketch book under her arm and smiled softly at the teen. "Thank you, Junpei. I had fun today."<p>

He stood and blushed, rubbing his neck. "Y-You did?"

She nodded. "It's time for me to go. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" He nodded and she left.

Junpei stood there stunned for a moment. His face turned red and he chuckled lightly. "…Tomorrow, huh?" The excited teen gave a punch in the air. "Alright!"

* * *

><p><strong>95 Saturday**  
><strong>Dark Hour<strong>

Tomoko sighed as she ran up the stairs to the command room. "Damn, maybe getting a birthday present, for someone you have no idea what they like, is a bad idea." She was out until late evening yesterday finding something for Shinjiro. But she didn't know what he liked, so she gave up. Seems she'll have to see what Shinjiro is into or likes until she can get it. Until then, Tomoko had to meet with everyone at the command room.

Just as she arrived, she found Fuuka with her persona scanning for the Shadow. The blonde saw Shinjiro by the window as if he was in his little own territory. But Junpei wasn't in the room, decided to ignore it, she waited for Fuuka for find a Shadow while pinning her SEES band to her sleeve. Ken was gone too, probably off looking for Junpei.

"Tonight marks the 6th full moon. Do you detect a Shadow?" Ikutsuki asked.

Fuuka nodded. "Yes. It's near Paulownia Mall… I think." She paused and gave a stressed look. "For some reason, I can't quite pinpoint its location. But, I'm trying to narrow it down."

"Is that it's power?" Akihiko asked.

"I don't know."

Shinjiro turned to them from the window. "We have enough to go on."

The door opened and in came Ken. Mitsuru looked over. "Did you find Iroi?"

He shook his head. "I can't find him anywhere. His backpack isn't here, so I don't think he's been home yet."

Yukari crossed her arms, clearly annoyed. "That idiot! He knows tonight's the night!"

Tomoko turned to Fuuka. "Is Junpei anywhere near, Fuuka?"

She paused to scan, but shook her head. "I don't sense him anywhere nearby. Should I take more time to look for him? Just in case?"

The blonde shook her head. "No, save your energy when we get to the mall." Fuuka's Persona faded away. "I was going to have him in the group, it'll have to wait now."

Ikutsuki chuckled. "It's alright." They looked to him. "You're all young; sometimes you just get in one of those moods." Shinjiro rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we should focus on the task at hand."

Mitsuru nodded. "We can't afford to waste any more time. Let's go."

Everyone agreed and left. The Arisato sibling were last, until Shinjiro came up to them. "Hold it." He said mostly to Minato. "Did he say anything earlier?"

"Not that I know of." Said Minato.

"He said he met a girl by the station. But I doubt he's there when we have a mission. Junpei isn't like that." Tomoko answered.

"I see." Shinjiro thought on this.

Tomoko grinned and poked his arm. "Aw, worried, Shinjiro?"

He just scoffed. "Whatever." And left to the others, with a somewhat frown. Tomoko rolled her eyes as her and her brother followed after.

* * *

><p>At the mall, the whole place had a green color. It disgusted Tomoko and Yukari that the fountain was flowing of red blood and what clear water. They tried to avoid going near it as Fuuka re-summoned her Persona to scan for the Shadow.<p>

"Detect anything?" Mitsuru asked as everyone looked around.

"Only a faint presence. It seems so close but… Why?" She was more troubled by this than before.

Misturu nodded and turned to everyone. "Alright, let's split up and search for it."

"Wait!" Fuuka cried making everyone's attention brought to her. "Please, give me a moment! This is _my_ responsibility!" Mitsuru nodded as Fuuka closed her eyes, concentrating intently. "Tell me, Lucia…" She whispered but echoed in the building. "What is this thing that deceives me? Hear the wind's answer in your ear… Touch the earth's answer with your fingertips… Taste the water's answer on your lips…"

No one's ever seen her like this, as finding the Shadow came so easy to her. Akihiko got a little concerned and stepped forward. "Hey, is she okay…?"

Mitsuru shot to him. "Don't break her concentration." She understood how frustrating it was to find Shadows. This was important, Fuuka didn't need to loose the track now.

"…Right beneath our feet? Some kind of… Webbing?" Fuuka was confused on what she found so far.

Aigis decided to lighten the subject. "Perhaps it has something to do with the old power cabled underground. They were just left there when the island's construction was complete."

The red head put her hand to her chin. "Power cables?"

The bright blonde nodded. "Yes, they run underground in many directions, like a web."

Akihiko crossed his arms standing by Tomoko. "And they're interfering with her ability?"

"Thank you, Aigis." Smiled the once was troubled teen. "I understand now. Interference isn't the problem. The cables themselves have been possessed by the Shadow!"

"They what!?" Yukari cried. "So, it's underneath this whole area?"

The boxer nodded. "Now it all makes sense."

"Are you positive it's only one, Fuuka?" Tomoko asked leaning on her weapon.

She nodded. "Don't worry, I am sure there is only one."

Ken felt flustered at how this Shadow was and tried to imagine it running through like an electric current. "H-How are we supposed to beat something like that!?"

Shinjiro scoffed to himself and glanced to Tomoko. She was walking around looking at the building. He noticed she was rubbed her chest as, and strain was shown on her face. He kept watching, and noticed she was breathing slowly to calm herself. _"So, that's the signs of her Persona whacking out?"_ He thought as she came back around now by Ken. _"It's obviously different from my case."_

"This is a problem." Mitsuru frowned. "We have no means of attacking it."

Fuuka turned to her. "In your previous battles, it said there was a Shadow that took control of the monorail. Just like that one, this Shadow must have its own body. Let me see if I can find it." Fuuka closed her eyes to concentrate.

Akihiko sighed. "Even if we know where it is, we might not be able to get to it."

"What if there was a way to get underground?" Pondered Tomoko. "Like those last two Shadows, when we got underground to where that military stuff is kept."

"There may still be a way to reach the structure the buried cabled feed into, just as Tomoko suggested." Agreed Aigis.

"We'll see." Said Shinjiro, as they all waited on Fuuka.

She strained a bit, but started to get some clear things in her scanning. "…I found it." She looked to them. "It's close by! In this mall!"

"In here?" Questioned Yukari.

She nodded. "It's inside a small chamber underground. It's rectangular, so I assume it's man-made."

"Is it some sort of room?" Ken questioned looking towards the ally between the police and karaoke bar.

"Wait," Said Shinjiro. "I overheard the manager of Escapade. He was saying that power's been acting up lately. There was a power outage because of it that forced him to cancel some big, important event."

"That's no surprise." Yukari commented.

"He said the control panel is located beneath the club. Maybe we should take a look."

"That's it!" Fuuka exclaimed.

"Good job, Yamagishi." Mitsuru praised and looked to the Arisato siblings. "Alright. Once we're ready, we'll make our move."

Tomoko nodded. "This time, I'll take charge while Minato stays with Fuuka. Aigis should stay too, since this Shadow works with electricity it might take advantage with her on that."

"Understood." She replied and went to stand by Fuuka and Minato.

"Ken will be with us as healer, Yukari stay here in case any Shadows decided to play hunt."

"Right." She nodded.

"Okay." Ken stood by her.

"Shinjiro, you come too." She ordered. He scoffed and went to Escapade to get a way inside.

"I'll come as well." Said Akihiko without even consulting with the eldest teen.

The blonde looked to him. "You sure? I was going to have Mitsuru come."

"Akihiko should go." The red head agreed. "He can repel and resist electric attacks."

Tomoko thought then nodded. "Alright; Akihiko, Shinjiro, and Ken will come with you. The rest stay by Fuuka in case any Shadows come up here."

"Understood." "Roger." "Arf! Arf!"

A click echoed the place as they turned to see Shinjiro opened the door. "Let's go." Tomoko said and they did with her in lead.

* * *

><p>They went down the stairs to the underground where the Shadow should be. Throughout the travel down, Tomoko had to pause to take a few breathes, leaving Akihiko to lead instead. Shinjiro kept a close eye on her, he wanted to see how she was with her Persona at first hand.<p>

"Did you take a pill?" He whispered as he and Tomoko were in back.

She coughed and shook her head. "They have no effect." She whispered back.

He gave a half shocked look. "I thought you said…"

"Only once they worked…" She coughed again earning a worried glance from Akihiko she gave a nod and he turned back. "…My condition is different… He said so…"

Shinjiro's face was no confused. "Who?"

A screech erupted, and they all were faced with the Shadow. Thankfully only one. It looked to be made of wires and torn up electric generator, with huge bulbs on his back, all four limbs connected to the ground with huge wires and other electric currents lying about. It stared down at the teens as the electrified flared around the head stood up.

"**That's the source!"** Came Fuuka's voice. **"It's connected to all those cables. Be careful you don't get shocked!"**

"Thanks, Fuuka." Tomoko looked to everyone going to the front with her scythe. "Keep a distance from those live wires." She said referring to the once dancing around in front of them. "We might have to stick with our Personas."

Akihiko and Shinjiro looked to her. "But, Tomoko…" Akihiko whispered.

She smiled at him. "I'll be fine,"

"Only Persona?" Complained Shinjiro as he lugged an axe over his shoulder. "That kind of sucks."

Ken stared at the taller teen for a moment before shaking his head and focusing on the real enemy at the moment. The creature looked at its enemies and screeched shooting an electric bolt at Akihiko. He crossed his arms in an X in defense and with stood the attack. He shook his hand as if it was nothing, which it really was nothing.

"Eager thing, aren't ya?" Akihiko grinned as he summoned his persona. "Rakunda! Take his defense down a few notches!" He demanded, and already the creature looked weaker.

Shinjiro scoffed. "Ready for this?" Everyone's eyes were on the rebel teen. No one there had seen hlis Persona but Akihiko. Tomoko was a tad anxious to see it. He held the evoker to his hat cover head, and shot it with no delay. The sound a horse neighing in the air came at their ear drums. The horse that looked to be half of a pogo stick. The rider looked to be the twin of Akihiko's Persona, while with an arrow like object piercing its chest. "Caster!" Shinjiro called. "Give 'em a fatal blow, we won't go easy on this bastard!"

Castor complied and actually 'hopped' to the creature and sliced it's attack down on it. It yelped in pain and fell over, still attached to the wires. It was a critical hit! Shinjiro's Persona was either really strong or this Shadow was really weak.

"It's down already?" Ken questioned.

"Alright, let's kick some ass!" Bellowed Shinjiro as they all laid on a all-out attack!

The damage was great, already 2/4 of its life was down. This creature's defense was lowered more than they thought, thanks to Akihiko and Shinjiro. Tomoko was panting, from both the attack she gave and her Persona wanting to be free. Shinjiro kept his eye on her, he wanted to tell her to let it out. But she was probably also trying to keep herself in control. From what she's described, she –as she puts it- goes all evil when it's released.

The sound of hissing electricity broke his thoughts. His brown eyes shot to the enemy seeing it thrash his head around and fold its legs together and hung down lower. A glowing blue residence surrounded the creature. "What's it doing?" Ken asked glaring it.

"**The shadow has a lot of electricity charged up."** Fuuka informed.

"So, it's preparing for a strong attack, eh?" Akihiko asked.

"**Yes, please be strong on the defense, everyone!"**

"_Akihiko is fine with electricity, I'm sure Shinjiro's Persona is fine, since it gave such a strong attack before. Fatal End, right?"_ Tomoko thought on this as Akihiko raised their defense and Shinjiro attacked again. Ken attacked with his Persona as well. It looked to be a saw with a mid-framed body on the inside containing a face, with the usual arms and legs. It was dubbed Nemesis. She's seen it give electric attack, which backfired on them as it had no effect. Unlike Akihiko, she doubted it resisted it. Not to mention he was their healer and still a kid. She wanted to keep him safe.

"Ken!" She called, he looked over. "I want you to physically attack it!" She pointed down below the creature. "It lives and feeds off those wires. I want you to cut them as much as you can. Keep track of your Persona's power as well. Just be careful, they're still live and dangerous."

He nodded. "Got it, Senpai!" He ran over and swung the sharp end of his lance at the cables. He managed to cut the small ones but only give small slice marks to the thicker and bigger ones.

Tomoko coughed and covered her mouth as Akihiko summoned Polydeuces to attack the Shadow. Shinjiro looked over and saw her shake her hand off as if getting a shock from the cough. He saw a small spray of blood on said hands. His eyes widened from her symptoms. She took in a deep breath and ran at the wires slicing the big ones as if they were nothing to her. The creature screeched at her and swung a few live wires her way. She jumped back but tripped started to fall back. Shinjiro acted fast as he summoned Castor to keep the live wires at by, he groaned earning the same pain as his Persona. He helped Tomoko up as she fell onto her back, close to said wires. "You alright?" He asked pulling her up and back in a good safe distance.

"Yea, I just-" She hacked still balancing in his arms and covered her mouth.

"Senpai!" Ken cried as he summoned Nemesis to heal her, it had no affect though. "Huh? Why didn't it…?"

Shin0jiro glared over as she kneeled down to catch some hair, gripping her shirt in pain. "It's not an injury! Her Persona is whacking out!" He yelled stunning Ken to step back a bit. The rebel teen looked over. "Tomoko, you gotta let it out." She looked up at him with pained eyes, his full of concern and harden stern. "If you don't…"

"I know!" She yelled. "But I can't put you guys in danger!" She held in a cry as she watched Ken and Akihiko make the creature weak, which was going fast. "Be-Besides," She gave a pained smile. "Look, it's almost over."

The creature screeched high pitch in the hair and hunched more staring down at the group. Four sparks circled the Shadow. **"Look out! It's launching its attack on all of you!"** Fuuka cried. The blue and white kissing bolts stuck on all four. Akihiko groaned resisting at much as possible. Ken cried out and fell to his knees, leaning on his lance as he proved to not being resistant to Electric attacks. Shinjiro wrapped his arms around Tomoko, holding her close. He took in _both_ his and her attack all at once. He groaned and yelped as he took it all, and fall to his knees next to Tomoko.

"Shinjiro!" She cried now helping him up. Ken healed himself and Shinjiro, only getting 2/3 of their health back. "Why'd you do that!? Idiot!"

He took in some hair and stood, putting the axe over his shoulder. "I can't let a fellow teammate fall before me." He turned to the now almost dead Shadow, as it shook on his legs supported by barely any wires. "If we can cut down those wires, it should be over."

"**Ken-kun! Your health!"** Cried Fuuka. All eyes went to the child seeing him leaning on his weapon. **"Don't waste your energy getting those remaining wires! Heal yourself first!"**

The boy shook his head and stood. "I can finish it off! Watch me! Rahh!" He ran at the wires to much shock of the teens.

"Ken! Don't!" Akihiko called, he couldn't move being stunned from such an attack. Despite his electric resistance, that attack was pretty strong.

Shinjiro glared. "Stupid kid…" He was stunned too, as he took in both his and Tomoko's attack.

Ken though lost balance in his tired legs and fell over, his lance sprawling far from him. The creature growled and lowered to look at the boy. Ken froze seeing it face to face, his face showed full on fear. He held its head up to launch an attack on the defenseless boy. "Ahhh!" He cried closing his eyes for the impact.

"Ken!" Tomoko screamed as she ran to him reaching for her evoker. "Garuda, defend Ken Amada!" She demanded as she fired it at her head and swung her scythe at the wires. At the time, the scythe was going to slice the wires, and the bolt of lightning was coming down at Tomoko's Persona.

* * *

><p>"No! Senpai don't!" Fuuka cried as the other teens stood by her.<p>

"What's happening?" Mitsuru asked full on concerned as well as the others. "Is Amada and the others alright?"

She shook her head. "Akihiko-Senpai and Shinjiro-Senpai are stunned from that powerful electric attack. Ken-kun is down and is about to be attacked."

"Ken-kun…" Yukari whispered worriedly.

"And my sister?" Minato asked concerned for his sibling.

"She's gone to attack the Shadow, but also defending Ken-kun." She informed.

"That is good, right?" Aigis asked.

"N-No…" Fuuka stuttered as they gave confused looks.

"How so?" Mitsuru asked stepping to the younger teen.

"Tomoko-Senpai may be the least injured, but her Persona, Garuda." She looked to them. "It's weakness is electricity."

* * *

><p>Panting echoed the room, from the blonde teen. The boy behind her stared in shock as she saw smoke ride from her body, she shook and panted hard. Her Persona long before dismissed, as the Shadow stared down at them. The wires hiss and spat as they were severed from the creature, as her scythe lay nearby, the cause of the wires being sliced. It roared and fell to its side, black and red smoke engulfed it, and then it all faded away. Ken's ears were deaf, not hearing the roar or the panting. All he could hear was the repeating screaming pain that slammed his ear drums that erupted from Tomoko's lungs. The boy got to his knees, wanting to check his Senpai. But before he could stand, the blonde's voice choked out. "Are you… Okay?" His brown light eyes looked up seeing big green eyes watering in concern over the youngest member. He nodded slowly. She chuckled. "Good, you're… Safe…"<p>

Tomoko's body fell to the side, but a strong arms caught her and held her tightly close. Ken looked over to see Shinjiro holding her close and checking her wounds. Akihiko ran over to Ken's side. "She isn't hurt much, since her Persona took the hit and not her. Just a few burn marks."

Akihiko nodded and looked to Ken. "Are you alright? Ken?"

"She..." Akihiko helped him up. "She took the hit…?" He looked to the boxer who nodded, then back at the unconscious blonde. "But, why? She could've died."

Shinjiro sighed heavily and stood holding Tomoko. "Because you're a teammate, and she's willing to risk her life to keep her teammates safe." He looked down at her, as her head lay against his chest. "Even if it was stupid, knowing she was weak against electricity."

Ken gasped at this new discovery. She knew this and yet still risked herself to do so? Just for a stupid boy's life, such as his? "But… I…"

"You'd do the same right?" He looked up at Shinjiro who nearly glared down at him. "Knowing the risk, you'd do the same for her, for a teammate right?" Ken blinked at him, not knowing how to answer his question. Not because he couldn't of course he's risk a to save a teammate. The fact that _he_ was asking it made it difficult. The rebel scoffed at the child's silence. "Let's get out of here, Tomoko needs to rest and get aided."

"**Is everyone alright?"** Fuuka asked franticly.

"Yea, we're all alive and breathing." Akihiko informed as he picked up both Shinjiro and Tomoko's weapons. Ken got his as well. "Mission is accomplished, we're heading back up."

"**Oh, I'm so glad. And Tomoko Senpai?"**

They would understand Tomoko's brother was greatly worried. "She's fine. Just out of it and needs some rest." Shinjiro answered. "Blondie here, she's pretty tough." He whispered to himself looking down at her sleeping form.

"**Oh, That's good. We were all so worried."** Fuuka sighed. **"I also have news."**

"What?" Akihiko asked as they were heading up from the basement.

"**I found Junpei."**

* * *

><p>Up on the roof of the dorm, two teens; one tied, not by ropes, but <em>chains<em> sitting on the ground while the other stood by demanding the other orders. Junpei the one tied and the girl he had a crush on, Chidori, was the one giving out orders to stop his group from fighting. But she stopped looking to the sky away from her prisoner on the ground. "…It seems they've completed the missions."

Junpei looked to her in shock. "What?!" He grunted in pain from the chains. "You can tell!?"

She turned to him. "Yes… Through Medea's eyes."

He looked at her confused. "M-Medea..?"

Chidori nodded. "My friend." She turned to him, seeing the look in his eyes. Feeling of betrayal and hurt is obvious in his eyes. It didn't faze her, not in the least. But Junpei, he was so hoping she was different, so different than other girls. But not this different.

* * *

><p>"Chairman!"<p>

"Junpei!"

"Ikutsuki-san!"

These calls echoed the dorm building as the teens, robot, dog, and kid ran into the building, in search for the Chairman and Junpei. Shinjiro still carried Tomoko, who was now awake, but still injured. She urged him halfway to the dorm to let her down, he ignored though, telling her to be quiet and let him handle it.

Ikutsuki came down the steps and noticed the group all in a fluster. "What's going on? Did the mission end well?"

"We completed said mission." Mitsuru informed. "But we need to find Iori!"

Fuuka steps forward. "I sensed him here, but something isn't right about it. He's with someone else."

Ikutsuki tilted his head. "Well, he's not with me. In fact, I haven't seen him at all since you left." He looked to Fuuka. "Where here did you sense him. In his room, or-"

"The roof!" Fuuka cried. "Junpei-kun is on the roof! And he's in trouble!" No one hesitated, they all ran up the stairs to the top floor that lead to the roof. Shinjiro let Tomoko down and helped her up the stairs, the two staggered behind.

* * *

><p>"Ya see…" Junpei lowered his head, to tell the sad truth to the girl. "I'm not really the one in charge."<p>

Chidori raised a brow, the dullest look stayed on her face. "So you were lying earlier?" She turned away to look across the way to see some of the town. "Why? I don't understand."

"Hey, answer me this." He lifted his head to her. "Was it all just an act?" She looked down at him. "Us meeting, your wound, the picture… Were you just setting me up?" She stayed silent; he gave her a hard look. "Now that I think about it, that cut healed pretty quickly." Chidori didn't say anything, but looked away. Junpei sighed and now looked more dejected than ever. "Haha… I see how it is…"

The door slammed opened, Junpei's friends came rushing out, shocked to see their lost friend found. But also their friend chained on the ground. The way the situation held, this girl they found with Junpei is holding him hostage.

"Tch, they're back already." She held a bored but serious look at the group. She found no threat from them.

Mitsuru noticed something bore in her hand. "She's a Persona-user!?" An evoker held in her hand.

Tomoko noticed and step forward with her own evoker. "Oh no, you- ugh!" Tomoko fell to her knees. The burns from the attack were hurting, Akihiko looked as Shinjiro and Minato knelt to her.

"Sis, don't move." The blue haired sibling pleaded.

Chidori smiled putting said evoker to her head. "Medea, come…"

Someone had to take action and stop her. "Chidori! Stop!" Junpei stood and rammed at her, knocking her to the ground with him. Her evoker flew out of her hand, and to the ground. "Senpai! Get her gun!"

"No!" She cried struggling to stand with Junpei's weight holding her down. "Give it back to me!"

Akihiko picked it up and glared her. "Sorry, but we can't let you use this."

More footsteps came, Ikutsuki arrived after being in the meeting room checking the monitors. He noticed the roof top monitor, and came when he couldn't believe it. "What? When did she…?" He had been watching them since the group left, how did he not notice until now? In fact, how did she get there with no one else knowing?

"Aigis, restrain here." Mitsuru ordered as she finally stood from Junpei.

"Understood." The bright blonde complied. She held Chidori's arms behind her and kept a strong hold on them to keep her back.

"Medea!" She screamed and struggled under the robots clutches.

Fuuka shook her head. "I.. I didn't sense her up until this very moment. This is my only power and yet…" The poor youngest teen felt she failed a bit in her power.

"If Fuuka couldn't sense her," Said Ikutsuki with crossed arms. "Then she must have some sort of power to conceal her presence." He sighed. "I didn't have the slightest clue she was here."

"I wouldn't doubt it…" Tomoko grunted as Minato let her lean on him.

"Don't strain yourself." He warned her earning a nod.

Shinjiro and Akihiko helped Junpei from his chained restraints as Mitsuru start interrogating the bright red headed enemy. "Are you a member if the group that goes by the name Strega? I have a number of questions for you."

Chidori, now with wasted energy from thrashing around and freaking out over her evoker gone, she was tired and panted for her energy to return. "I'm not… Afraid… Of dying…" She responded.

"Ch-Chidori..!?" Junpei now grew concerned but Akihiko held him back.

"M-Medea… I'm…" She then hung her head, still awake but silent now.

Mitsuru shook her marooned haired head. "Clearly she's emotionally unstable." She looked onto the others. "We'll let her rest and save our questions for later."

The others nodded as Aigis lead her in to get her to the hospital. The Dark Hour was to end any minute now. Minato helped her sister as she needed medical care as well. Junpei tugged his arm from Akihiko who stood idily by. He was concerned but hurt as well. He really trusted her, and he knew she couldn't be this bad. She just couldn't, and he had to prove himself this wasn't the real Chidori he knew before. "Chidori.."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

><p><strong>96 Sunday**  
><strong>Day Time<strong>

Tomoko grumbled as she sat on the table in a doctor's room, pouting. She had her wrappings in check on some parts of her arms and legs, and a bandage on the left by her lip. Tomoko was annoyed for a reason, she just didn't wanna say why. "If you're pissed about something, just say what it is already." Urged the rebel teen leaning against the wall with hands in pockets as usual. She looked away like a pouting child with half puffed cheeks. He shrugged. "Better being pissed off than pissed on, I guess."

Thankfully for Tomoko, there was no school to miss because of this treatment she refused to have. Shinjiro managed to get her there –more like carry her there- to stay the night and to get released the next day. "_She's probably cranky waking up in a hospital. She isn't fond of them, and I don't blame her, to be honest."_ Shinjiro thought as he had a sweat drop from getting a sudden glare from the elder teen across from him. _"Yea... That's it. Keep telling yourself that, Shinji."_

"Miss Arisato?" The two looked over seeing the doctor come in with a clipboard. She cleared her throat shutting the door behind her. Shinjiro received a glance but just looked to the teen, as she was now giving the doctor the same glare. "Your injuries are nothing serious, since they were treated quickly. They should heal within a couple days, but be careful, you may be sore in those areas for a bit."

"Thanks, Doc." Tomoko nonchalantly hopped off the table, without a wince or two from her near fall landing.

Shinjiro rolled his eyes and pulled Tomoko by the collar to the door. "Now, what did the Doc just say? Be more careful, you idiot." Before she or the doctor could protest, the teens were out of the room and down the hall. He had let her go as they were leaving the hospital. She walked a head, remembering where the exit was. The rebel teen was getting annoyed by her constant attitude. Not to mention it was strange. This was a new emotion for him to see. If he did, it wasn't ever directed at him. "Hey, Blondie."

"What?" She barked back. Ouch, she was _really_ cranky.

He sighed and pulled on the collar of her shirt again. "Hey, if you're gonna give me an attitude; give me a reason on why." He pulled her back enough to reach her shoulders to turn her around. "If I did something wrong, let me know. Than you can be mad at me 'til your heart's content."

Tomoko blinked at him, then looked down. "Sorry." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'm not mad at you, just… Just at myself." Shinjiro's brows furrowed and let her shoulders free from his grasp. "…I'm pretty damn useless." Shinji's eyes twitched a tad, so that was the reason? But was it the whole reason? "Every time we get a full moon, and go to defeat a strong Shadow, I always end up getting hurt." Tomoko's fists tightened at her side. "And not just hurt, I mean hospital visit hurt. Why can't I withstand the fighting like you and the others? I always get injured the most out of everyone." Her hand that once rubbed her head now became a fist and slammed the wall to her right. "It isn't fair! I wanna be strong, like you, like Akihiko, like my brother!"

Shinjiro sighed and put a hand on her head, He bent her head as so she could feel the chest against her forehead. "Dumbass," He whispered putting his head on hers. "You are strong, you just take more risks than we do." The other hand took the shaking fist against the wall and held it firmly. "Everyone is stronger in their own way. Mitsuru, Fuuka, hell even that kid Ken. You want to keep everyone safe, but you don't realize the danger and risk that result on yourself until later." She looked up at him, as he gave her a soft smile down at her. "But, you gotta be careful. If you go too far, risking everything for someone, you might not see the end result before you can whine about it. Got it?"

The blonde teen nodded and smiled. She hugged Shinjiro, as he hugged her too. "Shinjiro? How is it I'm the elder teen yet you act like an older person than me?"

He shrugged. "It's a gift." Shinji lazily answered earning a soft chuckle from the blonde. Looking down the hall where a certain room was, he narrowed his eyes. Inside said room was the girl that worked with the guy he supplied so much to get something in return. The guy; Takaya. In return; Pills.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

At the dorm, Fuuka, Ken, Koromaru, and Minato were in the lounge relaxing. They heard the door opened and looked over finding the eldest teen and rebel teen enter the building.

"Tomoko-Senpai, you're back." Fuuka greeted with a smile as a laptop sat on her lap.

"How are your injuries, sis?" Minato asked coming up to her.

"Nothing serious." She assured patting his head.

"Thank you for watching her, Shinjiro-Senpai." He thanked the rebel who scoffed.

"It was nothing. Though the attitude today was unnecessary." He grinned at her.

She smacked his arm giving a teasing glare. Ken came up to Tomoko, she looked down to him. "I'm really sorry you had to risk yourself for me Senpai. You shouldn't have done it."

Tomoko smiled and ruffled his hair, earning a yelp from him. "We're teammates, friends, and comrades, we risk each other's lives to save one another. If you got hit by that attack, it would've been the end for you." He blinked but gave a sheepish smile and nodded. Koromaru barked and ran up to her; she knelt down to him earning sloppy kisses. "H-Hey! I'm alright, Koromaru!" He barked happily and continued licking her face. "Koromaru! That tickles! Haha!"

Shinjiro sighed and gave a small smile before walked up to his room. He was tired and wanted to sleep for the day. When Minato thanked her for watching her, he meant watching her all night. Minato fell asleep by his sister's bedside and didn't wanna leave her. Knowing she would get upset, finding herself in the hospital again. Shinjiro stayed up all night, he didn't know why, but he did. The rebel teen locked himself away in his room and flopped onto the bed face first into his pillow. Before actually going to sleep, he sat up, and unbuttoned his jacket and got up to hang it behind the door. He tossed his hat onto the dresser and took the turtle neck sweater off as well leaving himself shirtless as he put it on top of the dresser by his hat. Shinjiro took a glance at the mirror, and then turned a bit lifting his left arm revealing he got a burnt injury from the fight last night. It was clear on his left side of his torso. He put some over the counter medicine on it and decided to treat it correctly tomorrow. His body took in gravity to fall onto the bed, kicking his boots off to leave them on the floor by the bed. Shinjiro pulled the single blanket up to his waist and buried his head into the pillow, his hair spread as far as it could over said pillow. His eyes closed and engulfed him in sleep, which he wanted so badly that those eyes hurt to keep them open any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>910 Thursday**  
><strong>After School<strong>

"Well, looks like your burn wounds are gone, and you're all good to go." The doctor smiled at the blonde female who jumped from the table with a smile.

Tomoko had gone to school for the past few days and wore a jacket to hide her bandages from the teachers and classmates. She didn't need to get attention from school to wonder where the wounds came from. Only the bandage on by her lip was noticeable, thankfully no one questioned it. Shinjiro waited outside the room as she needed to change in order to get her bandaged removed. He was there to walk her back to the dorm and to check how much information Akihiko and Mitsuru got from Chidori. Apparently Junpei has been the only one to get her to talk, and will only acknowledge him.

The door opened, he looked up and saw Tomoko come out with no bandages, but a cut still by her lip. She smiled though as the other wounds were gone. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Sure, but I gotta check on any news on getting things from that girl, Chidori." He told her as they walked down the hall to the room.

"Still nothing?"

He shook his head. "She'll only talk to Junpei." He explained.

They got to the room and entered, not surprised to find Junpei at Chidori's bedside. She still held the sketchbook, hiding her artwork from their eyes. Akihiko and Mitsuru on either side of the bed, getting inpatient that they didn't find any answers from her at all for the past few days.

"Any luck?" Shinjiro asked.

"She finally started talking." Mitsuru informed. "But, nothing useful yet. Only to Iroi here."

Akihiko shrugged, not as stressed as she was. "Well, it's a start." He turned and smiled at the blonde. "How are your injuries, Tomoko? I see the bandages are gone."

She nodded and went up to him. "Yup, I still got a cut here," She pointed to her lip. "But it's nothing."

He chuckled. "Good to hear." The boxer then looked to Shinjiro. "So, why are _you_ here?" Shinjiro felt a bit of tense come from his friend, as if he wasn't allowed here but Tomoko was. He raised a brow at the silver haired teen, where did this come from?

"U-Ugh!" All eyes shot to Chidori who was thrashing in her bed, hands on her throat.

Junpei shot up from his seat, worry flash over his body. "Chidori!? Wh-What's wrong!?"

Chidori clutched her throat in pain, crying and yelping. Tomoko felt the air tense, as an unwanted presence filled the room.

"I get the feeling there's something in here!" Akihiko called. "Is it an enemy?"

Shinjiro knew what was happening, he saw what the others didn't see. "Wrong! Get out of the way!" He shoved everyone out of his way to reach the bright red headed girl. The rebel teen took something from his jacket pocket and stabbed it into her neck. It was an ejection of gold like liquid, also kept her hands away from her throat. After whatever medicine he gave took effect, she started to calm down and take deep breaths. Shinjiro let her go and stepped back, putting the empty object back in his pocket, as Junpei went to her side.

"Chidori!"

"Relax." Eyes went to Shinjiro. "Her Persona just went berserk. It happens." Tomoko's heart skipped a beat.

Mitsuru furrowed her brows at him. "It happens?"

Shinjiro threw a glare at everyone. "Were you guys not watching at all? You could see that her Persona was strangling her."

"_I saw it; I knew I wasn't seeing things_." Tomoko thought nervously tangling a string on the end of her vest.

"There not like us," He said fishing into his jacket pocket, feeling the bag of pills he kept. "They can't fully control their Personas." Shinjiro gave a glance at Tomoko who was listening but looked at the ground with sad eyes. He looked back at the others. "That's why they need to take suppressants… To keep their Personas from killing them."

"Suppressants?" Mitsuru was hearing of these for the first time. She never knew such drugs existed. Then it clicked. "…You know about Strega?"

Shinjiro scoffed. "You'd be surprised what you can learn on the streets." He turned and left to the door, stopping next to Tomoko. "I'll give the doc the right pills. The rest is up to you." He took Tomoko's hand and left the room with the stunned blonde.

Akihiko blinked and glared the door. "Shinji, wait!" He called and ran after them.

* * *

><p>At the station, they managed to get far from the hospital. Tomoko pulled her arm back from Shinjiro and stopped. Shinjiro stopped but didn't look back at her. "Those pills…" Her voice finally came. "…You got them from Strega… From Takaya, didn't you?" He didn't answer, but she took it as a yes. She looked down. "That's why he said that." Shinjiro looked over his shoulder. "He knew I was taking them, he knew my condition is worse than yours. They have no effect on me." She looked up with sad eyes, glassed over. "What did you do for him to get the pills?"<p>

"What makes you think I did something in return?"

"Shut up!" She screamed, he was silent. "It's obvious, isn't it? You get the medication, and you do something for him! Are you a spy for him? Giving him information on us!?" She glared at him, tears down her cheeks. "That's it, isn't it? It makes sense…" Tomoko looked away. "They knew our locations, our missions, even who we are." The emotional blonde stepped up to the rebel. "Is that the truth!? Well!?"

Shinjiro couldn't say anything. Thought she couldn't see it, his lips quivered to answer. She wasn't as dumb as he thought. She got it pretty much narrowed down. But he wasn't working with them anymore, he was with them now. For her, and because of- "Shinji! Wait!"

Shinjiro turned finding Akihiko finally caught up. Tomoko wiped her eyes before looking to see the boxer as well. She decided to leave, letting these two talk it out. Shinjiro watched her leave to return to the dorm, or anywhere to get out him out of her sight.

"What the hell's going on? Why did you have those pills!?" He glared at his childhood friend, he wanted answer and he wanted them now. Shinjiro stayed silent but turned to him. "I've heard about those… They're taken to suppress a Persona when the user can't control it. But the side-effects…" He threw a concerned look at Shinjiro. "…You're not taking them, are you?" Akihiko took a breath. "…Is she… Taking them?"

Shinjiro glared him, knowing who he meant by 'she'. It wasn't his first intention on giving her those pills, she begged for them. He couldn't say no, Shinjiro doesn't know why, but he just couldn't see here like that again. But he did, even worse just a few minutes ago. "Answer me!" Akihiko demanded.

"I don't owe you anything." Was Shinjiro's response.

Akihiko glared a bit more, and then scoffed it off. "Same as always…"

"Save it, alright?" He was getting annoyed. "I've heard it all before." Shinjiro looked over watching Tomoko still in the distance. "You think I'm wasting my power…" He glared back at the boxer. "But you're just too thickheaded. I'm tired of your damn preaching." Akihiko's fists shook; he wanted an excuse to punch him. Just to get his friend's senses back. Just one punch, just one would do for him. "…I gave her the pills." Akihiko's hear skipped, he did what!? "She was scared, and asked me for help. I told her about them, and I gave them to her-"

Before the rebel could continue, a force came at his jaw, making him stumble back, but not fall over. Akihiko got the excuse to punch him; right there was the perfect timing after hearing so. Shinjiro held his jaw, and glared him. He wasn't the kind of guy to admit pain, but Akihiko's punches were no joke. Any harder and he could swear this guy could knock his jaw right off! "Tch, ow…" He mumbled, it indeed did hurt. He never was fond of punches Akihiko gave, since they were kids up until now. In a way, he deserved it after telling Aki that he gave her pills.

"How _dare_ do that!" Akihiko bellowed resisting punching again. "You knew the side-effects, yet you still gave them to her!? How many has she taken!? What exactly did you tell her to do with the pills!? Does she still have them!?"

Shinjiro groaned silently still rubbing his jaw. "As far as I know, tch… She's only taken two, and they had no effect on her Persona or her health. She's given them back to me since the last mission." He moved a jaw a bit. "She should be fine, nothing will happen to her."

Akihiko's fists still wanted to ram his jaw again, but seeing the pain it gave to his rebel friend. One was indeed good enough. "Then you…" He threw at him, seeing Tomoko was unharmed. "Don't you get it…" Aki whispered looking away. "Ten years ago. My sister. The fire. I wasn't strong enough to save her. They held me back while she…" Shinjiro stayed silent, he wouldn't ever forget what happened to that poor girl. Akihiko glared back at him. "That's why I try so hard. We promised, remember? To become strong enough to do what we think is right… So why the drugs? …Why didn't you come talk to me?"

Shinjiro sighed and shook his head. He put his hands in his pockets, sure enough his cheek was swollen from that punch by now. "I'm back in the fight now." He responded. "So let it go." Akihiko sighed, Shinjiro turned around. "I promise you this, Aki." The boxer looked to him. "The side-effects won't harm Tomoko. She's safe and sound, I swear."

Aki sternly looked at him. "And the side-effects to you?"

"There's something I need to take care of." The rebel looked over his shoulder to his old friend. "It's something only I can do."

Akihiko now was worried. Where was Shinjiro going with this? "Like what?"

The teen chuckled. "Listen, don't worry about me. Just do what you think is right." He then walked off back to the dorm.

Akihiko watched with worry. "Shinji…" He sighed and decided to go back to the hospital. Akihiko wanted to keep this between him and Shinjiro… But how would he talk to Tomoko about this? Does she know the side-effects? Or anything on these drugs? He would hope Shinjiro would clear everything up, as this was his responsibility.

* * *

><p><strong>911 Friday**  
><strong>Lunch Time<strong>

Tomoko didn't feel like eating lunch today, she even skipped breakfast not feeling hungry at all. After the discovery she made with Shinjiro, she wondered if they would talk again. She didn't feel like talking to anyone either. Tomoko wanted to cool off before blasting her emotions on anyone. That's why she's on the roof at this moment. Her brother was sitting a ways keeping an eye on her. He was worried but knew how she handled her emotions, but wanted to be near in case she needed a shoulder to cry on.

Tomoko sighed, entering her thoughts for the third time today. _"Shinjiro, how could you work with those guys? How long have you been doing it for?" _She put her hand over her eyes to block the sun from blinding her. _"He had to have a purpose, maybe there's something I'm not letting him explain?"_ Tomoko let her hand wiped down her face and stop at her chin as she leaned on the railings. _"My minds all screwed up, what do I do?"_

"Minato?" The blue haired teen looked over seeing Yukari and Fuuka. They came up and stood by their friend. "So, this is where Tomoko-Senpai went to." Said Yukari as she sat by Minato.

"Akihiko-Senpai hasn't seen her all day; he and Mitsuru-Senpai are worried." Said Fuuka still catching her breath.

Minato kept his eyes on his sister. "She came to school, but told me she was skipping out of classes today." He looked down for a second to put his lunch away, keeping half safe incase Tomoko was hungry. "I asked why she didn't stay at the dorm, but I understood why without her telling me."

Everyone was told that she and Shinjiro got into a big spat. Only Minato, Akihiko, and Mitsuru know what it was about, and will keep it that way. That night when Tomoko told her brother, Minato was indeed mad. This even surprised him, as he controls his emotions far greater than anyone. He kept the emotion to himself though, as seeing no harm was given to his sister.

"So, she plans to stay up here all day?" Yukari asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised." They looked to Minato. "When she's confused or trouble, she wants to be left alone to find the answers to the problem."

Yukari leaned forward. "She does know we're here for her, right?"

He nodded. "She knows, and wants to keep it that way." He smiled at the girls softly. "My sister is just too stubborn; it's sometimes a real pain to get through to her. Speaking as her brother, it's hard."

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

Tomoko arrived at the dorm a tad late. Between rushing out of the school and wandering around the town for hours, her mind wasn't with her today. At the dorm she noticed the only faces that weren't there were Shinjiro's and Akihiko's. Everyone else was busy with their own matters, but gave greetings and a welcome back when she came in. As the blonde was heading to the stairs, she nearly bumped into the small brown haired boy. "Oh, sorry Ken." She stopped before she might knock him down.

He smiled. "It's alright, Senpai." She moved aside and continued to the other flight of stairs. "Senpai?" Tomoko stopped at the first step and looked to him. "If you haven't eaten, would you um," He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Would it be alright if I treated you?"

Tomoko blinked, a bit surprised by his question and being so forward. "Um, I'm not all that hungry." Her stomach protested as it grumbled and growled loudly. She was sure the whole floor heard. Blush came to her cheeks; she hated it when her body proved she was lying. She turned and gave a sheepish smile. "On second thought, let me treat you."

* * *

><p>Tomoko took Ken to the Wakatsu Restaurant at the Strip Mall. He ordered a fried chicken rice combo while Tomoko ordered a bowl of shrimp fried rice. She pretty much swirled her food around while Ken gulped his down. "I've been wondering about this for a while now," Ken spoke as he got some wind from eating. "But the rice here is always a little dry." He took another bite of chicken and swallowed. "Oh, could it be because we always come here so late?" His eyes looked around the place as no one else was there, just them two, sitting across from one another. "If the rice was cooked around noon, I guess there's nothing to be done about it." The boy looked to the teen, she looked to be in a trance. "Um, Senpai?"<p>

She looked up. "Yea?"

Ken tilted his head. "You alright? Is something wrong?" She shook her head and took a bite of her food. She forced herself to swallow, something Tomoko hates doing next to forcing herself to sleep. "Um," Ken looked down poking his rice. "You didn't have to come with me." She looked at him with knotted brows. "I mean, um, you should be going out and doing fun stuff with your friends. Not spending time with me."

Tomoko sighed and flicked his hair, he looked to her. "Don't be stupid." She said. "I am spending time with my friend; you." She swallowed another bite of her food. "If I didn't want be here, I would've said so. I'm just not feeling right today, sorry."

Ken reddened, she found him to be a friend? It was surprising this boy more and more how this teenager thought of him. He continued eating until a thought came. "Oh, what was that?"

Tomoko looked up. "Hm? What?"

He had a deep thought expression on as he spoke. "There's something that you put in that makes rice taste better when you cook it."

Tomoko observed the ceiling for a moment. "Honey, maybe?"

Ken beamed. "Ah, that's it! It's so strange how the honey makes the rice taste better!" Tomoko giggled at how bright and young he was. Almost made her envious of it. "You know how people say love makes food taste better?" She nodded to his question. "It supposedly means that careful preparation makes for better results. And, staying true to the basics is what's most important."

Tomoko gave an impressed smile. "That's good knowledge you got there, Ken. Did your mom teach you that?"

"Oh, no." Ken's smile dropped as he poked his food again. "Um, it's from a manga." She nodded in understanding. "You don't read mangas, right?"

Tomoko frowned in thought. "I have read a few. When I was a kid, my brother and I would sneak from the orphanage to read mangas." She smiled. "It felt like it was a way to escape from the reality world I was stuck in." She looked to the boy seeing his shocked expression. "Wh-what?"

"B-But, aren't you an adult?" Tomoko nodded. "And you're a girl, too."

The blonde waved her utensil at him. "Hey, don't get all old fashioned on me. There's some manga girls like, and manga boys like. Also ones for adults and kids too."

Ken nodded. "Is that so? I-I read them, too." He seemed self-conscious to admit this for some reason. "Um, there's this really cool manga published in this monthly magazine. The main character's an alien, and he takes on the shapes of people and animals to fight the bad guys." The boy started to smile. "There are all these explosions and the battles are really intense. Like, mountains blow up and maps change." He was getting more excited as he continued. It made Tomoko grin to see some innocence in this boy's eyes. "And then, there was this village that was flooded by a dam that was built, and the damn got blown up. And when the water went away, someone was alive in there, but their story ended before you know if it was a bad guy. And, and, the hero is really cool and strong! He can defeat his enemies in a single..." Ken suddenly fell silent.

Tomoko lowered in concern. "What's wrong?" He didn't answer, she nudged his arm. "Come on! Tell me more about it, sounds interesting to me."

Ken sighed, he looked a bit pale. "I… Shouldn't read stuff like that, huh?" Tomoko tilted her head. "It's stupid."

"That's not true." He looked to her, she looked at him softly like a mother to a son. "If you like something you should hold onto it like a treasure. I always got made fun of because I liked boy stuff, not girl stuff. But, I never let that bother me. What did they know? They didn't own me or rule my life. And I still like boy stuff, but I do like," She cringed. "Okay, not so much girl stuff. But still," She put a hand on his shoulder. "I never gave up the things I love. And I never will, no matter how much people hate it, trash it, or anything." Giving him a pat, Tomoko went back into eating her food. She suddenly felt hungry again.

After a few minutes of silence, Ken spoke up. "Thanks for the food." He blushed. "Thank you very much… For coming here with me tonight."

He threw a small smile at her, she returned it with a wider one. "Anytime you wanna eat again, let me know."

They returned to the dorms, Tomoko went straight to bed. Her mind on the conflicts left her mind. She mentally thanks Ken; she really needed that off her mind. Now her mind plagued on discovering the manga Ken was telling her about.

* * *

><p><strong>912 Saturday**  
><strong>After School<strong>

Akihiko returned to the dorms early after school today. His practices were canceled so he decided to just come home. Tomoko was in class today, much to his relief. Entering the building, he found the rebel teen at the table eating with Koromaru by his feet. He was hoping to get some scraps, knowing Shinjiro he wouldn't resist and end up giving him more than he should.

The boxer took same air and went straight up to the rebel, dropping his bag on the floor, leaning his hands on the table looking square at him. The brunette glanced up, after a few seconds, he asked, "Aki?"

Akihiko got to the point. "You need to talk to her."

"Don't start." He warned picking his plate up and moving to the counter. "Mitsuru told me the same shit," Koromaru and Akihiko trailed after for different purposes. "I don't need you to tell me what I need to do."

"Just look at her."

Shinjiro's hand slammed on the counter. "You think I haven't!?" He bellowed, the canine backed away with a small whimper. Akihiko wasn't fazed though, he was used to his anger by now. He sighed to lower his temper, looking away from Akihiko. "You know what I see? I see someone I betrayed, someone I lied to, someone who trusted…" The brunette hissed in some air, not wanting to use the wrong words, but also to find the right ones.

Akihiko shook his head and raised his arms in defeat. "You know what?" The brunette threw a glance. "Handle this however you see fit." The boxer turned to leave picking up his school bag. "Tomoko really cares for you."

"I know."

"Do you!?" Akihiko took his silence in. "If you did, you would sort this out with her. I'm giving you a chance."

Shinjiro scoffed. "_You're_ giving me a chance?" Brown eyes stared at him. "What matter do you have in this? This, _this_ is not of your business! Understand?"

Akihiko said nothing. He held the bag over his shoulder and continued his way to his room, up the stairs. Shinjiro gave an aggravated groan and looked over seeing Koromaru sitting by the couch, ears down sensing the anger still in the rebel. He muttered a sorry and slumped onto the stool, rubbing his eyes. "I have to talk her."

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

Tomoko returned to the dorm and yawned. She noticed no one else in the lounge; Shinjiro and Akihiko she knew, as well as Junpei who was at the hospital checking on Chidori. Sighing, Tomoko carelessly threw her school bag onto the floor and flung her body onto the couch. Her face squished into the cushion from exhaustion, skipping lunch had done a number on her energy.

Down the stairway, Shinjiro was about to head out to eat. He stopped when he found a certain blonde sleeping on the couch. Her face was in the bolster couch seat, she might be sleeping at all. This could be a chance to clear everything with him and Tomoko. Striding to the couch, he leaned over seeing she wasn't moving anytime soon. His hand reached to her shoulder, but stopped. Doubt had plagued his mind on how this would go. It was to be his way or no way. Shinjiro's throat clasped, making him cough violently away from her, covering his mouth with his other hand. It felt like the layers of this gullet was tearing apart from every cough he let out.

"Are you alright?" His coughing instantly stopped, brown eyes shifted to the corner seeing Tomoko sitting up on the couch. Her expression scrunched in concern as his was in pain and annoyance. The thought of seeing her like that again had left his mind. "Shinjiro? You okay? That coughing sounded heavy."

The rebel cleared his throat and looked away from her. "Yea, I'm fine." He mumbled wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "I'll be seeing ya." He maneuvered to the double doors in a haste to leave.

Tomoko jumped to the end of the couch. "Shinjiro, wait!"

The two froze when something burned their nostrils. Both eyes locked knowing the something, something was burning. Badly. "Smell it?" He asked, she nodded and they both looked over to the entry way to the kitchen. The teens idled over and entered to find Fuuka causing havoc with the stove. "Hey, are you causing the smell, Fuuka?"

She jumped from Shinjiro's voice and looked over at the two, like deer caught in the headlights. "Oh? Um, yes. Wait, does it smell?" She glanced down at the…. Glop on the stove in a pan.

Tomoko came over. "I wouldn't-" Before Shinjiro could dully stop her, the blonde caught a huge whiff of the food, making her gag and cover her mouth. Shinjiro scoffed but gave a quick grin and a shake of the head when she kept her water eyes from tearing and smile at Fuuka. "Idiot."

Fuuka flustered. "So sorry, Tomoko-senpai! Are you alright?"

Tomoko chuckled with a few coughs. "Sorry, I didn't mean that. It's a pretty strong stench though."

Shinjiro approached the girls and examined the poor insulting thing called food. "What are you doing?" He said covering his mouth from the scent as well.

"Um, I was trying to make beef stroganoff." She answered.

The rebel gently moved the girls aside and kept staring at the food, eyes scanning it like a machine. "What about roux?"

"Oh, I didn't use any!" Fuuka smiled. "I made it from scratch with flour."

He looked to her. "Don't start acting all proud after you've burned it." He scolded covering it with some tin foil to keep the smell and look down.

Fuuka's smile went down, she felt ashamed. "Oh, you're right. This is burnt."

Tomoko went over and patted her shoulder. "You didn't even notice it was burnt?" She found it a bit amusing, but she was the same when she first started cooking.

Shinjiro sighed and shoved the pan down the counter. "You got any of those ingredients left?"

She nodded. "Oh, yes. I bought extra everything."

It was a good thing she had more than needed. Shinjiro took his coat off and tossed it at Tomoko. She receded back a step and held it in her arms in confusion. "I'll make it." He put an apron on and tied it around his waist. Before starting he looked to Tomoko. "Blondie," She looked up. "You don't mind being our taste victim, do you?"

Her eyes flickered letting the question sink in. Shinjiro thought she'd say no, but her response was a laugh. "Sure!" She smiled brightly. "I can't wait to try your cooking."

Shinjiro didn't expect the reply after the past conversation. But smiled back nonetheless, pulling his hat over his eye with a chuckle. "Don't get your hopes up like that." She stuck her tongue out and left the kitchen for them to cook. He pulled his hat a bit more, feeling heat finally leave his cheeks when he saw her smile. Shinjiro was contented, knowing that smile was for him. The rebel cleared his throat, adjusted his hat, and turned to the blue haired female. "Hey," She jumped. "Let's get started."

She nodded and put her own apron back on. "Oh, Yes!" She started getting the ingredients she used back out, now and then glancing at the elder teen. His eyes were locked onto the door Tomoko went through. Fuuka smiled gently at the two, they were indeed nice to see together.

Other side of the door, Tomoko leaned on the back counter staring at the door. As if expecting Shinjiro to burst out with the food, any minute. Unlikely, as that would take time, especially if teaching another to cook as well. Her body slid down, knees huddled up against her crossed arms, still holding his jacket. Her head took the weight in and laid it on the clothing. She closed her eyes, and breathed in; Tomoko can smell Shinjiro's scent. A giggle escaped as her lips as she took the scent in. It was of smokes and a light taste of cologne. Her smile widened, Tomoko could tell the smokes was from being outside a lot and the cologne was a way to hide it. Her eye released a sudden tear and it fell seeping into the jacket. She snuggled her face into it, the material was soft to her, and the warmth of his body stayed with it.

* * *

><p>The plate of beef stroganoff was served onto the table. Tomoko starred at it as Shinjiro stood to her left and Fuuka to her right. It looked ten times more accurate than what Fuuka had made. In fact, it was like an exact replica from a cook book! Tomoko's mouth watered, remembering she hadn't eaten all day. Her stomach threatened to growl if she didn't consume the food soon.<p>

"Wow, it looks so delicious!" Smile Fuuka as she leaned over to breath in the scent of beef and noodles.

"Just gonna stare and expect it to jump into your mouth?" Shinjiro remarked with folded arms.

Tomoko rolled her eyes and put her hands together. "Thank you for the meal." She snuck a smirk at the rebel who looked away with a scoff. Picking up a fork, she scooped up some noodle with a fair amount the beef on it. The fork shoved into her mouth, her eyes went wide as the taste covered her mouth. It was nothing she had ever tasted! Nothing compared to local restaurants or her own cooking was better than this.

"How's it taste?" Fuuka asked leaning over.

Tomoko chewed and swallowed, hoping the taste to stay much longer than it ever could. "It's, really good…" She answered quietly and took another bite. "Yea! It's really great! You're the best cook, Shinjiro!" Tomoko laughed having another bite.

Fuuka took a stray fork and took a piece for herself. Her eyes boggled when the same extreme flavors hit her tongue like Tomoko. "You're amazing, Shinjiro-Senpai!"

Shinjiro nudged her shoulder, heat coming at his cheeks again. "Y-You're just exaggerating…" He was getting embarrassed from all the flattering the girls were giving. "I mean, anyone can do something like-"

"No they can't!" Fuuka refused to take that and went up to Shinjiro. "Please! Teach me again! Please!" Shinjiro didn't like the flattery he was getting and glanced to Tomoko for assistance. She just ate silently ignoring what was going on behind her. He knew she was enjoying this or wasn't paying attention at all. Typical blondes.

After eating it all, Fuuka assured she'd take care of the cleaning. Shinjiro was happy to ditch the apron and put his jacket back on as he and Tomoko sat in the lounge with some coffee and tea. He sighed as he kept pulling on his hat, covering his eye "'Please teach me again'…" Shinjiro repeated to Fuuka's pleas, a half mug of coffee in his other hand. "Looks like she made me promise without letting me say anything."

Tomoko took a sip of her tea. "You just have that affect I guess."

The rebel let his shoulder's slump. "Well, I guess I'll make something again later."

The blonde smiled at the rebel. "Why don't we do a party?"

Shinjiro gave a surprised look. "A party? Here? That's kind of pushing it." The thought ran around his mind, it seemed this place could use a bit of liveliness. Tomoko shrugged when he said that, "Well, you got a point." She looked back up as he looked reserve, putting his arm along the back of the couch. "Maybe it'll be okay to do one once in a while."

Tomoko nodded. "Yea, that'd be great." She slumped a bit with a yawn looking to the TV that was on muted. Both didn't know what was on, some sort of shopping channel. Shinjiro looked to her, in her eyes the sparkle he saw before had left. Guessing the fact of their incident was still rotting in her mind. Shinjiro didn't blame her; he didn't have the right to sit there with her. His eyes stayed on her, but his mouth quivered to how to word his apology. Afraid on her raging with him again, making his temper rise as well. Then having all hell breaking loose.

"Tomoko," He breathed in, she stared into the distance listening. "I want you to know, that I didn't mean for you to get hurt." He moistened his dry lips and swallowed. "I honestly didn't know what was going on, but the only way to help was the pills." His coffee mug was placed on the table as his rubbed his eyes. "You kept begging, I couldn't say no. But, I promise those pills are no danger to you."

"I don't care if they were a danger to me or not." She replied, holding her cup in her lap, her thumb rubbing around the rim of it. "That fact that you were helping him for the pills."

Shinjiro closed his eyes waiting for the scolding and yelling, but nothing escaped her mouth. Instead, weight was put onto his and warmth. Looking down, Tomoko had shifted over and laid her head by his shoulder, he could feel her hair against his next and under his chin. "Tomoko?" He whispered, had she fallen asleep? Her eyes were closed and her grip on her drink was loose.

"You were all by yourself, just trying to get through the pain. Those pills; the only way to get through with those nights out there in the Dark Hour." She spoke, making him astounded by her verse. Tomoko lifted up to put the cup down, her arms wrapped around Shinjiro's midriff, as she burrowed her face more into his side. "You could've asked for our help; for my help. You always helped me, I want to help you now." Her voice cracked as she sniveled and dug deeper into him. "I forgive you, Shinjiro."

Brown eyes enlarged from that statement. He was forgiven? Seriously? Those identical shocked eyes looked down at the blonde, who decide to make herself comfortable against him. Her breathing was steady, she was exhausted alright. Not to mention only eating one meal today, her energy was short lived for a moment. Those brown orbs turned soft, his arm lowered from the back of the couch gently slipping behind her back and allowing his hand to gently stay on her torso. He exhaled quietly as he let his beanie covered head lay on hers, he himself closing his eyes and getting comfortable with her. Cracking one eye open, he turned and kissed the top of her head, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>914 Monday**  
><strong>After School<strong>

"A birthday present for Shinjiro-Senpai?" Fuuka asked surprised by what she had heard.

"Yea, the jerk never told me his birthday and I never got him anything." Tomoko explained.

The two girls were in the cooking club Fuuka had started, even though only Tomoko and Minato joined. Minato was making something in the back as the girls talked. "Well, what will you make him?" She asked tilting her head in curiosity.

Tomoko's mouth opened to answer, but nothing came. It shut like a trap, with a whispered of "Damn."

Fuuka gave an understanding smile. "Haven't thought on that? Why not cook him something?"

She slumped over the desk in front of them as Minato came over with a tray of banana cupcakes. "I have no idea what foods he likes."

"Haven't you eaten with him a few times, Sis?" Minato asked as he removed the oven mittens.

She looked to up leaning on her elbows. "I have, but all he ever eats is healthy nutrient like foods."

"Make something healthy." He shrugged as he handed her a fresh banana cupcake.

She bit into it and gave an 'hmmm', then shot up. "I'll make these!" Tomoko's exclaimed made Fuuka jump as she was mixing something in a bowl. "Little bro, do you know any other recipes?"

He blinked at her. "Um, yea. Here, I got them written down." Throughout the cooking club, he made sure she got them memorized, she decided to practice making them herself, and so far 3 batches of the cupcakes were ruined from her rushing through.

* * *

><p><strong>916 Wednesday**  
><strong>Evening<strong>

"Hey, Tomoko. Let's do it today."

The blonde came home no more than two minutes and was told this when she arrived at the dorms. Shinjiro approached her with this statement, she was confused by it. "Do what?"

He gave a soft glare, but chuckled. "The party you mentioned? I've been preparing for it."

"Oh, that's why you were gone whenever I got back from school." Tomoko put her bag on the couch and went to the counter he stood behind. "I had forgotten all about it." Leaning on the counter, _"Been busy with that cooking at the club."_ She thought.

He shook his head with a held grin. "Typical, you sound like your brother."

Tomoko sighed; her brother fazed in and out and forgot things at times. She can see he got most of it from her, she barely had it. The blonde shrugged from his comment. "Want me to help?"

"Nah, besides, I'd be getting on your ass about perfection with the dishes." He removed his jacket handing it to her. She held it gently as he put an apron on, just as before. "Now, you better not go anywhere, alright?" She nodded, he threw a smile. "Just be patient and wait about an hour. Tell the others that, too."

She tilted her head and nodded. "Alright. What are you going to making?"

"Dinner. You're gonna eat too, right?" Tomoko nodded, "Good." He beamed and called Fuuka who was putting her apron on as well.

"Can I watch this time?" Tomoko asked as she fumbled with the belted cuffs on his sleeves.

He paused to think, and then nodded. Tomoko grinned and followed after the two into the kitchen. "I've already got everything prepared before hand, like I taught you to do last time." Said Shinjiro showing the items he prepared on the counter. "You remember what to do from here?" He turned to her.

She jumped and nodded. "Yes!" She reached for a frying pan hanging on the rack above the stove. "Um… I need to put oil in the frying pan."

Shinjiro nodded. "That's right. Wait, what're you doing with the cooking wine?" Fuuka stopped from poring the cooking wine into the frying pan. "I said _olive_ oil." He reached over taking the bottle. "It's over here." He pointed at the green colored glass bottle by the spices.

Fuuka took the bottle, and looked at the measuring supplements. "Umm, four tablespoons of oil, right?"

Shinjiro was glancing at Tomoko who now sported his jacket. He got a tad distracted by seeing her wear it, but turned back and yelled, "Put that ladle away! Haven't you ever seen a measuring spoon before?!"

Tomoko reached over and handed her a tablespoon. "Ohhh! So that's what this thing is."

Shinjiro face palmed, Tomoko giggled as she sat back in a chair to watch. As they continued, Shinjiro skillfully cooked something while teaching Fuuka to make a different dish at the same time. Tomoko felt Shinjiro was doing a bit too much at once, but didn't look bothered at all. Besides Fuuka's mistakes on a few things.

"Should I help too?" The blonde asked feeling awkward to sitting not doing anything.

"Nah, stay put. It's way too crowded over here." He threw a smirk at her over his shoulder. "'Sides, we're trying to keep it a secret."

She gave a slight guilty frown. "I feel a bit bad though sitting not helping."

He chuckled and turned to her, hand on his hip. "Trust me; you're helping enough sitting there."

Tomoko blushed and nodded. Fuuka turned as well, with a sorry smile. "I'm sorry, Tomoko-Senpai. If only I was better at cooking."

Shinjiro resumed cooking, he shot a glare at the blue haired female. "Just hush up and watch what you're doing." She looked, "A piece of eggshell just fell in there." He motioned to the bowl with eggshells in her hands.

She squeaked and tipped the bowl in attempts to get it. "You're right. It's amazing that you noticed that, Senpai."

He put what he was doing down and took the bowl from her. "Don't tip it like that, the egg shell will get lost in the mix." He got the eggshell back and looked into the bowl again, before giving her a stern look. "C'mon, I said to keep the egg white. Why is the yolk all by itself in the bowl?"

Fuuka put the shells aside and looked it, shocked by that fact as well. "Huh? When did that happen?"

Tomoko giggled as Shinjiro face palmed once again. "I'll be right back; I should let my brother know I'm home."

"Aright."

She left the kitchen, finding Aigis, Minato, Koromaru, and Junpei standing by. Tomoko blinked at them, "Oh, hi guys."

"Man, something smells good." Said Junpei. "Is that you cooking, Senpai?"

"Oh, no. Fuuka and Shinjiro are cooking dinner." She corrected and sat down at a stool.

"Is that Shinjiro's jacket?" Minato asked, Tomoko nodded and quickly stripped the jacket off and put it over one of the stools. She already missed the warmth of it.

Koromaru barked. "He said, 'what is it Shinjiro-san is cooking?'" Aigis said for him.

Tomoko shrugged. "Even I don't know."

Footsteps came down the stairs, Akihiko and Yukari came with curious smiles on their faces. "Wow, that smells so good! It's making me all hungry." Said Yukari, who indeed looked as hungry as she claimed.

Akihiko peaked into the room and with a grin. "So, Shinji's cooking again." He backed up as the rebel came out giving a glare to his friend, shutting the swinging door behind him. "Will there be any leftovers?"

Shinjiro gave him a look, before nodding to the room. "Can't you tell?"

Akihiko looked at the door, Tomoko went up to them. "You're supposed to be a good friend and make larger servings when you cook in front of lots of people."

Shinjiro's arms crossed over his chest. "You're supposed to not be an idiot." Tomoko held in a laugh, she found it funny when these two childhood friends talked like this. "Look, there's obviously more than twelve servings here." Akihiko scoffed with a smile as Shinjiro went back into the kitchen.

"What's the huge servings for?" Junpei asked.

Tomoko looked back with a smile. "It's a surprise!" She giggled. Akihiko gazed at her, knowing the two had talked. Everything is better again, at least for their sake. "Everyone sit down, the food should be ready soon."

Everyone sat down, and talked on the upcoming dinner. Minato offered his sister to sit with them, but she declined and stayed by the door in case Fuuka and Shinjiro needed help. Said rebel would poke out to tell –or in his case yell- everyone to stop talking.

After two hours of cooking.

"Fuuka, all is ready?" Shinjiro peeped into the kitchen as he came out to get something from his jacket pockets.

"Y-Yes! All is served! Shall I bring the plates out?" She called back.

"Oh, let me help!" Tomoko rushed in as did Shinjiro, not wanting to have any fallen dishes or broken plates. Plates of various colors and sizes are all over the table. Tomato pasta, sweet-and-sour pork, fried chicken, paella, omelet with friend rice, and much more. The group was shocked by how much Shinjiro and Fuuka cooked within two hours. One meal it's self can take longer!

"Is Mitsuru-senpai in her room?" Fuuka asked looking around not seeing the red head. "I'll go get her." She stated skipping up the stairs.

"Oh, and Aki," The boxer looked over at Shinjiro, as he removed the apron. "Go get Ken too." Handing the apron to Tomoko, she returned his jacket to him. "It's a little late, but he's probably up."

"Got it." The boxer gave a glance to Tomoko and Shinjiro; the two were smiling at each other as he buttoned his jacket. Akihiko was really happy they were talking again. But he couldn't help but feel a tang of resentment from it.

* * *

><p>Soon, as everyone respectfully waited, they commented on how good looking the food was. Even made from scratch, they doubt they could ever make any one of those dishes themselves.<p>

"What's the matter? Why are you all gathered all of a sudden?" Mitsuru asked as the two came into the room. Ken and Akihiko were following behind. "What's… This all about?" She was shocked to see all the food served out along the table. "Did someone call a chef?"

Shinjiro rolled his eyes at the comment. Ken came in, and saw as well. "Huh?" He noticed Shinjiro looking at the apron as if to inspect if it needs to watch from any stains. "Did Shinjiro-san make this?"

Seeing everyone arrived, Shinjiro led Tomoko to a seat. "Everyone sit." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" Saluted Junpei who sat down like an obedient dog, as did everyone else.

"Now pick up your chopsticks."

"Roger." Smile Yukari splitting her own.

Shinjiro smiled as he claimed, "Dig in."

"Yes!"

"Thanks for the food."

Everyone immediately started eating before Akihiko could even finish his sentence. It was delicious, it was all delicious. Tomoko forgot the last time she ever ate so much dishes in one meal!

"Oh, man! I'm in heaven!" Cried Yukari.

Junpei nodded in agreement. "Th-This! It's a portal to delicious dimension!"

"What does that even mean?" Chuckled Mitsuru.

Akihiko was eating too fast, he started coughing. Tomoko laughed, and nearly choked on her food, coughing along with him. Fuuka jumped with two glasses of water. "H-Here's some water!"

The seniors gulped it down, now able to breathe better. Shinjiro shook his head, calling them idiots. But the two just laughed and continued, eating much slower now.

Tomoko noticed the youngest of the group was sitting there in sole silence. "Aren't you gonna eat, Ken-kun? It's really good."

Ken looked up, "Oh, I-I'll have something." He assured and getting a spoonful of some food. The boy took a bit, "Thanks for the food."

Shinjiro glanced at him, "Yeah…" He replied quietly and watched everyone eat.

Everyone ate until they felt like they were to burst. Junpei wondered if this was what Thanksgiving in America was like. Mitsuru answered it was like this, and Junpei wished even more to live in the American country. Fuuka and Minato offered to clean, Tomoko felt better someone would be cleaning with Fuuka. Since last time she broke two plates and a mug.

* * *

><p>Shinjiro and Tomoko sat in the now empty lounge with cups and coffee and iced tea. Shinjiro had been smiling since they relaxed on the couch. Shinjiro had an arm draped over the back of the couch, slouching in his seat. Tomoko sat next to him with crossed legs, facing the rebel, her iced tea in her lap.<p>

"Looks like everyone enjoyed it." Shinjiro stated letting his head lean back.

Tomoko nodded. "I never thought I'd see Mitsuru laugh that much." Shinjiro gave an equal chuckle, like-minded on it. "Let's do it again soon!"

Shinjiro nodded. "If the opportunity comes up." He laughed and reached down for his coffee on the table. "If you hadn't brought up the idea, I probably never would've done something like this." Taking a sip he gazed frontward. "It was so simple, and all I had to do was do it…"

Tomoko tilted his head as he sipped more on his coffee, mumbling to himself. Tomoko felt she pushed him to do this, was it was couldn't feel the strength to do so? Tomoko smiled and drank the rest of her iced tea. She heard coughing and looked seeing Shinjiro turning his head and covering his mouth with his arm. Putting her cup down, she patted Shinjiro's back, was he feeling alright?

He sighed and nodded a thank you. "Today really tired me out." He stood, shoving his hands in his coat pockets. "I'm gonna go to bed."

Tomoko picked up the cups and placed them on the counter. The rebel went to the stairs as she got her bags from the couch. He stopped midway up the stairs, and turned. "You should head off to bed soon, too."

She turned and smiled. "Sure, rest easy, Shinjiro."

He threw a smirk and continued up the stairs, not before giving a, "You rest well too. 'Night." And continued up to his room. Tomoko sighed with a smile and left to her room as well.

* * *

><p><strong>918 Thursday**  
><strong>After School<strong>

"Aww! They're still not perfect!" Whined Tomoko as she emptied the 4th patch of cupcakes into the garbage. "I really need to slow down." She looked outside seeing dark clouds in the distance. "That storm is getting closer." Tomoko thought for a moment, cupping her chin. "Everyone probably went home already." She sighed and threw her hands onto her hips. "Alright, one more batch won't hurt!"

Sure, it didn't hurt, but the pelting rain and wind sure did. Skidding down roads and stomping through puddles, Tomoko clutched her school bag close to her chest in attempt to keep it dry. Her school uniform clung to her body, her hair disheveled against her face from the fierce wind. Tomoko thought she wasn't moving from the strong gusts but found that she was wrong, as she soon made it to the dorm.

Swinging the door open, she slammed and locked them shut, leaning against them to catch her breath. Her body shivered from the sudden cold she felt in the room, teeth clenched resisting to chatter, knees begging to buckle beneath her weight that grew heavy.

"There you are!" Her dark olive eyes gazed up, finding everyone in the lounge, everyone's eyes cast upon her. The one who called was Yukari, concern frowned upon her features.

"We thought the typhoon carried you out to sea." Said Junpei as Tomoko made her way to the couch to sit next to her brother.

"Sorry," She smiled weakly, nodding a thank you to Akihiko who ran to get a towel. "I stayed after for something." Her eyes shifted down her bag for a second before covering her head with the towel to dry her hair.

"You really had us worried. Akihiko-Senpai and Minato here were losing it." Laughed Junpei, earning an elbow in the ribs from Yukari and glare from Akihiko.

Tomoko looked between her brother and friend. "Sorry, guys. I lost track of time." She semi-lied.

Minato looked to her. "What were you doing?" She turned. "Clubs and all were canceled."

She felt heat rise in her cheeks, more like her whole face. "Just, a little project." She semi-lied again while looking around. Tomoko noticed Shinjiro and Ken were not present. Probably in their rooms.

"Senpai," Junpei called. "What are you gonna do during your break?"

Tomoko tried to think, but her head started to hurt and instantly stopped. "Maybe just sit around." She answered quietly; chatting started to hurt her head too.

"Ah come on!" He cried making her wince from the sudden increase in volume. "No one wants to do anything?"

"We can't really much." Yukari argued. "We'll be lucky if the electricity doesn't go out on us."

"The building as a backup generator, so need to worry about that." Mitsuru guaranteed leaning back in her chair.

"Well, there are always games to play. Right, Junpei-kun?" Fuuka asked hoping Junpei wouldn't get bored during their lock in on the dorm.

"Yea, but just the you guys have boring ideas to do bothers me." He hung his head with a heavy sigh.

Akihiko glanced at the blonde finding her dozing off in her seat. He bent down and nudged her shoulder, she without delay responded with a shake of her head. "Three cups of sugar…" She mumbled and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked with a low worried tone.

"Hm, oh yea! Yea, just tired from the running." She stood –not without a small stumble- and held her school bag with the now wet towel around her shoulders. "I'll just head to my room and…" Tomoko slipped past Akihiko, but suddenly felt dizzy and gravity took her in.

"Senpai?!" "Sis!"

Cried Fuuka and Minato seeing the blonde teen fall. The boxer reacted quickly without a thought and caught her, kneeling down to rest her down. The other teens rushed to their feet.

"Is she alright!?" Yukari asked shocked from the sudden drop.

Akihiko checked her pulse; it was a tad quicker than usual as Tomoko breathed with congestion in her throat. Probably caught a terrible cold from the storm, hell maybe even the flu from how long she'd been in those wet clothes. "Yea, she needs rest." He turned to them. "I'll carry her to her room. That alright?"

Mitsuru nodded and Minato stood. "I'll help." Akihiko didn't dare protest; he was her brother after all. The boxer picked up her fatigued body, her arms clung tightly to her schoolbag. He sighed, "You're just too much." Akihiko descended up the stairs with Minato following close behind. Tomoko rested her head against Akihiko's chest, panting from her lungs as if she ran 5 miles. Probably felt like it from the storm going from school to the dorm.

Minato opened the door to Tomoko's room, switching the light on for them to see. Akihiko followed in and laid her on the bed. She gave a small snivel as the warm contact left her side. Minato came over to remove her shoes and socks, Akihiko just now saw how tightly she was clutching onto her bag. He glanced to see Minato putting her shoes away and going to get her dry clothes. Turning back, he removed her arms from the bag, it was a tad tough. She did have a near death grip on it; those fights have been strengthening her up good. Thinking nothing of it, Akihiko tossed it onto her desk, a clunk rambled from it. Was what inside there? Sounded like something heavy and plastic. Too curious for his own good, he opened the bag and peered into it. Were his eyes fooling him? With a tilt to the side, a Tupperware container slid out with a good number of cupcakes inside. Where did these come from? Did Tomoko make these? A small card had fallen out as well, once taped to the top of the container. Still more curious than ever, Akihiko picked it up, unfolded it, and read it. With knotted brows, the senior put two and two together. She was late getting back from making these for him. Anger boiled, but he didn't want to see why.

"Akihiko-Senpai?" He turned around finding Minato had gotten night clothes for his sister. He understood with a nod. Resisting crumpling the tiny note, he picked up the container and made his way to the door. "Thanks." Muttered Minato following him to the door. "Can you let Mitsuru-Senpai know I'll stay here tonight?" The two looked over at the sleeping blonde. "She has a fever, and I'd feel better staying until it goes down."

Akihiko understood. "Sure, let us know how she's doing tomorrow."

Minato nodded and closed the door, his full attention on treating to his elder sister. Akihiko heaved a sigh and looked down at the container. Doing what's right, he made his way up to the second floor, finding himself in front of his old friend's bedroom door.

A sturdy knock was given to the wooden door, silence was the response. "Had Shinji gone to bed?" Akihiko thought out loud, but it left when the door unlocked and slowly creaked open. Shinjiro peered out, he looked to have been trying to get some sleep. Hair disheveled, turtle next twisted about from rolling to get comfortable, not to mention the obvious sudden bags under his eyes.

"Trying to." He responded to Akihiko's loud thought. He leaned on the door frame with his typical scowl. "What's up?"

Akihiko raised the container in his hands to him. Shinjiro raised a brow at it. "They're for you." Akihiko had hoped he would just take the item and shut to door so Akihiko could go to his own room and waste his time on something more important.

But instead, the tall brunette gave him a look. "Usually, I do dinner first." He joked with a slight grin.

Akihiko glared him. "I didn't make them, idiot." He shoved the note in his face.

Shinjiro snagged it from him, finding this visit odd and annoying. Especially since he was trying to get some sleep. Not feeling like compressing his brain to read anything, he took the container from Akihiko. "Whose it from?"

"Read the note."

"Just tell me." Shinjiro quickly countered. "I don't feel like reading when my mind is trying to get my body to sleep."

Akihiko rolled his eyes, his annoyance level had upgraded to irritation. "Look, just shut up and thank her when she gets better, alright?" He trumped down to his room throwing a 'jerk' at him and slamming his door.

Shinjiro had the most befuddled face her had ever mustered in his life. Thank her? Who her? Why was he a jerk? If for being lazy, Shinjiro can name a few reasons to call Aki more than a jerk. Shutting and locking his door, Shinjiro dropped the container onto his unoccupied desk and read the note.

**Happy Birthday, Shinjiro.**

**I made these banana cupcakes for you. Sorry if the gift is late. You should've told me your birthday was last month. Idiot.**

**~Tomoko**

His dark colored eyes swing between the note and container. Alright, so she made these for his late birthday. That makes him a jerk? The action to go find and thank Tomoko was quickly demolished when he remember Akihiko said 'gets better.' Better? From what? It was his turn to put two and two together, after the wind and thunder gave him a huge clue.

"God damnit." He cussed a few more times, to let the small fire of anger out. Anger at Akihiko for not fully explaining, Tomoko for getting sick from the storm, the storm itself for getting Tomoko sick… and at himself. If he had told her before, she wouldn't have gotten sick. No, it wasn't like him to go around and tell people his birthday. Stupid.

Casting his eyes onto the cupcakes, he opened the container, scents of bananas and bread filled the room. His stomach growled in response from the sweet smelling treats, "Oh, yea." He said lowly. "I never ate dinner." Shinjiro was always one on eating healthy. But, Banana cupcakes seemed healthy, right? Yea, his pleading hunger agreed. Snatching a cupcake from the rest, he gave a small bite. The instant taste of Bananas connecting with his taste buds, gave a sweet fruity savor! Tomoko did say she knew how to cook, but Shinji had no idea she could make sweets.

Deciding not to comment or think anything on it, Shinjiro took another and eat three cupcakes before going to bed. Tomorrow, he'd give Tomoko a proper thank you… And small scolding.


End file.
